


Lost Memories

by cookie_ants



Series: Lost Memories [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 147,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_ants/pseuds/cookie_ants
Summary: 不是BL文所以不標CP，轉生PAROWeibo跟Lofter都前後炸號了，所以我不會回去任何中國網站寫文的，不是我放棄了任何人，而是那個世界容不下我。我不知道忍者有沒有被牆，不過我有個倉庫就是了。http://kaeru.dou-jin.com/





	1. Chapter 1

三成在做夢。

 

夢裡有個男子倒在他面前，渾身都是傷，因為他被三成狠狠的痛毆了一頓，奇怪的是對方並沒有反擊。

 

「…………打夠了嗎？」那個男子在他終於被三成打倒在地的時候仰著頭看天看了很久，才終於冷靜的開口詢問，不過男子並沒有因為這樣就得到平靜，因為三成聽到他問這句話的時候就再次憤怒的衝上前騎在對方身上，然後又是一陣鐵拳暴打，當然，三成沒有回話。

 

「…你真的就這麼恨我嗎？」到了這時男子整個臉上幾乎都是血跡，卻還是冷靜的繼續詢問他，彷彿他根本不痛似的。

 

「當然。」三成恨恨的回答。

 

「既然這樣………你就動手吧。」男子像是放棄了生存的希望一般，兩個眼睛空蕩蕩的看著天空，就好像他根本沒看見三成一樣。

 

「…………………………」三成大約也是覺得自己打夠了，所以他就照著那個男子的說法，將雙手放到男子的頸部，然後開始用力。

 

三成先是感受到男子頸部的溫度，然後是他跳動的脈搏，男子大概也是被他打得太慘，連反抗的跡象都沒有，就這麼的在他手裡結束了生命。

 

之後三成聽到家裡的女僕敲門提醒他今天是提交年度會計報告的大日子，於是他醒了過來，但是方才那種掐死了男子的觸感卻真實得不可思議，好像他真的掐死了一個人似的，但是那個人是誰，他卻無論如何都想不起來。

 

你是誰？

 

為什麼無論我怎麼對你，你都不反抗？

 

三成一次又一次的在心裡反芻剛剛那個夢，夢中的色彩如此的鮮明真實，他覺得自己一定認識那個人，但是卻不知道為什麼，他根本想不起來。

 

最重要的是，明明才剛掐死那個人，明明剛剛他清楚的看見了男子的面孔，可是這個時候，他卻已經不記得那個男子的臉了。

 

=========================================  
「早安，信長公。」家康走到落地窗的旁邊拉開了窗簾讓早上的陽光透進房子裡面，他一向喜歡這種感覺，不過對方似乎並不賞臉的悶哼了一聲把頭轉開，所以他坐到床邊低頭再一次呼喚對方，於是他身上的領帶很自然的掉落在那人身上，然後被那個人抓住了拉向自己：「……糸竹，你哭了？」

 

「嗯，剛剛作了個夢。」家康完全沒有打算隱瞞的樣子，只是溫柔的笑著。

 

「…夢見了什麼？」

 

「我不記得了……只記得有個人殺了我。」

 

「不記得嗎？…這倒稀奇了，你認識那人？」

 

「不認識…」家康搖搖頭，把領帶抽回來：「既然不記得那大概不是什麼值得記住的事情，放心吧。」

 

「唉…好吧，今天要做什麼？」信長看自己的手空了，嘆了口氣坐起身來問對方今天的行程。

 

「豐國金融要提交年度會計報告…」

 

「喔……是猴子啊…」信長一臉不耐煩，倒也不是他對秀吉不耐煩，而是看年度會計報告是很煩人的事情：「糸竹，你跟我一起去吧，猴子也會把人都帶來聚餐的。」

 

「好，那我先打個電話去醫院請假。」

 

=========================================  
三成並不是第一次來建勳集團大樓，認真說的話，從他開始在豐國金融上班，這棟大樓幾乎是有重要會議他就得抱著資料跟著秀吉一起來，但是很奇怪的，自從早上作了那場怪夢，他總覺得心裡少了點什麼，但是又說不上來。一路上他不停的努力回想究竟是什麼原因，不過一直到建勳集團大樓他都沒想出來到底是缺了什麼，直到……

 

直到他看到家康為止。

 

家康戴著一副黑框眼鏡跟在信長的後面，信長的秘書本來應該是光秀，但是光秀為了今天的會議跑去準備餐點，所以抱著資料跟電腦的人變成了家康，在外人看來或許信長真的太誇張了敢叫家康幹活，但是對家康來說這卻是家常便飯他完全不在乎，反正他現在跟信長住在一起。

 

「你是什麼人？」三成看到了家康突然詢問這個問題，因為他覺得似乎往年都沒看過這個人，就算是努力回想前世的記憶，也沒有這個人。

 

這一瞬間，時間好像靜止了，三成發現所有的人都用著吃驚的表情看著他，於是他更加確認這個人就是他今天一直心浮氣躁的原因。

 

「糸竹啊……你認識他嗎？」在這當中，唯一一個打破沉默的人，是信長。

 

「不認識，我應該沒見過他。秀吉公，這是你們新聘的職員嗎？」

 

「……不…他入社很久了而且………前世你們應該見過面…」家康的回答使周遭的人更加震驚，所以秀吉一臉若有所思的這麼說著，希望家康能對三成有點印象。

 

「嗯？上輩子有見過嗎？」家康抬頭看著天花板皺著眉毛努力的想著，但是從他的表情看來又確實是沒有任何印象的樣子。

 

「糸竹喲…想不起來就別想了，既然你沒印象，那麼就是沒見過面的。」信長看了一眼三成之後冷冷的說：「猴子，咱們先開會吧，別管這些小事情。」

 

「是。」

 

「…………到底…怎麼回事？」三成顯然受到的精神打擊遠大於家康，對他來說上輩子的記憶很重要，所以他轉而向旁邊的吉繼求助：「刑部，你認識他嗎？」

 

「當然認識啊，那可是我最討厭的傢伙了……」吉繼笑了起來，一臉像是發現了好玩的事情一樣。

 

「他跟我是什麼關係？」

 

「你們以前打得你死我活的，你真的不認得了？」

 

「三成君，現在先開會，有事情等一下再說。」半兵衛轉頭制止三成詢問吉繼，倒也不是他不理解三成的心情，而是因為現在畢竟是在信長的面前，如果為了私事打亂了會議就不好了。

 

整個會議期間，家康都沒有看三成一眼，對於其他人他明顯都是有印象的，就唯獨對三成怎麼看都向是第一次見面，不…或者說還有個微妙的地方，那就是家康不停的避開三成的目光，平日家康是個很喜歡跟人互動的人，對任何人都非常熱情，但就是只有對三成特別的冷處理，這種行為逼得三成快要發瘋，他們應該是認識的，但是為什麼就是忘掉了，這樣的情況就好像有個人不經過自己的同意，就在自己身上捅一刀挖走了一塊東西一樣。

 

所以三成認為家康肯定知道什麼，只是家康不肯承認。

 

三成的思緒一片混亂，但他還是要遵守半兵衛說的開會優先，所以輪到他提表單的時候他還是先專心的把表單亮出來，直到家康幫光秀把餐點拿進來，給大家倒茶的時候，他才終於有機會直視家康，握住家康提著茶壺的手看著他。

 

「三成君，你這樣看著我，我很困擾。」家康苦笑了一下。

 

「你真的不認識我？」

 

「我們應該是第一次見面，對了……」家康騰出令一邊的手伸進口袋，掏出了自己的名片：「我是日光醫院的院長，這是我名片。」

 

「你是醫生？」

 

「是啊，所以我還兼信長公的家庭醫師。」

 

於是三成突然明白了家康跟現場那格格不入的感覺從何而來，那是因為其實他並不是信長的員工，但是卻出現在這裡，而且還給現場的人端茶倒水，可是信長對於帶著他來開會又一副理所當然的樣子。

 

「三成君，你快點放手，那可是家康公啊。」半兵衛眼看三成情緒混亂，甚至抓了家康的手，只好出言制止。

 

「啊！對…對不起！」三成聽到半兵衛說話，馬上放開家康。

 

「沒關係的，第一次見面難免會想多跟人攀談一下，我能理解。」家康笑著走開了，留下思緒仍然混亂的三成不管。所以三成在整個會議中坐如針氈，總想著到底為什麼會變這樣，大約是知道了三成的心情，秀吉拍了拍三成的肩膀提醒他好好吃飯別胡思亂想。

 

相較之下，家康顯然胃口很好，因為光秀準備了他心愛的鯛魚，信長看他吃得開心，還把自己的鯛魚也給了家康，然後家康把自己的雞肉當作交換給了信長，不知道為什麼，三成看著家康和信長有說有笑互相夾菜的舉動就是一陣無名火起，偏偏這個會議很重要他不能發作只能忍著。

 

好不容易挨到會議結束，信長用著一種非常有趣的臉看著三成，說讓家康先行離開回家等他，這也代表三成今天根本沒有第二次機會能跟家康交談，家康出了大樓之後他的司機忠勝正在等他，三成只能眼巴巴的看著家康離開，什麼也做不到。

 

在這期間，吉繼一直叫三成冷靜。其實三成自己也很想冷靜，但問題這種自己突然掉了一塊東西整個人似乎殘缺了什麼的感覺讓他非常的不舒服，他總想知道到底是發生了什麼事情，但是卻沒有人能給他答案。

 

「三成啊……他是東照大權現…你明白嗎？」直到散會之後三成坐上駕駛座準備開車，秀吉才終於開口。

 

「啊？」對於秀吉的問題，三成覺得自己有點不知道重點。

 

「這是我的猜測，可能他把你跟他的記憶抹消了。」秀吉知道三成已經煩了很久，索性直接簡單扼要的說重點。

 

「為什麼他要這麼做？」

 

「到底你們之間發生了什麼，只有你們清楚，現在你的記憶被抹消了，我們就更加不明白到底為什麼了。」半兵衛嘆了一口氣，即使他是天才軍師，也猜不透家康做這件事情的用心，只好多詢問情況來判斷：「三成君，你放下你上輩子的仇恨了嗎？」

 

「上輩子的仇恨？我……上輩子應該過得…很幸福？」三成努力的思索了一下，得出這樣的結論。

 

「…………不是吧？」這個答案嚴重的出乎吉繼意料之外：「你很肯定？」

 

結果一直到三成把車開回豐國金融大樓，他都沒有想出上輩子有什麼仇恨，半兵衛低著頭告訴他說這樣也好，就當作自己過得很幸福吧。

 

=========================================  
為什麼會失去記憶，這個問題的答案只有家康能給他，三成這麼想著，可是無論他費了多少心思，他就是遇不到家康，最近的家康不知道是怎樣的原因幾乎跟信長形影不離，雖然可以照著名片上的資料傳訊息問他，但是家康傳回來的回應永遠都只有一個，那就是──不知道。

 

無論你說什麼，我都不知道你想知道的答案。  
你沒有證據能證明是我洗掉了你的記憶。  
我跟你一樣也缺了記憶，你問我也沒有用。  
你現在過得很好，我也過得很好，那就夠了不是嗎？

 

家康傳回來的答案永遠都是這類，他並不像三成那樣積極的想找回過去的記憶，秀吉知道三成一直在意這個問題，因為三成也不像家康那樣只求當下過得好，三成是真的想知道這個問題的答案，所以秀吉為了自己的部下，就去找信長談這件事情，信長一開始覺得秀吉太無聊，但是後來還是看在秀吉很愛護部下的份上答應單獨跟三成見個面，跟三成解釋為什麼他不想讓三成見到家康的原因。

 

三成抱著忐忑不安的心情去了。

 

不過家康並不在場，即使信長答應見三成一面，也不代表他會同意讓三成見到家康，所以他僅是讓光秀給三成端來一些茶水點心，就開始自顧自的說話了：「你看這庭院美不美？」

 

「……很好看。」

 

「不過這些花，很快就會凋謝…你知道原因嗎？」

 

「…因為季節會變化……」

 

「是的，這就好像今天日落了，明天又會日出…」

 

「…………………………」

 

「我不知道你們發生了什麼事情，但是糸竹不想見你。」信長在他隨口說了幾句無聊的話之後，就突然直搗重點：「以我對糸竹這麼多年下來的理解，正是因為他不想見你，所以你們的記憶才會被抹消。你就不要白費心機了……」

 

「但是……我想知道為什麼啊！」

 

「年輕人…人間五十年，沒有了糸竹，你應該可以更快樂的過，你何必問這些呢？這一輩子過了，還有下一輩子，人的一生如夢似幻，何必讓自己活在仇恨底下？」

 

「我快不快樂，豈是別人能決定的？你又如何知道我有這個記憶的時候一定是活在仇恨底下的？」

 

「我就說到這裡，糸竹現在很幸福，你也好好跟猴子過日子吧，人生苦短，很多事情不需要知道答案，因為知道了答案說不定更痛苦。」


	2. Chapter 2

想見到家康一面，簡直難如登天。三成問過吉繼，但吉繼只跟他說了現在不比以前，只要信長在的一天，家康就不可能像以前一樣聽秀吉的，再說了現在也不是像戰國那種紛亂的時代，不能刀子一拔見人砍人的直奔家康。當中吉繼曾經半開玩笑的說你可以試試裝個病或者受點小傷去醫院找家康治療，但當他真的要實行的時候吉繼卻又阻止他說算了吧醫院那麼大，到時出來治他的肯定是其他醫生，家康親自治他的機率低到可憐，雖然可以上網查家康的排班表特地去掛號，但最近家康的排班時段很少，幾乎都被預約擠滿了。

 

於是三成開始退而求其次，要求吉繼跟他說以前發生了啥事情，至少當時秀吉跟半兵衛活著的時候他確實過得挺好，從半兵衛的敘述看來，他以前跟家康應該感情算不錯，可是半兵衛對於自己死後的事情就無法詳盡交代了，所以他想只有吉繼能跟他說清楚。

 

不過吉繼只是意味深長的嘆了口氣，跟他說雖然以前他們兩個相處得很好，但是最後反目了，而且三成恨家康恨到想殺掉他的程度，就某方面來說他是贊同信長的，因為現在這樣什麼都不知道的話，說不定對三成比較好，家康大概也是因為這樣，才把三成的記憶洗掉的吧。

 

三成別無選擇的再次傳訊給家康，而家康仍然只簡短的回傳訊息說如果他這麼在乎這些事情的話建議他去精神科掛號看能不能讓心裡好過點，他自己並不認為這是很重要的事情。至於家康為什麼認為不重要，只不過是因為他認為橫豎不妨礙生活，看起來他們上輩子也不是處得很好的樣子，那何必全想起來給自己添堵。

 

要嘛重新來過，不嘛各過各的……顯然家康選了第二個，所以三成看著家康的班表糾結了半天之後，還是決定跟別人一起去擠預約，吉繼搖了搖頭苦笑表示這樣很累，但如果三成真想去見家康一面恐怕也只有這個辦法。

 

還好家康不至於去查看名單任意解除三成的預約，三成填好第一次就診的資料量了身高體重血壓體溫等基礎資料，服務台的小護士就紅著臉幫他完成報到手續，還熱心的帶他去候診室等，不過這對急性子的三成來說是一種煎熬，說好聽是家康問診仔細花費的時間多，說難聽點就是醫生跟病人都散發著一種悠哉悠哉慢吞吞的氣場，三成一直在懷疑自己是不是會在輪到號碼之前就先打死在場所有號碼在他前面的病患，但是理智一直告訴他不可以這麼做，所以他只好拿起手機一直滑啊滑的打各種小遊戲解悶。還好在手機電量降到零之前就輪到他了，不然他真不知道要是手機也沒電了接下來要幹什麼。

 

「……………哪裡不舒服？」家康沒想到三成會來門診找他報到，愣了一下，但還是照一般問診流程詢問，但是和看診其他人不一樣的地方，是他支開護士先出去幫他拿幾杯水。

 

「你明知故問。」

 

「如果是那個問題，我幫你轉診去精神科吧…」家康很自然的伸出手準備打印轉診單，不過三成卻按住了他的手：「那麼你自己呢？」

 

「既然你問了那我就一次說清楚吧……我不覺得這件事情會影響我的生活所以無所謂。前世的我確實有一陣子在秀吉公底下幹活，但是現在並沒有這個必要，既然現在我們不需要一起工作，那麼這些記憶很重要嗎？」家康看著三成，眼裡沒有任何猶豫。

 

他是東照大權現，你明白嗎？

 

三成的腦海裡響起了秀吉說的話，所以他還是開口了：「你是東照大權現，你有能力洗掉我的記憶吧？那麼……應該也可以恢復我的記憶…」

 

「我已經說過很多次了，我自己的記憶也沒了，你沒有證據能證明這件事情是我做的。而且我連我自己的記憶都沒辦法恢復，又怎麼能恢復你的？」家康冷冷的繼續說著：「如果你是因為少了一個懷恨的人日子就會變得很難過，所以非要找個人來恨不可，那麼我還是建議你轉診精神科。」

 

「醫生我回來…了……」護士拿了水回來，覺得情況有點不太對，但是又不知道該說什麼才好，就只好給他們一人一杯水。

 

「……不然這樣，你情緒不穩定又易怒，可能是睡眠品質不好又營養不夠，我給你開點維他命。」家康的口氣在護士回來之後又轉為跟一般問診一樣的態度，平靜的調出藥品清單選擇種類跟用量。

 

「你明明知道我要的不是這個！為什麼不回答我！？」三成看到家康那種對他來說十分做作的態度異常生氣，揮手打落了家康的鍵盤，護士嚇得躲到門邊，由於醫療糾紛導致病人或者家屬攻擊醫生在醫院並不是罕見的事情，所以護士很緊張的拿出手機開始錄影，以免最後要對簿公堂。

 

「我已經回答你很多次了，只是你從來沒有聽進去過。」家康很冷靜的撿起鍵盤放回原位：「既然你不接受轉診我也無法治療你…那這樣吧，我給你一張單據，你拿去櫃台，他們不會收你錢的。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「你這樣子是不行的，還有很多病人等著我看診，請你不要耽誤時間。」家康看三成根本不想拿單據也不想走，只好耐著性子繼續把單據推給他。門外聽到摔鍵盤聲音的人都看著問診室的門口，三成很想把他們一個個都打飛，但是現在不比以前，要是他真的這樣做的話很快就會有人報警。

 

「…………哼！」三成想前想後，就算他不在乎有人報警，但他真不想半兵衛找人去警察局保他，所以只能別無選擇的搶走家康手上的單子去櫃台結帳，果然櫃台的職員就像家康所說的沒有收他錢，而是直接把他報到的時候押給醫院的證件退還給他。

 

三成處心積慮耗費了很多時間的這場會面就這麼完蛋了，吉繼看到他黑著臉回來就大概猜到了七八分，但是沒鬧出事情已經很好，他原本還想著說不定三成會就地跟家康大打出手，不過啥事都沒有就已經十分萬幸了。

 

=========================================  
「糸竹……我聽說那傢伙去找你了？」信長晚上吃飯的時候問了家康。

 

「嗯，不過我沒有理他。」家康一臉沒所謂。

 

「不然這樣…你別去看診了，就留在家裡吧。」信長很靈活的動著叉子鏟著義大利麵吃，

 

「我沒事的，不用擔心。」家康笑了起來：「醫院人很多，要是真的發生了什麼都會有人錄影跟作證的，更何況他還想指望我醫他，應該不會殺我。」

 

之後信長沒有再多說什麼，對三成來說家康這個樣子大概很無情吧？但是對信長來說家康現在這個樣子卻反而是比較健康的，人世過了這麼多年，很多事情信長早已不想計較，所以上次他看到三成那個樣子就覺得三成實在反應過度，只能說三成的執著心比別人強烈吧？

 

如果三成的執著心能夠稍微減弱一點，或許家康就不會選擇這條路了…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到這裡代表你被我坑了。


	3. Chapter 3

三成回去之後自己檢討了一下，他也覺得在家康排班的時間去醫院很不智，一來現場人那麼多根本不能好好的談，二來要是發生爭吵肯定有人報警不然至少也有人錄音錄影。

 

好，我就不信你下班了也不出醫院！

 

打定主意上網抓了家康在醫院的排班表之後，三成想前想後家康一定會有走出醫院的時候，在他上班的時候攔他肯定不行，醫院的警衛肯定會來阻止他，所以要攔他的話就要攔下班的時候。

 

「三成啊，你這樣真的很像變態……我要是警衛我看到你繞這麼多圈肯定會報警。」由於不知道家康會從醫院的哪個門出來，所以三成開著車繞醫院轉圈圈，坐在後座的吉繼只好很無奈的吐槽他。

 

「不然我想不到辦法了啊！」三成張著布滿血絲的眼睛死死盯著醫院，繼續慢慢繞著醫院轉圈，中間還遭遇了幾次救護車出入醫院的情況他不得不讓路，但是同一台車一直繞著醫院轉久了可能還是會被認出，他也很擔心是不是等一下會有個警衛攔車詢問或者直接報警，所以一直在心裡想著要是等一下有人攔車他就只好加速走開。

 

「回去吧三成……我看到他了。」

 

「看到了為什麼要我回去！？」

 

「……不然你覺得你打得過本多忠勝？」吉繼指著遠處正要上車的家康：「或者這樣說吧…我們現在被救護車擋著，等到你衝過去的時候他已經離開醫院了。」

 

「為什麼！？」三成抱著頭一臉痛苦。

 

「沒辦法…那傢伙以前也是這麼躲著你。他最大的毛病就是從來都不跟你解釋。」吉繼心裡想著果然繞了這麼多圈不可能不被發現，畢竟為了怕發生醫療糾紛醫院裝了大量攝影機很正常，他們到現在還沒被攔下來恐怕是因為家康不想報警處理。

 

=========================================  
之後的三成聽說了一個微妙的消息，那就是掉了記憶的人不是只有他，所以他更確信洗掉記憶這件事情是家康幹的，至於另外那個人……

 

是長曾我部元親。

 

這使得吉繼陷入了沉思，家康洗掉三成的記憶他能理解，因為三成確實恨家康，但是沒有必要連元親的記憶都洗掉吧？就算以前發生了什麼誤會，但是家康看起來並不是會把這些誤會放在心上的人，元親也不是這種人。

 

所以吉繼打了電話問元就對這件事情的看法，但元就一如往常冷冷的說這樣挺好，如果這件事情真的是家康做的，那麼他感謝家康。

 

元親對家康的記憶消滅了，那也就意味著當年攻擊四國的事情不在元親的記憶裡了，不只元親不需要內疚，就連元就也不用再提那件事情，無怪乎元就會說他感謝家康。

 

東照大權現，當時的你到底在想什麼？

 

這是個沒有答案的問題，因為就連家康自己也沒有辦法回答了。

 

=========================================  
在三成挑戰多次失敗之後，元親也去了幾次醫院，他得到的答案跟三成基本一樣，或許真的是太煩了，家康還真的就乾脆不排班，這下徹徹底底的斷了三成跟元親想見他一面討個說法的機會。

 

元親不像三成，發現家康根本不去醫院之後，他也就老老實實的回歸正常生活偶爾跟元就打鬧，至於家康自己，閒在家裡不動可不是他的風格，所以他就不定時的出門去買書、上上健身房、偶爾去寺院聽師父誦經……當然，為了避免三成或者元親糾纏，他永遠都帶著本多忠勝。

 

厭離穢土，欣求淨土。

 

對他來說，沒有比這種平靜的日子更幸福的狀態了。所以他實在不懂，為什麼三成不能靜下心來享受這種幸福，前世他跟三成是怎樣的情況他不知道，他只記得疼愛他的義元跟信長都先後死了、他原以為跟著秀吉統一了日本就能得到平靜，但是並沒有…

 

因為秀吉要出兵海外。

 

紮著兩條辮子的少女伊月很憤怒的跟他說都是因為戰爭，農民辛苦種的糧食被搶走了，甚至很多人還因為戰爭喪命了，他只能握著伊月的手流著眼淚一次又一次的說我一定會設法，一定會設法………

 

日本已經因為長期的戰亂變成一片焦土了，死了那麼多人，不能再打了，不能讓別的國家也不幸…

 

可是秀吉聽不進他說的話，所以他別無選擇的殺了秀吉。再次見到秀吉的時候，他原以為秀吉會想暴打他一頓，但秀吉竟只是眨眨眼說你做得很好，至少家康創造了那麼長的和平盛世，確實把穢土化成淨土了，對於崇尚力量的秀吉來說，只要家康的力量確實比他想的還要強大，那麼他也就沒有意見了，秀吉的器量遠比家康預想的更大度，於是家康在心裡想著怪不得秀吉跟信長一樣都能叱吒天下，大概那時秀吉沒把他放眼裡所以他們對彼此都不夠了解吧？

 

「師父，我做了些香，就請您拿去供養佛祖吧。」家康把帶來的紙盒遞給了顯如。

 

「你最近經常做香啊…」顯如打開了之後發現這次家康帶來的香居然很多，而離他上次來寺院的時間並不長，所以他很訝異。

 

「最近我不常去醫院，信長公家裡也沒什麼大事，所以我就多做了點。」

 

「那你有什麼想跟佛祖求的嗎？」

 

「我現在還是只求厭離穢土，欣求淨土。」

 

「為什麼？你這個願望不是已經實現了嗎？」

 

「這次我說的穢土，是人心。」家康低下了頭無奈的笑著：「雖然我放下了，但是有些人終究放不下。」

 

「原來是這樣……」顯如嘆了口氣：「但是放不放得下要看他們自己，不是你一個人想放下，他們就能放下。」


	4. Chapter 4

那天之後，顯如就沒有再看到家康了。

 

因為第二天的早上，蘭丸慌慌張張的把信長搖醒，說發生了怪事，信長跟著蘭丸去了家康的房間，在家康床上的，竟是小小的竹千代。

 

「……糸竹你這是何苦呢？」信長看著還在熟睡的竹千代搖了搖頭，要蘭丸告知濃姬等竹千代醒來就帶他去買點衣服好讓他替換。

 

所以家康不會再去他平日去的健身房、不會再去寺院，就算三成想到可以去他平常喜歡去的地方碰運氣，也沒有辦法找到他了。

 

信長大約猜得出家康不想看見三成，但沒想到他會做到這種程度。這種情況也不知道是一時的，還是永久的，總之家康現在不能去醫院排班，但是跟蘭丸去學校讀書也不行，因為不知何時他會變回來。

 

秀吉叫半兵衛委婉的跟三成提了這件事情，好讓三成死心，他不知道家康變回竹千代之後還剩多少記憶因為信長沒說，但是既然之前已經不記得三成，想必現在也不會記得，而且三成好端端一個成人如果對著一個孩子發脾氣，要是別人看見了，估計面子上也掛不住。

 

這傢伙太卑劣了！

 

三成對這件事情的反應就是如此，對於家康洗了別人跟自己的記憶又縮小的行為，他認為這都是因為家康想逃避他，不想跟他交代清楚所以才這麼做，這下子連半兵衛也不禁要思考家康這些行動到底是為了什麼。

 

如果洗掉三成的記憶是因為三成恨他，洗掉元親的記憶是因為毛利對四國的攻擊行動造成元親跟他反目，這些都算是負面的記憶，不想回憶起來的話還算是正常的決定，但是說實在話，當時自己跟秀吉把他綁過來逼迫他聽話也不是什麼好回憶，為什麼就沒有洗掉？至少上次見面的時候他明顯是記得秀吉的，如果說這是因為秀吉很大度的不計較他刺殺自己，那麼元親呢？照元親跟他的交情，元親應該也不會計較這些，可他還是洗了元親的記憶。然後到了現在他甚至變小了，是不是連秀吉都忘掉了？但是秀吉本人似乎什麼都沒有影響，當然這有可能因為秀吉是豐國大明神他沒能洗掉，或者是家康不認為洗了秀吉記憶能有什麼意義。

 

所以家康這樣做肯定不是因為那些回憶不愉快，而是因為別的原因，但是他現在明擺著一問三不知的樣子。半兵衛只能叫三成冷靜下來別去想這些，不過他看三成氣得牙癢癢的樣子就知道三成還是很在乎自己的記憶被洗掉這件事情。

 

從最早開始三成就不認為家康做這種事情是善意，他總認為是家康想逃避什麼重大責任才這麼做，當他從吉繼口中得知家康殺了秀吉之後，他就更加堅定的認為這是因為家康沒有悔意，而且他不想面對自己犯下的錯誤，可是明明他所敬愛的秀吉大人並沒有計較這件事情，家康卻還是這麼做了，一定是因為害怕他去追究。

 

=========================================  
濃姬沒能生育，對於帶著竹千代出去買衣服她還是很高興的，雖然她一直保養有方看起來年輕貌美讓人猜不透年齡，但是她並不在意讓人以為她有孩子，在她印象裡面竹千代一直就是個白白胖胖很乖巧的孩子，可是這個孩子很命苦，三歲母親改嫁，六歲被父親拋棄，所以當信長把他抓起來扔水裡，他還笑瞇瞇的裝沒事，後來甚至因為這樣學會了游泳，只因為他想活下去。一個不到十歲的孩子就懂得忍著情緒討人歡心，和別的孩子不一樣，活在隨時會被殺掉的恐懼裡，這背後到底有多少心酸，就算竹千代從來都不說，濃姬也大概猜得出來，大約也是因為多少理解了這點，信長跟義元直到最後都沒能對他下狠手。

 

「竹千代，有冰淇淋呢，想吃嗎？」

 

「可以嗎？」竹千代猶豫了一下。

 

「沒什麼不可以的呀。」濃姬笑著跟小販買了一支冰淇淋塞給竹千代：「你現在不是人質，不用那麼小心翼翼的。」

 

「嗯。」竹千代點了點頭。

 

之後濃姬帶著竹千代進了一家店點杯黑咖啡，轉頭看竹千代還在一口一口很珍惜的吃著冰淇淋所以她就叫服務生給竹千代一杯檸檬水。

 

果然無論濃姬怎麼看，家康都退回竹千代了，她一直想找機會問問看家康到底剩下多少記憶，但是又覺得如果家康是因為心理受到什麼嚴重創傷而退回去的話，問了不知道會不會加重病情，她還記得阿市上輩子剛失去長政的時候，曾經有一度看起來很有精神，但出乎意料那居然是她精神最痛苦的時候，所以濃姬始終沒能問出口。

 

休息了一會之後，濃姬繼續帶著家康逛街，她想既然出來買衣服了，不如就順便幫信長也買幾套西裝，畢竟信長一直都是很時髦的人，正當她這麼想的時候，她發現竹千代已經停在玩具部看著羈絆戰士的模型而且眼睛亮晶晶的，所以她就走過去問：「竹千代，你想要這個嗎？」

 

「呃…還…還是不用了，這個好貴的樣子，我今天已經花了很多錢了……」竹千代紅著臉說。

 

「沒關係呀，小孩子買點玩具是正常的。」

 

「給你。」一個男子剛從玩具部出來，聽到了他們的對話，就直接把模型連著紙袋遞給了竹千代，但是可惜的是竹千代並沒有收下，而是退後一步張著渾圓的眼睛看著對方。

 

「長曾我部？」濃姬認出那是元親：「這怎麼好意思呢？」

 

「唉呀，是魔王的夫人啊？我也不知道原因呢，反正我看到他就想把模型給他。」元親一臉的堆笑：「拿去吧……小鬼。」

 

「可…可是……這麼貴的東西………」

 

「收下吧，竹千代…既然你很喜歡的話。」其實模型的價錢也就那樣，濃姬想竹千代那麼彆扭的原因可能是因為她帶著他去了名牌服飾店一刷幾萬，導致他覺得自己花了太多錢不敢再要求任何東西，但其實以信長的資產來說這不過九牛一毛，所以她就笑著要他收下別放心上。

 

「又不是什麼珠寶，不要放心上。」元親索性把竹千代的手拉過來，把模型塞給他：「這樣吧，如果你做好模型了，給我發一張照片，這是我名片。」

 

「嗯！……謝謝你！」

 

「對了，魔王的夫人，我沒見過這孩子，是你什麼人？」

 

「只是有人拜託暫時寄養在我家而已，這孩子是竹千代，你沒見過？」

 

「沒有見過啊，我印象裡面只記得你老是帶著蘭丸而已。」

 

「這樣啊……」濃姬不想提醒元親那就是家康，因為她多少也聽人說了元親為了找家康討個說法所以去了醫院幾次，她覺得這樣也好，家康說不定可以跟元親重新來過，所以就當作沒事一樣。

 

=========================================  
三成再次試著發訊息給家康的手機，但是回訊息給他的是信長。

 

我幫糸竹弄了新的手機，他現在是個孩子，請你不要對他說奇怪的話。他原先用的這個手機暫時是我來保管。

 

為什麼他變回孩子了？

 

我怎麼知道？是不是你逼他逼得太過分？我從來沒見過他討厭一個人能討厭到這種程度。

 

之後無論三成打了多少訊息給家康那支手機，信長都沒有回他，但是家康的手機一直沒關機，因為信長想從手機裡面找找看家康有沒有留下任何蛛絲馬跡。

 

檢查了家康在社交網站的活動，他幾乎不發什麼動態也不打什麼地標，這個大概是為了人身安全，他因為自己是醫生寫了一些健康專欄，偶爾跟讀者互動，裡面的筆記有最新的醫學雜誌刊登的重大發展、製香的比例跟配方、什麼運動能消耗多少卡路里等等，雖然有本上鎖的筆記，但是找人倒騰了半天解開密碼，裡面竟是一些聽來的偏方跟他自己驗證的結果。

 

有關三成的部分根本是零。


	5. Chapter 5

沒有辦法了嗎？

 

似乎三成只能放棄了，但是為什麼只能任由家康這麼為所欲為？只因為他是東照大權現封神了，而自己是人類所以家康做什麼都可以，自己都不能有意見？

 

「三成，我不是說你不能有意見。」吉繼奉陪了三成幾天之後，還是只能很無奈的說：「而是就算你有意見，也無法影響他。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「我知道你心裡不痛快……但是就算他把記憶還給你，他現在跟著信長，其實我們跟他真的沒有什麼往來的必要了，畢竟他現在不幫秀吉公幹活。」

 

「三成君，這是我的猜測，不一定準確，我懷疑洗掉記憶跟『在乎的程度』有關。我想了很久，他對秀吉的回憶也不是很好，但秀吉跟你最大的差別是秀吉完全不在乎這些，攻打四國的計策其實無論家康還是元親他們都是被害者，家康自己也知道，他應該不恨元親也不放心上，但問題元親被洗掉記憶之前很在乎自己冤枉了他，而毛利則根本不在乎這件事。」半兵衛看著三成連續幾天一直想找家康，但到了現在什麼方法都無效之後，似乎終於有點冷靜了，才把他連續想了很多天的話說出來。

 

「您是說……因為我很在意，所以才被洗？」

 

「是的，不過這是我自己的想法，可能有錯，畢竟我並不是家康君本人。」半兵衛喝了一口咖啡之後繼續說：「但我還是想不出他洗掉自己記憶的目的，到了現在他甚至變回竹千代。」

 

「嗯……」

 

「三成君，日子還是要過的，你盡量把這件事情拋諸腦後吧，我們還有很多工作要做。」

 

「既然您這麼說了，那我也就盡量做到。」

 

那之後的三成很努力工作，盡量不再想記憶被消除的事情，不過他並沒有因為不去想了，就突然找回記憶。

 

東照大權現，你是在考驗三成嗎？

 

吉繼有時會停下工作看著想辦法讓自己熱中工作不被這件事情影響的三成，覺得實在是有點於心不忍。

 

=========================================  
竹千代因為不用上學，所以在家裡自己看書忙東忙西，根本沒有閒下來的時候，信長給他的手機基本只有信長跟濃姬會用到而已，他大部分拿來上網查資料還有偶爾打打遊戲，信長每天晚上回去，都能喝到竹千代今天研究生機飲食的成果，以前的人沒有這種概念，之前他當醫生也沒什麼空閒，現在縮小了又不用讀書就開始像發現新大陸一樣的各種實踐，熱中的程度儼然勝過那些愛漂亮的小姐跟家庭主婦。

 

信長不得不承認，有竹千代在家裡的時候，感覺整個氣氛都會變得明亮起來，就連阿市都能稍微開朗點，按照竹千代的說法是補充一些適當的營養也能讓精神狀況好起來，於是濃姬索性天天帶著竹千代出去買菜，讓他自己去選今天想打的蔬果汁材料。

 

不過整天讓竹千代浸在廚房也不太好，所以信長找了一天把他帶出來，說等開完會帶他去打保齡球，當信長在忙的時候就讓他在辦公室拿著平板玩，叫他不要隨便離開，竹千代點點頭答應了，然後設好WIFI就開始一個人玩起來。

 

三成像往常那樣替秀吉搬電腦跟其他資料進了大樓，警衛看到他大吃一驚因為三成雖然很瘦削，卻能一次搬動那麼多重物。

 

信長看到三成還是像之前一樣當作沒看見，完全沒把三成放在眼裡，三成也不說話，反正他不是主角秀吉才是，然後他把東西放好了秀吉跟信長開會，他開著電腦錄音錄影，一邊記他們兩個人說話的要點，突然……

 

他聽見了笛聲，一開始他以為自己聽錯了，或者是哪個職員偷開音樂，但大家的表情都沒有異常，所以他想大概真的是聽錯了，但是後來那個聲音卻越來越發的清楚，所以他開始轉頭找聲源，但是又不能讓秀吉跟信長發現他分心，所以他很小心的瞄著。

 

然後他找到了。找到了。找到了，找到了找到了找到了……

 

他望出窗外看到了家康站在屋頂吹著笛子，是的，不是那個小小的竹千代，是家康，他穿著耀眼的黃色衣服非常的醒目，而且還閉著眼睛吹著那哀傷的曲調，三成拼了命的壓下自己那激動的心情，他想只要家康在這棟大樓，那麼等開完會他就可以去找家康。

 

但是似乎是感受到了三成的視線，家康的笛聲突然斷了，他看著窗子裡的三成，四目交接之下，三成原本有一肚子的話要問，但不知道為什麼這個瞬間他竟然就呆住了，只能看著家康，家康的表情看起來很無奈，又好像很悲傷，驀然他想起了東照大權現又被稱為東方藥師琉璃光如來，這個時候他的神情確實很像那神像，莊嚴肅穆，不論善男信女問他什麼，都永遠不會回答，只是靜靜的站在高台之上。

 

家康……你想…跟我說什麼？

 

突然三成有一種感覺，家康可能不是不想跟他說什麼，而是因為不能說，就像藥師如來一樣，每個人都求他保佑自己，但是該死的人還是要死，他絕對不會告訴你說你能活到什麼時候。因為對藥師如來而言，儘管人皆有一死，但人的壽命是能因為自己的修為跟努力而改變的，所以他不能，也不會告訴你到底你能活多久。

 

然後家康的臉上閃過了一抹微笑，三成很確定家康在笑，但是他並不明白家康在笑什麼……再後來就是家康從頂樓向下跳了。

 

家康！！！！

 

瞬間三成站了起來奔向窗口，他幾乎用盡了全身的力氣喊了這個名字，秀吉費了很大的勁把他按住拉他回來阻止他打開窗戶。

 

「三成君！三成君！」

 

「家康！…家康！不要阻止我！！不要！家康！！家康！！」

 

「三成！」

 

接下來是一片的混亂，因為三成一直想打開窗戶，根本聽不見別人說的話，直到半兵衛奔出去拿了一杯冰水潑他臉，他才終於被拉回現實安靜了下來。

 

「三成君，你不要緊吧？」半兵衛盡量把聲調放得很柔和。

 

「不……我…」

 

「你怎麼了？你看到什麼了？」

 

「我……我看到家康，從那上面跳下來了…」

 

「光秀，你撥個電話問一樓警衛有沒有人掉下來。」信長一臉悠哉悠哉，用著一種看蠢蛋的眼神看著三成。

 

「……………………」

 

「沒有。」光秀很快打了電話確認之後回來報告。

 

「你看錯了。」信長說。

 

「怎麼可能！？難道你們都沒有聽到笛聲？」

 

「沒有。」秀吉皺著眉毛回答三成，因為很擔心三成是不是太累了出現幻覺跟幻聽。

 

「不然這樣，你們大家都跟我去辦公室看看。」

 

信長帶著那票人進了他辦公室，竹千代因為等得太無聊，所以趴在沙發上睡著，他在玩的平板早就進入省電模式螢幕一片黑。

 

三成第一次看到竹千代，但他不難想像那是家康兒時的樣子，因為跟家康一樣臉圓圓的，有著非常烏黑的頭髮，信長把竹千代抱起來放自己膝蓋上，然後搖醒了竹千代。

 

「？」竹千代醒過來之後看到那麼多人看著他，頓時嚇了一跳。

 

「糸竹，你一直沒有離開過吧？」信長問。

 

「嗯。」竹千代點點頭。

 

「所以你看錯了，要不要請個假休息或者去看看醫生？」信長看了一下其他人，然後站了起來把竹千代放回沙發：「沒事的話我們繼續開會了，糸竹你繼續在這裡等我。」

 

「好！」竹千代從沙發上拿起平板開機了繼續玩，三成臨走前瞄了一眼，看起來好像是羈絆戰士的射擊遊戲。

 

=========================================  
三成不死心的在開會之後跑到屋頂看看家康有沒有留下任何線索，因為他不信自己看錯了，吉繼跟著他到了頂樓，然後說他認為當時家康應該沒站在這，證據就是頂樓很久沒有打掃堆了很多灰塵，可是並沒有腳印。

 

然後三成又飛快的奔下樓，吉繼知道自己追不上他所以搭電梯，然後就像他想的一樣三成比電梯還要快，但是到了大樓外面理論上家康會墜落的地點，也沒有什麼奇怪的東西，警衛問他是不是要找東西，他別無選擇的說是，然後警衛跟他說如果是掉了東西，二樓跟三樓之間有個遮陽棚，可以去那邊看看。

 

當然如果是人跳下來撞到遮陽棚，而那個斜斜的遮陽棚如果沒壞，應該會滾落下來才對，不過三成不想告訴對方說他是在找個跳樓的人，更不想讓警衛知道他就是剛剛讓光秀打電話下來問的人，所以他說了句謝謝，就裝模作樣的去了三樓看遮陽棚，不過只找到一張小紙片，看起來還很髒，不可能是今天有人掉的，三成找了根棍子纏了點膠布費了些力氣把紙片黏上來，打開一看只是很無聊的某個職員約另外一個職員下班了去吃壽司用的。

 

沒有任何證據可以證明當時家康就站在頂樓吹笛子，當然也沒有證據可以證明他跳下來。

 

「三成，我想你看到的是幻影。」吉繼在三成把那張紙片揉成一團扔掉的時候，在他旁邊靜靜的說：「你看……信長正要帶他出大樓。」

 

信長牽著竹千代的手走到外面，本多忠勝把車子開過來接他們上車，竹千代滿臉堆笑因為信長要帶他去打他沒玩過的保齡球。

 

「不是幻影……怎麼會是幻影呢？」三成很消沉的坐了下來。

 

「如果不是幻影，你想做什麼？」

 

「…………………………」

 

「你剛剛非常的激動，到底為什麼？」

 

「我……也…不知道………」

 

「我們回去吧………不能讓太閣等太久。你還要開車呢…」

 

「………………………………」


	6. Chapter 6

聽了吉繼敘述三成看到幻影的經過，元就沉思了一下，脫口而出：「那麼看來長曾我部那個傢伙沒說謊了。」

 

「長曾我部……？」

 

「前天晚上大概凌晨三點多，他來敲我的門問我有沒有退燒藥，說家康在他床上發著高燒喘氣很厲害而且都搖不醒，他不知道家康是怎麼到他床上的，但是看起來家康病得很重，想著看看有沒有退燒藥給他吃了等早上送他回醫院，可是…我跟他去了房間，床上什麼人也沒有，雖然被子還有溫度，但是那傢伙出來找我之前還在床上，所以也不能證明有別人躺過。」

 

「這…………」吉繼有點震驚，因為如果不是只有三成看到幻影的話，那問題就不是出在三成身上了。

 

「我說他眼花了吧，他信誓旦旦跟我說絕對不是眼花，他剛剛抱著家康好一陣，確實是發著高燒而且也有重量，怎麼可能是幻影，我那時當他睡糊了就沒有理他又回去睡了。」

 

「但是如果不是幻影，那又是什麼呢？」

 

「不知道呢，我問他有沒有想起家康的事情，他說還是老樣子，他只知道那人是家康，但是他什麼都不知道。」

 

難道是有重量有體溫的幻影嗎？有這種幻影嗎？吉繼決定把這件事情告訴半兵衛，但是他猶豫著到底要不要告訴三成，如果告訴了三成是否會影響到三成的情緒，所以他決定先瞞著三成直接跟半兵衛商量。

 

========================================  
「信長大人……出事了。」蘭丸搖醒了信長之後簡潔的說，信長二話不說立刻起床去了竹千代的房間，當然竹千代還是竹千代，但是他躺在床上喘著粗氣，一副很痛苦的樣子，蘭丸說他聽到竹千代房間傳來這樣的聲音，懷疑是不是竹千代得了氣喘病，所以趕快來報告。

 

「不是氣喘，他喘氣聲裡面沒有雜音……之前有沒有這樣的情況？」

 

「不知道，我是因為今天寫作業到一半睡著了然後現在醒了繼續寫才會聽到聲音，之前幾天我都去練球晚上睡死了沒有留意過。」

 

「……糸竹…糸竹？」信長試著搖醒竹千代，但是竹千代沒有要醒的樣子，摸他的身體似乎很燙：「叫忠次來，我要問他。」

 

蘭丸撥了電話給忠次之後，忠次幾分鐘內就衝到了現場，因為太急了他襪子都穿錯了一邊，蘭丸知道情況緊急不敢笑，只是默默的領他到竹千代的房。

 

「竹千代！」看到明顯就是重病的竹千代之後忠次奔得比什麼都快，很快的奔到床邊摸竹千代的臉看看有沒有他能幫得上忙的地方。

 

「忠次，他以前有過這種毛病嗎？」

 

「……………就我的印象………沒有……竹千代只有未滿十歲那時身體不好，後來他一直很注意身體的，您應該也知道。」

 

「我就是知道所以才要問你看看有沒有我不知道的事情。」

 

「我送他去醫院！」忠次想到日光醫院是二十四小時都有人在，現在應該也有值班醫生，既然是竹千代的問題醫生肯定都會優先處理，所以他想都不想就直接抱起了竹千代奔出去。

 

不過醫院檢查不出什麼毛病，又叫不醒竹千代，所以醫生只好給他打了一針退燒藥，似乎退燒藥有點用，他喘氣的樣子有平緩許多，然後忠次才放心的趴在旁邊睡了，到了早上竹千代醒來問他什麼都說不知道，彷彿他根本沒有生過病一樣。

 

醫生建議讓竹千代住院觀察，看看他是每天都這樣還是只有那一晚如此，但是信長想了想，還是不辦住院把竹千代接回家，因為他覺得醫院可以出入的人太多了，而且家康現在是竹千代，沒有能力保護自己，要是三成或者元親混進來找竹千代不知道會發生什麼事情，信長到現在都認為家康變回竹千代是因為有什麼特別的原因不想看見他們，雖說可以讓本多忠勝寸步不離的跟著，但是如果鬧出什麼狀況搞得上新聞就不好了，即使家康變回竹千代，身份証這種東西可不會變回竹千代，而且如果太多人知道家康縮小的話，勢必造成話題，那樣就麻煩大了。

 

「竹千代，跟我一起睡好不好？」信長的臉還是一如往常的緊繃著，給人一種莫名的威嚴感，雖然他說話的內容如此的平淡，他想如果安裝錄影機隨時監控的話對竹千代的精神太不好了，沒有人受得了時時刻刻被人錄影，所以他想還是把竹千代放在身邊，這樣出了問題可以馬上發現。

 

「好。」竹千代一臉陽光的答應，就好像他什麼病都沒有。

 

竹千代其實挺喜歡跟信長睡覺，因為他很小的時候父親就不要他了，所以他很想要一個父親疼自己，這點就算是過了幾百年，也沒有變過，他以前嚮往信玄努力的學習，也是因為他沒有可以用來模仿學習的父親，所以信玄對他來說就是很好的模範，但是當然別人會覺得不可思議，因為信長看起來難以親近，但竹千代卻能好好的跟信長相處。

 

不過接下來連著幾天竹千代睡在信長身邊的時候一點異狀也沒有，倒是兩個都睡得很安穩，甚至因為睡眠比之前還充足所以更精神了，但是信長可不會樂觀的想著這樣就能代表竹千代沒事。

 

「哥哥……阿市有個想法………」過了好幾天阿市才畏畏縮縮的鼓起勇氣跟信長說話，但信長非常清楚這只是在別人的眼裡看起來像這樣，實際上他的妹妹並沒有大家想的那麼怕他。

 

「…說。」

 

「阿市……在長政大人死了之後…因為太痛苦了，什麼都忘了，連怎麼哭…都不記得了………」

 

「…………………………」信長無言以對，他比誰都理解阿市，他也知道阿市說的大概沒錯，但是…

 

家康也會這樣嗎？

 

「光色先生從來都不哭，其實是因為他太悲傷了……他從來都不跟人說心事，其實是因為他已經太痛了，痛得都忘記了………阿市知道的…」阿市不管信長的反應自顧自的說著，帶著她一貫緩慢的腔調。


	7. Chapter 7

不管怎麼樣，日子都要過下去，忠勝買了很多模型漆跟模型膠回來，但是竹千代把溶劑打開裝到噴槍之後簡直整個陽台都是毒氣，逼得蘭丸拿口罩出來戴，不過竹千代的塗裝技術還是不錯的，等到蘭丸看到他把閃亮亮的羈絆戰士模型拿到院子拍照的時候，對蘭丸來說連著幾天的毒氣就都不算啥了。

 

當然竹千代要給模型拍照的原因是要傳給元親看，信長趁著竹千代睡著拿著給他的新手機看了聊天記錄，加上濃姬之前告訴他遇到元親的事情，他大概心裡有個底，不過他並沒有什麼奇怪的發現。

 

對於妹妹阿市，信長一向是三不管政策，並不是他對家人完全漠不關心，而是很多時候他一開口只會讓問題惡化，還不如什麼都別講，所以他對於竹千代的問題也是一樣的處理方式，既然家康不想看見三成，那麼就別讓他看見三成，與其冒著情況惡化的危險打破砂鍋問到底搞清楚問題，還是裝作不知道不關心比較好。

 

阿市上次只說了一半，不過信長馬上知道阿市沒說出口的下半部內容是什麼，因為他是阿市的哥哥，只要看一眼阿市送來的小豆袋就知道長政打算幹什麼，阿市完全不需要多塞什麼紙條，這是他們兄妹的默契，所以他常說阿市如果是男的就好了，這樣她就不會被嫁給長政。

 

但是，說不定阿市到現在還是覺得能跟長政在一起最幸福吧？

 

========================================  
跟半兵衛討論了幾天之後，吉繼還是把元親看過家康的事情告訴了三成。

 

也就是說他們都相信三成確實看到了家康從大樓頂端一躍而下的一幕了，因為秀吉還是偶爾要去找信長開會的，所以他們認為讓三成有點心理準備會比較好，但是家康現在是竹千代，去找他是沒有意義的，畢竟就算真的有那樣的幻影，一般人還是不會相信的。

 

因為這樣，三成把桌上的東西都給砸了，吉繼在旁邊看他發飆，等到他砸得差不多了，才冷靜的說：「三成……你們本來就不該是朋友的…」

 

「那為什麼他要當我的朋友，然後又背叛我？到了現在甚至做出這樣的事情？」

 

「他這個人…跟任何人都能處得很好，總是說靠著羈絆的力量就能統一天下，但是……他卻又偏偏跟你作朋友然後又切了你跟他的羈絆。」

 

「如果情況是你說的那樣，那他怎麼會是我的朋友呢？這是朋友該做的事情嗎？」

 

「三成…家康他是國主……」秀吉大老遠聽到三成砸東西的聲音，所以走了過來。

 

「！！！！」三成嚇了一大跳，他實在不想讓秀吉看到他把東西摔得亂七八糟的樣子：「秀吉大人，請恕罪。」

 

「……沒有什麼好恕罪的，我不是不能理解你的心情。」

 

「……………………」

 

「其實你跟家康根本就不是同一路的人……雖然他在我手下的時候很聽話，我交代他任何事情都會照辦，但是…他仍然是國主，他的立場跟你不一樣。這就是為什麼我一點都不恨他…戰國時代是有力量的人就能統一天下，他有力量，那麼他就可以殺我。」

 

「但是……他不是效忠秀吉大人嗎？」秀吉的話大大的出乎三成意料之外。

 

「三成，他是國主……就算他不來殺我，也會有別的國主來殺我，這就是那個時代的殘酷之處，國主是不會被感情左右的，所以…那時我殺了寧寧，就連我仰慕很久的阿市，我也沒有打過他主意，因為只有把我的弱點給除掉，我才有足夠的力量站在天下的頂點。」

 

「…………………」

 

「你對我很忠心，很純粹的敬愛著我，那是因為你是我的家臣，但是他…始終是個國主。」秀吉說到這裡就走開了，以他的性情來說，講這樣已經算很多。

 

國主嗎？既然是這樣，又為什麼要當朋友然後再切斷羈絆呢？如果一開始就不是一路人，那何必當朋友？

 

但是三成已經沒有辦法再去思考原因了，因為他沒有記憶。如果說這件事情是家康做的，那麼家康就剝奪了他去思考這件事情的權力，他不讓三成去想這些，也就是說…不論是他欠三成，還是三成欠他，他們彼此，都完全沒有必要給對方道歉了，家康連重修舊好的機會都不肯給他們彼此，如果真的是這樣……

 

我們真的曾經是朋友嗎！？

 

照吉繼說的，為了把元親拉到西軍去，他們暗地發動攻擊，死了很多人，為此元親誤會了家康，但家康什麼都不辯解，只是一個人承受了，那麼……他甚至是連道歉的機會都不給元親。

 

========================================  
竹千代不會痛，所以就不會哭。

 

因為竹千代無論對三成還是對元親都沒有任何感覺，因為他沒有對他們的記憶，所以竹千代既不會痛也不會哭。

 

「竹千代…你永遠都不要長大……」阿市把竹千代抱在懷裡：「阿市知道的……你最快樂的時候，就是在哥哥身邊的時候…」

 

「……？」竹千代歪著頭聽阿市說這些，但是他根本聽不懂。

 

========================================  
「猴子，告訴你部下……叫他就當做家康死了。」幾個月後，信長放棄了讓家康回復原狀的想法，所以某天跟秀吉開完會之後，他突然主動的提了這件事情。

 

「啊？」因為信長說的不是他一貫使用的糸竹，所以秀吉愣了一下。

 

「你告訴他不管家康欠了他什麼，就當做家康用命還他了，別再追究別再想了，這對大家都好。」

 

「…………………………」秀吉突然想起那天三成說他看到家康跳樓的幻影。

 

「就當做家康死了吧…這幾個月以來，他都沒有再看到家康的幻影了，對不對？」

 

「……是啊…」

 

「那麼……家康已經在他看到幻影的那個時候，死在他面前了。現在只有一個叫做糸竹的孩子而已…就我對糸竹的了解，他是不會放棄求生希望的，而你的部下卻恨他恨得要死…所以唯一能讓他活下去，又滿足你那個部下的方法，就只有這個了…………」

 

「……………………」秀吉沉默了，他想，他曾經看過這樣的人，但是這個人跟家康是相反的，家康是無論何時都在求生，於是不停的切斷負面情緒，所以秀吉只有死前的那一刻才看到家康發怒，無論發生什麼事情家康都不會哭，因為他已經習慣把這些痛苦全部切斷，關於這一點秀吉自己一直都是這樣做的，所以他非常理解家康，因此他對家康沒有什麼好恨的，而那個人卻是因為一心求死但又偏偏死不掉所以只好忘掉過去，那個人……就是阿市。

 

只是如果家康在那一刻就死了，那麼長曾我部看到的又是什麼呢？


	8. Chapter 8

秀吉很平靜的跟三成轉達了信長的話，然後給三成放了假，說不管他聽了之後心情是好是壞都讓他去散個心，所以三成也就去了附近的公園隨便找個長椅躺著，這個時候已經是下午，有些孩子放學了，他附近的鞦韆也就逐漸多了些玩耍的孩子。

 

因為實在也不知道要做什麼，所以三成只能躺著發呆不管周遭的事情，然後他聽到了幾個孩子在唱童謠籠中鳥，因為他們在玩捉迷藏。

 

籠目籠目  
籠中的鳥兒什麼時候飛出來  
即將天亮的夜裡  
鶴與烏龜跌倒了  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？

 

「唉呀，籠中鳥？……好久沒聽到了。」吉繼看三成沒回家，所以出來找他。

 

「籠中鳥？」

 

「是啊…聽說解開謎底的人可以得到德川的寶藏。」吉繼笑了起來：「前陣子電視上還有個特別節目在解這個歌詞，挺有趣的我就看了一下……有人說歌詞的作者是天海，不過我覺得他是不會告訴別人真相的，呵呵…」

 

「德川的……寶藏？」三成坐了起來。

 

「這只是其中一個說法，其他還有什麼產婦跌倒流產或者是實行降靈術的儀式用的，太多了，隨便查都有一堆，不過無論如何也只是普通的童謠，就像娶了白雪公主的王子其實是戀屍癖一樣的，都是大家穿鑿附會自己嚇自己的吧。」

 

「什麼會提到德川？」

 

「這個嘛……大概因為東照宮有鶴也有烏龜？」吉繼瞇著眼睛想了一下才回答，但他一直覺得這些都是無稽之談。

 

「不…我聽過這首歌……我聽過。而且那人說的就是家康…」

 

「那人？」

 

「我想不出來……但是我聽過，我真的聽過…」三成站了起來，一開始他聽孩子們唱的時候並沒有反應，但是當吉繼告訴他德川寶藏的時候，他突然意識到他曾經聽過，但是他想不出來，這就好像他能肯定自己曾經認識家康，但是他卻沒有記憶一樣。

 

這個歌，跟他失去的記憶有關。

 

或者說，他失去的記憶裡面包含這首歌。

 

然後三成回到家之後打開電腦上網查詢籠中鳥的資料，看起來可信度最高的當然是吉繼告訴他的德川寶藏，其他還有什麼妓女、孕婦、西洋召喚儀式、作者是天海，傳遞這首歌的人是松尾芭蕉而松尾芭蕉是德川家的忍者服部半藏、德川的墳墓底下有一個人造的空洞，恐怕籠中鳥就是指那個空洞的東西……

 

三成心裡有個想法，他覺得那一定不是什麼寶藏，確實家康統一天下的時候從大阪城抄出了很多黃金，但是以家康的脾性，他不認為家康會把錢藏起來，那是不認識家康的人才會覺得家康小氣吝嗇，家康對於能拿錢換人命的場合一向花錢不手軟，所以國家能維持那麼長的和平盛世，肯定是他把錢留給子孫設置公共設備了，例如名聞於世的江戶六上水就要花很多錢，怎麼可能還有餘錢搞什麼寶藏？

 

只是如果籠中鳥說的是家康，那麼，是不是解開了這個謎，就能找回失去的記憶？

 

於是三成翻了公司的電話本打電話質問光秀，但換到的只有光秀的哈哈大笑，氣得他把電話給掛了，光秀就像吉繼說的一樣肯定不會告訴他真相的，更正確的說就算光秀也不知道真相，他還是會哈哈大笑的，只要有人困擾他就爽，他才不管別人能不能解決問題，所以不管知道不知道，他都是哈哈大笑的。松尾芭蕉？那是什麼？服部半藏？那是誰啊不認識……

 

所以打電話給光秀簡直自取其辱，三成在心裡後悔著不該打電話。

 

那之後三成只好自己看著歌詞發呆，希望自己能想出點什麼。如果家康是籠中的陽光，那麼…  
籠中的陽光什麼時候出來？  
在即將天亮的夜裡，鶴跟烏龜跌到了？  
家康也被人稱為烏龜，他的褲子上有龜甲紋，江戶是港口被稱為水都，所以江戶的守護神獸就是烏龜，那麼鶴跟烏龜跌倒了，是指家康跟什麼人一起跌倒了嗎？三成用電腦查了半天發現有個說法是把鶴解釋成天海，於是問題又回到原點，光秀那個傢伙只會哈哈大笑什麼都不說……

 

在後面的那個人是誰呢？

 

「……難道要去東照宮一趟？」三成看了一大堆資料之後趴在桌上自言自語著。


	9. Chapter 9

反正想什麼都沒用，三成跟秀吉請了假，秀吉知道只要三成不放棄的話就沒有人能阻止他，所以也沒說什麼就直接准假，於是三成飛快的把一些每天一定要有人做的事情交代給左近就網路刷卡訂票然後奔回公寓收拾東西。

 

東照宮是世界遺產之一，非常的富麗堂皇，三成再怎樣氣憤家康的行為也不能在這裡刨墳，所以雖然他看這個不爽看那個也不爽但是也不能怎麼樣，之後他問了服務人員關於童謠籠中鳥的事情，服務人員說的內容跟網路上的也沒差多少，不一樣的只是會帶著他去看所謂鶴跟龜的雕像。

 

那是一隻鶴站在一隻龜上面的雕像……

 

「童謠唱的是鶴跟龜滑倒了，不過滑倒跟統治同音，所以也有可能是指鶴跟龜統治這個國家，大家都知道江戶的神獸是烏龜，而江戶是家康公的領地，因此統治這個國家的烏龜應該是家康公，但是鶴到底是誰就眾說紛紜了，常見的說法是天海，因為鶴跟龜都是長壽的象徵而且經常被畫在一起。」

 

「天海非常的長壽，又在家康公死後盡心盡力的輔佐德川幕府，甚至規劃了江戶的風水，對德川幕府有很高的發言權，所以很多人認為是天海……」

 

「當然也有人認為滑倒的意思是要把方向顛倒，前提是假如鶴是朱雀而龜是玄武的話，也有人覺得這是代表改變世界的意思因為搭配著即將天亮的時候，可能是指有什麼重大事情會發生……」

 

「在天亮時分鶴跟龜的影子會指著前面三隻非禮勿聽、非禮勿視、非禮勿言的猴子，順著猴子看著的方向，能找到一隻睡覺的貓，然後走上貓所在的那個樓梯，就能看到一個小祠堂，那裡有個缺了一角的六芒星，所以很有可能傳說中的德川寶藏是藏在這裡……但是東照宮是世界遺產不能挖的，所以沒有人知道真相了……」

 

旁邊有個領團的導遊滔滔不絕的說著，但是三成的想法卻有了非常大的改變，如果烏龜就是家康的話，鶴到底是誰？他到底跟誰一起統治日本？還有為什麼會是在即將天亮的夜裡摔倒？

 

因為鶴跟龜是長壽的象徵，所以鶴跟龜常常被人畫在一起。  
天海很長壽，在家康死後繼續輔佐德川家。  
所以那個鶴可能就是天海。

 

但是……如果那個鶴不是天海的話…到底是誰？

 

是的，他突然發現了一個他一直沒有注意的地方，多虧了那個導遊滔滔不絕的解說，一直以來他看的都是網路上的石像照片跟資料，有很多人都猜測鶴就是天海，但是這個導遊說的內容提醒了他，其實烏龜經常是跟鶴畫在一起的，所以當他跟著導遊所說的去回想一般傳統祝壽用的圖畫之後，他就有了個新的想法……

 

如果那不是天海。

 

鶴的身上有一雙雪白的翅膀。  
石像是沒有顏色的，所以這幾天他都忽略了顏色。  
他知道有一個人，總是被大家說背上有雪白的翅膀……

 

三成的眼淚突然流了下來，他心裡有一股痛苦的情緒正在沸騰但是卻沒有辦法發洩，要是平常的話他一定會很憤怒的大吼大叫的，可是這個時候不知道為什麼卻沒有辦法這樣做，只能一個人看著雕像不停的流淚，就像是滂沱的大雨一樣，即使拿出手帕，肯定也來不及擦掉就又有眼淚掉下來。

 

「這位先生……你沒事吧？」導遊非常錯愕的看著三成，雖然他解說的對象只是他帶的旅行團，但是三成居然在旁邊哭成這樣，所以他想是不是他說了什麼不該說的話。

 

「…六芒星……缺了角的…六芒星………」三成沒有理會對方，只是自顧自搖搖晃晃的走向那個方向，體內那個不知名的情緒弄得他快要崩潰了，但是他想知道真相，他覺得只要看到那六芒星，說不定能想起點什麼。

 

「先生你要不要緊？」導遊以為三成沒有聽見，所以再次詢問。

 

「………………」這次三成搖搖頭表示不需要幫助，仍然繼續往前走，他知道自己的身體沒有病，只是那個情緒無從發洩，所以讓他覺得很痛苦而已，而且還弄得他覺得就連講話都有很大的負擔，能不說話就盡量不說話。

 

果然照著導遊說的方向走，他就看到了那三隻猴子，中間那隻捂著嘴巴，讓他想起當時站在樓頂的家康看起來好像想說什麼，但是卻又不能說，就好像藥師如來的神像永遠都不會說話。

 

就像他沒注意到鶴的顏色一樣，他發現自己從頭到尾，都沒有考慮過如果家康說的是真的，如果家康並沒有刻意抹掉彼此記憶呢？其實目前為止只是所有的人都認為家康是東照大權現封神了，所以家康肯定能做到抹除記憶這件事情，卻從來沒有人考慮過如果這件事情其實不是家康做的……

 

天啊……如果不是家康做的…………那麼是誰做的？又為什麼要這樣做？

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

在後面的那個人是誰呢？  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？

 

三成艱難的抬起頭看了一眼，看到了導遊所說的那隻睡覺的貓，如果說猴子是因為有什麼原因不能看不能聽不能說，那麼這貓便是永遠也醒不來的貓，永遠的沉睡著………到底是什麼樣的東西被埋在這裡永遠的沉睡著？而且這是一個不能說不能聽不能看的秘密……

 

他知道自己的樣子看起來很慘，因為別人看到他都紛紛讓開，平常他走路很快的，可是這個時候卻是每抬起一次腳就要花掉很多力氣似的，不過他現在只掛念一件事情，那就是那個缺了角的六芒星到底是什麼？

 

拖著沉重的腳步，三成很不容易才走到那個所謂缺角的六芒星，可是似乎他的線索到這裡就斷了，所以他掏出了手機撥了電話給吉繼：「…刑部……六芒星………是什麼意思？」

 

『三成？你不要緊吧？你的聲音怪怪的…』  
「我現在…沒辦法說太多……你告訴我六芒星到底是什麼意思？」  
『一般是除穢氣解障礙的意思，也是猶太人的符號，有個說法是這個形狀由兩個三角形重疊在一起，以陰陽學的角度來看，就是兩個屬性相反的東西結合在一起，例如陰跟陽，或者水與火。』  
「啊……陰…跟陽？」  
『是啊，你看六芒星是不是兩個方向相反的三角形疊在一起？』  
「…那麼……光與暗？」  
『也可以這麼說……三成，你不要緊吧？我叫左近去接你，你在東照宮的什麼地方？』  
「缺角的……六芒星…」三成說到這裡之後身體實在吃不消了，就倒了下來，在他失去意識前，他聽到吉繼一直在問他怎麼了，還有人幫他撥電話叫工作人員，他想著等左近到了的時候，只怕他已經被人送醫院了。

 

鶴跟烏龜…陰與陽………但是，這個六芒星，缺了一角…缺了……一角…………


	10. Chapter 10

三成醒來的時候人在日光醫院，左近坐在床邊反復的削蘋果吃蘋果又削蘋果又吃蘋果。

 

「左近……你很餓嗎？」

 

「啊啊啊三成大人您醒來了！」左近放下了嘴邊的蘋果：「我去了東照宮找了半天都沒看到人，問了那邊的人才知道您被送來醫院了，這醫院好像是家康開的，跟我說不收錢，還給了我一堆蘋果，我不知道要做什麼所以只好一直吃……」

 

「家康開的？那他……」

 

「他沒出現，是我找到了服務台問的時候他們跟我說的……」

 

「……………………」也就是說，現在還是不知道家康的情況到底有沒有恢復了？三成動了一下肩膀覺得很舒暢，比起來他昏倒之前似乎全身上下都有一股可怕的壓力壓迫著他不讓他往前走似的。

 

「現在覺得怎麼樣了？醫生說沒病……」

 

「我確實沒病…左近，你告訴我……家康統一天下了？」

 

「啊？當然啊，不然他怎麼會是東照大權現？」左近又削好了一個蘋果拿給三成，臉上似乎寫滿問號一樣。

 

「………我那時…是怎麼死的？」

 

「那當然是因為西軍戰敗東軍獲勝啊！」

 

「我沒有那個記憶……」

 

「很正常啊，因為是家康殺了你嘛…你腦內跟他相關的記憶都沒啦！」左近嘟著嘴把剛剛吃到一半的蘋果又拿起來繼續吃，這件事情他不愛提，因為三成死了，而且他比三成更早死亡所以不知道之後的事情，更正確的說，無論是秀吉還是半兵衛甚至是吉繼都比三成死得早點，所以他們誰也沒有看到三成死前的一幕。

 

「對了，你們都比我早死，所以沒看到我怎麼死的，然後現在……我跟家康都失去了對彼此的記憶，也就是說……沒有人看到當時的情況了………」

 

「啊……」經三成這麼一提，左近回想起來一直到現在所有三成怎麼死的資料，都是聽別人說，或者是看書來的，事實上，確實沒有人看到那時三成是怎麼死的。

 

「就像每個人都告訴我這個記憶是家康洗掉的，但是卻沒有人能證明真的是他做的……因為其實沒有人看到…」三成拿著蘋果但是卻一口都沒動，因為他的腦子正在高速運轉著：「那個缺了一角的六芒星，是所有的關鍵。」

 

「缺了角的六芒星？」

 

「鶴與龜、陰與陽……」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「……可能要把家康也帶去那裡才能知道真相，但是，要怎麼做…………」

 

『你就那麼恨我嗎？』三成想起他失去記憶的那一天做的夢，當然他不記得那個夢裡的人是誰，可是他想……八九不離十應該就是家康吧？然後他記得自己掐死了對方，但是這應該不可能是真的，因為事實上就是家康殺了他統一了日本，他哪來的機會掐死家康？

 

所有的書都寫著家康統一了天下不久後某天突然發病去世，死前他雖然設法自救了，但是仍然藥石罔效。

 

家康不會辯解，他從來就不是個會辯解的男人，他也從來不會把真心話說出來，所以大家都說他是奸險狡詐的狸貓，所以他就這麼死了，沒有任何人知道他心裡在想什麼，哪怕是本多忠勝也不會知道。

 

三成想了半天，問左近有沒有看到他的手機，他記得昏倒前正在跟吉繼通話，左近點點頭說有，把他送來醫院的護士很細心的撿起來了，剛剛削蘋果的時候還順手給手機充了些電。

 

於是三成撥了電話給政宗，問他知不知道自己死的時候是什麼情形，哪怕一點點粗略的印象也行，但是政宗的答案讓他心涼了半截，那就是政宗來接家康的時候三成已經死了，家康在旁邊一個人默默的哭，問了什麼都不說，只跟政宗說讓他冷靜一下，那之後很明顯家康的身體狀況就沒有以前好了。

 

也就是說真的沒有人看到他死前的那一刻。

 

沒有人能確認家康到底有沒有親手殺死三成。

 

「那麼……你知不知道東照宮那個缺了角的六芒星？」三成抱著一點點希望問政宗。

 

「那個我真不知道，家康從來不會跟別人說他的Feeling，我記得負責辦理家康後事的人是天海，或許他會知道意思，不如You問問他？」

 

「…………………………」想起了上次打電話問光秀換到了一堆嘲笑，三成開始猶豫不決了，他覺得可能問再多次都一樣，後面政宗挖苦說失憶真是好東西啊這樣反而能記得伊達政宗這名字了。

 

不等他猶豫，醫生就進來看他的情況，跟他說檢查完身體一切安好，會昏倒可能是因為三成吃太少了血糖不夠，所以醫院給他送了盒飯。

 

「醫生，是誰告訴醫院讓我免費治療的？是家康嗎？」

 

「不…是因為我們查清您的身分後，酒井先生說既然您倒在東照宮，我們就該照顧您。」

 

「那麼你們院長在嗎？我想跟他道謝。」

 

「院長不在啊，最近都是酒井先生在代班，不如您去院長室找他吧。」醫生笑了笑之後放下盒飯還有一些維他命丸給三成：「記得吃點東西別又餓昏了。」

 

我也不知道呢…真不好意思。  
因為自從那個孩子長大之後他就再也不跟我說心事了。  
你不能見他，雖然刺激療法可能讓人恢復記憶，但他的情況跟普通人不一樣，我可不想有任何閃失。  
信長公很疼愛他，我想信長公也不會讓你見他的，你死心吧。

 

即使找了忠次，答案也就這樣，左近幫一臉茫然的三成辦了出院手續，還幫他把沒吃完的飯打包好，再加上之前給他的一大包蘋果，左近簡直提得大包小包，說實在的忠次叫人給的盒飯挺豪華，顛覆了左近腦中德川家跟摳門畫上等號的印象。

 

走出日光醫院之後，左近叫了台車來載他們，外面已經天黑了，三成看著街上車水馬龍燈光粼粼，好不容易下了決心，抱著最後一點點希望撥了光秀的電話，畢竟光秀才是幫家康辦理後事的人，肯定知道點什麼。

 

『你去了缺角的六芒星？』想不到光秀這次居然很冷靜的聽完他的電話，不像上次那樣哈哈大笑。

 

「是啊……」

 

『你不該去的，東照已經很痛苦了，你只是在給他添亂。』

 

「你告訴我，到底是為什麼！？」

 

『我不能告訴你，因為這個秘密不能看不能聽不能說，必須永遠的沉睡在那裡。』

 

「說出來會發生可怕的事情嗎？」

 

『不會發生什麼事情，不影響任何人，只是你肯定會崩潰而已，就像我當年那樣。雖然我們脾氣不一樣，但是你畢竟跟我跟阿市公主是同類，我不想你跟我一樣慘……』

 

「我……會崩潰？」

 

『信長公殺了長政，所以阿市公主崩潰了，我殺了信長公，所以我崩潰了……你根本不知道我那時崩潰到得戴上個面具才能維持自己活下去，你也沒看到阿市公主必須忘掉長政才能活下去…』

 

「那樣的話你放心吧，是家康殺了我，不是我殺了他……」

 

『啊哈哈哈哈哈！你真的是這麼認為的嗎？你能這樣想我就放心了，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！』聽到了這裡，光秀突然再次恢復瘋狂大笑，笑得比上次更刺耳，逼得三成不得不按掉手機。

 

所有的書都寫著德川家康殺死了石田三成，就連政宗也認為三成是死在家康手上的，因為他當時看到的確實是三成的屍體跟活著的家康，雖然不知道自己當時到底是怎麼死的，但是政宗總是確認過屍體了，再說，必須是真正的家康才懂藥理，發病後臨死的家康確實還在給自己開藥，還斥退了幾個醫生，無論他怎麼看，這個活下來的家康都不可能是假的，三成實在不知道為什麼光秀會笑成那個樣子，甚至笑得好像是他殺死了家康才對。

 

沒有人知道真相。

 

唯一可能知道真相的天海吃了秤砣鐵了心閉上嘴堅持不說。


	11. Chapter 11

秀吉聽了三成回來之後說的話，沉思了半晌，只說了一句：「對不起，我跟光秀感情不好幫不上忙。」

 

能跟光秀說上話的人除了信長大概也就只剩秀秋了，但光秀這個人就算是面對秀秋也不會說實話的，所以這件事情的謎底恐怕只能三成自己來解開。看著秀秋在辦公室星星眼的上網跟光秀聊天的蠢樣，三成只能把臉一抹當作沒看見。

 

話說回來，光秀現在的精神似乎一直很穩定，大概是因為他除了給信長幹活之外還有個陪他聊天的秀秋吧？秀秋看起來是蠢了點，但是他對光秀……不，應該說是天海，那可是一片真心，相較之下三成的精神就不太穩定了，去過東照宮之後似乎更暴躁，吉繼看在眼裡，雖然是很想幫三成，但卻無能為力。

 

「三成大人……我…問過勝家了………」左近吞吞吐吐的來找三成。

 

「……怎麼了？」

 

「他對光秀也沒轍，不過…他倒是跟我說了竹千代有半夜被送去醫院的事情。」

 

「哦？」

 

「症狀聽起來，跟長曾我部看到的那個家康一樣……但當時還是竹千代的狀態，其實到現在都沒變回來，啊…還有就是那天之後似乎一直正常沒再出事情。」

 

「……這樣啊…我知道了。」三成竭力保持冷靜不想被影響情緒，他一直在想要不要再去一次東照宮看看那個六芒星，但是他一個人去的話不知道會不會又跟上次一樣弄得進醫院。

 

當然如果有人跟著的話出了狀況就有人幫忙，但是不知道為什麼對於這件事情他不想帶人去，所以也就跟左近點個頭表示知道了，然後又打發左近離開。

 

幫家康處理後事的人是天海。

 

從東京鐵塔向下望也能看到六芒星，東京鐵塔還有個隱藏的北斗七星陣，這大概是因為天海布下了北斗七星陣，所以東京的人就做什麼都下意識的比照辦理，但是天海究竟是為什麼這樣做。

 

現在的情況完全不能指望自己能有機會帶著家康去那個缺角的六芒星搞清楚來龍去脈了，但問題是光秀自稱不說出真相是為了三成好，三成在心裡懷疑這句話的可信度，自從他開始想著說不定這件事情真不是家康做的，他就什麼都開始懷疑了。

 

疑心生暗鬼不是什麼好事。

 

三成當然知道這個道理，他也不想那麼多疑的，事實上他本來就不是這種多疑的性情，更正確的說他對很多事物都是深信不疑的，甚至毫不懷疑別人的程度也到達了某種境界，所以現在突然而來這種想法把他折磨得很痛苦。

 

「刑部，你覺得……天海的北斗七星陣，是什麼意思？」三成整理完手邊的表格之後無可奈何的起來泡杯茶，想了很久之後終於開口。

 

「這個嘛……江戶是人造風水都市…這一點無論是在日本還是在全世界來說都是非常稀有的情況。但凡是以人類之力布陣製造風水，都一定有其特殊意義。」

 

「比如？」

 

「風水是從中國傳入的學問，中國的人造風水多是為了祈求好運改善環境，或者是鎮壓某種東西，再不然就是希望祖先庇佑……東照宮底下有空洞，我想鎮壓的可能性大一點…可是，他這個陣也未免太大了，竟然需要動用到整個江戶來布陣。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「在他布陣之後，江戶發生了一場大火，這點值得注意。」吉繼跟三成不同，三成幾乎都只注意東照宮跟童謠相關的訊息，但是吉繼的眼光卻放在江戶風水這件事情上，因為他根本就不在乎德川家康怎麼了。

 

「大火？」

 

「據說是一件華麗的振袖引發的火災，當時的建材多半是木頭，所以燒得驚天動地足以載入史冊，死者高達十萬人，在那之後，江戶以一種迅猛的速度突然發展成一流都市，直到現在……當然那時的建材都是木頭所以火災大概是兩三年會發生一次，但是規模這麼大的火還是很罕見。」

 

「…………火……」

 

「有些人會說這是德川幕府為了刺激景氣為了讓江戶興盛而放火，但事實上差點燒到了四代將軍德川家綱，所以應該不會是幕府下令的。」

 

「刑部，振袖引起火災這件事情有沒有其他值得注意的地方？」

 

「有，這火災是寺院引起的，但是一般引起火災的寺院至少五十年內不會允許重建，可是這座寺院卻允許重建，不但允許重建而且規模還升格。再者振袖引起火災的說法是燒了之後兩三年才出現的，應該是後人捏造，當時有人目擊到那家寺院旁邊有個騎馬的武士，幕府當時也派人逮捕他，所以很有可能火災並不是寺院引起的，而是幕府為了某種原因對外發布是寺院引起火災……怎麼了？為什麼會想問這些？」

 

「我覺得…這件事情可能跟火有關……」三成偏著頭想了許久，然後繼續說：「不知道為什麼我覺得籠中鳥的歌跟火有關。」

 

「哦？如果說這場火災有跟籠中鳥的歌詞相關的地方，應該就是在即將天亮的夜裡吧。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「那天的天氣很奇怪，黃色的沙塵暴籠罩著江戶，使得白天看起來跟晚上一樣，但是風太強了，天氣又非常乾燥，一般人就算看不清楚東西也不敢點火的，自然也不會有僧侶特地選那天燒掉什麼帶著詛咒的振袖。」

 

「人造的風水都市、即將天亮的夜裡…白天看起來跟晚上一樣……火災…」三成從來沒考慮過除了東照宮之外的部分，吉繼這麼一說他突然覺得越來越混亂了，但是似乎真的有什麼關連。

 

東照已經很痛苦了，你只是在給他添亂。

 

光秀雖然閉嘴不說，但是這句話三成倒還記得，當時的天海不知道是為了什麼動用到整個江戶來布陣，而且不能看不能聽不能說。

 

居然需要動用到一整個都市。

 

「三成，如果你是在想天海這個陣的話…這個陣有破洞。」

 

「啊？」

 

「這個北斗七星陣，用的是平將門的屍骨來布陣的，這個怨魂非常的不一般，所以我想他是要鎮壓什麼東西，普通一座城如果建不起來就會需要人柱，或者冥界跟人界出現了通道，也會需要人柱鎮壓，而這個陣用的卻不是普通的人柱，而是平將門公。」

 

「那麼……破洞是？」

 

「靖國神社把平將門的腳跟身體截斷了，也就是截斷了北斗七星。」

 

「截斷了會怎樣？」

 

「如果這個陣是拿來鎮壓東西的，那麼就代表鎮壓的力量削弱了，籠中的鳥兒會出來……我不知道裡面是什麼因為天海不會說出來，沒辦法預測會發生什麼事情，但是看天海的樣子他並不急著修理，要嘛不會有巨大的影響或者災害，不嘛……就是他已經放棄了。」

 

聽到了這裡，三成突然莫名的覺得一陣毛骨悚然，但是究竟為什麼，他說不上來。

 

籠目籠目  
籠中的鳥兒什麼時候飛出來  
即將天亮的夜裡  
鶴與烏龜跌倒了  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？  
在後面的那個人是誰呢？

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

曾經有一個人吟過這首歌的歌詞，或許裡面有一點不一樣的地方，但是那個人確實放了火，三成無論如何想不起來，但是這一定跟他死前的那一刻有關連。


	12. Chapter 12

越是翻閱天海的布陣資料，謎題就越多。

 

首先這個陣被截斷的地方並不是只有靖國神社一個，還有山口線跟什麼纜車，一般處心積慮布下的陣被破成這樣，布陣者肯定急得要死要活忙著修理，但是光秀卻完全沒有想修理的樣子，一臉放著給它爛，所以三成想，起碼光秀在電話裡面跟他宣稱的「不會影響任何人」可能是真的。

 

然後就是翻閱已知的資料看來這個陣主要還是家康的意思，只是聽取了天海的建議。每個人都害怕平將門這個怨靈，唯獨家康抱持相反的意見，就官方的資料來說，平將門擁兵自重，與朝廷為敵，但是從實際的方面來說，是因為當時的制度上有漏洞，百姓苦於重稅，所以愛民如子的平將門反抗這樣的制度，也就是說家康在統一天下之後大幅度降稅這點，確實是在某方面達成了平將門的心願，家康覺得平將門心性本就良善，而且是擁有強大意志力與靈力的人，將他當成只會作祟的怨靈實在太可憐，所以他將平將門奉為守護關東的御靈，祈望平將門保護關東。

 

從江戶變成了一流都市這點來說，家康的判斷應該沒有錯誤，微妙之處是他本來不想葬在現在的東照宮位置的，是天海把他葬在那裏的，如此一來家康就會成為北極星，也就是說葬在現在的地方不是家康的本願，雖然布下平將門的陣是家康的意思。

 

以平將門的生平來說，他本身是崇敬北極星的，據說北極星也就是妙見菩薩，曾經救過平將門，所以讓平將門的屍骨布置成妙見菩薩的象徵北斗七星是可以理解的，他應該也會很樂意成為妙見菩薩的護法神。但是北極星必須在晚上才看得到，家康是東照大權現，是天照大御神的分身，也就是太陽，還被奉為藥師如來，但是天海卻讓他在這個陣擔任北極星的位置。這麼一來，家康白天是太陽，晚上是北極星？

 

所以，果然關鍵還是……即將天亮的夜裡？

 

如果不是有什麼必要的理由，普通的情況下誰也不會想違背家康的心願的，因此把家康葬在那裏的原因只有天海一個人明白，而他把這個祕密帶進墳墓了，現在雖然已經轉生但他卻死命裝傻。

 

吉繼開著玩笑說看來德川跟平將門也建立羈絆了真是不簡單啊，這可不是尋常人能拿到的成就，至少他死活沒想過世界上有人能搞定平將門。

 

但是不開玩笑的話，還真是想破腦袋了只能死死卡在「即將天亮的夜裡」這句話了。總之白天與黑夜不分這種景象肯定是關鍵，也就是說光跟暗混合在一起，似乎能呼應那個六芒星的意向，但問題是那個六芒星偏偏缺了一角。

 

那場燒死了十萬人的大火也是，白天看起來跟晚上一樣。

 

「刑部……會不會這個陣只有在白天跟黑夜不分的時候才有作用？」

 

「為什麼你會這樣想？」

 

「你說布陣者並不急著修理這個陣，如果不是他放棄，就是修了也沒用，所以我想，是不是這個陣只有在白天跟黑夜不分的時候才有用，而這種天氣很少見，所以他不想修理，因為一年當中有作用的時候都不到一天……不…說不定幾年才出現一天。」

 

「你這個想法倒是挺有趣…我只能去查一查是否有這種可能性……可是如果這個陣很久才會用到一次，那麼大費周章動用一個都市也有點過了…我是比較傾向於這個陣在特殊天候中會失去作用，因為如此一來就能解釋為什麼平將門守護關東卻還是天火焚城燒死了十萬人。」

 

是啊，如果真有保護的作用，就不應該燒死十萬人。三成看休息時間也差不多了，隨手把吉繼的茶杯也一起收了拿去清洗。

 

========================================  
「……………………」光秀看著信長對著他的餐刀，那個東西本來是切牛排用的，但是現在卻指著他的脖子。

 

「……………………」

 

「……信長公，您這是什麼意思？」對著信長東西吃到一半突發的舉動，光秀冷靜的問。

 

「…光秀啊…少在我面前搞鬼……忠次告訴我，那傢伙去了東照宮。糸竹是你葬的，你幹了什麼事情？」

 

「只是厚葬他而已啊…您就算給我一百個腦袋，我也不敢對他不利。何況他那麼多家臣看著，我要是敢怎麼樣，他們馬上就殺我了。」光秀理所當然的回答，似乎理直氣壯根本不怕信長的逼問。

 

「從糸竹發生異變到現在，你竟然什麼都沒跟我說，要不是我問忠次說醫院最近有什麼狀況，我還不知道你瞞了我這件事情。」

 

「…………因為我認為這件事情不重要。」

 

「……哪裡不重要？」

 

「對他來說不過就是丟棄一點東西去換取大部分人的利益，他本來就是這樣的人…我就算阻止也沒用，而且您應該知道他的脾氣有多固執。」

 

「那你又為什麼違背他的意思？他明明不想葬在那裏。」

 

「因為他求死，而我求他生。」

 

「……不死山？」信長瞇著眼睛看光秀。

 

「是的，把他的屍骨從九能山送往富士山，然後再仰仗北斗七星陣進入北辰之地，他就能永生不死。在白天唯一不會消滅的東西就是太陽，在黑夜唯一不會消滅的東西就是北極星。」

 

「啊哈哈哈哈……光秀喲，這麼多年了你還是沒變啊…真是膽大包天。」信長笑了起來：「這樣一來他確實不會死，但我可不認為糸竹會求死…這你要怎麼解釋？」

 

「竹取姬想求天皇生，給了天皇不死藥，但天皇不願求生而將不死藥投入富士山，所以富士山因此成為不死山。其實竹取姬不是不會求死，只是不能求死，因為不能求死所以只好求生。」

 

「………你想告訴我，糸竹不是不會求死，只是不能求死？因為不能求死所以只好求生？」

 

「是。」

 

「你覺得我會信你的鬼話嗎！？」信長不客氣的用餐刀在光秀頸上劃了一下表示不滿。

 

「……！」光秀面無表情的挨了這一刀，血染紅了他的衣領，但他的眉毛卻動都不動一下。


	13. Chapter 13

『簡單啊……還有一種可能性就是目的達到了，所以用不到了。當然我認為應該是沒辦法修理只有放棄了，畢竟現在不是幕府執政他沒有發言權。』元就從電腦的另一端發訊息給吉繼。

 

「目的嗎…如果是因為目的達到了所以不用修理，那就更有趣了……」吉繼喃喃自語著。雖然看不見元就的臉，但是吉繼猜得出來元就應該是一貫的面無表情，說穿了這些對他來說一點關係也沒有，他也就是看在以前的情份上給點意見：『你那邊的情況怎麼樣？』

 

『長曾我部？跟平常一樣天天跟他的小弟們廝混啊，家康變成那樣了反正見不到人，他還能怎麼樣？』

 

『也是啊……』

 

『沒有事情的話我先去曬個太陽暖身一下，有什麼好玩的再跟我說。』

 

『好。』

 

吉繼跟元就的網上談話就此中斷，他只能繼續處理手邊的文件，三成因為心浮氣躁所以半兵衛又讓他去跑腿採買東西，暫時不在辦公室，而去找勝家的左近則偷偷的拍了幾張竹千代的照片回來。

 

「………………」第一張照片就是個普通的孩子在信長的辦公室專心的寫字，因為是偷拍所以拍得不是很清楚，第二張是光秀拿著茶點跟飲料進辦公室給竹千代，顯然光秀頸部有傷因為纏著繃帶，然後是第三張開始吉繼突然張大了眼睛。

 

第三張是竹千代把光秀頸上的繃帶拿了下來然後摸著傷口，光秀對著他笑著。

 

第四張是光秀再度開門應該是想走出去，走前回頭跟竹千代笑了一下，但是已經沒有傷口了。

 

「………………」左近好像拍到了很了不起的東西，所以吉繼飛快的點開第五張，但是第五張看起來好像沒有什麼異常就只是竹千代拿起了叉子端正的切著小羊羹，再往後已經沒有照片，這就是左近剛傳回的照片最後一張，雖然不太清楚但是吉繼別無選擇只能不停的把照片放大縮小左看右看。

 

放大之後他更加能肯定剛剛沒有看錯，光秀的傷口真的消失了，就算是左近的手機再爛，光秀的傷口從繃帶的樣子來看是有上藥的，即使手機鏡頭不清楚，應該也會有藥物的痕跡，可是他開門的那張別說什麼痕跡，就連一點皮膚色差都沒有，他翻了一下左近傳回的訊息，上面說勝家告訴他光秀前一天挨了信長的打而且似乎打得很兇，但沒有人知道原因，那麼那個傷應該是前一天的，問題是為什麼要打？

 

發生本能寺事件的前兩天晚上，光秀被信長打了，沒有人知道原因。

 

當天信長招待家康吃飯，秀吉曾說是因為光秀的菜餚不新鮮所以挨打，但是其實家康並沒有抗議過，後來秀吉也承認他跟光秀不熟，這是聽別人說的。

 

然後本能寺就燒掉了，信長死亡。

 

籠中鳥的傳遞者松尾芭蕉同樣死於火災，雖然並不是在那場燒死十萬人的大火中喪生的而是江戶三大火中的阿七火災。

 

當然也有可能通通沒有關聯只是湊巧而已，因為以前的建材不好容易引發火災，吉繼想著還是暫時把本能寺事件先拋諸腦後免得干擾越來越多。

 

所以吉繼只能觀察這幾張照片，不斷的把照片放大縮小，因為想得太專心所以沒注意到半兵衛就站在他背後看著，直到半兵衛出聲：「咦？家康君有兩個？」

 

「……！」吉繼回頭睜大了眼睛看著半兵衛。

 

「你看……右邊的玻璃窗…你把照片縮小看看。」半兵衛知道對方一定沒有看見他說的另一個家康君，所以伸手指著照片的一角。

 

「……………………」吉繼照半兵衛說的把照片給縮小，這些照片是透過玻璃窗拍屋內的景象，所以他把照片給放大專心看裡面的人，就沒留意到玻璃窗，現在縮小了很多，右邊的影子就顯現出來了，因為主要拍屋內的情況所以玻璃上面的影像顯然非常模糊，剛剛都被他當成植物的影子了。

 

「你看……縮小後就出現了。雖然很模糊…」

 

那是玻璃反射出來的影像，也就是說看起來像是有個人看著玻璃的時候照出人影的樣子，可是這個影像的另外一邊也就是窗外，並沒有人站在那裡，所以這個影子只是單獨存在，也就是說如果當時有另外一個家康，應該是站在窗外看著裡面的光秀然後玻璃把這個影像給照了出來，如果是用靈異照片的角度來說，就是玻璃上面出現了鬼影。

 

問題就出在並沒有拍到這個人的本體，左近的手機離房間很遠，如果有人站在那裡應該會拍到而不是只有映照出來的影子，而且這個影子絕不可能是辦公室裡面那個背對窗戶的竹千代，因為那是……成人的家康。

 

「看來三成君看到的就是這個影子的本體？」半兵衛饒有興致的說。

 

「不過這個照片並沒有本體……只是個影子，也有可能只是環境的光線造成的錯覺。」

 

「……………最好是這樣。」半兵衛知道討論這個沒有意義，因為就算家康有兩個，除了上次吉繼告訴他說的元親見過有實體有重量的幻影之外，根本沒有更多線索，要再多說點，就是上次三成從醫院回來的時候說的，在東照宮有一股力量壓制著他，阻止他前進，後來他力氣用盡倒了下來，頂多再加上更早前三成說過的他看見了家康跳樓的事情。


	14. Chapter 14

富士山即是不死山。  
竹取姬因為不會死，所以她不能求死，她只能求生。  
於是竹取姬給了天皇不死藥，不是因為她還在幻想她終有一天能跟天皇長相廝守，而是因為她只能給不死藥。  
其實竹取姬比誰都清楚，她是絕對不能跟天皇在一起的。  
然而天皇失去了竹取姬所以不願意求生，將不死藥投入了富士山。  
因為富士山頂的火焰，源於木花咲耶姬，她為了證明腹中的嬰孩是天津神之子，所以在火中產子，這個火焰所代表的意義，就是生命。長伴這不死之火的，只有山頂終年的積雪。

 

家康在關原戰前去了富士山，祈求木花咲耶姬的庇佑，因為當時的他想要求生。

 

一富士二鷹三茄子

 

不只家康，至今也有很多人把這句話掛嘴上，因為這是每個人在新年都必定會許下的的三大願望，一不死二高貴三成功。也就是身體健康、步步高升、心想事成。

 

光秀說的話，信長的心裡並不是毫無感覺，起碼他很清楚他自己只能求死，不為什麼，因為他跟阿市光秀一樣，都只能求死，要是他們能求生，那麼阿市就只要把長政從死者的世界救出來就好了，可是阿市只能求死，所以她只能在光秀千方百計的把信長復活之後，又把哥哥拖回了死者的世界。

 

不過光秀當時能在這種條件下把信長復活必然是有點本事，這點信長倒是不得不說光秀是個人才，只是光秀也跟以前一模一樣，只要他打定主意就堅不吐實。他知道光秀不怕疼痛，怎麼打也沒用，更正確地說打得越兇光秀越高興，倒不是光秀多麼喜歡疼痛，只是愛看別人困擾而已特別是信長，但只要光秀不說，那就誰也沒辦法逼他說，所以光秀就是痞著一張臉拐彎抹角不著邊際的胡扯。

 

至少看起來像胡扯。

 

但他還是隱隱約約的猜得出來光秀說的是實話，所以家康縮小是很正常的事情，他必定是丟失了記憶去換取大部分人的利益無誤，只是為什麼會牽連三成跟元親，這就是奇怪的地方了，還有到底丟掉這些能換到什麼東西？

 

一開始他覺得只是家康不想看見三成，但是光秀提到了富士山，而且他也確實看見了光秀在東京那壯觀的布陣，那麼就肯定不是只有不想見三成那麼簡單，畢竟布陣的時間點三成已經死了，而家康看起來也沒有打算替三成求生的意圖，因為這些事情都是光秀做的。

 

三成失去了豐臣家之後，也不可能求生，一直以來，三成都是在求死。

 

至少從別人告訴信長的資訊來看，當時的三成是在求死。

 

家康也沒有替三成求生，因為三成確實死了，即便他真的替三成求生，三成也不會接受，這就好像竹取姬把不死藥給了天皇，但天皇寧願死也不願意吃下不死藥。

 

只是，既然已經丟失了記憶，目的應當達到了，又為何要縮小？

 

難道他在失去記憶之後又再次犧牲了什麼東西？

 

========================================  
「……家…家康？」元親瞪大了雙眼，看著眼前的人。

 

「…………………………」對方並沒有說話，只是看著元親，但是那個眼神卻不像是在看著元親，而更像是看著元親背後的東西，但不論如何他確實是朝著元親的方向走過來。

 

「呃……家康？」元親再度試著呼喚對方的名字，雖然他並不記得家康，但是對方朝著他走過來，原本元親只是想找設在公寓走道角落的自動販賣機買罐飲料而已，他旁邊已經沒有什麼多餘的空間，為了避免被撞上，所以他只好向後退了幾步。

 

「…………………………」家康並沒有因為元親退後而放慢速度，仍然繼續向前走著，元親別無選擇繼續後退，但是直到他碰到牆，家康都沒有要停下來的樣子，所以元親只好出口喊著：「家康你到底想幹什麼！？快停下來啊！」

 

「…………………………」

 

因為認為會被撞上，元親閉上了眼睛，可是過了許久都沒有東西撞上他，所以他又張開了眼睛，發現眼前根本沒有人，所以如果不是家康走開了，就是他產生幻覺了。

 

可是這裡是公寓的走道，如果家康走開了，只能是他改變主意走下樓梯或者他走進了這個走道兩旁的其中一戶，但就算這樣，應該也會有腳步聲才對，元親急急的走到了樓梯口並且豎起耳朵仔細聽著，但是並沒有聲音，他仔細回想了一下，剛剛家康朝他走過來的時候，確實是有腳步聲的，但是現在整個公寓都非常的安靜。

 

當然安靜了，現在是半夜。

 

剛剛那一瞬間，到底自己是為什麼會選擇向後退，其實這是個伸手向前確認家康是否真實存在的好機會，但是自己卻不知道為什麼放棄了，元親開始努力的回想原因，照理說家康對自己很好的，即使掉了記憶，大家也是跟他說家康對他很好，家康根本沒有害自己的動機，但為什麼剛剛那一瞬間他會覺得有一股壓力在，使得他沒有勇氣面對家康？


	15. Chapter 15

「嗯…忠勝你覺得這枝好看……還是那枝？」

 

「……………………」

 

「我當然也知道要選好寫的啊，可是鋼筆都不能試寫的……」

 

來書店搬A4紙回公司的三成經過了書店櫃台的時候總覺得有個違和感說不上來，直到他發現那是本多忠勝，他才明白那個違和感打哪來，那就是普通的小鬼根本就不會想要買鋼筆……所以，那是…

 

家康！！

 

家康跟他之前看到的一樣，還是個兒童，但是他戴著黑框眼鏡，所以剛開始三成沒能認出來，直到他脫口說出忠勝的名字為止。

 

「！！！！！！」忠勝發覺了三成朝著這邊奔過來，立刻擋在竹千代的前面。

 

「忠勝？」竹千代提著書店的購物籃，裡面放了亮光漆和毛筆，還有一些漂亮的彩色鋼筆墨水，以及幾本A5跟A6尺寸的高級筆記本，另外一邊的手拿著店員剛從玻璃櫥裡面拿出來給他看的金色鋼筆。

 

「………………………………」家康就在自己的面前，終於有這麼一次機會近距離的看到他，瞬間三成起了綁架竹千代直奔東照宮的念頭，但是書店有監控用的攝影機，現場還有店員在，更糟糕的是還有本多忠勝，可是讓他就這麼放走家康他又實在是做不到。

 

「那枝銀色的筆尖跟這枝比哪個細？」由於忠勝跟三成都不說話，竹千代繼續問店員。

 

「你拿的這枝金的比較細，這是為了寫帳本開發的細字尖。」店員回答。

 

「那就這枝金的好了……啊，我還要吸墨器。」

 

「這枝筆本身是套裝的有附贈，不用另外買。」

 

「那就這樣，幫我打包可以嗎？忠勝……我們要付帳了。」

 

竹千代很快的付了帳，隨即撥了手機給信長說他買完東西這就去會合，所以三成大概猜得出來信長就在附近，但是不在這裡把人帶走的話，可能就沒有機會了。

 

問題是忠勝就擋在那裏。

 

然後忠勝當著三成的面把竹千代連人帶購物袋抱了起來，他的意圖很明顯，他想保護竹千代離開這裡，而三成只能眼巴巴的看著忠勝離開，因為就算他不在乎打起來之後書店的賠償費用，但是跟本多忠勝衝突還能成功的機率有多低他也不是不明白。

 

「……………………」

 

「……………………」

 

「先生，您是否要結帳？收銀台在這邊……」店員看他們都不動，以為是因為忠勝太高大擋住了三成的視線，所以出聲打破了沉默。

 

「………………」三成很艱難的把兩大箱書店正在打折的A4紙搬到了收銀台，隨即掏出卡片結帳，這個時候忠勝抱著竹千代走出了書店，彷彿三成根本不存在一樣。

 

三成結帳完之後火速的衝到店外，把兩大箱的A4紙放上車，隨即發動車子，忠勝出了店之後又把竹千代放下來，所以這會兒還沒走遠，他很快的開車跟了上去，他也不知道自己為什麼要這麼幹，但是他真的很想馬上把竹千代拉上車然後直接開車去東照宮搞清楚失憶的原因。

 

當然忠勝也不是省油的燈，他知道三成跟了上來，所以他再次把竹千代抱起來，然後跟三成展開了追逐戰，雖然他是人類而三成開著車，但是人類有人類的優勢，他可以鑽進巷子或者混入人群，儘管他很高大，但只要混入人群就能增加追逐的難度。

 

瞬間三成有一種他是警察正在追綁架犯的錯覺，雖然他自己才是那個想綁架兒童的傢伙。

 

很快的忠勝走進了一間咖啡廳，三成差點連人帶車撞進去，但他還是煞住了，過了一會信長皺著眉頭出來看著他，他沒有辦法，只好嘁的一聲扭頭把車開走。

 

回去之後，三成免不了被秀吉叫去談人生，秀吉也不是不明白他的心情，但是畢竟信長抗議了，他總得跟三成說點什麼。

 

「三成喲……我明白你的苦處，但是呢…這種事情我認為與其綁架還真不如直接跟信長公交涉………」看到三成一臉灰溜溜的走出秀吉的辦公室，吉繼無奈的說。

 

「但問題不就是出在無法交涉嗎！？」

 

「雖然是這樣但是你嚇壞了家康怎麼辦呢？他現在是孩子很容易被驚嚇，你呀…頂著這張臉死命的追，隨便一個小鬼都覺得你是壞人他不跟你走……」其實吉繼真正想吐槽的是就算拿著誘拐兒童的常見方法讓三成演恐怕都演不好，居然還敢追上去，可是顧慮到三成的心情他還是不吐槽了。

 

========================================  
「忠勝……剛剛那個人，是誰啊？」家康回家之後把剛買的筆記本攤開在桌上，拿著新買的鋼筆在上面抄起了佛經，鋼筆的手感很棒，他很滿意的笑了。

 

「……………………」

 

「咦？不用知道比較好？為什麼？可是我上次好像也有在辦公室看到他耶……雖然那時我剛睡醒不是記得很清楚……」

 

「……………………」

 

「因為那個人非常恨我？為什麼呢……我又不認識他…」家康拿起了另外一本版面只有A6的小冊子，剪剪貼貼的畫了點日記，忠勝看了一眼，上面是他跟忠勝被一個三角頭追逐的繪日記，然後三角頭的旁邊還畫了個大大的問號。


	16. Chapter 16

如果不能把家康帶去那個缺角的六芒星，那麼……或許只能實地的去看看那個陣了，三成雖然這樣想，然而吉繼卻跟他說這不太好，畢竟平將門是很強的怨靈，要是為了探求原因得罪他了實在不好收拾，但是當然只要三成想去的話，吉繼知道自己擋不了，只能跟三成說那就一起去吧，他自己也有點興趣，要是出事了也好有個照應。

 

於是三成帶上了吉繼跟左近，收拾了幾天的行李，跟半兵衛報備一下就出去了，半兵衛苦笑著目送他們沒有多說什麼，只是擔心著一下子少了這麼多人工作要怎麼分配。

 

到了第一個神社，左近就立馬衝去買了幾本朱印帳，說既然要去看神社就帶著朱印帳去蓋蓋章讓神官寫點東西，這樣看起來也比較像觀光客，朱印帳通常都長得很美，左近細心的挑了本上面繡著藤花的白色朱印帳給三成，自己則拿著上面有兩隻招財貓的鮮紅色朱印帳只因為他覺得招財貓很可愛，至於給吉繼的那本就是很傳統樸實的木紋封面。

 

三成有點心不在焉的看著神官蓋朱印，吉繼很耐性的在神社轉來轉去看神社的配置還有文物長啥樣，至於左近則拿出相機先幫自己跟朱印帳自拍，然後又奔到三成旁邊擠著再自拍一下，三成不想看照片因為他覺得自己這個時候看起來估計不太好看，其實他自己也明白他是什麼表情都寫在臉上的那種人，這會兒心情不好肯定不好看。

 

「…………大人…」  
「……三成大人…」  
「三成大人。」

 

「煩死了不要一直吵，你讓我想想！」左近拍完照片之後三成不耐煩的走開，可是左近卻亦步亦趨的跟著，很努力地喊著他的名字，這使得他有點不耐煩，對左近來說可能是觀光，但他真不覺得這是觀光。

 

「您看照片！」

 

「不就是傻逼的自拍嗎有什麼好看的！？」

 

「不要這樣說嘛，三成大人您看一眼好不好？」

 

「好吧拿來！」三成不耐煩的接過左近的手機看左近到底拍了什麼鬼，不用說，左近跟三成的合照佔了整個照片的最大比例，可是仔細看的話後面有些不應該有的人影，雖然影子很模糊但左近還是嚇得要死。

 

那是幾個看起來像是人的黑影，排成了一列整齊的行走，乍看之下三成不以為意，直到左近跟他說那個地方看起來不像人能行走的樣子，吉繼饒有興趣的在那裏轉了幾圈，三成注意到那個地方有青蛙的雕像，於是開口問：「刑部，這個青蛙怎麼回事？放烏龜我能理解，但是……青蛙？」

 

「我想不用大驚小怪，這裡是平將門的首塚，說是這麼說但是當時追隨他的士兵人頭也一起安葬在這裡，青蛙就是回去的意思（蛙＝カエル＝帰る），當年平將門的頭雖然被斬下來了，但仍然能自由來去，因此人們在此放置青蛙，所以要是有孩子走丟了，可以請求他把孩子找回來，他現在是關東的守護神…依我看他這個陣不計德川那個東照宮的話，是在封印鬼門的。」

 

「鬼門？」

 

「是呀，你應該見過的……魔王的妹妹阿市公主本身就是個活動的鬼門…」

 

「那…那……那意思就是照片上這些是…」左近結結巴巴的問。

 

「就是前往鬼門的鬼而已，不要那麼驚嚇……」

 

「嗚嗚…」就算知道那些東西對自己無害，但人類總是會害怕，所以不管吉繼怎麼說，左近仍然心裡發毛。

 

「阿市公主你都不怕，居然怕這個……」吉繼無情的吐槽著。

 

「…………刑部，如果這裡是鬼門，那家康…？」三成並不關心左近跟吉繼的抬槓，因為他覺得那些鬼反正跟他想知道的事情無關也無法傷害他，所以他在乎的只是這個陣跟東照宮的關係。

 

「不把東照宮算進去的話，我認為他是用平將門的力量封鎖住鬼門，也就是堵住了人類跟死者的世界，不讓人類跟死者自由來去……這麼一來，江戶盛世也就可以理解了。」

 

「封住了鬼門嗎？」

 

「呵呵…如此一來某些人就無法再復活了，自然也無法打亂人世的秩序。但諷刺的是做這件事情的人……是天海啊，他明明無時無刻都想著要復活魔王，最後卻做了這樣的事情。」

 

「會不會是那個東照宮改變了他的心意？」

 

「我看不會，這個陣是在德川生前完成的，東照宮是德川死後建的…可見是因為某種原因，使得天海改變了他的想法…也就是說當時他跟德川利益一致。」

 

「那麼……就是他因為某種原因必須幫著家康，放棄復活魔王？」

 

「而且不知道什麼樣的原因，他甚至違背了德川的心願，把德川放在北極星的位置……這個陣我能理解，我現在想不透的，是東照宮在這個陣的意義。封住鬼門是肯定的而且也已經做到了，但是還有別的原因使得他必須把德川放進這個陣。」

 

「…缺角的六芒星？」

 

「沒弄錯的話，阿市公主打開鬼門的能力是在丈夫死後才出現……現在淺井家天下太平，所以她現在並沒有會打開鬼門的樣子……這是我另外一個想注意的地方。」

 

「三成大人……那您要去東照宮嗎？」左近跑去買了飲料回來一人一瓶，他想著一天跑這麼多地方是挺累的，但是總算叫做有點進展，所以就算弄到很晚他也願意。

 

「……左近，天色已經不早了，我看到了那裏東照宮也關門了，先去找地方休息吧。」吉繼翻了翻手上的朱印帳，雖然他們並沒有把平將門的七個神社全部走一遍，但是似乎也沒有必要全部都看，所以他想還是先休息一下明天直接去東照宮看看。

 

========================================  
因為三成不想浪費時間，所以他並沒有回住處，而是去了東照宮一帶找了旅館，這樣明天早上醒來就能去看，順便叫旅館訂了握壽司直接在房裡吃，因為比較有效率而且能節省體力。

 

左近很快吃飽喝足洗完澡就躺在床上呼呼大睡，三成跟吉繼的東西幾乎都是他在提，所以他早就累了。

 

窗外的夜景十分美麗，街燈看起來就像星河一樣，但是三成還是有不好的感覺，因為他記得天海跟他說過，去了只會給家康添亂，可是他現在除了這樣做，還能怎麼辦呢？

 

三成一直是個很晚睡的人，他喜歡夜晚那種萬籟俱寂唯我獨醒的感覺，所以左近跟吉繼睡了之後，他都還坐在窗邊看著外面的夜景，中途他拿起手機查了一下自己的信箱，裡面沒什麼信，大約半兵衛也知道三成心神不寧不想煩他，早就把事情都處理好了，沒有什麼事情要叫他回公司。

 

然後他聽見了笛聲。

 

是的，他確實聽過，就是家康在他面前跳樓的那時，那個笛聲悲戚動人，聽過一次就忘不掉，因為那種笛子……也就是一節切的吹奏法早就失傳了，雖然博物館有實物，至今也有人製造並且吹奏，但是現在的人卻不知道怎樣還原當時的吹奏方式跟曲調，因為當時的曲譜都失傳了，能吹奏的人必須是跟他一樣擁有當時的記憶，當然他也知道小十郎是有名的笛手，可是小十郎不可能在此時離開政宗到這裡吧？

 

他回頭看了吉繼和左近，兩人都睡得很沉，這個笛聲許是跟上次一樣只有他一個人能聽見，所以他站了起來，很仔細的左顧右盼，就希望能看到吹笛的人。

 

但是他在房裡向外看的話，怎樣也看不到那個人，沒奈何，他只好披上外套自己出去，一路上他都聽到有笛聲，但問了旅館的服務生都說沒聽見，他想這也是正常的，因為當時這個笛聲只有他聽得見。

 

他聽說過家康在武田一戰中吃了大敗仗，中斷武田軍攻勢的，便是極為風雅的笛聲，信玄因為在戰場上鮮少聽見優美的曲調而一時不察，挨了三河一記火銃，不得不停止追擊家康，雖然他不確定自己以前有沒有聽過家康吹笛，但他想家康應該是會吹的，要不然秀吉不會把信長留下的笛子轉贈給家康示好。

 

你在哪裡？家康……

 

三成的心怦怦亂跳，倒不是他多麼喜歡這笛聲，而是這種尋找家康的感覺太熟悉了，很久以前，他一定這樣找過家康。

 

那該是野風之笛——乃可勢…的笛聲吧……因為笛聲高細澄澈，他曾經聽過秀吉吹奏，所以他認得那笛聲，儘管他沒有家康的記憶………


	17. Chapter 17

這時的家康應該不可能在人很多的地方。

 

三成很訝異自己會有這樣的想法，好像他多麼熟悉家康似的，但是他想，如果在人很多的地方吹笛子，先別說會不會被人圍觀，要是人來人往的肯定會影響吹笛子的心情，而這個笛聲很平穩，所以應該是在人少的地方，於是他把這個直覺反應歸為理性判斷，繼續向前走著。

 

雖然是晚上，但是旅館的外面還是有車經過，所以三成並沒有往旅館外面去找，而是走向安靜的中庭，地面鑲著幾盞小燈，以免客人看不清路面，笛聲忽近忽遠，使得他有點分不清楚方向，但是他別無選擇只能繼續眼觀四面耳聽八方，直到他似乎踩到了什麼東西發出了啪的一聲，他才停下來低頭看一眼自己的腳下。

 

他原以為是踩破了一個照明用的小燈，畢竟他沒有注意路面，而且這種小燈估計也不是很值錢，了不起賠給旅館，但當他看了一眼的時候卻嚇壞了，火舌順著他的腳向上燃燒，火勢突然而且猛烈，一時間他這輩子的種種就像走馬燈一樣的閃過腦海，他真的以為自己要死了。

 

可是就在這時有個人把他推開了，三成狼蹌的退了幾步，才發現自己並沒有著火，取而代之的是家康被熊熊燃燒的火焰包圍，似乎家康說了什麼話，但是火勢越來越大，家康背後的假山都著火了，然後家康向後倒下被火焰吞噬，三成最後一點印象是家康手上的笛子，因為那是最後著火的部分。

 

三成曾經試圖去把家康從火裡拉出來，但是家康卻用著火的手把他推開了，他們的周圍有很多慘叫跟哀號，很多人奔跑著，宛如地獄。

 

他被家康拒絕了。

 

再然後到底發生什麼事情三成就不記得了，因為他醒來的時候已經在床上，左近一臉愁苦的看著他。

 

「我怎麼了？」三成怔怔的看著天花板，別無選擇的問了這個問題。

 

「三成大人……您昨晚不知道什麼原因，在中庭像發狂一樣的慘叫，嚇壞服務生了，怎也制不住您，服務生跑來叫醒我們去把你弄過來…」

 

「……三成…你這次看到了什麼？」吉繼也不廢話，直搗重點。

 

「你們睡了之後，我聽見笛聲……跟上次一樣，然後我去了中庭，家康全身著火…」

 

「著火嗎……」火肯定是跟這件事情有關係，而且是關鍵，吉繼早有預感，但實在推敲不出什麼。

 

「對了……」三成伸出右手，當時他想把家康拉出來的，雖然被家康推開了，但是那個感觸很真實，所以他想確認一下：「……………………」

 

「怎麼了？」吉繼看三成張大了眼睛。

 

「…不是夢……真的不是夢………」三成把手伸給吉繼看，他的手指有些刺痛發紅，在中指的指根跟手掌的相連之處，甚至有個燙傷的小水泡。

 

「…………………………」這次輪到吉繼震驚了，三成真的有燙傷，而一般的幻影是不應該燙傷人的。

 

「那麼……」三成迅速跳下床，他記得火焰是從他的腳下蔓延的，但是他檢查了一下自己的腳，卻是完好無傷。

 

「難道你腳也受傷了？」

 

「當時是從我腳下開始起火的，我以為真的要死了，因為真的很燙，可是…我只是手上有傷，而腳上沒傷？」

 

「這倒真的奇了……」吉繼皺了皺眉毛。

 

「對了………乃可勢…」三成想起了家康陷入火海之後手上還握著笛子：「刑部，我認為那是乃可勢……」

 

「乃可勢？」

 

「就是秀吉大人的笛子，我雖然不記得家康，但是我記得這笛子，能從秀吉大人手上拿到貴重禮物的人並不多，所以我想這笛子當時一定是送給家康的。」

 

「是送給了德川沒錯，但是……這跟你燙傷有什麼關係呢。」

 

「家康帶著乃可勢！我很確定那是乃可勢！」

 

「…這……」吉繼張大了眼睛，因為這出乎他意料之外：「可是…乃可勢當時並沒有陪葬啊……德川在臨死的時候給了自己的小妾轉交兒子忠輝啊，那笛子現在也還在啊。」

 

「那麼……那個笛子在哪？」

 

「唉呀…在長野呢……你今天不看東照宮了？」

 

「可是我都被燙傷了，至少讓我看一眼乃可勢……」三成想了想，又問：「還有，當時秀吉大人是為什麼把笛子給了家康的？」

 

「你聽過魔王喊他糸竹了吧？糸竹就是一節切這種笛子……乃可勢原本是魔王的東西，而魔王口中的糸竹是德川，也就是說，德川是當時放眼全天下唯一配得上乃可勢的人。」

 

「對了……還有一件事…………」三成兩個眼睛注視著前面，沉默了很久之後說：「我不記得家康說了什麼…」

 

「啊？」

 

「家康跟我說了幾句話…但是我現在……一個字都想不起來………」

 

========================================  
信長在夜裡醒來，因為他被竹千代的聲音吵醒，這次看來發燒得比上次厲害，竹千代似乎是想說什麼話，但是說不出來，而發出一種奇怪的呻吟，於是信長馬上把他抱上車送到醫院打退燒藥，又吊點滴，但竹千代一直意識不清，持續到了天亮也沒有緩和，信長畢竟在公司有事要忙，所以濃姬便接替他來照顧。

 

但說是照顧，卻根本就只能乾瞪眼，打針量體溫血壓這些事情有護士來做，要命的是查不出病因。

 

所以濃姬只能在旁邊看著竹千代，她知道如果是跟上次一樣的話應該吃退燒藥就能好，但醫生也不敢開太強烈的藥，所以退燒著實花了不少時間，那之後竹千代一直睡著，她只好打開手機上網蒐尋婦幼專區看看有沒有類似的情況，結果只看到一堆焦急的母親在討論孩子的病情，於是越看越焦慮索性關掉網頁。

 

到了中午光秀來了，給濃姬跟竹千代帶了便當，濃姬沒什麼心情吃飯，光秀卻笑了笑跟她說沒事，那可是東照大權現，哪那麼簡單就死，濃姬白了他一眼，他卻像是沒看到一般笑著出去了。


	18. Chapter 18

「………………中計了……」吉繼默默的看著寺寶介紹良久，一個字一個字的吐出了這句話。

 

「中計？」乃可勢屬於文化財，本就不可能常常展出，雖然是白跑一趟，但是三成看著介紹資料的照片，一直在想著是不是昨晚那笛子，當然看來笛子是沒事的，要是寺寶出了問題，寺院的人肯定不會這麼淡定，所以他不知道吉繼指的中計是啥意思。

 

「你說過……有個力量不讓你靠近東照宮那個六芒星吧？因為你昨晚看到的東西，我們現在確實離開東照宮了…如果說你昨晚看到的東西其實是為了引開你，那麼我們就是中計了……」

 

「……………………」三成低頭想了想，似乎真的是這樣，如果不是因為昨天晚上發生那件事情，他根本不會改變主意來到這裡看乃可勢。

 

「…三成大人……」左近壓低了聲音，靠到三成旁邊小聲的說：「勝家告訴我家康住院了，知道這件事情的人很少…剛好是昨晚發病的。」

 

「！！！……………………」三成陷入了沉默。

 

『你不該去的，東照已經很痛苦了，你只是在給他添亂。』

 

三成腦中響起了光秀說的這句話，他之前一直很在意，但是情況看來很可能是真的，那也是他印象中光秀非常罕見的用十分認真的口氣說出來的話。

 

「刑部……」三成想了很久，抬起頭來繼續看著那張乃可勢的資料照片：「可能…不是中計……」

 

「喔？」

 

「他沒有必要為了把我引開，把自己弄到生病吧……」三成繼續說著：「我因為拉他而受傷了，如果那火是真的，那他肯定也受傷了，所以生病了不是很正常嗎？」

 

========================================  
到了傍晚下班時間，竹千代雖然退燒了，但仍然沒有醒，濃姬怕信長耽誤工作，要信長回家休息別來醫院，他自己繼續看著竹千代，反正……這並不是什麼累人的工作。

 

到了晚上，一個護士拿了個盒子給濃姬，說有人送來給竹千代，但是那人並沒有留下名字，只說他知道誰都不能進竹千代的病房，所以東西送到就好，他們打開來看並沒有問題，就拿進來了。濃姬望了一眼床上的竹千代，還是沒有要醒來的樣子，所以她直接代替竹千代打開盒子看看，反正好幾個人都打開過。

 

然而映入她眼簾的是紫色的藤花。

 

藤花是一種樹齡非常之長的植物，能長達數百年都不死，有的甚至能活到千年以上。

 

「護士，去調監控系統，我要知道是誰送來的。」濃姬馬上蓋起盒子：「還有把這個拿去丟掉。」

 

「啊？是不是太可惜了？還這麼漂亮呢……」

 

「如果你覺得很好看的話就送給你，總之不要留在這個病房。」濃姬站了起來：「快去把錄影弄過來給我看！」

 

護士雖然不明就理，還是去調了錄影，送盒子來的人是個孩子，看起來跟竹千代差不多大，也難怪醫院的人不覺得緊張，仔細調了醫院外面的錄影，只能看到很遠的地方有個黑影把東西拿給這個孩子，許是故意找人送來但是自己不願意露面的。

 

濃姬問了是否有人知道孩子的身分，護士說那是一個住院很久的老太太的孫兒，天天都來醫院，因為老太太長期住院所以家境一落千丈，現在正在老太太的病房，於是濃姬問了那孩子，孩子只說因為對方給他錢要他跑腿送東西，可以讓他打開來看，裡面只是花而已，所以他想沒有危險，就送了過來，畢竟現在對他來說就算是一點點小零錢也很重要。

 

至於送花的人，那孩子說他記不太清了，就記得是個成年男性，因為那孩子眼睛不太好是個近視，所以濃姬問了半天特徵也問不出所以然，只知道對方長得很高，至少對孩子來說很高，這個特徵對濃姬一點幫助都沒有，但是濃姬仍然拿了幾張鈔票給那個孩子，說讓他買點營養的東西給奶奶，因為她知道這個孩子也不過就是個可憐人，一開始孩子不肯收，因為他沒幫濃姬做什麼事情，濃姬回答他說只要下次見到那人的時候跟忠次報告，就不算沒幫她做事情，這就當作是預支的薪水，於是孩子抿了抿嘴收下了。

 

因為濃姬的大動作，忠次抽了空很快就進了竹千代的病房：「夫人，發生了什麼事情嗎？」

 

「有人送了藤花來……指名要給竹千代，而且不願意露臉。」

 

「藤花………會不會是石田三成？」忠次想了想，跟藤花有關並且會關心竹千代病情的人，也就當年天天把藤花圖案穿在身上的三成，要說還有別人的話，也就秀吉周遭而已，因為秀吉的家紋是桐花，所以三成總穿著藤花紋的衣服，桐花跟藤花非常的相似，唯一的差別只是桐花向上開，而藤花向下開，穿著藤花紋在身上本身就代表著效忠秀吉的意思，所以秀吉的部下好幾個都有藤花，比如官兵衛。

 

「我等一下會告知上總介大人請他詢問秀吉是不是三成…但我擔心的是如果這人不是三成就糟了…不……就算是三成也是大問題。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「忠次…你看過源氏物語嗎？」

 

「看過………啊……不可能的愛情？」

 

「是的，所以還有另外一個意思……就是絕對不離開你，死也不會放過你。」

 

源氏真正愛的是藤壺。  
而藤壺卻是他父皇的妻子。  
藤壺跟源氏是相愛的，所以他們生下了一個孩子，天皇明明知道，還是把這個孩子當成自己生的，後來甚至因為藤壺生下這個孩子而立藤壺為皇后，因為天皇真心愛著源氏的生母也愛著藤壺，自然不願意殺死源氏跟藤壺，即使源氏犯下了這等私通皇后的大罪，但他從頭到尾都裝作不知道。  
之後藤壺因為心理過度痛苦而病死，源氏卻找到一個跟藤壺非常相似的女孩回家養大，喊她若紫，長大之後稱為紫之上並且娶為正妻，因為藤花……是紫色的。

 

所以藤花代表著不可能的戀情，同時也是死都不會放過你的意思。

 

雖然藤花是日本特色花之一，所以也被用來招待外賓表示歡迎之意，但是這種送花的方式，卻絕對不可能是歡迎竹千代用的，因為竹千代並不是外國人。

 

而且家康雖然曾經用過藤原家康這個名字，但他後來已經放棄藤原這個姓氏，因為從他祖父輩那時，就一直向天皇要求回復源氏，不為什麼，因為統治三河的人必須要有源氏血統才能拜領職位，雖然他身上同時也有藤原氏的血統，但是為了領取三河守的職位他必須放棄藤原氏，所以家康是沒有必要留戀藤花的。

 

再者，信長本身是平氏，如果信長成為天下人，他必然成為平氏的領袖，而家康一旦回復源氏，就能在信長成為天下人的同時成為源氏領袖，當源平兩氏都被清洲同盟鞏固，必然能統治天下，所以放棄藤原氏的意義除了領取三河領地之外，就是為了信長成為天下人的那一天而做的鋪路。

 

正是因為信長與家康背後代表的是平氏與源氏，所以天皇賜姓給平民秀吉的時候，選用了藤原，並賜桐花家紋。

 

但是就算是秀吉想慰問，照他的品味，他應該不會大費周章的用個盒子裝藤花，而是去花店買個超大束的鮮花才對，再者他也沒有必要掩飾自己的身分，所以絞盡腦汁就為了匿名送藤花，許是大有問題的。

 

「誰會送這種花來……」忠次被濃姬這麼提醒之後冷汗直流。

 

「如果不是三成送來的，那麼…對方肯定知道竹千代這個病，而且無論如何他都不會讓竹千代好過，說不定他是造成竹千代病倒的原因……如果是三成送來的，雖然可以理解他喜歡藤花，但是如果他是因為失憶的事情恨透了竹千代………就算竹千代死了他也不放過……」

 

「…天啊……」忠次向後退了幾步，因為他突然覺得天旋地轉：「我去通知信長公這件事情…」


	19. Chapter 19

忠次簡單的報告了藤花的事情，信長面無表情的聽著，誰也猜不透他在想什麼，然後他淡淡的跟忠次說：「叫阿濃別擔心，只是不死花而已……」

 

「啊？」因為發音一樣，忠次以為信長想表達這是一串普通藤花的意思，於是有點不可置信。

 

「我說的是不老不死的那個不死…」

 

「啊……」經信長一說，忠次想了起來，確實藤花也稱為不死花，不只是因為它生命力強韌能活到千年以上，重點是它的發音也是『不死』，所以過去有一種麻布製成的喪服被稱做藤衣，它是跟生死有關的花，如果不去管花語，單就字面上來說，其實就像富士山那樣表示不死的意思而已，只是到了現在，多數的人都往不好的方面想，所以已經沒有人會想起不死花這回事了。

 

信長望了一眼旁邊秘書桌的光秀，因為上次光秀提過不死山的事情，然而光秀的臉色很難看，他今天在這裡也忙了一整天根本沒時間出去，所以應該不是光秀去送不死花的，也就是說，如果不是秀吉或者秀吉的部下送了這盒藤花，那麼就是有其他知道不死山這件事情的人送來的。

 

雖然不排除送花者和源氏有類似的動機，源氏因為藤壺死了就找個小女孩來養大，於是送花者看到家康縮小了就送藤花來表示即使家康拋棄了記憶也不會放過他，但是信長實在想不到誰會對家康有這種想法，畢竟他那時比家康早死，所以他想了半天只有兩個人選，一是三成二是元親，只是因為他們都掉了記憶，有懷恨家康的動機。

 

「光秀，別裝了……你我都明白有人搞鬼，你最好老實交代你都幹了啥。」信長走到窗戶旁邊看到忠次走出大樓開車離開，才緩慢的開口。

 

「信長公，我覺得您應該先問是不是秀吉大人送來的花才對…」光秀突然又恢復了平日死賴著不說實話的痞相然後指著他前面那疊東西：「您也看到了，我今天一直在這裡辦公，這二十幾份報表可不會平白無故的生出來。」

 

「我是問除了你之外還有誰知道不死山的事情。」

 

「知道不死山的人可多了…一富士二鷹三茄子每次過年電視台都得輪個幾遍。」光秀鎮定的說著，拿起了還沒處理的資料掃了一眼，雙手繼續打鍵盤。

 

「………………」見光秀嘴硬，信長隨手抄起了高爾夫球桿指著他：「你明知道我要問的不是這個。」

 

「我真的不知道，而且我說什麼您都不會信我……我還能怎麼樣？」光秀停下了手上的工作看著信長。

 

「你剛剛臉色很難看，你肯定知道什麼。」

 

「那是因為我不知道除了豐臣家那幾個人，還有誰會送這個花。」光秀一如既往，讓信長想起了之前晚餐的時候把他打得很慘的事情，但是那天已經打成那樣他也不吐實，想必現在打他也只是白費力氣。

 

「糸竹現在不在這裡，你不擔心被我打殘了沒人治？」

 

「您不會的…因為您還指望著我救他……是吧？」光秀笑了起來。

 

「……………………………………」

 

========================================  
電話那頭傳過來的，是秀吉訝異的聲音，他根本就不知道家康病倒一事，然後第二天早上他就捧著一束超大的紅玫瑰花束來探病了，於是濃姬笑著收下花，不知道的人大概會以為秀吉要演霸道總裁劇碼。

 

三成跟著秀吉一起來的，但是被拒之於門外，雖然他很誠實的跟秀吉說當時知道這事的時候他人在長野，那花也不是他送的，但是由於花是晚上才送到，他得知竹千代病倒的時候是白天，加上之前發生過的一些事情，於是仍然被關在門外不得進入，沒奈何他只好拿出手機開始瘋狂的打遊戲，左近識相的找了個插座幫他把手機的充電器接上。

 

三成一邊打著遊戲一邊聽著牆另外那側的動靜，他總覺得自己隱約聽見秀吉的談笑聲，所以他想竹千代應該是醒過來了，但他還是不明原因的煩躁，他想大概是因為無法改變現狀的無奈感使然，直到手機要他填信用卡號他才注意到自己用光了之前存下的遊戲道具，然後他看著遊戲想了想，突然就把遊戲給移除掉，他自己也不知道為什麼會這樣做。

 

對家康來說或許他就像是這遊戲吧？之前都像個好朋友一樣，可是因為某種原因覺得厭煩了，或者說友情因為某種原因無法繼續維持了，於是就這樣刪除掉存檔……也就是記憶。但是人不能跟遊戲比，這點道理他還是知道的，所以拿著遊戲來跟失憶這件事情做對比顯然不是正確的想法，然後他別無選擇的再找了個打發時間的小遊戲。

 

秀吉走出房門之後，就示意三成跟他走，在車上簡短的說竹千代醒來了，但是跟上次一樣，什麼都不記得，似乎做了場很長的夢，但也僅限於這樣，他自己也說得不清楚，因為很多人醒來之後都會忘記自己做了怎樣的夢。

 

所以竹千代今天又會出院，又會像什麼事情都沒發生過一樣的回到信長那個家，但是在那之前濃姬會先帶他去吃飯，畢竟他一直睡著所以現在又餓又渴。

 

夢嗎？

 

三成看著自己的右手，那個小水泡還沒完全消退，至於其他的地方都已經恢復了，他很想進病房問竹千代夢裡是不是有發生火災，但是無奈他沒有辦法問，這麼多隻眼睛盯著他，就連秀吉也覺得欠妥，於是他艱難的開口：「秀吉大人，我可以……再請假嗎？」

 

「我能理解你的心情，但是……你不想過正常的生活嗎？」秀吉平靜的回答。

 

「什麼是正常呢？從我發現我掉了記憶那天開始…我就覺得我沒有辦法平靜的過日子了……」

 

「那好吧…雖然我覺得請再多假都沒有幫助……不過我還是要提醒你，家康如果下定決心幹一件事情，根本沒人能阻止他。」

 

「您的意思是……？」

 

「我的意思是………你還抱著一點希望是因為你忘了他是怎樣的人了。」

 

「………………………………」


	20. Chapter 20

濃姬一手捧著秀吉送的花一手牽著竹千代走出了醫院，竹千代醒來之後已經喝了不少水，不過他畢竟是睡了很久沒有進食，所以濃姬想還是先帶他去吃點清淡的東西再回去。

 

與其說秀吉是買花給竹千代的，不如說是買給濃姬更恰當一些，她雪白的臉龐配上鮮紅的花朵顯得明艷照人，足以讓天下男人為之傾倒，當然竹千代不忘誇讚她幾句，但是他對於誇讚女人的詞彙似乎有點貧乏，所以擠了半天就是那一丁點，不過卻逗得濃姬很開心，上車之後告訴忠勝直接把車開去商店街，她知道有幾家味道不錯的和食。

 

竹千代一如往常的回答他可能有作夢但是具體內容在他醒來的時候就忘了，而且怎麼回想也沒用，就是什麼都想不起來，但是比起竹千代到底夢到什麼，濃姬還是比較在乎那盒藤花到底是從哪裡來的，到底什麼人要給竹千代送花，還有到底這人的用意是什麼。

 

只是送花的話，物理方面而言其實影響不了病情，所以濃姬也沒有跟竹千代提起藤花的事情，她擔心著要是真的有什麼，提出來了說不定會出事情，於是她只叫竹千代從清淡的開始吃，要細嚼慢嚥。

 

飯後的甜品是小羊羹跟一杯抹茶，竹千代啜了一口知道是高級的抹茶粉，因為茶雖然很濃但是苦澀味卻非常低，所以他心想這餐大概又花了很多錢，雖說對濃姬來說不算什麼，但總是給濃姬帶來麻煩，所以他有點不好意思。

 

========================================  
同一個時候，三成拿著已經溫好的茶碗取了三茶匙的抹茶粉放進去，分次注入茶水，左近在旁邊想著這茶一定苦得翻天，完全不會苦的那是百年以上樹齡的茶樹嫩葉做成的，往往論克計價，只要一點點就動輒上萬，雖說三成對這方面很捨得買高級貨，但就算再高級的貨色泡濃了還是會很苦，再說以三成的薪水來說要是拿來供頂尖貨色的話會是很可怕的負擔，加上秀吉不在場，三成估計不會用很貴的茶，於是他瞟了一眼旁邊已經備好的茶點，果然是很甜的豆沙捏成的和菓子，左近看著這和菓子有點眼熟，過了好一陣子才想起是上星期三成跟他提過最近新開的一家和菓子店賣的『藤娘』。

 

會坐下來喝茶表示三成的心情已經混亂到需要靜下心來重新思考的程度，三成把手上那碗茶泡好了之後就遞給了左近，自己則繼續準備下一碗。

 

入口的味道果然如左近所想非常的苦，他想這多少也反映了三成的心情，面對這樣的濃茶當然只能配甜得要死的和菓子，然而藤娘雖甜，卻仍然無法消除那濃厚的苦味，所以他一邊吃一邊想著三成到底多麼的自虐才會想喝這玩意兒。

 

就這樣沉默了很久，三成一點一點的吃著藤娘，對他來說苦茶就是醒腦用的，既然跟秀吉請了假，就該好好的想該做點什麼，哪怕什麼也做不到，至少把情緒整理好再回去上班，所以他對於那個藤娘的味道早已不放心上，重點是濃茶會讓整個人神清氣爽，能夠思考多一點事情。

 

「三成喲……我看還是從東照宮開始吧？」三成第一碗茶是給吉繼的，所以他已經喝完了，茶是很苦，但是他並不覺得喝起來有困難，因為濃茶再苦也比藥湯好喝許多。

 

「但是天海警告過我別去…」三成之所以很猶豫，是因為光秀這麼告訴他，而且他對東照宮裡面有什麼東西在阻止他前往也有所感覺：「而且上次正想去的時候…家康就出事了……」

 

「他現在已經好了啊，就算你擔心他再次病倒危及生命，但是沒有人能肯定這是因為你造成的。」

 

「…………………也是啊………」

 

就這樣三成再次敲定了前往東照宮的行程，再次訂了那家旅館，他想知道那個『家康』會不會再一次的出現，再一次的身陷火場。

 

收拾好東西開車出門沒多久，三成為了等待左轉而瞥見了在精品店櫃台猶豫了很久的鶴姬，店員拿了一罐粉紅色跟另一罐粉紫色的的指甲油，說這系列是最新流行的款式，適合她這個年齡的少女，粉紅色的叫做京水桃，粉紫色的則是珠白藤，她在這兩色裡面猶豫了很久，雖然她平日都是買粉紅色的，但是這個偏白的粉紫色又真的是很好看，不過她在那裏天人交戰了半天，最後還是買了粉紅色的，因為她覺得自己沒用過紫色，不知道會不會顯得皮膚偏黑了，而且選擇桃花櫻花一類的顏色比較有助於戀愛，接著她又買了支髮夾跟珍珠粉的護唇膏，她看著今天的戰利品非常高興，但是等她出來的時候就發現今天可能是太陽打西邊出來了，三成竟然在門外等她。

 

「………………？」鶴姬後退一步，她實在想不出來三成這個平日眼中沒她的人會來找她的原因。

 

「我有點事情想請教你，可以嗎？」一直到看見鶴姬，三成才想起遇到這些不可考的事情特別是神社相關，應該要請教巫女才對，所以他暫停了前往東照宮的事情，先在店外等鶴姬出來：「你想去哪吃飯？我請你。」

 

「……好。」鶴姬想了想，對方看起來很誠懇，所以點頭答應了，臉上帶著一抹嬌羞的表情，但是她絕對不是因為要跟三成約會才這樣反應。

 

於是乎他們去了鶴姬一直想去但是消費金額明顯偏貴的執事咖啡，左近在心裡吐槽著他早該猜出來的，當那位素有沉默執事之稱的小太郎把一杯叫做什麼藍山堅果的咖啡跟一塊叫做什麼濃雪黑森林的蛋糕端給鶴姬的時候，他彷彿可以看見鶴姬身上飄出了無數粉紅愛心泡泡，當他正想一個個戳破的時候就被吉繼拉手阻止這種別人看來非常奇怪的動作。

 

三成簡單的說了一下情況，問鶴姬是否能提供點意見，無奈鶴姬一顆心全在小太郎身上有點心不在焉，所以三成跟吉繼對著她說了很久才總算聽懂，這段期間三成一直按捺著自己的脾氣不要直接抽刀打死眼前的戀愛腦少女，左近則用著一種你都來吃這麼貴的咖啡了能不能幹活一下的表情看著鶴姬。

 

「……………………」鶴姬聽懂之後似乎明白了這是很大的事情，所以陷入了沉思，不再盯著小太郎不放：「正確的說，不是只有平將門公在守陣，是加上了他的所有部下才對，這麼大的陣不可能只靠一個御靈。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「東照宮是在江戶正北方，奈良時代勝道上人所創建的最大靈場日光山上，同時也是鬼門所在，從久能山借道不死山前往北辰之道，他就會成為北極星，東照宮的陽明門就是北極星的降臨點。」

 

「…………北極星的…降臨點？挺有趣的……」吉繼若有所思的說。

 

「對，藉由這個陣，家康就會成為北極星永生不死，然後把他源源不絕的生氣吹往江戶，與來自西方的“氣”對抗。」

 

「他已經贏了，為什麼還要對抗來自西方的“氣”呢？」

 

「……………………」聽到這個問題，鶴姬似乎有點難以啟齒般的皺起了眉頭。

 

「告訴我！我有必要知道原因……」三成不死心的追問。

 

「……這是我的猜測…不能代表家康真正的意思………」

 

「沒關係，你說說看…」

 

「他……怕是想…」鶴姬拿起攪拌棒攪了攪那杯咖啡，原本在上面的堅果碎屑被她一攪，就默默的沉了下去：「就此東西永不相見……」

 

「為什麼你會得出這樣的結論？難道這不是天海做的嗎？」三成覺得鶴姬說的話邏輯上實在是太跳躍，所以繼續追問。

 

「是天海做的…但是……如果撇開北極星這件事情，單就他自己點頭同意的布陣一事來說，表面上看起來像是他預見了秀吉會成為豐國大明神，所以要與之對抗，可是其實他跟秀吉關係很好彼此也沒有怨言，然後又聽你說了失去記憶還有你每次看到他的時候他的反應，唯一的可能性…我覺得只剩下………徹底跟你訣別…」

 

「放屁！現在明明是他冤魂不散的在糾纏我！」

 

「不！難道你不覺得這是因為你沒有放下他，才會一直看見他嗎？你去東照宮的時候他拒絕你，你伸手拉他的時候他還是拒絕你！」鶴姬氣鼓鼓的又戳了塊蛋糕往嘴巴裡送，她總覺得三成難以溝通。

 

你就那麼恨我嗎？

 

三成回想起最早他夢到家康的時候家康說的這句話，其實那之後每次看到家康的幻影，家康都沒有說話，就算有，他也不記得家康說了什麼，所以這僅剩的一句話，可能真的別有意義。

 

不管我恨不恨你，你都已經拒絕我了啊…為什麼還要問這個問題？


	21. Chapter 21

「我剛剛也說了這是我的看法而已，不能代表他真正的意思，你不要因為我這樣認為就馬上鑽牛角尖。」鶴姬拿起咖啡杯啜了一口，感受著榛果的香氣瀰漫整個鼻腔，她一直在想這咖啡到底是怎麼泡的，為什麼堅果的味道這麼濃但是似乎也沒有另外加奶油。

 

「……我沒有。」

 

「你有，我從來就沒見過你有不鑽牛角尖的時候。」鶴姬再次打開菜單想著是不是要再叫點東西吃：「天海把他放到北極星的位置，看起來像是給陣增強力量…不過……如果這不是他原本的意思只是天海的個人行為…」

 

「怎麼樣？」吉繼張大著眼睛，因為他覺得這內容挺有趣。

 

「不怎麼樣…我感覺他是想讓這個陣的效能大幅度的延長……如果說這並不是家康的意思，那麼，家康本來的目標應該已經達到了，而天海的目標還沒有達到，所以必須另外做這件事情，這就是我覺得奇怪的地方。」鶴姬說完敲了一下叫服務生的鈴，多點了個叫做紐約玫瑰的重乳酪蛋糕。

 

「延長效能嗎？」

 

「重點還是家康的目標是什麼，他肯定是跟天海不一樣，不需要特地延長，只不過在我看來，他只是想跟你永不相見，目標很可能也已經達到了，因為你跟他沒有彼此的記憶，可能也不會恢復。」

 

「…………不會…恢復？」三成站了起來，因為現在他非常的憤怒：「你是說我永遠也找不回記憶了！？」

 

「麻煩你坐回去………我才剛提醒你不要鑽牛角尖，你現在就發作了…」鶴姬並不怕三成發飆，因為她早就見識過三成真正發怒的樣子，比起來現在這個樣子叫做很冷靜：「關鍵不是你的記憶找不找得回來，關鍵是他的動機是什麼，是為了什麼目標，是善意還是惡意，但是你每次不是特別天真的往好處想，就是特別天真的往壞處想。」

 

沉默的執事再次端了個蛋糕過來，順便多夾了一張帳單在菜單上，然後又默默離開，完全沒有發出過任何聲音，好像他就是個鬼魂一樣，三成總覺得對方在注意他們的談話，雖然這個人看起來很冷漠。

 

「總之我可以肯定的是家康的目的已經達到了…但是天海的還沒有，或者說……天海的目標是想讓家康造成的情勢能延長多久算多久，但是因為不清楚家康的真正目標是什麼，所以沒有辦法猜出天海在想什麼…只是單就家康的陣來看，他是要對抗來自西方的氣。」鶴姬叉起一口重乳酪蛋糕放到嘴裡，蛋糕的結構綿密入口即化，但是濃重的奶味使得人覺得吃起來有點膩，所以她又喝了口咖啡來緩解。

 

「那麼…那個六芒星？」三成拿出了一張照片遞給鶴姬，上面就是東照宮那個缺角的六芒星。

 

「……………………」鶴姬端詳著照片看了很久，才又開口：「缺的角在上面……也就是指向天的方向缺角了…嗯……也就是說有個東西在地底下………」

 

「什麼東西？」這個答案跟吉繼之前告訴他的，六芒星是指兩個屬性相反的東西疊在一起不一樣，所以他想鶴姬大概有不一樣的看法。

 

「按照常識來說，底下應該是家康的屍體，但是這個是天海做的……缺了一角應該是指東西不在上面……」

 

「有沒有可能是指兩個屬性相反的東西疊在一起？」

 

「當然有可能，這個符號的意思很複雜……如果它是暗示著把底下這個東西弄出來的方法，或者是底下這個東西的正體是什麼…」

 

「那麼…要怎麼做？」

 

「不知道……換成我是天海，我也不會這麼老實的把東西的方位標出來，萬一被別人挖了或者破壞了怎麼辦？我看這個玩意兒肯定不是正主，只是保護用的……也就是說如果有人想動手把東西弄出來，就會被這個東西引誘，當這個人喜孜孜的想把東西弄出來的時候，不但找不到東西，還會被除掉…這就好像製造古墓的人為了防盜，都肯定會放一個很誘人的寶物來啟動機關殺死盜墓者。」

 

「………………嗯……那就可以解釋三成在那個六芒星的前面昏過去了。」吉繼點點頭，他認為鶴姬的想法確實有道理：「而且按照天海的性情，他確實不會這麼老實……三成喲，我覺得你打電話給他的時候，他可能都在誤導你…」

 

「三成……你知道什麼是人柱嗎？」鶴姬的表情有點哀戚：「如果你知道的話，你就該明白，人柱跟正主的位置肯定有差別，哪怕那個東西不是機關就只是個保護用的人柱，也不一定就是正確的位置……第一次，你昏倒了，然後天海叫你不要再去了，第二次，你看到家康身陷火海，之後你就去了別的地方……然後沒去成…」

 

「你想說什麼？」

 

「我想說的是…天海告訴你不能去，家康也想讓你離開那裡，可見那個六芒星對你來說…是危險的，可是東照宮天天人來人往也沒有人出事。這也是我覺得家康做這件事情可能是因為不想見到你的原因。」鶴姬繼續吃著蛋糕，因為實在太膩了點，所以她又點了杯無糖的玫瑰花茶，雖說是三成付帳，但是也委實吃得有點多，於是左近終於開口問：「你喝這麼多飲料不怕跑很多次廁所？」

 

「住口！不要在少女面前提廁所！」鶴姬的臉頓時變得很恐怖，因為她正在小太郎工作的地方吃東西，最忌諱的就是讓喜歡的男人聽到任何可能會讓他覺得不夠美麗的詞彙，於是左近很乖的閉上嘴喝水。

 

「那怎麼辦？難道就這樣什麼都不做？」像是沒有聽到左近插嘴一樣，三成繼續詢問。

 

「什麼都不做最安全，但是如果你想知道為什麼會這樣…你只能繼續追查別的方向，只是我認為家康病倒那件事情代表他也付出了一定的代價，說不定你繼續追查原因也不會有結果，最壞的情況是兩個人都出問題…而且很明顯，家康已經出問題了。」

 

「但是就算拿不回記憶，至少讓我知道到底是為了什麼變成這樣，還有最重要的是我變成這樣會不會影響秀吉大人。」

 

「為什麼你會覺得跟秀吉有關呢？」鶴姬皺著眉頭問：「我明明就覺得秀吉沒任何問題。」

 

「我沒有以前的記憶，但是大家都跟我說……那時他殺了秀吉大人，所以我們才會決裂的……因此我想…如果會害秀吉大人出事，我就一定要想辦法找出真相，我不能…讓秀吉大人死第二次……」

 

「……我不覺得家康有那麼好殺成性…他當時也是因為出於保住更多人命的考量才殺掉秀吉的，而且現在的情勢並不是當時那樣。」鶴姬若有所思的說：「雖然你跟你身邊的人可能會把他想得很卑劣，他有時也會做出非常絕情的事情，但是我想如果沒有必要應該是不會發生這種事情的……」

 

「……………………………」

 

「這樣吧，這些是我的看法…這個六芒星如果是指方位，那麼它如果不是指南方就是指地底下，或者是把什麼東西逆轉過來，就像鶴跟龜滑倒了一樣；如果它中心的六角型是指裡面的東西，那麼原本包圍在它外面的六個三角形就是缺了一個，而這些三角形如果不是保護者，就是監視者；如果它是你提到的兩個相反的屬性重疊在一起，那麼就是兩個屬性在一起的時候其中一個會被破壞掉…就好像你跟家康會死一個……跟那個時候一樣。」

 

「………我跟他會死一個……」

 

「恐怕天海認為如果一定要死一個，那就讓你死吧…這樣我就能理解那個六芒星存在的意義了，前提是他認為保住家康的命顯然比保住你的命有價值……我只能幫你到這裡了…」鶴姬拿起自己的包包站起來往店外面走，因為她覺得已經沒有什麼可說的，走之前她到櫃台想跟執事來個自拍，但是當她按完快門的時候執事已經不見了，於是她邊嘟著嘴抱怨執事每次動作都這麼快邊推開了門。


	22. Chapter 22

「所以………我們重新整理一下…」吉繼跟咖啡廳要了一張紙，開始在上面畫些箭頭跟方塊。

 

「…………怎麼了？」三成拿出卡片去櫃檯付帳然後又回來坐好。

 

「左邊是事情發生到現在的流程，右邊是目前為止還沒找到合理解釋的地方，東照宮看起來你是不能去了，我覺得巫女說得有道理，天海已經好幾次說你不該去，很可能你去了會有危險，這條線可以說是斷了，或者說它是關鍵，只是你不能碰。」說完之後吉繼在紙上他畫的東照宮這格打了個叉。

 

「那麼………接下來怎麼辦？」

 

「我記得你在最早見到家康那天之前，記憶都還好好的。但是說家康啟動了你的失憶問題也不對，好像你們是見面前就失憶了？」

 

「是啊…是先作了夢，才失憶的。」

 

「事實上我覺得在公園聽到童謠那件事情也很詭異，這個童謠已經很少孩子會唱了……雖然它非常的出名，但現在可是能在恐怖都市傳說排行榜擠進前十的兒歌。」吉繼在圖上公園的格子上打了個問號。

 

「你是說…有人故意讓我們聽到？」

 

「就像有人給德川送藤花一樣，花點小錢請幾個小鬼唱點兒歌也不是難事，只是我們當時沒想那麼多，所以就沒立刻抓個孩子來問…現在事過境遷，也不能問了………但是很可能那個人想讓你去東照宮。」

 

「………………刑部，那我們在這裡討論這個……安全嗎？」一想到這一連串事件的背後可能有人，三成突然有種不安的感覺。

 

「當然不安全了……呵呵呵…」吉繼用著他那種讓人印象深刻的詭異笑法笑著說。

 

「那為什麼………」

 

「如果他能知道德川什麼時候被送進醫院，也能知道你什麼時候去公園，那麼必然直到現在也在監視你。所以就乾脆讓他知道吧…除非他再提供你什麼訊息不然你不會再去東照宮送死了。」吉繼很坦然的回答。

 

那是說…不論去到哪裡都有人監視自己了？

 

三成開始覺得毛骨悚然，這遠比看見那個像家康一樣的亡靈更讓人感到害怕，畢竟沒有人喜歡被人監視，更何況如果東照宮那個六芒星是針對他的設計，而那個家康的幻影只是想讓他離開，那麼比起來家康起碼沒有惡意。

 

========================================  
元親沒有跟人提過他在自動販賣機前面遇到家康的事情。

 

不為什麼，他覺得這種見鬼一樣的事情大概不會有人相信他，而且他見不到家康，也不能問他什麼。所以他只能放在心裡什麼都不去想，再說他上次半夜跑去問元就要退燒藥的時候被對方當成亂夢一場，所以他也不想跟元就提這事。

 

然而他現在又看到那個家康。

 

元親正坐在吧台點了杯酒喝著，所以他一開始以為自己大概喝糊了出現幻覺，而家康默默的坐在他旁邊似乎正在發呆。

 

「家康？」元親伸出手摸了對方的肩膀，發現似乎是跟上次一樣是個實體，所以出聲詢問，他想，如果弄錯人的話對方應該會回應他不是家康一類的。

 

但是家康只是轉過頭來對他微笑，沒有說話，好像他們認識了很久。

 

「你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」元親再次試探性的問。

 

「…………………」家康點了點頭。

 

元親感受得到他自己的心臟狂跳了起來，這個家康肯定不是他之前去醫院堵過的那個，而是據說跟他非常熟識的那個家康，他內心有一種很複雜的情緒，說不上是害怕還是高興，上次遇到的時候很明顯的他是害怕的，但是今天卻是另外一種感覺。

 

「你想不想喝點什麼？我請你…」

 

「……………」家康苦笑著搖了搖頭，於是元親意識到了，這個家康似乎是不能說話的，又或者是這裡人太多所以不想說話，當然元親很清楚，這些推論都是他自己一廂情願這麼認為的。

 

「這裡不適合說話…跟我去別的地方好嗎？」

 

「………………」家康點了點頭，輕巧的跳下吧台的椅子，安靜的走出酒吧。

 

元親跟家康並肩走著，兩個人都沒有開口，有一大半原因是元親不知道自己該說些什麼，另一半原因自然是家康一直沉默著，於是一直走到了元親的住處，他們都沒有說過半句話，元親掏出鑰匙打開自己公寓的門，家康順從的脫下鞋子跟他進去，然後基於地主之誼的原則，元親給對方倒了杯水，接著他打開冰箱發現單身漢的冰箱真的很糟糕，不是酒就是微波餐盒，於是看了半天啥也沒有拿就回到客廳。

 

家康還在那裏，這點元親有點意外，因為之前兩次家康都消失了，就像個鬼魂一樣，但是家康已經趴在他的沙發睡著了，所以元親把他給搬到床上去，他看了一下時間是半夜兩點，他想一般人這個時候多數已經就寢，也不能怪家康想睡覺，要是家康有什麼話想說的話不如明天醒了再問。

 

但是到了第二天早上，家康又失去了蹤影，元親想起家康脫在玄關的鞋子，特意去看了一下，果然不出所料根本沒看見，他的門窗也是鎖上的，至於客廳桌上的那杯水還在，除了這杯水之外，完全看不出昨天晚上有人來過。

 

接著元親就開始蛋疼的學起電視上的偵探片，找支鉛筆削了堆灰，再把灰吹向玻璃杯，看看能不能找到指紋，但比對了一下似乎只有他自己的，這才想起他雖然倒了杯水給家康，但是家康很可能根本沒拿起來喝，所以找這個根本沒意義。

 

於是他打了電話給酒吧，問他熟識的酒保昨天晚上他到底是怎麼回去的，酒保因為是在夜店打工，這時睡得暈糊糊的就隨便應了一下回答他也不記得，不如元親晚點等他上班去酒吧的時候他調個錄影給元親看算了。


	23. Chapter 23

元親到了晚上再去了一次酒吧，酒保讓他跟著自己進去找昨晚的錄影，原本坐在元親旁邊的是個留著大波浪長髮的年輕女性，過了一會她看到約好的男伴，就離開了座位，取而代之的是家康坐在那裏。

更正確的說，在那之前家康彷彿是跟那個女人重疊了，是因為那女人離開所以才露出來，或者說，是因為那女人身上的毛皮大衣非常的膨鬆所以能遮得住他，但是在更早前那女人還沒坐下的時候根本是看不見家康的。

之後家康就跳下了椅子跟著元親出去了，一切都跟元親的記憶一樣。

沒有心理準備的酒保跟元親一起看了錄影所以嚇得是屁滾尿流，而元親本就覺得可能會看到奇怪的影像所以一點都不意外，甚至可以說冷靜得出奇，於是他很快速的堵了酒保的嘴要他別叫，因為要是驚動客人就不好了，畢竟鬧鬼給一般夜店帶來的商業效果多數是降低客人流量，雖然偶爾也有幾家不減反增，但是畢竟不多見，所以這種靈異的錄影最好還是別留著，不過因為這個鬧鬼跟元親有關所以元親還是要求酒保給他留個備份。

酒保點點頭之後照辦了，但他並不知道元親此時內心是非常激動的，因為這證明了他之前看到的真的是實體而不是幻覺，說不定那個家康還會再來找他，說不定有一天會願意開口告訴他真相……

但元親還是不想跟別人提這件事情，不為什麼，他前後遇到三次家康，都是在半夜，別人肯定會說他睡糊了或者喝醉了出現幻覺吧？雖然這段影片能確定他看到的家康真的存在，問題是以常人的角度來說看起來仍然有點可怕，就算能取信於人他也不想拿給別人看。

 

========================================  
三成放棄休假又回去上班，半兵衛皺著眉毛聽完了吉繼說的話，他原本就身體不太好，得知情況之後臉色顯得更加蒼白，根據他對家康的了解，家康是不會無緣無故加害別人的，這也是為什麼家康總是能活下來，因為比起殺掉他奪取三河，其實跟他講道理分析利害讓他聽話會簡單很多。

所以他不可能故意對付三成，就算他跟三成感情再差也不可能，再者他讓三成離開東照宮的意圖還算是明顯，雖然這個意圖也只是他們的猜測而已，但是半兵衛還是覺得家康在正常情況下不會有惡意。

「但是這首童謠……三成君確實說過這跟他的記憶有關吧？」半兵衛回想起三成開始追查這首童謠的主因，是因為他非常確定自己聽過。

 

「是的。」

「問題是…這首童謠……之所以被傳播出去，真的是光秀的意思嗎？他沒有理由留下線索讓人去動這個陣啊，如果他是真的想要保住這個陣的話……」

「天海不會告訴我們的…」

「我想也是……另外一個問題，這到底是不是送藤花的人給出的訊息？雖然你覺得普通兒童會唱這首童謠的機率低得可憐…」

「如果是同一個人的話，那麼他可能需要三成去東照宮把那個六芒星解開。」吉繼非常平靜的敘述他的意見：「我在想，是不是那個人想要東照宮底下的東西？」

「可是我們不知道底下是什麼，這個情況看起來光秀是堅持不說了，很可能…只要我們不輕舉妄動就對他有利……當然，這也是我們的推測而已。」半兵衛拿起了桌上的熱咖啡喝了一口，因為他覺得自己有點疲倦了，但是今天的咖啡似乎太苦了點，他差點吐出來。

 

「…三成非常的確定他聽過這首歌，所以我想，可能不是天海傳出去的，雖然天海知情。」吉繼轉身找了放在咖啡機旁邊的糖包遞給半兵衛，半兵衛點點頭接過去，拆了兩包倒進咖啡裡面。

 

「到底是先有這首歌，還是先有天海的陣？」半兵衛攪拌了一下再喝了一口咖啡，總算覺得好多了。

 

「………先有這首歌…吧？因為三成聽過……啊！」吉繼突然領悟：「如果是先有這首歌，那麼天海可能是故意配合這首歌設下那個六芒星吧？」

 

「……也就是說，他是要在三成君找上門的時候把三成君引去錯誤的地方，以免破壞了他的目標？而且他沒有辦法阻止這首歌流傳出去……」

 

「看來應該是了……」吉繼看著半兵衛，兩個人都沉默著。

 

========================================  
『因為他求死，而我求他生。』

 

信長一直在反覆的咀嚼光秀這句話，雖說光秀從以前就不太聽話，但是光秀到底是說真話還是假話他還是能分得出來的，而這句話他一直認為是真話。

 

如果這句話沒錯，東照宮應該是為了讓家康得到源源不絕的生氣而蓋的，也就是說，不論家康是死是活都能存在於世，而受益的對象，從表面上來看，大約是關東的守護神平將門。

 

其實他已經不在乎受益者是誰的問題，他只想知道糸竹身上到底發生了什麼事情，為什麼會求死？

 

「光秀，我要帶糸竹去東照宮。」

 

「這樣啊……」光秀敲著鍵盤頭也不抬：「這星期的行程有點緊，如果趕著去的話我得通知很多人取消工作。」

 

「你不阻止我？」

 

「帶他去東照宮是好事啊…我幹嘛要阻止？」

 

「………好事嗎？」信長很難得的微笑了，雖然光秀正在查信長這周的行程所以無暇留意。


	24. Chapter 24

元親再次看見了家康。

 

家康在他床上熟睡著，就跟那天一樣。

 

一開始他有點不敢相信自己的眼睛，所以在房間門口愣了許久，然後他跑回玄關，確實家康的鞋子好好的放在那裡，於是他又走回房間伸出手摸摸看。

 

確實有體溫。

 

但是家康看起來並沒有要起床的樣子，所以他先從冰箱拿了瓶啤酒出來倒杯子裡，一邊看著電視一邊發呆，他總覺得要是跟別人提這件事情的話家康可能就又不見蹤影了。

 

然後元親想著想著就睡著了，等他醒來的時候，家康已經坐在他旁邊靠著他，眼睛專注在電視上。

 

「…家康？」

 

「…………………」家康轉頭過來笑了一下，並沒有說話。

 

「你餓不餓？」

 

「…………………」家康搖了搖頭。

 

「……你能說話嗎？」元親想了很久，總算把這個他懷疑了很久的問題問出口。然而家康只是把頭轉走，所以他想家康是不會講話了，於是他又問：「你是不是有什麼事情想告訴我？」

 

「………………」

 

於是元親跟家康都沉默了很久，然後家康站了起來去玄關穿鞋，緊接著就開門出去，走前他突然轉頭跟元親說了幾句話，但是當元親反應過來追過去打開門的時候家康已經不見了。

 

「你到底…想跟我說什麼？」元親看著空蕩蕩的公寓走廊喃喃自語，但是他隨即就發現剛剛家康說了什麼話他完全想不起來。

 

不是不能說話，是因為說了也沒有用，所以家康才會沉默的。

 

元親很快的意識到了這點，然而這對他一點幫助都沒有。

 

========================================  
三成下班的時候，左近約他去拉麵店說是要轉換一下心情。

 

這是因為三成對飲食很講究，他吃得不多，但是要求相當高，所以左近跟他說不如去平民化的拉麵店吃點東西喝點小酒，看看能不能讓三成開朗點。

 

老闆娘是個老太婆，大約六七十歲上下，店裡並不寬敞，擺設也很陳舊，但是卻讓人有一種類似避風港的親切感，三成想著確實很適合那些工作得累死累活的人喘口氣，左近給自己跟三成都點了碗最常見的豚骨拉麵，乳白色的湯頭配上了鮮豔的蔥花再加上一顆蛋，邊上還插著兩片已經考得酥硬的海苔，麵碗正中央則放了一小撮醃漬過的薑絲，雖然是很簡單的料理，但看起來卻讓人垂涎欲滴。

 

「婆婆…你聽我說……」三成循著聲音望去，果不其然有個滿臉灰溜溜的男子一臉訴苦的跟老闆娘說話，正如他所想的，恐怕對這裡的客人來說吃麵都是次要，真正的目標是找個長輩訴苦：「我那女友…昨天看了一晚上的鬼片，把她自己給嚇壞了，摟著我抖了徹夜啊……我根本睡不好，今天算錯好幾張帳單被老闆罵了一頓。」

 

「唉呀…你真是不解風情，我敢保證你那女友是故意的，她就是想撒撒嬌讓你保護她而已。」老闆娘笑著搖搖頭，往碗裡加了把蔥花，當場煎了個蔥蛋放進拉麵，再加了一把已經切成絲的海帶，然後地給了那個男子：「來…你最喜歡的黃金蔥蛋麵。」

 

「啥？撒嬌？」

 

「可不是嗎？我年輕的時候好多女孩子約男友看鬼片都是為了假裝害怕讓男友安慰，男人約女孩子看鬼片也是因為喜歡這調調。」

 

「原來還有這樣的！？」

 

「那片子演了啥啊？」

 

「就一直演個女鬼陰森森翻來覆去的唱童謠，說什麼她是個被害死的妓女……」

 

「唉呀又是籠中鳥，真是演來演去就這幾首歌…」

 

「咦？我都還沒說呢婆婆你就知道是籠中鳥了？」

 

「拜託…我活了那麼久，傳統鬼片不是唱籠中鳥就是唱數盤子……偶爾來個手球歌，如果女鬼是個妓女或者是個孕婦那通常就是籠中鳥，要是女鬼是個丫環或者小三的話，那通常就是數盤子。」老闆娘笑了起來。

 

「原來這樣！？」

 

「唉呀你就告訴你女友說別怕，那麼多人都唱過籠中鳥都沒事，那些電影都只是過度發散而已…頂多就是哄哄你們這些年輕人。」

 

「就是說啊……那些拍電影的人就是蛋疼！」

 

「……籠中鳥？」三成的手指略微發抖，他一邊聽一邊想著是不是該問問老闆娘。

 

「……………」左近看在眼裡，所以不等三成說話他就主動發問了：「婆婆…你怎麼知道籠中鳥就一定是拍電影的人拿來騙錢的呢？難道真的沒有一點靈異的成分？」

 

「我告訴你們啊，籠目說的就是六芒星的形狀，籠拆開來就是竹子跟龍，我們看到的籠通常都是用竹子做的，用竹子圍著龍而且有六芒星的地方那當然就是神社，因為神社的手水場都有龍。既然說的是神社，怎麼可能會是什麼不好的含義呢？」老闆娘拿著勺子從湯鍋舀出湯，繼續做下一碗拉麵。

 

「那麼籠裡的鳥兒呢？」不等左近接著詢問，年輕的男子也興致勃勃的問了起來。

 

「這個鳥也有人認為是鳥居，但不管怎樣，神社的鳥只有一種，那就是不死鳥…或者說……鳳凰！」

 

「不死鳥………」三成若有所思的攪著麵湯，蛋黃經他一攪就散在湯裡面，使得湯看起來更濃稠。

 

「對，看起來就是全身著火的那種鳥。」

 

「……………著火………」

 

「那婆婆，電視上的節目都說這跟德川寶藏有關呢…」左近繼續追問。

 

「哈哈哈哈有沒有寶藏不知道啦…但是啊……那是因為籠中鳥就是德川家康啊。」

 

「啥？為什麼！？」左近的五官很浮誇的表示他是婆婆的好學生，但只有三成知道左近是為了他問的。

 

「因為德川家康的乳名就是竹千代，他的母親懷他的時候有個龍神降臨在天守，之後他的母親為了龍神蓋了間神社，後來她生產的時候，就是用那神社的井水接生的。至於裡面的不死鳥…大家都知道，富士山就是不死山，而這座不死山，是屬於德川家康的私人財產。」

 

「……………………………」三成放下了筷子，他覺得自己已經吃不下了，因為他想起了那個全身著火的家康。

 

「婆婆，說了半天這歌就只是唱德川家康而已？」左近繼續發問。

 

「…其實這歌沒有什麼的，要是真的像電影電視說得那麼可怕，怎麼可能流傳到現在，德川幕府早就去把唱歌的人都打死了。照我看，這歌只是在說德川家康統治了天下而已。」

 

「那麼背後的那個人是誰？」

 

「很簡單嘛，就是唱了半天問你們那個結束了亂世並且統治日本的籠中鳥是誰，不就是要你們猜謎嗎？然後德川家康就是謎底。」老闆娘笑著繼續把海帶從鍋裡撈出來切絲：「其實如果真的有問題的話，幕府不可能放著不管的，但是大家就喜歡怪力亂神非要往歪的地方想，所以才會傳成今天這樣。」

 

「……不可能…應該是先有這首歌，家康是之後統治日本的………」三成放下麵碗站起來就往門外走，左近沒有辦法，只好隨後追出去。

 

「啊！客人您不吃完嗎？好浪費……」老闆娘搖了搖頭把三成吃剩的麵碗收回來，然後把裡面的食物撈出來放到臉盆裡面扔給旁邊咬著歡迎光臨板子的店狗，接著把湯給倒掉，店狗看到有食物，就暫時放下板子搖著尾巴過來吃東西。


	25. Chapter 25

三成漫無目的走在紛亂的街上，任由左近在後面追他，他不是沒有聽見左近的聲音，而是他不能接受老闆娘的說法，雖然聽起來比任何他聽過的版本都靠譜許多倍。

 

但如果老闆娘說的是正確的，那麼這些天以來他到底是在忙什麼？

 

然後三成突然停了下來，這讓一直在後面追著的左近差點撞上他：「怎麼了？……三成大人？」

 

「…………………………」三成掏出了手機，不死心的上網搜尋著籠中鳥，因為他記得這首童謠還有別的版本，雖然流傳得最廣的毫無疑問是之前他糾結了很久的那個：「……找到了…」

 

籠目籠目  
籠中的鳥兒什麼時候飛出來  
即將天亮的夜裡  
滑呀滑倒了  
鍋呀鍋底被拔了  
拔了賞給你

 

籠目籠目  
籠中的鳥兒一直一直在鳴叫  
八日的晚上聽說鶴跟龜滑倒了  
越過一座山、兩座山、三座山  
把艾灸固定好　熱死你

 

籠目籠目  
受到加護的鳥居　什麼時候才能見到  
守夜人、鶴跟龜滑倒了  
他後面的少年是誰呢

 

「怎麼了？三成大人……」左近湊了過來，一起看著三成手機上的網頁，他馬上就發現這些是籠中鳥的其他版本。

 

「左近…」三成在手機上面滑來滑去，比對著這幾個他之前忽略掉的版本：「〝少年〞跟〝鳥一直在鳴叫〞可能是口傳的時候出現的誤差…但是……山的話…剛剛老闆娘說的是富士山吧？所以一座山兩座山三座山這裡可能是口傳的時候用不死鳥暗示富士山的意思替換過去的？而且…當時家康是先下葬然後才轉葬到現在的位置……」

 

「是啊…因為富士山就是不死山……」

 

「然後八日的晚上對應的是即將天亮的夜裡同時還對應守夜人…至於艾灸還有鍋底……怎麼回事？」

 

「說到鍋的話我就只會想到小早川而已……總不可能是他的鍋被人拆了吧…」左近黑著一張臉看著這段童謠。

 

「鍋的這段，沒有提到烏龜，守夜人的版本有兩種，其中一個把龜替換成牆壁，說的是守夜人因為牆壁很滑溜而摔倒了，也就是說鶴在各版本多數都有，但龜則不一定……還有，不管哪個版本，都是捉迷藏的時候用的………或者是一群孩子把一個人圍在中間，繞著圈圈唱完了，問中間那個人誰站在他背後…」

 

「是啊，之前我們一起看了挺久的……」

 

「艾灸在某些時候可以當作懲罰的意思…如果是用熱來懲罰的話，是否……跟那個著火的家康有關係？我看見著火的那個家康只有在晚上，白天看見的時候都是沒有著火的…」

 

「………………」因為三成說的話很片段而且沒有連續，左近不太理解三成想表達什麼，只能暫時不說話。

 

「……為什麼守夜人會被圍在中間？這太不合理了…」雖說是雙關或者發音近似，但是一般來說籠中鳥已被包圍了，如果要看守什麼東西也不該是用籠子裡面的鳥來看守。

 

「…因為是人柱嗎？」左近想起了鶴姬說過的話：「如果是拿來封印什麼東西的人柱，就有可能被包圍或者是保護起來……然後為了避免人柱被破壞，天海就放置了那個六芒星…我覺得挺合理啊？」

 

「如果守夜人就是家康，而他是人柱…那麼他是要封印什麼東西？」

 

「鬼門？」

 

「………但如果他就是人柱，他那時就不應該活著，而是我活著才對…我沒聽過有人柱能活下來的。」

 

「那麼…人柱是您嗎？三成大人……」

 

「………………但我應該不會去當人柱…除非能復活秀吉大人……」

 

「所以是家康把您弄去當人柱嗎？如果是非自願人柱的話，旁邊會有很多看守者避免人柱誤傷無辜……」左近他覺得自己跟家康不是很熟，但他想如果把家康當成卑劣的人來看，做這樣的事情也不無可能。

 

「不可能，如果封印鬼門的時候真的有什麼人柱，也應該是平將門或者是家康啊，我沒聽過有人柱會放在布陣之外的地方……通常都是陣裡面的某個地方才對。」三成不喜歡提這件破事，因為他當時被家康埋的頭已經出土了，雖說現在是因為想解開謎題，但是提到這事他還是免不了內心火冒三丈。

 

「也對啊……而且如果是自願的人柱不一定會有看守者…等等，這個陣有看守者嗎？」

 

「看起來是沒有…總不可能是平將門把他圍在中間？」三成翻著網頁，一直看著上面的示意圖，中間那個小孩蹲在中間摀著眼睛，其他孩子手拉手的繞著他圍成一個圈圈：「而且平將門的神社是北斗七星，不是圈圈……我也不可能是看守者，因為我根本不在陣裡面…」

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

是啊，家康背後的人是誰？如果家康就是籠中鳥……但是政宗說過三成死的那時他不在場，他是之後才來接家康的，總不可能是政宗？但是政宗確實叫做獨眼龍……而籠拆開就是竹跟龍…

 

========================================  
信長帶著竹千代去了東照宮，雖然竹千代說可以讓忠勝開車，但是光秀卻執意要開，所以竹千代跟忠勝坐在後座，而信長則坐在副駕駛席，也就是光秀的旁邊。

 

一路上竹千代都抱著平板玩著他的羈絆戰士手遊版，信長跟光秀則各有心事，所以整個路上車內都很安靜。

 

到了東照宮的時候信長卻不急著帶著竹千代進去逛，而是先帶他去買點東西吃，竹千代很高興，因為他想起小時候信長總是常常在腰間掛幾個小包包裝著到處逛街買回來的小點心，然後看到竹千代的時候就伸手進包包掏個小東西出來。

 

然後信長買了太陽蛋泡芙，因為他跟竹千代都沒吃過，而且看著似乎營養很豐富，光秀付錢的時候習慣性的多買了幾個遞給忠勝，竹千代根本不知道今天是來做什麼的，就當作是普通的玩耍而已，所以整個人笑容洋溢，跟信長印象中初次看到他的時候一樣。

 

等到吃過了之後信長才牽著竹千代進入那被稱為世界遺產的建築物，裡面的裝潢簡直極盡奢侈之能事，當然這並不是一開始就長這樣，而是歷代大將軍一直不停的修繕擴建的結果，也就是說，這座建築的富麗堂皇等於是在昭示著德川幕府確實達成了富國的目標。

 

光秀無奈的笑著，這規模比他最初蓋的時候大了很多很多，但雖然他感慨萬千，卻還是伸手擋住了信長：「信長公……您不能再往前走了。」

 

「………為什麼？」信長不悅的回頭。

 

「您會有危險的……」

 

「危險？」

 

「……我知道擋著您也沒意思…所以在這裡先說清楚，如果您往前走而發生了什麼事情我還是會處理的，只不過我不能保證出什麼事情。」光秀說完之後把手收了回來，他沒想阻止信長，因為他從不認為自己能阻止信長。

 

「…………………………」


	26. Chapter 26

竹千代什麼也沒在想，他就是到處走走看看，信長默默的跟著他走著，他總覺得不知道是不是錯覺，竹千代看起來似乎是比往常更加容光煥發……或許光秀說的帶竹千代去東照宮是好事是這個意思吧？

 

這裡畢竟是家康的地盤，應該能把北極星的生氣供應給他，信長這樣想著。

 

然後竹千代停了下來。

 

時間彷彿靜止了，竹千代一動也不動的枯站著，於是信長張望了一下四周。

 

一片漆黑。

 

沒有人，什麼都沒有，連光秀跟忠勝都不見了，周圍靜得可以，什麼也聽不見，唯一的亮光就只是照在竹千代身上的光，使得竹千代看起來很詭異，而光源來自他的頭頂，所以信長很快明白了，如果這不是另外一個世界，那便是幻覺。

 

當然那道光如果不是北極星，便是太陽。

 

因為家康無論肉體是死是活，都永存於世。

 

信長抬頭看了看光源，對他來說顯然很刺眼，看著就像舞台上的聚光燈一般，所以他很快就放棄了弄清楚這道光到底是什麼的想法。

 

「糸竹？」信長出聲喊了竹千代，因為顯然除了喊對方之外他沒有別的選項可做，這裡只有他們兩個人而已。

 

「……………………………」竹千代沒有回答信長，他彷彿聽不見。

 

這樣的寂靜持續了很久，信長覺得再等下去也不是辦法，不如走去竹千代的身邊喚醒他看看：「……糸竹？」

 

「………………」這次竹千代有了反應，他轉頭過來看著信長，然後在這一瞬間信長難以置信的發現竹千代突然變成了成年的模樣，接著就把雙手環向了信長的頸項，信長退後了一步，因為他覺得家康這個擁抱方式，他好像在哪裡見過，但是家康無視於他的後退，繼續往前逼進硬是把自己貼了上去：「信長公……求求你，死吧…」

 

然後信長發現了他們兩人的腳下是一堆黑色的鬼手，他看過這個景象，更正確的說，他不但看過而且他還很熟悉，因為當年喪夫之後的阿市腳下永遠有數不清的鬼手試圖抓住各種可以抓住的東西，亡者總是會因為殘存的思念而想離開鬼門，然而能離開鬼門的少之又少，絕大多數都是徒勞無功，往往只有生者會被拖入鬼門而死去，這就是為什麼接近阿市的人都會死，偶爾有幾個能離開鬼門的，但是這些亡者的『生』充其量也不過就是一種假象，亡者除了輪迴轉世之外是永遠也不可能真的變回生者的。

 

他們兩人正在下沉。他會被家康拖入鬼門的。

 

意識到了這點的信長掙扎了起來，然而家康卻越抱越緊：「信長公……死吧…我會跟你一起死的………」

 

「家康公！信長公不是亡者啊！」光秀似乎是費盡了他身上所有的力氣喊出了這句話，而且因為情緒太激動聲音都走調了，信長睜大眼睛看著光秀拿著他的鐮刀向著家康的背劈了過去。

 

「……………………」家康看了看信長，然後露出了一種微笑，彷彿他一點都不痛似的，信長無法解讀他這樣的表情到底是什麼意思，但是信長發現自己似乎已經回到了現世，周遭不再是漆黑一片，而是人來人往，等信長環顧完四周回神過來的時候家康早已鬆開了雙手，事實上他不鬆開也不行，因為信長現在看見的是竹千代。

 

「……………………」沉默的忠勝接住了這個看起來好像已經昏過去的小主人，至於光秀的鐮刀早不知道上哪去了，他只是彎著腰看著坐在地上的信長，然後用著跟方才完全不同，非常平穩的口氣說：「我想…應該沒事了。」

 

「…………糸竹……求我死…」信長站了起來，他覺得臉上有東西所以伸手摸了一下，這才發現竟然是眼淚，所以他現在頗為震驚：「他死的時候…我在場……」

 

「………………是的……」光秀面無表情的回答。

 

「他那個時候就死了，因為他求我死……」

 

「……是的…」

 

「……你為什麼不說…」

 

「…我說了呀，他求死，但是我求他生……」

 

「哈哈哈哈……是啊…你做得真好，我從來沒有這麼發自內心的感謝你過……」信長咬牙切齒一個字一個字的說著。

 

「如果您真的感謝我…那麼我會覺得很光榮。」光秀看了一眼竹千代：「還好……他沒打算殺我…」

 

「殺你？」信長笑了起來：「他為什麼要殺你？」

 

「…因為我想要他活下來，然而他當時想跟您一起死。」

 

「………………………………」信長陷入了沉思，他想起了一些不應該想起的東西，因為世人皆知信長死在本能寺，然而剛剛的景象確實不是本能寺，至於他自己的記憶也是到了本能寺就斷了，他很清楚的知道自己是死在本能寺，當時的家康年齡外表並不是這樣，所以這是本能寺發生之後的事情，正是因為這段記憶不合乎常理，所以光秀才會索性閉口不說。

 

========================================  
「You說得真是make sense，但是I don't understand。」政宗一頭霧水的看著突然來訪的三成，對方見面就問他童謠籠中鳥的事情，但是講了半天他還是完全聽不懂：「小十郎，你聽懂沒？」

 

「籠拆開來是竹跟龍，還有我叫做龍之右目，所以籠目可能是家康、政宗大人還有我，到這裡我都還聽得懂，後面我就不知道了……」

 

「You see？」政宗繼續一臉茫然的看著三成：「在你跟我提這些之前我根本就不知道這歌是幹嘛用的…」

 

「……………………」三成有一種想立刻抽飛政宗跟小十郎的衝動，他明明覺得自己已經解說得很清楚了。

 

「呃……你們有沒有什麼還記得的…比較特別的事情？」左近知道三成的心思，但是他覺得如果三成在這裡動粗委實不妥，對方看起來是真的不知道，而且如果政宗真的不知道，只怕他現在心裡的狀態是聽得吐血三升。

 

「我早說過了讓You問問天海啊…家康的喪事是他辦的……」政宗理所當然的說：「就算籠目真的是東軍的意思，後面我還是I don't know啊…」

 

「他不肯說。」三成簡潔的回答。

 

「Oh……」政宗無言的看著三成，因為這是他唯一能想到的線索。

 

「你印象裡面有沒有什麼…比較值得注意的事情？」

 

「………他只跟我說他要一個人靜一靜……之後嘛…他就病倒了。」政宗托著下巴想了許久：「喔…對了……我去接他的時候，你已經頭身分家了，雖然你身上也有點鬥毆的傷痕但是都不致死，所以我想你的死因是斬首，可是家康應該不會用有刀刃的東西，那時他手上也沒有武器。」

 

「什麼！？」三成張大了眼睛：「那麼是誰殺了我？」

 

「I don't know，照理說家康不用刀，所以他殺秀吉的時候秀吉是全屍啊，可是我也沒看見有別人在……當然也有可能他撿了誰的武器來用吧？或者直接用你的刀子吧？打仗嘛…你也知道戰場上很混亂……你那刀子也沾血，我又看不出那是不是你的血…而且你那天應該也殺了不少人了。」


	27. Chapter 27

「……還有沒有其他事情比較奇怪的？」三成繼續追問，他總覺得不可能只有自己的死因奇怪。

 

「要說還有別的…他突然變得跟天海很要好……你自己去翻書應該也能看到，天海簡直權傾天下，還有就是他把兒子押給我抵債了…」政宗突然臉變得很難看：「Oh那真是我上輩子最angry的事情了……」

 

「抵債？」

 

「他答應戰後給我一百萬石的，結果他沒給…」政宗攤手表示無奈。

 

「你沒跟他翻臉？」

 

「………我女兒挺happy的我能翻什麼臉…」

 

「等等！你說的是忠輝？」左近突然想起之前陪三成去過的地方有提過這個名字。

 

「Yes…」

 

「怎麼了？左近……」

 

「三成大人，您記得嗎？乃可勢是在家康臨死的時候交給了忠輝，但是他當時拒絕見忠輝。」左近想起之前去看乃可勢的時候，寺寶介紹的地方有寫到這些。

 

「…………………………」經左近一說三成想起了這件事情，家康到死都不見忠輝，儘管忠輝苦苦哀求但他都沒有心軟。

 

「所以我說這事很strange，他本來很疼忠輝的，但是那之後卻像變了一個人似的，找各種藉口遠離忠輝，連我都覺得忠輝poor了…」

 

「如果真的是這樣，那麼那天晚上家康讓我看見乃可勢…就絕對不是只要我遠離東照宮那麼簡單……」三成仔細的想了想，但還是覺得徒勞無功：「我記得他那時有說話，但是我完全不記得他說了什麼。」

 

「三成大人，我記得您說有聽到他吹笛子…那麼您記得曲調嗎？兩次都是一樣的嗎？您知道是什麼曲名的曲子嗎？小十郎是吹笛能手，如果您記得的話不妨讓他吹奏一次，我們可以一起想……」左近連珠炮似的問了，因為他覺得機會難得，既然來了就該把知道的都問一問。

 

「………………不……」三成痛苦的抓著頭：「我不記得他吹了什麼…但是我很確定兩次的曲調是一樣的……我很確定我以前聽過這曲子…」

 

「……………」政宗面無表情地看著三成，雖然可以讓小十郎把他知道的所有曲子吹一遍，但如果都不是小十郎知道的曲子就慘了，而且提到那笛子的話，他覺得應該有別人聽過家康吹笛：「乃可勢原本是魔王的笛子，後來又到了秀吉手上，要不然這樣，你問問他倆聽過不？魔王我不知道，但是秀吉會把笛子轉贈他的話，可能聽過他吹？」

 

「你自己沒聽過嗎？」三成問：「你們應該挺好的？」

 

「我可能聽過一兩次但實在不記得曲調，就算我記得…也有可能會把他跟小十郎搞混……不如你問問秀吉，他畢竟是送笛子給家康的人，應該印象會比我深。」

 

「…………那沒辦法…我回去了……」政宗的話不無道理，因為他確實是天天跟小十郎在一起，一問他吹笛的事情他自然只記得小十郎，小十郎一直在旁邊默不作聲的話，大約他就算聽過也是忘了，除非曲子非常特殊令人印象深刻，不然只聽一次就能完整記住的人其實並不多。雖說對吹笛名手來講如果聽到的曲子是他認得的，那他自然記得曲名，因為單只記曲名比記整首曲子的曲調容易許多，然而小十郎一直沒說話就代表即使他聽過家康吹笛，也很可能是他不知道曲名的曲子，因此不知曲名的情況下只聽一兩次的話是記不住的。

 

========================================  
竹千代醒過來之後精神很好，據他自己的說法是剛剛睡著了，現在睡飽了自然有精神，信長沒問他到底怎麼了，因為信長知道答案，那就是竹千代肯定要說他什麼都不知道。

 

也就是說信長對於家康掉了記憶大約有點概念，準是因為那段記憶不合乎常理，就像他明明死在本能寺，但是家康想跟他一起死的記憶卻很明顯是發生在本能寺大火之後的事情，他望了一眼那隻睡著的貓還有那三隻猴子，似乎他能明白光秀的意思了。

 

對世人來說，那些都不是真的。

 

既然不是真的那便不應該看不應該聽也不應該說，而且應該徹底的被消滅掉。

 

或許就是因為這樣，所以家康對於三成的記憶消失了，家康當時明明就死了，但是世人皆知活下來的人是家康，這是不應該存在的記憶，就好像世人皆知信長死在本能寺，他不應該會在多年後跟家康一起死一樣。

 

三成跟家康不是朋友，從來都不是。

 

所以三成跟家康曾經是朋友的這件事情不應該存在。

 

這就是為什麼無論他怎麼問光秀，光秀都不說，因為當時的他確實無論光秀說什麼都不會相信光秀的那番『鬼話』，光秀說去東照宮是好事，他一開始以為是因為北極星能供應竹千代生氣，但現在他明白了，這是因為去了東照宮之後他有可能會頓悟這些，所以光秀才說這是好事。

 

「糸竹…你還記得這個怎麼吹嗎？」信長拿出了他跟古董商購買的一節切遞給竹千代。

 

「嗯？記得呀！」竹千代毫不遲疑的接了過去。

 

「那你……吹給我聽…」


	28. Chapter 28

「我確實聽過他吹笛子，但是我並不記得曲調。」秀吉平穩的回答了三成的問題，跟三成那急躁的樣子形成了強烈的對比。

 

「那麼……秀吉大人，您記得送他笛子的原因嗎？」

 

「因為信長叫他糸竹，所以秀吉便把乃可勢交給他吹奏，當時我們都想知道為什麼他會被叫做糸竹…」半兵衛知道秀吉不擅長說明，所以在旁邊替他回答：「雖然家康君不是很有名的吹笛能手，但是他確實會吹笛子，那時我們想大概是因為信長很喜歡他的某些習慣……」

 

「習慣？」

 

「是啊，笛子雖然很簡單又方便攜帶，但確實是一種由不同人吹奏的時候就會有不同表現的樂器，即使是吹奏同一首曲子，每個人的節拍也可能略有不同，有的人肺容量大所以能拉長尾音，或者是在某些段落吹出較大的音量使得樂曲聽起來有明顯的高低起伏。」

 

「…………原來是這樣……」

 

「當時他還是個孩子，所以肺容量不是很足，正是因為這樣所以我們才好奇信長為何喜歡聽他吹笛子。之後秀吉就把笛子給他了，畢竟秀吉的手很大，應該用不到這笛子，更何況…我們當時想拉攏他。」

 

「…………確實……」三成看了一眼秀吉的手，他印象中秀吉也會吹笛子，但是用這樣的手去吹奏乃可勢明顯會比家康辛苦很多，也難怪會覺得用不上乾脆送掉。

 

「不如秀吉你去問問信長當時聽他吹的曲子吧？」

 

「……好…」秀吉點了點頭，開始撥電話給信長，三成坐在旁邊七上八下的聽秀吉跟信長寒暄，但是電話說沒多久秀吉就掛了電話。

 

「怎麼樣？」半兵衛沒想到這麼快就結束通話，所以急著追問。

 

「……他…拒絕回答…」

 

「………為什麼？」

 

「他說……這曲子只對他一個人有特別的意義，別人不需要知道…」

 

「特別的…意義？」三成突然悲從中來，他自己也不知道為什麼，但是他在聽到這答案的瞬間似乎一下子失去了氣力，左近馬上靠過來扶住他：「可是…對我來說可能也有特別的意義啊！不然為什麼我會聽到兩次？」

 

「他說你也一樣，不需要知道…」秀吉看著三成那樣子，雖然覺得於心不忍，但還是繼續說：「要是知道了只會讓情況更壞……」

 

「…………這麼說來…他已經知道原因了？」

 

「………恐怕……有可能…」

 

「三成大人！」左近看著三成臉色一下子變得很差，覺得三成可能病倒：「我先送三成大人去醫院…」

 

「快去！」半兵衛也緊張了，隨手拿起電話就叫人備車。

 

這首曲子怎麼可能只對信長有意義！？

 

三成想要大叫，但是他叫不出來，這個感覺對他來說很熟悉，就像是他第一次去東照宮看六芒星的那一天，他很快就要再次失去意識了，他想。

 

『…就好像你跟家康會死一個……跟那個時候一樣。』不知道為何三成突然想起了鶴姬的話，他現在這麼痛苦…是不是要死了？

 

========================================  
「……………………………」光秀默默的聽著竹千代吹笛子，他覺得時間彷彿回到了很久以前，然後他看著信長接電話，又看著信長拒絕回答對方，他不用問也猜得出是誰打的電話又是為了什麼打的。

 

所以他就只是看著信長舉手示意竹千代暫停吹笛，講完電話之後又讓竹千代繼續吹，信長伸出左手托著自己的臉，像是陷入了沉思一樣。

 

真是令人感到平靜的情景。

 

那幫人是不會知道為什麼信長喊竹千代為糸竹的，永遠也不會知道，就連當年跟家康感情很好的三成也不會知道，因為家康不會告訴他這些，甚至家康自己當時也不知道其實他真的不應該吹笛子。

 

籠裡的鳥兒鳴叫了，所以八日的晚上鶴跟龜跌倒了。

 

光秀雖然面無表情，然而他內心正在冷笑，因為在他看來越是為了三成著想，三成就越會找死，這點實在很有趣，但是也很無奈。


	29. Chapter 29

三成知道自己在作夢。

 

因為那個夢就是他失去記憶的那天做的夢，他肆無忌憚的一直打著家康的臉，雖然他恨家康，但他並沒有用刀子，因為用刀子直接殺掉家康的話實在太便宜了。

 

於是家康再次問了他：『你就那麼恨我嗎？』

 

他還是跟最早那時一樣的掐死了家康。

 

當他醒過來的時候，醫生說他根本沒病，就是單純沒吃東西血糖不夠，給他吊了點滴補充營養，左近買了一大堆吃的堆在他床邊，等他醒過來就先拿東西給他。

 

吉繼說三成最大的毛病真的就是常常忘了吃飯，順道開玩笑說但是這樣很環保很節約，對地球有好處，但是正當三成無奈的伸出手要拿三角飯糰的時候，他突然又收回了手。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「………………………」三成看著自己的手，夢裡的觸感跟上次一樣很鮮明，這個夢什麼都很模糊，但就唯獨他掐死家康的時候的手感很真實。

 

但是他不可能殺死家康，因為政宗說他被斬首了，事實上他在回去問秀吉的路上一直用手機上網找自己的資料，但無論他怎麼找，死因都是斬首無誤。至於家康確實是病死的，政宗也親口跟他說了這點，那麼……這個夢應該不會是他的記憶才對？

 

「……你上次的燙傷應該好了啊？」吉繼想起上次三成看著自己的手是因為燙傷的關係，看見三成又在看自己的手所以他就湊過去看，但是這次什麼痕跡也沒有。

 

「刑部，我那個夢其實是假的記憶吧？無論我怎麼找資料，我的結論都是我不可能殺死家康……而且獨眼龍也說了，我死了而家康活著。」

 

「是啊………」

 

「……………所以那不是真的……」三成還是伸手去拿了一個飯糰，畢竟人還是要吃點東西，但是他看著飯糰的時候又停住了。

 

三角飯糰為了避免飯粒沾手而包了一張海苔，頂部露出一點點白飯，看起來就像富士山一樣。

 

「怎麼了？三成大人…」

 

「富士山…不死山……不死花…藤花………」三成看著飯糰回想起剛剛的夢境突然有了一個很荒唐的想法：「刑部…如果家康其實不會死呢？」

 

「啊？」吉繼覺得三成這句話簡直莫名其妙。

 

「如果他不會死，那麼這個夢就可能真的是我的記憶了……如果他其實沒有被我掐死…」

 

「好吧………」吉繼嘆了一口氣：「你想說…假設他當時沒被你掐死，所以他後來又殺死你？」

 

「不……我的意思是…如果他可以死了又活過來………那麼我的夢就可能是真的。」

 

「但是這還是說不通你怎麼會掉了記憶啊……」

 

「刑部，有一個人…送藤花給家康……這個人，我們要用什麼辦法見到他？」

 

「我覺得他可能監視著你，如果是這樣的話，你現在想見他，他就肯定知道，如果他願意見你的話他會露臉的，如果他不想，那你怎麼找辦法也沒用，畢竟他躲在暗處。」吉繼攤了攤手表示這件事情很難辦。

 

「………………那盒藤花是否會有其他的訊息………」

 

「有也沒用，魔王的夫人已經叫護士拿去丟了……我看魔王是鐵了心根本不想查這件事情，所以他也不告訴你德川吹的曲子是什麼。再說了…我們知道這件事情的時候已經晚了，藤花早已交給護士處理，我們也不知道是哪個護士。」

 

「但是我很確定…那曲子跟我有關係……」

 

「喔？為什麼？」

 

「……我覺得我很可能不是第一次聽到那曲子，應該我已經聽了很多次了，所以第一次聽到他吹的時候，我才會被這個笛聲吸引，然後找到他。」

 

「…說得也是……」吉繼瞇著眼睛想了想之後說：「如果從來沒有聽過的話，一般正常情況應該是當成窗外有噪音，而不會想要尋找發聲源。我大概理解你的意思……可是魔王說這個曲子只對他有意義。」

 

「……………………」三成還是把那個看起來像是富士山的飯糰拿起來吃了，飯糰的裡面包著用剪碎的煎蛋跟小魚乾炒過的餡料，左近看他開口吃東西於是連忙再遞了罐無糖罐裝咖啡給他，但是過了一會他才想起醫生說別給三成咖啡免得擴張血管降低血壓導致暈眩，於是他想了想還是把咖啡收回來換成補充維他命的飲料。

 

========================================  
「忠勝……」信長把笛子收了起來：「看好糸竹…不要讓他落單。」

 

「……………………………………」

 

「我知道這個要求很無理，但是……不准比他早死。」

 

「……………………」

 

「因為如果你比他早死了，你就沒法阻止他了…」

 

「…………………………………………」


	30. Chapter 30

送藤花的人看來沒有打算見三成，於是什麼也不能做的三成看見秀秋很樂的在辦公室用電腦跟光秀聊天的時候突然想到，也許自己不能從光秀身上套出點什麼東西，但是秀秋可以，只不過秀秋實在太怕他了，每次他想開口問秀秋的時候秀秋就滿臉驚惶的用各種藉口逃亡。

 

所以他嘗試了幾次之後，還是索性打發秀秋出去買東西，秀秋一聽可以離開辦公室去跑腿就急急忙忙地開小差出去，然後他趁秀秋走的時候打開了秀秋的電腦看看有沒有辦法跟光秀聊天。

 

他簡單的掃了一眼光秀跟秀秋聊天的紀錄，發現他們正在聊歐美電影，雖然他不關心工作之外的東西但是對這電影還是有點印象的，因為現在正在熱映票房還不錯，上過幾次頭條，看來秀秋是想跟光秀一起去看，但是沒想到光秀已經看完了，還跟秀秋說了他的感想。

 

『呵呵呵…與其看這電影還不如看你辦公室的某人呢……他看起來跟這電影差不多。』

 

看到這句話的時候三成覺得自己像吃了蒼蠅一樣，因為他猜想光秀是在說他，但是既然光秀說他看起來就跟這電影差不多的話，說不定這電影能給他一點啟發也不一定。雖然他可以現在就偽裝秀秋跟光秀講話，但是轉念一想光秀跟秀秋太熟了，可能很快就認出他來，所以他馬上就打消了這個念頭。

 

然後三成回到了自己的座位，上網訂購電影票，其實他平常不看這種東西，但是既然光秀說看起來跟他很像的話，他決定去瞧瞧到底是演成怎樣。

 

粗略的看了一下網上已知的電影簡介，似乎是改編自一段真人真事，主角是個連續殺人犯，所以這電影是限制級的，說的是主角成為連續殺人犯的過程，也就是主角的回憶錄，於是他恍然大悟難怪秀秋要問光秀肯不肯陪他去看，準是他自己沒膽子看完，想拉上光秀壯個膽再看。

 

因為只是看個電影而已應該不會有危險，所以他決定自己去。

 

========================================  
電影說的是一對科學家夫婦把一對雙胞胎兒童拉去進行了隔離測試，做的是心理方面的研究，性質上來說這是非法的，因為法律保障未成年的兒童不得受到傷害，而且兒童的心理尚未成熟，如果在心理研究上進行了不道德的實驗方式，可能導致人格扭曲，這也是這個主角成為了殺人犯之後會纏訟多年的主要原因。

 

一開始三成並沒有看出奇怪的地方，直到電影的後半段，他張大了眼睛看著螢幕上主角的兄弟問主角：『Do you hate me？』

 

『Do you really hate me？』

 

研究者告訴這對雙胞胎，兩個人裡面只有一個人能活著出去，一開始他們並不想遵從這個規則，想了很多方法解決問題，但是無論如何無法出去，系統會隨機給與食物飲水，時間不一定而且很混亂並且量很少，對兩個孩子來說是很嚴酷的生存條件，後來兩個孩子開始吵架爭鬥互搶食物飲水，主角很想找辦法讓兩個人一起出去，但是對方卻似乎不是這樣想的，對方總是用各種方法干擾他，於是到了最後另外那個孩子問了這個問題。

 

主角說了他恨，他當然恨，他對另外那個孩子那麼好，為什麼對方還老是找他麻煩，他真的很想兩個人一起出去的，但是現在他很生氣。

 

然後對方突然就在毫無預警的情況上吊了，研究員一看情況不對立刻中止了研究打開了研究室進去把孩子救下來，但是這個孩子應該是在上吊的時候頸骨就折斷了。

 

也就是說，這個死去的孩子之所以跟主角吵架，是因為他認為不可能找到方法出去，這個研究室是大人建造的，如果不照研究員給的規則，憑兒童的力量是出不去的，可是如果兩個人感情堅定的話，就很難做出殺害對方的決定，兒童跟成人不一樣的地方就在於兒童因為不知道自殺的痛苦跟自殺失敗可能產生的後果，所以自殺的時候比成人更果斷，成功率也高。於是在這種絕望的情況下他為了讓主角活下去，他選擇了讓主角恨他，切斷了這個讓自己活下去的理由，因為這樣可以讓另外一個人活著走出去，當然兒童是不會明白這其實是實驗，要是真的發生了自相殘殺就會中止研究，所以就天真的選擇了死亡。

 

之後實驗停止了，原本研究者就是因為發生饑荒的時候有時人類會出現人吃人的行為，有的甚至是吃掉自己的兄弟姊妹，所以要探討人類在嚴酷的環境下做出傷害同胞的事情是基於怎樣的心理活動，然而這個環境畢竟和真實的饑荒有差距，所以心理活動層面顯然是有點不同的。

 

主角在當時陷入了短暫的精神崩潰，但是也因為這樣他沒有必要繼續進行實驗，事實上他可以進行實驗的條件也已經消滅了，因為他已經失去了原本感情很好的兄弟，在這樣的情況下他家拿到了一筆可觀的賠償費，他完全不愁吃穿，但是在他從精神崩潰的狀態恢復之後，他就完全變了一個人。

 

後面主角引發的各種慘案，三成已經無心去看了，電影拍得太寫實，確實膽子小的人會看不下去，似乎他有點明白了光秀的意思。

 

『你就那麼恨我嗎？』

 

家康確實是這麼問他的，就像螢幕上面那個孩子問的一樣。

 

如果光秀說他看起來像是電影演的那樣，那麼，家康是因為某個原因才這麼問的嗎？

 

『不會發生什麼事情，不影響任何人，只是你肯定會崩潰而已』

 

他突然想起了光秀說的話，也就是說如果知道了真相，或者說知道了家康當時在想什麼的話，他會像這個電影的主角一樣崩潰嗎？但是這說不通啊，因為家康活下來了。只是螢幕上那個孩子的身影在他腦中揮之不去，如果光秀跟秀秋說的某人就是他，那麼他跟這個電影很相似的地方肯定就是這一點。

 

但是他現在無法再多思考點什麼了，因為有個尖銳的東西抵著他的後頸，然後他聽到後面傳來一個聲音：「不要動。」


	31. Chapter 31

「站起來…別出聲………先離開這裡。」

 

「………………………………」三成本想回頭，但是後頸的東西抵在那裏像是在提醒他不准亂動，於是他只好聽話站起來被對方押出去。

 

離開黑暗的電影院，外面天氣很好陽光普照，三成覺得有點刺眼的眨了一下眼睛，感覺到後頸的東西不見了，這才回頭看看對方到底是什麼人，對方伸出左手扶著額頭像是還在適應陽光，右手拿著一支鋼筆，但是他看到那一洩如虹的長髮就知道是光秀，大約光秀就是拿著那鋼筆把他騙出來的，他想。

 

「……你這蠢貨，居然真的來看電影了。」適應了陽光的光秀把鋼筆的筆蓋給蓋上，然後放回了上衣口袋。

 

「你怎麼會知道的？我根本沒有跟任何人說要來看電影。」

 

「你傻啊？秀秋開著視訊啊……看你的臉我就知道你偷看秀秋的聊天紀錄，然後憑你那點腦子你肯定會買票來看，就是不知道你到底看哪一場所以我花了點時間才找到你。」

 

「……看了又怎樣？」三成暗自慶幸還好自己沒偽裝秀秋跟光秀套話，要不然免不了一陣自取其辱。

 

「不怎樣，對你沒幫助，只是白費力氣浪費錢。」光秀嘆了口氣：「就算你能想起什麼東西，那也是假的，你還不如規規矩矩過日子什麼都不要想，這樣還安全些。」

 

「安全？」三成看著光秀：「如果知道真相的話我會有危險？」

 

「……………………總而言之想起來對你也沒好處。」光秀想了想，還是很敷衍的隨便說了句，然後就轉頭想走開。

 

「等等……」但是三成的動作還是快了一步，抓住了光秀的手臂：「你特地來這裡找我就為了說這些嗎？」

 

「…………………………」光秀不悅的回頭看著三成：「…我只是來確認你有沒有發瘋而已……既然你沒發瘋那很好，我先回去了。」

 

「發瘋？為什麼我會發瘋？」

 

「…………………………」光秀無奈的看著三成的臉好一會兒之後用力甩開三成的手，才一個字一個字慢慢的說：「你不需要知道原因。」

 

「那……至少告訴我，為什麼我會一直看到家康？你想讓我不追查這件事情的話，起碼告訴我怎麼解決這個問題啊！」

 

「………我不知道，你跟東照的行為都不是我能控制的。」光秀想了想：「那些都是假的，你只要記得這點就可以了。」

 

「那不是假的…」三成伸出他的右手：「雖然現在已經好了所以看不出來，但是這個地方我燙傷過。」

 

「…………這不合理啊……」光秀皺著眉毛問：「你很確定你有燙傷？」

 

「是啊，看過我那個燙傷的還有左近跟刑部。」

 

「這個我真不知道了，還有別的嗎？」

 

「我有聽到他吹笛子，我很確定我聽過他吹的曲子……但為什麼…」

 

「因為那個曲子對你確實沒意義，只對信長公有意義。」光秀不等三成說完就知道三成想問什麼：「你要是認為跟你有關的話那都是你的妄想，還有他把笛子給了誰都跟你沒有任何關係。」

 

「……我不相信，憑什麼我要相信你這些說詞？」

 

「愛信不信隨你便，燙傷的事情我會盡量搞清楚原因。」

 

「……………………………………」

 

========================================  
「竹千代氣色很好呢……」阿市看著正在吃東西的竹千代，像是有感而發。

 

「去了一趟東照宮當然好了…」信長一臉沒所謂的伸手去拿酒，喝了一點覺得味道並不如想像的好，於是隨手放了點冰塊，就在這時有人敲門，所以他想都不想就說：「是禿子嗎？進來。」

 

「好過分，我頭髮這麼漂亮您竟然說禿子……」光秀隨口頂嘴一下，然後又恢復原本正經的表情：「沒那麼簡單恢復的…只要人一直都在我們這裡的話應該不會有事。」

 

「最好是這樣。」

 

「竹千代，我剛剛在路上買了個禮物給你。」光秀笑著走向竹千代，把他手上的購物紙袋拿給對方。

 

「咦？我可以收嗎？」竹千代轉頭看著信長，信長點了點頭。

 

「……………………」光秀看著竹千代把紙袋裡面的東西拿出來，一邊微笑著。

 

「哇！好棒！我現在就把它拿回房間！」裡面是個黃色的小雞鬧鐘，竹千代把它舉高了放頭上，開心的跑回房間去了，好像他的頭髮就是小雞的窩一樣。

 

「………………………………」

 

「…你真是惡趣味……」信長在竹千代走了之後皺著眉毛說。

 

「呵呵呵…您真愛說笑，明明那麼可愛呢…哪裡像是惡趣味了？」光秀笑著回答。


	32. Chapter 32

雖然三成很不願意，還是把他手邊能找到的資料都翻了，包括去圖書館查詢新聞紙的內容，考古的學者們說得很清楚，他的脖子有個釘子，證明了他真的是先被斬首然後才用釘子把頭跟身體接起來下葬的。

 

 

所以他死於斬首這點無庸置疑。

 

 

他問了半兵衛家康使用怎樣的武器，半兵衛給他傳了幾張圖，然後核對自己的資料，發現切口確實不像家康的武器，即使家康拿出以前的武器來砍自己，也不可能是這種整齊的切口，他這種切口應該是刀面整齊的利刃，如果家康用自己以前用過的舊武器殺他，那武器屬於槍類，造成的結果應該是穿刺傷才對，就算家康力氣很大硬是把他的頭砍下來，切口應該也不整齊，那樣的話可能釘子就要多用幾根了？

 

 

所以政宗沒有騙他，確實他的死法違背了家康的習慣，只要家康是用自己的武器就不會造成這種結果，這種切口整齊的斬首必須是利刃才行。動手的人當然也不會是政宗，雖然政宗跟小十郎都持刀，但如果他是政宗殺的，那政宗根本沒有必要特別提出斬首跟家康的習慣違背這點，就是因為這件事情很奇怪政宗才會記得。

 

 

就在這時門鈴響了，三成到玄關去簽收了個包裹，是他上網找骨董店購買的一節切仿製品，他很快的拆開包裹把那個笛子拿出來，然後放到嘴邊試著吹吹看，他想或許自己實際吹吹看就能吹出曲子來，但是吹了幾下之後事實證明他吹不出啥曲調，可能他本來就對這個不那麼拿手，再來就是他真的想不出來是怎樣的曲調，於是他把那笛子往旁邊一扔，躺在床上看著天花板。

 

 

一節切都是竹子做成的，所以叫做糸竹。家康以前叫做竹千代，所以信長喊他糸竹，而乃可勢是信長的笛子，於是家康是當時唯一配得上乃可勢的人物。

 

 

假設光秀說的話是真的，家康吹的曲子只對信長有意義，而且他看見的全都是幻影，那為什麼這樣的幻影是被他看見，而不是被信長看見？雖然他並不能確定信長是不是真的有看過家康的幻影，但是從信長對竹千代的態度來看，信長應該是沒有看見幻影的，所以才會果決的說他眼花了，於是三成坐了起來，又拿起了那把仿製的笛子，試著吹吹看，雖然他吹得不成曲調。

 

 

會不會是…別人認為只對信長有意義，但其實對他是有特別意義的，所以他才會看見這樣的幻影？

 

 

然後他又再次聽見了笛聲，雖然他自己吹得亂七八糟，但是確實有笛聲，所以他停了下來拿出手機開始錄音，當然他也有想到可能會錄不到東西，畢竟之前所有的人都跟他說沒聽見，但他還是想試試看。

 

 

他很小心的推開玄關的門，確定門外沒有看見什麼奇怪的人物經過，然後鎖上自己家的門走了出去，手上一直捏著手機，現在是早上十點左右，外面有些家庭主婦買完菜正在聊天，除此之外還有一些趁著假日帶著寵物出來散步的人。

 

 

家康一定在附近。

 

 

他循著笛聲走到了公園，笛聲突然斷了，這點跟往常不一樣，於是他只好站在原地到處看看有沒有什麼特別的東西，只見遠方有個老鷹風箏飄得很高，有個孩子正拉著風箏跑著，後面有其他兩三個孩子追著跑，似乎今天的天氣不錯氣流也很穩定，所以能把風箏放得那麼高。

 

 

「…一富士二鷹三茄子………」三成按下了錄音中止的按鈕，然後用手機上網找尋這句話的由來。

 

 

為什麼家康會把這三樣東西連在一起？

 

 

他找了很久，發現家康在臣服於秀吉之前，非常喜歡進行鷹獵的活動，關於這一點，信長也是一樣的，這有可能是信長的影響，然後在秀吉成為天下人的這段期間，家康的鷹獵活動顯然減少許多，因為當時他的工作增加了很多所以沒時間進行鷹獵，然後等到他成為天下人，他又恢復了定期鷹獵的習慣。

 

 

籠中鳥…如果是老鷹……那麼，老鷹什麼時候飛出來…秀吉大人死了之後嗎？

 

 

三成很快的把剛剛的錄音檔傳給了吉繼，問他是否能聽到笛聲。不一會兒吉繼就回了訊息說聽得見，這個答案倒是出乎三成的意料之外，雖然他覺得今天的笛聲比之前兩次微弱，但是他從沒想過竟然能錄到聲音。

 

 

 

========================================

 

「三成，你別聽這個…」吉繼做了點處理，讓原本是背景音的笛聲變得清楚許多，可是秀吉卻突然這樣說。

 

 

「為什麼？」

 

 

「這不是你應該聽的東西，我以前聽過……」秀吉皺著眉毛，似乎想起了什麼。

 

 

「是不是家康吹的曲子？」

 

 

「是……但是…你不要聽這個。」

 

 

「為什麼？」這次連半兵衛都回頭問了，他以前跟秀吉一起聽過，可是當時並沒有異狀。

 

 

「那時…我好像看見了不應該看見的人……」

 

 

「不應該看見的人？」

 

 

「我不記得是誰了……」秀吉拿起桌上的水喝了一口，若有所思：「當時家康好像也很吃驚的樣子…」

 

 

「秀吉，那是什麼時候的事情？我印象中你給他笛子的時候並沒有異狀。」

 

 

「不是跟你一起聽的那時，是我死前…」

 

 

「…………………」吉繼按掉了播放檔案的按鈕，所以音樂停止了：「我也認為不應該聽。」

 

 

「為什麼？刑部……」

 

 

「你每次聽到笛聲的時候，都一定有看見家康吧？但是這次沒有。」

 

 

「是。」

 

 

「那麼…你怎麼能確定這是家康吹的？」吉繼轉頭看著三成：「我把你最早看見家康跳樓那時的會議紀錄的檔案也比照這樣處理過了，但是根本沒有笛聲的音頻。」

 

 

「……………你的意思是………」

 

 

「我的意思是，這可能不是你看見的那個家康吹的……就好像，一般的小孩並不會想唱籠中鳥…」


	33. Chapter 33

秀吉再次撥了電話給信長，並且把檔案傳給他，他認為事已至此信長實在沒有必要再隱瞞什麼了，然而信長打開來聽過之後，就把電話交給了光秀。

 

 

『這沒有什麼好問的，我說了很多次了，這跟三成沒有關係，這曲子只對信長公有意義。』

 

 

「但是既然有人把曲子播給他聽了，我認為背後一定有問題。」

 

 

『那麼…你告訴他，這是他自己選擇的，雖然他不記得了……』光秀清爽的掛了電話不願再說。

 

 

秀吉深吸了一口氣，然後簡單的把光秀說的話傳給了三成，他自己並不認為有辦法讓光秀多說點，因為他本來就跟光秀感情不大好，三成低下了頭，顯然光秀非常清楚當時發生了什麼事情，只是……

 

 

……原來是我自己選擇的？

 

 

三成怎樣也想不透自己怎麼會選擇丟棄記憶，如果說丟掉記憶有得到好處的話他就能理解，問題是他沒有得到好處啊？秀吉的仇沒報成，自己也死了啊？左近跟吉繼也都死了啊？無論他怎麼想，看來看去只有家康得到了好處…如果硬要說還有別人得到好處，頂多是元親忘記了自己當時怎麼被騙得團團轉的，所以設局的元就還可以算是有得到好處，可是這跟他半毛關係都沒有啊？

 

 

就算說他自己真的答應這樣的事情吧…那應該是在左近和吉繼死後了，所以他們兩個都不知道發生了什麼事情，於是不能跟他說任何意見。

 

 

所以沒人能告訴他光秀到底說了實話沒有。

 

 

三成抱著一絲希望，拿出手機撥了幸村的號碼，雖然幸村當時可能不在場，可是幸村活得比他久。

 

 

如果幸村也不知道的話，那再找元就看看…？

 

 

 

========================================

 

有人想要三成恢復記憶，就好像有人給家康送藤花…

 

 

三成燙傷過，所以至少有一次他看見的家康不能算是幻影。

 

 

光秀思考著這幾件事情，對他來說前面兩件事情問題不大，他大概猜得出幾個人選，前者大概鎖定幾個動機比較強的人就可以猜個八九不離十，至於後者…大約還是心存善意的成分居多，現在最大的問題是三成燙傷這事，因為家康一直在這裡沒有離開，而且他實在不認為家康會主動去找三成，他之所以變成現在這樣不就是為了避免三成想起來嗎？

 

 

所以三成到底看到了什麼？

 

 

他看到的那個…真的是家康嗎？

 

 

還有家康兩次高燒送醫確實不尋常，當然只要有那個陣在，家康就絕對不會死，但是無論如何，出現這種事情就代表家康受到了某種攻擊，如果是這樣，就能解釋三成手上的燙傷，也就是說當時的家康確實在他面前遭到了傷害進而發病。

 

 

現在最麻煩的問題就是家康變成那個樣子所以沒有辦法告訴他到底發生了什麼事情，光秀看信長拉著竹千代出門，忠勝亦步亦趨的跟著，大概猜得出信長想趁著周末帶竹千代去遊樂園玩耍，所以他很自覺的打開車門坐上駕駛座，信長有點意外，但還是什麼都沒說就讓光秀開車，光秀把前面遮陽鏡片拉了下來以免等一下光線太刺眼，然後問了信長要去哪。

 

 

如果家康之前發病是因為受到攻擊的話，那現在去遊樂園可能也有危險，畢竟遊樂園人很多。


	34. Chapter 34

幸村告訴三成當時他跟獨眼龍在纏鬥，之後西軍敗退，所以他只聽說三成被斬首處死，沒有看到三成的屍體。

 

 

當然從政宗告訴他的情況看來，他絕對不是被處死的，只是幕府對外發布處死，畢竟他身首異處，說成處死也很方便，而且當時斬首是很常見的死刑方式。

 

 

至於元就，三成打了很多次電話才找到人，他想元就大概是一到假日就曬太陽把所有煩心事拋諸腦後的關係，但是元就接了電話之後說他沒有印象，他只知道自己當時活下來了，但是一直覺得這當中好像出了點問題，元親現在失憶所以他不能問元親確認那個有問題的地方：

 

 

『那天元親動手刺殺我，問題是我其實活了下來而且也沒有受傷，所以我不知道元親到底是在何時動手殺我的，還有為什麼我沒有受傷？是不是我記混了？這件事情其實沒啥影響所以我就一直沒追究。』

 

 

雖然吉繼說不要聽那個音樂，但三成也只好把檔案打開來聽，因為如果不聽的話可能連想起來的機會都沒有，於是他想著是不是反覆播放到記住曲調就會有幫助，自己很無聊似的趴在桌上聽著。

 

 

於是三成再次做夢了，但這次並不是殺家康。

 

 

他看到的是光秀…或者該說是天海，一個人仰天狂笑著，但是笑得很悽愴，好像有很多種情緒混在裡面，他看見了光秀眼角的淚光，但是那絕對不是喜極而泣，光秀的腳邊全是屍體，常用的面具則扔在一旁，三成想或許這個景象是關原的戰場，因為死了這麼多人，只可能是打仗的時候。

 

 

狂笑過後的光秀把鐮刀朝向他，然後說了些話，但是他並不知道光秀在說什麼，只是看到光秀的嘴巴在動，接著他低頭看了看自己的手，手中什麼也沒有，但是雙手很髒，手套的纖維縫隙滿滿的都是黑色的汙垢，接著他四周張望了一下，除了他跟光秀，根本沒有人活著。

 

 

他慘叫了起來，光秀見狀之後又繼續狂笑，好像看到了好玩的東西似的又說了些話，當然說什麼他並不知道也聽不見，但是從神情看起來應該是在嘲笑他。要是平常有人這樣對他，他大概衝過去殺死對方了，但是不知道為什麼這個時候的自己卻根本不管光秀在說什麼，只是繼續慘叫。

 

 

然後他就醒來了因為左近打他手機說怕他又忘了吃飯，拿了便當過來要給他，三成隨手把這幾天堆在桌上的關原之戰的資料翻了一下，無論他怎麼看，都是家康活下來而他死了，只不過上面都寫他是被斬首處死，當然對他來說到底是不是被處死的根本不是重點，反正幕府愛怎麼公告就怎麼公告。

 

 

重要的是，他剛剛沒有看見家康。

 

 

他只看見了元就的屍體，可能左近跟吉繼離他太遠而且他視力範圍也有限度所以沒看見他們，但是元就確實說他沒死，而且也沒有受傷。

 

 

如果家康當時不在，那麼家康去了哪裡？或者他並沒有跟家康交戰？至少在他的視力範圍內並沒有看見家康。

 

 

左近按了門鈴，所以他起來去開門讓對方進來，然後他問左近之前有沒有印象看過家康去鷹獵。

 

 

「我好像沒看過他去鷹獵啊，秀吉大人問他的時候他說那老鷹死了所以他不去了，我想也很正常…那老鷹是在他當人質的時候就養了，鳥類的壽命也差不多就那樣……怎麼了？」

 

 

「所以，就算他在秀吉大人死了之後又去鷹獵，也不可能是同一隻老鷹了……」

 

 

「什麼同一隻老鷹？」左近覺得很奇怪，他雖然沒有開口明說，但是他確實有感覺三成的思維最近好像越來越跳躍…至少，他覺得很跳躍。

 

 

「沒什麼，我只是想到籠中鳥的歌詞，如果每個動物都是獨立的，指的是不同的人，而家康已經是烏龜的話，那麼他就有可能不是最前面那個籠中鳥……」

 

 

「啊…那麼，如果鶴跟龜是您跟家康，籠中鳥是誰？」左近打開了塑膠袋，把便當跟飲料拿出來放在桌上，接著把他特地買的維他命飲料先遞給三成，他想三成要是又顧不得吃飯的話至少該喝個維他命。

 

 

「如果那隻籠中鳥是老鷹，而他是在秀吉大人死了之後才又恢復鷹獵，所以籠中鳥飛出來的時間是指秀吉大人死了之後，可是他不可能養同一隻老鷹，當然這個歌詞不可能指真的老鷹而是一種暗喻，那麼如果籠中的老鷹換過了，有一隻老鷹是之前死去的，然後另外一隻老鷹是秀吉大人死了之後出現的……那麼，老鷹是指什麼人？誰在秀吉大人遇到家康之前死了？誰在秀吉大人死了之後出現了？」

 

 

「………所以…歌詞最後說後面的人是誰？指的是秀吉大人死了之後出現的人嗎？」

 

 

「不知道，後面的人到底是包含在前面這些動物裡面？還是另有其人…？」

 

 

「話又說回來，秀吉大人說他死的時候…看到了一個不應該看見的人………籠裡的鳥兒，就是那個人嗎？」說完這句話的時候，左近看著三成張大眼睛的臉，大概猜想得出三成大概又不想吃飯了…


	35. Chapter 35

「如果籠中鳥…飛出來的時間是秀吉大人死了之後……左近！秀吉大人死了之後到關原這段時間，他有沒有去鷹獵？」三成抓住左近的肩膀。

 

 

「這我們不可能知道啊……那時都各奔東西了…」

 

 

「我很確定我那時聽過籠中鳥，如果籠中鳥是老鷹而且飛出來的時間點是秀吉大人去世之後，那麼這首歌出現的時間就是在秀吉大人死後到關原這段……」三成看著左近，眼中閃著光芒，他覺得事情似乎又有了轉機。

 

 

「但是就算是這樣，您為什麼會聽到這首歌？至少…我那時沒聽過。所以如果您有聽過……那一定是我不在場的時候。」

 

 

「…………………你不在場的時候………」三成放下了手，他想吉繼應該也沒聽過，吉繼知道這曲子只是因為他現在看了很多過去的資料，實際上吉繼的態度也是對籠中鳥沒啥印象，頂多只是對這四百年來的人事物變化感興趣所以有耳聞，正是因為他沒聽過所以沒有什麼反應，當時才會沒留意到現在的孩子其實不會想唱籠中鳥這件事情。

 

 

「三成大人？」

 

 

「…………………所以，這首歌……如果不是你們都不在我身邊的時候聽見的，就是你們死了之後到我死的這段時間聽見的……如果是後者，那麼時間就能限定在關原之戰當天………」

 

 

「那樣的話……？」

 

 

「那樣的話我一開始的感覺就沒有錯了，這首歌跟我失去的記憶有關係，就是在那一天內發生了什麼事情所以我沒有記憶了……而且政宗說了我是在那時就已經死了，所以不是三天後才處死，那麼，時間不但可以限定在那天，甚至可以說就是只有限定在那幾小時內。」

 

 

「那您想……怎麼樣？」

 

 

「只能找天海！」三成轉頭指著桌上那堆資料：「所有的資料都說了，因為秀秋的關係，所以西軍戰敗了…那時站在秀秋的旁邊的，就是他……所以當時是他逆轉了戰局！」

 

 

「………………」左近走的桌邊拿起了三成堆放在那邊的資料看著：「但是具體他是怎麼做的？」

 

 

三成想起了在他夢中光秀那悽愴的笑臉，還有死在他面前的元就。所以光秀不但是逆轉了戰局，他甚至還逆轉了元就的生死。

 

 

問題是，光秀是怎麼做到的？秀秋去了哪裡？

 

 

三成瞇著眼睛思考著這件事情，腦海中出現了秀秋那看到他就非常害怕的神色，他實在不覺得秀秋會願意跟他說話。

 

 

 

========================================

 

如果只有信長的話，一定不會想去遊樂園的，是帶著竹千代的時候才會想去，到了遊樂園的信長一下車就買了支棉花糖冰棒遞給竹千代，每當這種時候他就覺得回到了他過去人生中最快樂的時光，當他還是吉法師的時候，跟兄弟沒有鬥爭沒有隔閡，腰間總是掛了幾個小包，裝著他上街玩耍的時候買來的各種小零食，只要隨便掏一個給竹千代，竹千代就會笑得很燦爛。

 

 

竹千代咬了一口震驚的發現裡面竟然包著冰淇淋，於是張大了眼睛，要信長也吃吃看，信長拗不過他，於是也買了一支，發現裡面竟然還有切碎的香蕉還有巧克力餅乾碎片，他們以前根本想都沒想過到了現在會有這樣的點心，所以信長想了想又買了兩支塞給光秀跟忠勝。

 

 

信長不知道光秀現在如臨大敵，雖然手上拿著棉花糖冰棒但是其實無心品嘗美味，他只想到巧克力香蕉是蘭丸喜歡吃的東西，估計要是給蘭丸一支這種冰棒蘭丸就會高興上天，於是光秀問了小販有沒有宅配冷凍食品的服務，然後在宅配單上填了公司的住址又付錢買了一盒。

 

 

如果三成一直找不回記憶，那麼敵人可能從家康這邊下手，如果是這樣就能解釋家康受到攻擊，但是看來對方並不急著讓三成想起來，而是寧願慢慢的去提示，因為很明顯他不想露臉。


	36. Chapter 36

「左近…你能問勝家嗎？」三成想了很久，艱難的開口。

 

 

「問什麼？」

 

 

「如果循正規的途徑…我肯定是見不到家康了……」三成盡可能冷靜的說：「所以我想知道家康在哪，直接找他…」

 

 

「您是說………去堵他？」

 

 

「…………………」三成點點頭，沒有說話，因為他知道這件事情有點困難，但是比起規規矩矩的打電話找信長請求同意，去堵可能比較容易。

 

 

左近無言的跟三成對視了幾分鐘，他明白三成的心情，但是如果勝家把家康的行蹤透露給他們，不知道會有怎樣的麻煩，而且也不知道勝家到底會不會透露給他們，要是勝家選擇無視他們並且告訴信長這件事情，那麼信長說不定戒備會更森嚴。

 

 

「…………………」左近終究還是撥了手機給勝家，然後勝家告訴他說家康跟著信長出去了，勝家很謹慎的詢問了左近為什麼要問這個問題，接下來是一陣很長的沉默，左近大概猜得出來勝家很為難，所以也沒有說話，只是靜靜的等待答案。

 

 

『…………信長大人跟他去遊樂園了，已經去了一段時間…但是你們不要現在就去堵，要是間隔太短，信長大人就會覺得有人告訴你們行蹤然後懷疑我，所以至少……你們多等一下，穿得休閒一點，買點玩具什麼的…假裝是去玩然後遇上…』

 

 

勝家掛了電話，左近知道勝家這根本是冒著被信長痛毆一頓踹出門的危險跟他們說的，很可能說這些的時候也已經做好了最壞的準備，所以他必須照做，不管三成的脾氣有多麼急，都得克制著不發作才行，所以他仔細叮囑三成現在的家康還是孩子，不能嚇壞對方，讓三成多多練習一下表情，三成對著鏡子千方百計的擠出了點連自己都覺得難看的笑容，左近這才開始幫著挑衣服，讓三成穿輕鬆點的打扮，至少看起來輕鬆…要能讓人相信真的是出來玩的。

 

 

 

========================================

 

「…………………」

 

 

「………………………」

 

 

「………………忠勝……」如三成預想的一樣，信長沉默半天之後，只喊了忠勝的名字，而忠勝也一如往常沉默的把竹千代抱了起來放肩膀上。

 

 

「啊……」雖然左近還想說點什麼，但是顯然信長沒打算跟他們多說。

 

 

「有何貴幹？」光秀盯著三成良久，甚至一度懷疑自己是不是判斷錯誤，或許三成比他想像的更容易想起那些事情。

 

 

「…是你扭轉了關原之戰，對吧……」

 

 

「…………………………」光秀把手伸進了自己的西裝外套，確認了自己的手槍之後，悄悄的拉開了保險，但是他的眼睛仍然看著三成。在出門之前他想過如果家康又遇到危險就要開槍打死對方，但卻死活沒想到結果讓他動槍的會是三成。

 

 

「籠中鳥這首歌…就是在那天出現的，對吧？」

 

 

「…………………………」

 

 

「籠裡的鳥兒就是指秀吉大人死了之後出現的人…」

 

 

「…這倒有意思了，你多說點。」信長笑了起來，表情有一點狡黠，他微挑右眉看向光秀，光秀眨了眨眼睛，他大概猜得到光秀把手槍的保險給推回去了。

 

 

「家康自幼就喜歡鷹獵，但是他在秀吉大人底下的時候中斷了鷹獵，所以籠中的鳥兒飛出來的時間，是秀吉大人死了之後。而我聽到籠中鳥的日子，就是在關原那天。」

 

 

「…然後呢？誰是籠中鳥？」光秀把手放了下來。

 

 

「家康之所以中斷鷹獵，是因為老鷹死了，所以籠中鳥有兩個，一個是他遇見秀吉大人之前死去的，另一位是秀吉大人死的時候出現的……」

 

 

「你差點騙過我了…其實你什麼都沒想起來對吧？就算想起了什麼，也只是很少的一點點……少到微不足道。」信長不屑的笑了起來，悠哉悠哉的把吃過的冰棒棍子扔進了垃圾桶。

 

 

「我沒騙你，我只是想知道真相，然後我想了很久…」

 

 

「那麼我告訴你，你的推論有一個致命的漏洞，你只能查到糸竹恢復鷹獵是在猴子死了之後，但是……如果這首歌是在關原之戰那天出現的…那麼糸竹恢復鷹獵的時間，必須是猴子死了到關原之戰這段時間內，作出這首歌的人必須能掌握他的行動並且在關原之戰那天唱出來才行，而不是根據後世的記載來寫這首歌，你是以後世的記載作為根據來推測的…但是你如何確定糸竹在這段時間就已經恢復鷹獵？」

 

 

「…………難道你知道籠中鳥是誰？」

 

 

「我當然知道，所以我才能斷言你的想法是錯的，雖然你比我想的還聰明，猜出了飛出來的時間…但既然你沒想到什麼重要的事情，那我們也不需要多說什麼了。」信長擺擺手要忠勝帶著竹千代跟他走，竹千代看著三成，他想對方很討厭他所以也不說話，只是揮揮手表示再見。

 

 

「等等！」三成還是想挽留信長，畢竟這對他來說是一次機會，但是光秀卻擋在了他前面：「我說過了…這是你自己答應的，雖然你不記得了。」

 

 

「那麼你至少告訴我為什麼不管我怎麼問，你都不回答？」

 

 

「因為如果你想起來了，我就必須殺掉你了……」光秀目露兇光：「當然這也是你答應的。」

 

 

「所以你說我繼續查這件事情會有危險，是因為你要殺我？」

 

 

「……你不需要知道…」光秀像往常一樣扔了個模稜兩可的答案。


	37. Chapter 37

三成看著家康再次一步步的從自己面前消失，他頭上戴著紙做的狐狸帽子，大約是遊樂園的工作人員折來給孩子玩的，這中間家康回頭看了一眼，但雖然三成有千言萬語，卻無從說起，而且也沒有辦法跟家康說。

 

 

認真想想，三成發現自己只是一頭熱的想解決這事，但其實就算給他機會和家康說話，他也不知道要說什麼，家康現在是個孩子，都不知道能不能理解他說啥，就算能理解……家康可能也幫不了他，家康最早的時候就說了他連自己的記憶都沒辦法恢復，怎麼可能恢復他的。

 

 

「三成大人……」左近看三成很失落，拍了拍他的肩膀，卻不料三成蹲了下去，於是他也很緊張的彎下腰：「您哪裡不舒服嗎？」

 

 

「我沒事…」

 

 

「那為什麼……？」

 

 

「………他還是給了我線索，那就是籠中鳥並不是秀吉大人死的時候出現的人…但是籠中鳥飛出來的時間確實是秀吉大人死的時候。」

 

 

「那是……什麼意思…」

 

 

「……………………」三成把自己的右手給鬆開了，本來照著勝家說的要假裝自己來玩，所以買了個氣球抓著，原先他是想如果能跟家康說上話，就要把氣球給他玩的，但是現在用不到了。這天的天氣很好，所以氣球無聲無息的向天空飛去，三成抬起了頭看著氣球飛走的樣子，彷彿在形容這些天的努力都白費了一樣：「意思就是……他確實知道這首歌真正的內容，也就是說籠中鳥跟關原那天真的有關係…」

 

 

三成想著他是不是該跟吉繼討論一下，但是秀吉說過最好不要聽那歌，那個人是『不應該出現的人』，也就是說，那個人的存在本身就不合理。

 

 

 

========================================

 

光秀鬆了一口氣，因為要是真的在這種人來人往的地方開槍後果不堪設想，而且這麼多人看著，萬一鬧得太大連信長都保不了他就慘了。

 

 

他想過很多次是不是要直接殺了三成，對他來說這是最快的方法，但是他很明白三成的心情，所以對三成還有一點點憐憫，正是因為這一點憐憫使他到現在都沒直接殺掉三成，更正確的說，這件事本來就源於他對三成的憐憫。

 

 

家康不想殺死三成，所以才會變成現在的樣子。

 

 

到目前為止光秀一直是這麼理解家康的，但是三成又真的是天生帶著一種求死的性情，除非他心中有一個信仰才能支撐他活下來，例如他對秀吉的崇拜，還有對家康的憎恨。

 

 

真是麻煩的性格。

 

 

光秀搖了搖頭把這件事情拋諸腦後，其實他最煩的不是家康遭到攻擊的事情，他最煩的其實是到底該不該殺死三成，越是理解三成，他就越覺得直接殺掉三成比較快，但是又覺得這樣做實在太過分，而且家康不會高興的。

 

 

石田三成，你已經有豐臣秀吉了，你對他的崇拜足夠讓你活下去了，為什麼你還是想求死呢？

 

 

光秀始終沒問出口，但他對三成的看法就是這樣，因為他認為現在這樣是最好的狀態。當然，他非常理解三成，所以也不用問出口，只因為三成跟他自己很像，正如秀吉跟元就都跟家康很像，一樣是記憶有了更動，元就雖然也會有懷疑的時候，卻根本不會去追究，就像家康掉了記憶也不會放心上。

 

 

阿市的心理依靠是長政，三成的心理依靠是秀吉，他自己雖然依靠著信長，但是信長卻依靠著家康，雖然信長從來也不說。從另外一個角度來說，秀吉死了之後三成就只能依靠家康了，雖然依靠的方式每個人都不太一樣。而家康跟元就卻是不需要依靠別人的，所以他們孤高清冷，從來也不求別人理解，儘管他們發光發熱。

 

 

如果要問為什麼，只能說，因為太陽永遠只有一個。


	38. Chapter 38

半兵衛核對了公司的打卡紀錄，發現三成的遲到率增加，一問之下才知道三成解雇女僕很久了，這也就是為何最近經常沒吃飯，半兵衛嘆了口氣，他覺得三成還是需要女僕的，就算三成不在乎自己打掃，但是請個女僕的話比較不會出現沒吃飯就上班的狀況，而且公司給三成的薪水算是很高了，別說請一兩個女僕，就是請三個輪班都夠用。

 

 

不過吉繼持不同看法，他覺得有人監視的情況人越多越會橫生枝節甚至疑心生暗鬼，所以還不如左近沒事就去買飯給三成。

 

 

「這是什麼？」半兵衛發現吉繼在自己辦公桌隔板上拉了條細麻繩，然後用夾子在繩子上夾了兩張卡片，他走近一看，一張卡片寫的是籠中鳥的歌詞，另外一張卡片寫的是『一富士二鷹三茄子』。

 

 

「我覺得有趣…想試著找點線索。」吉繼悠哉悠哉的回答：「三成告訴我老鷹應該就是籠中鳥，因為籠中鳥飛出來的時間是秀吉大人死去那天，這是因為德川喜歡鷹獵，所以這個曲子採用了暗喻的方式表達出時間……」

 

 

「哦？那你想出了什麼？」

 

 

「如果老鷹就是籠中鳥的話，那麼這三個東西很可能就是解開這首童謠謎底的關鍵字，我思來想去，這三樣東西有順序，所以到底是暗示童謠的段落，還是暗示時間的順序……」

 

 

「……………確實很有趣……」半兵衛盯著這兩張紙片：「但是籠中鳥是第一段就出現了，老鷹卻是第二個字…所以如果是指段落順序的話，剔除掉『籠裡的鳥兒什麼時候飛出來』這之前的部分，就只剩下『即將天亮的夜裡』、『鶴跟龜跌倒了』、『後面的人是誰』這三個問題…』

 

 

「富士山如果對應即將天亮的夜裡、老鷹對應的是鶴跟龜跌倒了，茄子則對應後面的人是誰……那麼，茄子就是後面那個人…」

 

 

「可是剔除前面籠中鳥的幾句話才進行這種串聯的話，是正確的方向嗎？」

 

 

「問題出在老鷹是第二個字……」吉繼攤了攤手表示他也不知道哪個方向是對的：「或者數字的部分是指事件發生順序、人物的階級之類？」

 

 

「………事件嗎？」半兵衛繼續盯著卡片：「一富士二鷹三茄子，一般是說身體健康、步步高升、心想事成……如果是按照順序發生了事件，直接看字面的意思，『不死』、『高升』、『成功』？」

 

 

「所以有人沒死、有人加官晉爵、有人成功了……只照字面來看的話…」

 

 

「等等…籠中鳥是老鷹。」半兵衛把卡片拿了起來：「你剛剛提到加官晉爵…秀吉死了之後，家康君確實算是加官晉爵了…那麼，在他加官晉爵之前，有人『不死』？問題是…秀吉死了啊？」

 

 

「我就是這個地方想不通，必須是秀吉大人死了，老鷹才會飛出來，那麼到底是說『不死』，還是真的就是指富士山上有東西？」

 

 

「不…不對……」半兵衛睜大了眼睛轉頭看著另外一張寫著籠中鳥的卡片：「秀吉說有個『不應該出現的人』…那麼，是說有個應該已經死了的人沒死…的意思？」

 

 

「………應該已經死了的人又出現了，所以是『不死』嗎？」吉繼把卡片從半兵衛的手上拿回來，然後在一跟二的中間畫了個箭頭：「假設是這樣，那麼這數字就是事情發生的順序？可是…這兩件事應該是同一天發生的……」

 

 

「是啊…問題是家康君並不是一天之內就『成功』的……」半兵衛用手托著下巴：「這三樣東西，是指『人』，還是指『事件』？」

 

 

「……不好了…」吉繼突然想起了什麼似的張大了眼睛：「德川住院的時候，有人送了不死花…現在三成因為看見了老鷹風箏所以猜出了籠中鳥……那麼，希望是我想多了…」

 

 

「啊…那麼……接下來是茄子！？」半兵衛若有所思：「可是目前為止，並沒有對人造成傷害？」

 

 

「是沒有，但是……」

 

 

「怎麼了？」

 

 

「我剛剛…把童謠跟一富士二鷹三茄子串起來，問毛利的意見，他突然離線了……我最好去看看發生什麼事…」

 

 

「…………………你懷疑…？」

 

 

「我懷疑他出事了……」

 

 

「可是，會不會他只是有事情？」

 

 

「他不是這種人…他有事要離線前一定會打招呼才斷網……而且，你看…」吉繼打開了電腦的畫面。

 

 

『我覺得我好像知道了』

 

 

電腦上是吉繼收到元就的最後一句話，確實看起來不太像是有事情斷網的樣子，而且元就應該知道吉繼是為了什麼要他問這些意見，如果他知道的話應該接下來是把他的想法說出來才對。

 

 

「…………………」

 

 

「如果出了停電之類的意外，他應該會用手機繼續回覆的，可是時間過了這麼久，我打他手機也不通……」


	39. Chapter 39

半兵衛核對了公司的打卡紀錄，發現三成的遲到率增加，一問之下才知道三成解雇女僕很久了，這也就是為何最近經常沒吃飯，半兵衛嘆了口氣，他覺得三成還是需要女僕的，就算三成不在乎自己打掃，但是請個女僕的話比較不會出現沒吃飯就上班的狀況，而且公司給三成的薪水算是很高了，別說請一兩個女僕，就是請三個輪班都夠用。

 

 

不過吉繼持不同看法，他覺得有人監視的情況人越多越會橫生枝節甚至疑心生暗鬼，所以還不如左近沒事就去買飯給三成。

 

 

「這是什麼？」半兵衛發現吉繼在自己辦公桌隔板上拉了條細麻繩，然後用夾子在繩子上夾了兩張卡片，他走近一看，一張卡片寫的是籠中鳥的歌詞，另外一張卡片寫的是『一富士二鷹三茄子』。

 

 

「我覺得有趣…想試著找點線索。」吉繼悠哉悠哉的回答：「三成告訴我老鷹應該就是籠中鳥，因為籠中鳥飛出來的時間是秀吉大人死去那天，這是因為德川喜歡鷹獵，所以這個曲子採用了暗喻的方式表達出時間……」

 

 

「哦？那你想出了什麼？」

 

 

「如果老鷹就是籠中鳥的話，那麼這三個東西很可能就是解開這首童謠謎底的關鍵字，我思來想去，這三樣東西有順序，所以到底是暗示童謠的段落，還是暗示時間的順序……」

 

 

「……………確實很有趣……」半兵衛盯著這兩張紙片：「但是籠中鳥是第一段就出現了，老鷹卻是第二個字…所以如果是指段落順序的話，剔除掉『籠裡的鳥兒什麼時候飛出來』這之前的部分，就只剩下『即將天亮的夜裡』、『鶴跟龜跌倒了』、『後面的人是誰』這三個問題…』

 

 

「富士山如果對應即將天亮的夜裡、老鷹對應的是鶴跟龜跌倒了，茄子則對應後面的人是誰……那麼，茄子就是後面那個人…」

 

 

「可是剔除前面籠中鳥的幾句話才進行這種串聯的話，是正確的方向嗎？」

 

 

「問題出在老鷹是第二個字……」吉繼攤了攤手表示他也不知道哪個方向是對的：「或者數字的部分是指事件發生順序、人物的階級之類？」

 

 

「………事件嗎？」半兵衛繼續盯著卡片：「一富士二鷹三茄子，一般是說身體健康、步步高升、心想事成……如果是按照順序發生了事件，直接看字面的意思，『不死』、『高升』、『成功』？」

 

 

「所以有人沒死、有人加官晉爵、有人成功了……只照字面來看的話…」

 

 

「等等…籠中鳥是老鷹。」半兵衛把卡片拿了起來：「你剛剛提到加官晉爵…秀吉死了之後，家康君確實算是加官晉爵了…那麼，在他加官晉爵之前，有人『不死』？問題是…秀吉死了啊？」

 

 

「我就是這個地方想不通，必須是秀吉大人死了，老鷹才會飛出來，那麼到底是說『不死』，還是真的就是指富士山上有東西？」

 

 

「不…不對……」半兵衛睜大了眼睛轉頭看著另外一張寫著籠中鳥的卡片：「秀吉說有個『不應該出現的人』…那麼，是說有個應該已經死了的人沒死…的意思？」

 

 

「………應該已經死了的人又出現了，所以是『不死』嗎？」吉繼把卡片從半兵衛的手上拿回來，然後在一跟二的中間畫了個箭頭：「假設是這樣，那麼這數字就是事情發生的順序？可是…這兩件事應該是同一天發生的……」

 

 

「是啊…問題是家康君並不是一天之內就『成功』的……」半兵衛用手托著下巴：「這三樣東西，是指『人』，還是指『事件』？」

 

 

「……不好了…」吉繼突然想起了什麼似的張大了眼睛：「德川住院的時候，有人送了不死花…現在三成因為看見了老鷹風箏所以猜出了籠中鳥……那麼，希望是我想多了…」

 

 

「啊…那麼……接下來是茄子！？」半兵衛若有所思：「可是目前為止，並沒有對人造成傷害？」

 

 

「是沒有，但是……」

 

 

「怎麼了？」

 

 

「我剛剛…把童謠跟一富士二鷹三茄子串起來，問毛利的意見，他突然離線了……我最好去看看發生什麼事…」

 

 

「…………………你懷疑…？」

 

 

「我懷疑他出事了……」

 

 

「可是，會不會他只是有事情？」

 

 

「他不是這種人…他有事要離線前一定會打招呼才斷網……而且，你看…」吉繼打開了電腦的畫面。

 

 

『我覺得我好像知道了』

 

 

電腦上是吉繼收到元就的最後一句話，確實看起來不太像是有事情斷網的樣子，而且元就應該知道吉繼是為了什麼要他問這些意見，如果他知道的話應該接下來是把他的想法說出來才對。

 

 

「…………………」

 

 

「如果出了停電之類的意外，他應該會用手機繼續回覆的，可是時間過了這麼久，我打他手機也不通……」


	40. Chapter 40

元親想起了自己的衣服都還是濕的，所以問了忠次在哪辦公，今天晚上是否在醫院，他想去問問看忠次有沒有衣服能借他，據他所知有的醫生為了值班過夜都會放點衣物在醫院，雖然不太好意思但總是比現在渾身濕透著去醫院旁邊的服裝店買衣服好了一點點，因為賣衣服的看到他現在這慘樣估計都會拒絕讓他試穿，當然回家換衣服也行但是就這樣回家實在有點冷。

 

 

護士告訴他忠次今天是在醫院過夜沒錯，不過剛剛出去了，可能要等一下，具體等多久不知道，但是應該挺快的。半兵衛跟吉繼的體力都不太好，而且也不知道元就何時才會醒，於是先行離開，之後護士拿了條毛巾給元親墊著，免得他把身上的水沾到沙發上。

 

 

然後元親看到忠次回來了，正想開口的時候，忠次就叫他再等一下子，現在有要緊的事情，然後把手上的飲料給了元親又急急忙忙地離開辦公室，元親因為手機不能用了，只好拿著辦公室裡面的報紙端詳半天，看了一大堆娛樂圈八卦還有社會新聞，好不容易等到忠次回來才開口問他借衣服，忠次也很乾脆的拿了衣服借他，還好忠次為了過夜方便，替換的衣服都是比較寬鬆點的，所以元親穿起來沒什麼問題。

 

 

「這麼晚了，你在忙什麼？有人急診？」元親穿好了衣服就隨口問一下，因為忠次剛剛忙到不等他開口就跑出去，肯定是有要緊的事情。

 

 

「沒什麼，竹千代又發病了，剛剛又打了退燒藥。」看元親穿好了衣服，忠次就在自己辦公桌旁邊找了個塑膠袋遞給元親裝溼透的衣服。

 

 

「竹千代？」元親把衣服裝好了之後，想起了他曾經聽過這名字：「你是說寄住在魔王家的孩子？」

 

 

「…………是啊。」這話忠次聽著有點彆扭，因為家康跟元親挺要好的，所以過了一下子他才反應過來，想起了元親失憶的事情。

 

 

「要緊嗎？他常這樣？」元親對竹千代的印象就是他曾經把個模型拿給對方，之後也有組裝模型拍照給他看，不過他的手機現在報廢了，不知道還能不能找回那照片。

 

 

「應該不要緊…就是已經發作了幾次……通常觀察個一兩天就好了，倒是你怎麼這麼慘的來了，發生了什麼事情？」

 

 

「我送毛利來的…剛剛也幫他辦了住院，我也不知道怎麼回事……那時我看到的明明是家康，而且家康著火了，所以我就把他拉進浴室沖水，不過……其實房子沒燒掉，所以…就是個幻覺。」元親艱難的把情況說了一下，他想忠次說不定會給他推薦精神科醫生，可是他又覺得自己沒病。

 

 

「毛利？」忠次瞇著眼睛：「那是什麼時候的事？」

 

 

「我想想…我那時沒看時鐘也不知道時間，對了……竹中跟大谷一起來的，那時他們公司的加班時間剛過沒多久，我想是晚上九點過後。」

 

 

「…晚上九點……」出乎意料的忠次並沒有建議元親去看醫生，而是轉身去咖啡機旁邊按下泡咖啡的按鈕，因為他想今天晚上可能要熬夜：「你喝不喝咖啡？要的話我也給你沖一杯…」

 

 

「啊？好啊……」元親看了一眼忠次手上冒著熱氣的咖啡，想著喝點熱的也好，免得太冷了生病。

 

 

 

========================================

 

「你對這件事情有什麼看法？」半兵衛開著車，一邊問吉繼，他在想到底要不要跟秀吉討論這件事情。

 

 

「如果藤花是富士，那麼…第二個是老鷹風箏，這次是茄子……但是有個疑點………」

 

 

「那就是我們沒看到茄子，或者跟茄子有關的東西，只是毛利跟長曾我部提到茄子。」半兵衛遇到紅燈，暫時停下了車子。

 

 

「………對的，所以很可能茄子其實還沒發生。」吉繼碰了碰半兵衛的肩膀，因為綠燈又亮了：「另外就是，藤花是送給德川的，老鷹風箏是給三成看的…所以，這三樣東西是不是都跟特定的人有關？是分別指三個特定的人，還是要給當事人傳達訊息？」

 

 

「…………還有乃可勢……我問過秀吉了，但是他對乃可勢的印象只是有人找出來獻給他，然後他又送給了家康君，其他一概不知，乃可勢跟這三樣東西有關嗎？」

 

 

「德川是當時唯一跟乃可勢相配的人，但他為什麼不留著那東西……我一直沒找出他兒子跟乃可勢的關聯性。」吉繼看到半兵衛把車停下在他家門口，於是自己開門下車，跟半兵衛打了招呼之後就回到公寓休息，因為明天還要上班，而且這個時候已經很晚了。


	41. Chapter 41

元親喝了點熱咖啡總算覺得自己又復活了，但他等了很久元就也沒醒，駐院醫生說元就體溫有回升大概沒事，所以想了想還是先回公寓。

 

 

回到公寓的時候他才想起不知道元就的大門是不是還開著，會不會有人闖空門，走過去一看發現半兵衛或者吉繼應該隨手把門給鎖了，他想只要元就的口袋裡面有鑰匙的話應該還是能回家，不然就只好喊鎖匠，或者元就有哪個部下擁有備用鑰匙之類。

 

 

然後他回到自己的住處，把濕漉漉的鞋襪脫下來，鞋子放在烘鞋機上面，襪子則扔進洗衣機，再把手上塑膠袋裡面裝的濕衣服也順便一起倒進去，然後打開洗衣機放了顆洗衣球。

 

 

茄子？

 

 

元親打開空調坐了下來，他的雙腳乾爽了許多，這才有空反芻元就跟他說的話：『…長曾我部……你不能想起來…因為茄子是……』

 

 

這句話到底是什麼意思？茄子跟他失去的記憶有關係嗎？總不可能吃了茄子就能想起來吧？要是吃茄子有用他明天一早就去買個一箱回來啃，只是……元就絕對不可能是這種意思。

 

 

看了一眼時間，現在是半夜了，元親嘆了口氣，走進浴室痛快了洗了個熱水澡暖身，把換下來的衣服扔進洗衣機按下開關，現在的科技很發達，有這種洗衣脫水烘衣一次完成的洗衣機，就算是家事做得亂七八糟的單身漢也能天天穿得乾淨清爽。

 

 

除非中途停電，不然明天早上衣服應該就乾了，找個時間去醫院把衣服還給忠次吧，元親看著轉動中的洗衣機這樣想著，轉身準備上床睡覺，然後再次在自己的床前愣住了。

 

 

家康在他床上睡著。

 

 

這已經不是第一次了，所以反應過來之後元親也就很冷靜的上床，跟家康躺在一起，他伸出手搖了搖家康，但是對方沒有要醒的樣子，所以他也就放棄搖醒家康的想法，而是仔細回想今天的情況，一開始他從外面回到公寓，走樓梯要回自己的住處，然後聽見了有人慘叫，所以他就沒回自己家，而是跑向了慘叫的來源，接著就是他跟半兵衛說的那些情況了。

 

 

於是他翻個身看著家康，他有一肚子的話想問，尤其是他明明看見家康著火了，為什麼家康現在好端端的在他的床上，可是就算他想問，家康很可能明天早上就不見了，或者是家康願意等自己醒來，可是無論說了什麼自己也理解不了，或者正確的說是聽了也沒用因為馬上就會像消除記憶一樣的怎也想不起來。

 

 

想也沒用，睡覺吧。

 

 

意外的元親很快就進入夢鄉，大概因為他實在太累了，所以在忠次那邊喝的咖啡也沒有啥效果。

 

 

 

========================================

 

早上半兵衛簡單的跟秀吉提了一下元就送醫的事情，秀吉跟他說如果需要探病的話等報表處理完就讓他提早下班。

 

 

三成聽了吉繼說的大概經過，整個人七上八下，他很想知道元就到底想起了什麼事情，所以告訴半兵衛如果要探病的話他想跟著去。

 

 

對方並不是家康，元就大概也不會排斥三成，半兵衛想了想，雖然他還是有點擔心如果元就說了啥爆炸性的內容導致三成失控，可是他又覺得三成想知道真相也不是過分的要求，所以幾經考慮之後他還是答應了。

 

 

但是元就卻不在自己的病房，半兵衛去護士站問了一下櫃台前面的護士，對方查了電腦說元就並沒有辦出院手續，可能只是離開病房而已。

 

 

「那個…我想找那個很漂亮的夫人……」護士剛查完電腦不久，一個戴眼鏡的孩子也到了護士站要找人。

 

 

「很漂亮的夫人？你知道她的名字嗎？」

 

 

「不…不知道……」

 

 

「那你知道她得什麼病嗎？」護士皺了皺眉毛，嘗試從電腦上面的病房名單找個漂亮的女病人。

 

 

「她不是病人……好像是跟院長很熟的什麼人…」

 

 

「那你說的院長，是黑色短髮的，還是長頭髮的？」

 

 

「長頭髮的。」

 

 

「………………」護士停下了手，轉頭去打電話給忠次：「代理院長，這裡有個孩子說要找你認識的什麼很漂亮的夫人。」

 

 

「……對了，忠次說不定知道毛利去了哪，而且他應該知道病情…」吉繼想起來昨天幫元就辦住院的時候忠次還是有露臉。

 

 

「也對，說不定他去找忠次了…」半兵衛想了想：「畢竟他來住院，應該會跟忠次打招呼的。」


	42. Chapter 42

元就並沒有去找忠次，這點讓大家都很意外，但是因為護士把那個孩子送過來了，所以他決定先處理這個孩子的事情，表示自己有事要忙，先請半兵衛他們出去。

 

 

可是元就並沒有辦理出院，這代表他還在醫院裡，所以半兵衛想了想，雖然這醫院挺大的，但是到處走走看看說不定能找到人，說不定元就只是去看風景或者去庭院曬太陽，畢竟元就很喜歡暖暖的陽光落在自己身上的感覺。

 

 

「你找那位漂亮的夫人，是因為看到上次送花的人嗎？」忠次看其他人出去了，所以把門關上想詢問孩子。

 

 

「嗯，我看到他在醫院裡面。」

 

 

「醫院的什麼地方？」忠次把手放在孩子的肩膀兩側，他想如果快點問出來的話說不定那人還沒走遠，如果先告訴濃姬可能會延誤時間。

 

 

「…在上次那間夫人問我話的病房前面……」

 

 

「……竹千代…啊……」忠次拉起孩子的手就奪門而出，他很擔心對方是不是要對竹千代不利，孩子沒想到忠次會跑得那麼快，氣喘吁吁的跟著。

 

 

「………………………」但是出現在忠次眼前的，是元就把手和自己的額頭貼在竹千代的病房大門上的畫面。

 

 

「……毛利？」忠次皺著眉毛問。

 

 

「啊，就是這個人…」更出乎忠次意料的是，這個孩子指認了元就。

 

 

「……毛利…你是送藤花的人？」

 

 

「………………是又怎麼樣……」元就聽到聲音回過頭來，但是他的表情有點空洞。

 

 

「………………」忠次心想接下來想問的問題越少人知道越好，所以先示意那孩子離開：「你為什麼要送花？」

 

 

「他病倒了，我送花有什麼不對？」

 

 

「那你為什麼要偷偷摸摸的？」

 

 

「……我不想讓人知道我在監視他，這不是很正常嗎？」元就面無表情的說著：「我這條命是他撿回來的，我想保護他有什麼問題？」

 

 

「啊？」忠次沒有想到會聽到這樣的答案，所以他非常的震驚，震驚到半兵衛帶著三成跟吉繼走到了這裡都沒注意到。

 

 

「可是…你告訴我的是……」三成往前踏了一步，他覺得自己被元就欺騙了，既然元就知道情況為什麼不跟自己說實話。

 

 

「我沒有騙你，我明明挨了一記致命傷，可是我卻活下來了……想也知道我在這件事情裡面得到了好處，所以我不能讓他死。」

 

 

「那麼…老鷹風箏也是你送的嗎？」吉繼想了一下，有點艱難的開口問了。

 

 

「不是，所以你認為的一富士二鷹三茄子的事件並沒有發生，那個風箏跟我沒關。」

 

 

「那麼你已經知道一富士二鷹三茄子的謎底了？」

 

 

「……………………」元就沉默了很久，才總算開口：「當你告訴我老鷹就是籠中鳥的時候，我就想起來了……所以，別再問我這件事情。」

 

 

「為什麼不能問？」

 

 

「因為……現在這個樣子是最好的。」元就想了想，總結了個最簡潔的答案。

 

 

「為什麼？你總得告訴我原因……」三成的情緒有點悲憤，不論是光秀也好，信長也好，甚至現在的元就也好，通通都是堅持不說的態度。

 

 

「如果你現在的人生因為這件事情崩塌了，你覺得值得嗎？」元就冷冷的說：「這件事情裡面我確實得到好處了，那麼我站到家康這邊是很正常的。」

 

 

「…………………………」吉繼凝視著元就很久，都沒有說話，他不知道該怎麼表達自己的心情，他比誰都清楚元就某些時候很果決甚至可以說冷酷，雖然一直跟自己聊來聊去，但是在關鍵的時刻還是會做出無情的決定。

 

 

「好，你得到好處了，那我呢？」事已至此三成也忍不住要發脾氣：「假設這件事情你拿到了好處，而我卻被犧牲掉了，這公平嗎！？」

 

 

「在我看來很公平。」元就面不改色的回應：「你也得到好處了，只是你不知道。」

 

 

「………這是什麼意思？」吉繼的態度比三成冷靜許多，一方面是因為他本來就性格如此，另一方面是他覺得元就雖然很無情但是一直都很理智，可能真的有什麼特殊的原因讓他這樣判斷。

 

 

「你不是恨家康嗎？所以家康從你的記憶裡被消除了，這件事情就是你得到的好處。」元就冷笑了起來：「我就替家康再問你一次，你就那麼恨他嗎？」

 

 

「………啊？」因為元就問的問題，是三成在夢中家康問過的，於是他開始恍神的想著夢中的情景，忘了剛剛燃燒起來的憤怒。

 

 

「如果答案是肯定的，你非常的恨他，那麼這個世界上你最恨的人跟你再無瓜葛，就是你得到的最大好處，這還用問？」元就雖然長得很好看，但是卻鮮少露出笑容，所以他現在的表情顯然令人印象深刻：「既然你也得到好處了，這件事情不是很公平嗎？」

 

 

『你就那麼恨我嗎？』

 

 

三成想起了之前的電影，那個孩子問了一樣的問題，現在元就也同樣問了這句話，所以家康應該是真的問過他這句話，而且他自己還確認了這個答案。

 

 

毫無疑問他恨家康，即使是現在也恨，畢竟他因為家康掉了記憶。然後元就現在說的就是如果真的恨家康，那麼家康從他的人生中消失了就是他得到的好處，這聽起來好像很合理，所以他想不出任何話來反駁元就，可是他總覺得事情不該是這樣。


	43. Chapter 43

「三成君！？」雖然是意料中的事情，但是半兵衛沒想到三成會立刻往回走，所以想叫住他，不過三成還是像沒聽見一樣的繼續往外走，所以半兵衛也只好跟著離開現場，吉繼默默的跟著，中途回頭看了元就一眼，發現元就正瞇著眼睛看著他們離開，於是吉繼想著這個瞇眼睛的表情他以前似乎見過，就是元就不想讓別人知道自己想什麼的時候會出現的。

 

 

雖然是個很細微的表情，不仔細看的話很難發現。

 

 

「三成喲…別那麼沮喪。」吉繼看到三成坐在車上的駕駛座，大概猜得到三成覺得元就背叛他們了。

 

 

「………………」

 

 

「毛利給了我們新的提示，所以你別消沉了。」

 

 

「咦？」聽到這樣的話，半兵衛也覺得很訝異。

 

 

「富士…如果不是指毛利，那就是指德川。」吉繼盯著三成：「就像籠中鳥是老鷹一樣。」

 

 

「為什麼？」

 

 

「毛利應該死了，可是他沒死……然後他認為這個好處是德川給他的，雖然我並不知道他是因為什麼原因認定這是德川給他的好處而不是別人給的。」

 

 

「…………那這樣子的話富士反而發生時間是在老鷹之後？所以一富士二鷹三茄子可能不是發生的順序？或者是反過來說茄子才是最早的？」這實在是個意料之外的答案，所以半兵衛皺著眉毛想著。

 

 

「當然……也有可能毛利想隱藏真正的答案，跟我們打起了心理戰。」吉繼聳了聳肩膀：「想從這人身上套東西出來是有點困難，而且如果真的想暗中保護德川什麼的，那就不應該送花，因為會引起戒備，在我看來送花恐怕是一種警告。」

 

 

「但是他給家康君送了藤花…那麼，他很可能那時就已經知道富士的意思，只是當時他還沒解開籠中鳥的歌詞，等到你告訴他老鷹就是籠中鳥的時候，他就突然想通了…」半兵衛環抱著雙手想了想：「不過富士櫻跟藤花是差不多時候開花，他選了藤花……」

 

 

「我想這是因為因為富士櫻不容易從外觀上立刻看出來，會跟不同品種的櫻花搞混，但是藤花就一定是不死花……」吉繼眨了一下眼睛：「不過我在意的不是這個…而是他本來想跟我說答案的，可是現在改變主意了。」

 

 

「也就是說突然發生了事情使得他改變主意，然後長曾我部陷入了幻覺…」半兵衛皺著眉毛想著這件事情，但是從毛利現在的態度看來，他已經不可能再跟他們說隻字片語。

 

 

 

========================================

 

「酒井，我想進去看看他。」元就轉頭看著忠次，因為他知道這是特殊病房。

 

 

「……………………」忠次遲疑了一下，但是想了想還是把門打開，讓元就進去，當然他自己也跟了進去把門鎖上：「你能不能告訴我，究竟是怎麼回事？」

 

 

「……………我差點就把不能說的東西說出去了…」

 

 

「不能說的東西？」

 

 

「是啊，絕對不能說、不能聽、不能看的東西……」元就發現竹千代雖然還躺著，但是已經醒了，正眨著眼睛看著他們，所以他走過去把竹千代扶起來坐好：「是不是餓了？」

 

 

「嗯！」竹千代點點頭。

 

 

「我也剛醒，一起吃飯吧？」元就很少約人吃飯，竹千代有點意外的望著他，但還是點了點頭準備下床吃飯。

 

 

「那你們等等，我打個電話準備一下。」忠次拿起手機撥號給醫院附設的餐廳，雖然他並不覺得元就會危害竹千代，但是他確實想知道元就到底發生了什麼事情，所以並不想讓他們直接離開醫院，然後他又簡單的傳了個訊息給信長，跟他說一切如常。


	44. Chapter 44

忠次雖然覺得元就大概沒有任何惡意，但始終是個老奸巨猾的主，所以他一點都不敢鬆懈，當然也不敢讓元就把竹千代帶出病房。

 

 

護士很快的幫忠次把餐點拿進來，元就看著盤裡的雲中蛋睜大了眼睛，顯然這裡的伙食比他想的好很多，那東西看起來就像太陽躺在雲裡面一樣，可能是忠次特別叫人做的，他想。

 

 

竹千代拿著湯匙挖著他眼前的酥皮濃湯，看起來就像電視廣告上的孩子一樣無憂無慮，偶爾忠次會拿起餐巾紙給竹千代擦臉，元就歪著頭看竹千代吃東西，一邊回想以前的事情，似乎跟他回憶中的竹千代沒太大的變化，但是…

 

 

不能被這種外表騙了。

 

 

那不是真的無憂無慮，只不過是把感情給切斷了而已，就像在秀吉底下雌伏的那段時間一樣，可以說，家康一輩子都靠這個本領求生存。元就拿起三明治吃了一口：「這三明治的蔬菜挺多的。」

 

 

「那當然，蔬菜對身體好，凡是竹千代要吃的我都叫他們多放點。」忠次理所當然的回答。

 

 

「他不會討厭吃蔬菜？」

 

 

「不會，他喜歡一切對身體好的東西，竹千代很好照顧。」

 

 

之後元就開始了不著邊際的聊天，內容只是些很平淡無聊的東西，例如最近的新聞，還有一些健身節目的內容，竹千代眨著亮晶晶的眼睛很歡快地聊了起來，忠次暫時鬆了口氣，但是他很清楚，這只代表元就現在跟他們沒有利益衝突而已。

 

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰呢？

 

 

元就在心裡冷笑著，他實在很想知道自己跟家康究竟誰比較冷酷。

 

 

 

========================================

 

三成翻出了之前在書店買的那些關原之戰的書，因為他想起吉繼說的，元就可能想隱藏真正的答案，假設『不死』這件事情並不是元就提到的事情，那麼還有哪件事情是跟『不死』有關。

 

 

然後他的眼睛停留在家康在關原戰前去富士山祭祀木花咲耶姬祈求得勝那頁。

 

 

木花咲耶姬是在富士山頂產子的。

 

 

富士山當時是家康的私人財產，並非國有地，因此即使幕府倒台，新的政權也無法動搖家康處心積慮布置的陣，而天海這個陣想發揮作用的話，必然要有富士山。

 

 

如果真的是指富士山，那麼這件事情是在秀吉死了之後發生的，於是數字可能不代表發生的時間順序。

 

 

然後他繼續向後翻，好幾本書上寫的西軍戰敗原因都指向秀秋或者毛利軍。

 

 

所以，那時元就到底怎麼死的？到底是他死了毛利軍才背叛的？還是他死了又復活才導致毛利軍背叛？

 

 

「刑部，毛利軍是什麼時候背叛的？你記得嗎？」三成抬起頭看著正在對面打字的吉繼。

 

 

「…………嘻嘻…呵呵……哈哈哈哈…」吉繼聽了這個問題之後笑了起來，要是不認識的人大概會覺得他這個笑容跟聲音很可怕，好像包含了很多種負面的情緒在裡面似的，表面上充滿怨恨，實則悽愴無奈：「三成喲，如果說小早川是第一個背叛者，那麼毛利就是第二個背叛者，甚至我都不知道到底他跟小早川哪個背叛得比較早。」

 

 

「什麼！？」三成難以置信的張大了眼睛，這個答案跟他預期的有很大的出入。

 

 

「小早川進入了松尾山之後，你我都去追擊他以免他切斷我們的後路，然後毛利因為這個原因成為迎戰東軍的第一線，可是他卻堵住了他後面的長曾我部，非要按兵不動的把德川放進關原…。」

 

 

「等等…」

 

 

「怎麼了？」

 

 

「所以，毛利軍真的跟長曾我部軍交戰了？」

 

 

「是啊。」

 

 

「那麼，毛利軍讓家康進關原的時候，他還活著嗎？不…不對……」三成痛苦的抱著頭，因為他想起了夢中元就的屍體是在他旁邊的：「如果他是在那時就被元親殺死了，那他的屍體不應該出現在那啊…我沒有看見你跟左近，所以那時你們可能已經死了，或者離我很遠……」

 

 

「德川進關原之後左近就死了，在那之前左近一直跟你在一起，而左近死的時候我在攻打松尾山的小早川，所以你如果看不見左近，那就是左近已經死了……我見到你的最後一次，是我前往松尾山之前。」

 

 

「所以…所以……毛利是在左近死了之後才死的…那麼當時他已經放家康進關原了？」三成大口大口的喘著氣，他的情緒有點激動，因為元就是西軍的第二個背叛者這件事情讓他有點難以接受。

 

 

「是的，德川能進關原就是因為毛利已經解決長曾我部了…於是西軍戰敗的消息一下子傳遍全軍。」

 

 

「那麼…是長曾我部殺了他，然後他又活過來，又在我面前死去嗎？」

 

 

「這……在我聽說的範圍內，應該是長曾我部先被毛利殺死。」吉繼很冷靜的說。

 

 

「所以，你並沒有看見他們的的屍體？」

 

 

「那是當然的，我根本沒有機會看到。」

 

 

「……那，動機呢！？為什麼他要放棄跟東軍交戰而且把家康放進關原！？他能得到什麼好處？」


	45. Chapter 45

忠次雖然覺得元就大概沒有任何惡意，但始終是個老奸巨猾的主，所以他一點都不敢鬆懈，當然也不敢讓元就把竹千代帶出病房。

 

 

護士很快的幫忠次把餐點拿進來，元就看著盤裡的雲中蛋睜大了眼睛，顯然這裡的伙食比他想的好很多，那東西看起來就像太陽躺在雲裡面一樣，可能是忠次特別叫人做的，他想。

 

 

竹千代拿著湯匙挖著他眼前的酥皮濃湯，看起來就像電視廣告上的孩子一樣無憂無慮，偶爾忠次會拿起餐巾紙給竹千代擦臉，元就歪著頭看竹千代吃東西，一邊回想以前的事情，似乎跟他回憶中的竹千代沒太大的變化，但是…

 

 

不能被這種外表騙了。

 

 

那不是真的無憂無慮，只不過是把感情給切斷了而已，就像在秀吉底下雌伏的那段時間一樣，可以說，家康一輩子都靠這個本領求生存。元就拿起三明治吃了一口：「這三明治的蔬菜挺多的。」

 

 

「那當然，蔬菜對身體好，凡是竹千代要吃的我都叫他們多放點。」忠次理所當然的回答。

 

 

「他不會討厭吃蔬菜？」

 

 

「不會，他喜歡一切對身體好的東西，竹千代很好照顧。」

 

 

之後元就開始了不著邊際的聊天，內容只是些很平淡無聊的東西，例如最近的新聞，還有一些健身節目的內容，竹千代眨著亮晶晶的眼睛很歡快地聊了起來，忠次暫時鬆了口氣，但是他很清楚，這只代表元就現在跟他們沒有利益衝突而已。

 

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰呢？

 

 

元就在心裡冷笑著，他實在很想知道自己跟家康究竟誰比較冷酷。

 

 

 

========================================

 

三成翻出了之前在書店買的那些關原之戰的書，因為他想起吉繼說的，元就可能想隱藏真正的答案，假設『不死』這件事情並不是元就提到的事情，那麼還有哪件事情是跟『不死』有關。

 

 

然後他的眼睛停留在家康在關原戰前去富士山祭祀木花咲耶姬祈求得勝那頁。

 

 

木花咲耶姬是在富士山頂產子的。

 

 

富士山當時是家康的私人財產，並非國有地，因此即使幕府倒台，新的政權也無法動搖家康處心積慮布置的陣，而天海這個陣想發揮作用的話，必然要有富士山。

 

 

如果真的是指富士山，那麼這件事情是在秀吉死了之後發生的，於是數字可能不代表發生的時間順序。

 

 

然後他繼續向後翻，好幾本書上寫的西軍戰敗原因都指向秀秋或者毛利軍。

 

 

所以，那時元就到底怎麼死的？到底是他死了毛利軍才背叛的？還是他死了又復活才導致毛利軍背叛？

 

 

「刑部，毛利軍是什麼時候背叛的？你記得嗎？」三成抬起頭看著正在對面打字的吉繼。

 

 

「…………嘻嘻…呵呵……哈哈哈哈…」吉繼聽了這個問題之後笑了起來，要是不認識的人大概會覺得他這個笑容跟聲音很可怕，好像包含了很多種負面的情緒在裡面似的，表面上充滿怨恨，實則悽愴無奈：「三成喲，如果說小早川是第一個背叛者，那麼毛利就是第二個背叛者，甚至我都不知道到底他跟小早川哪個背叛得比較早。」

 

 

「什麼！？」三成難以置信的張大了眼睛，這個答案跟他預期的有很大的出入。

 

 

「小早川進入了松尾山之後，你我都去追擊他以免他切斷我們的後路，然後毛利因為這個原因成為迎戰東軍的第一線，可是他卻堵住了他後面的長曾我部，非要按兵不動的把德川放進關原…。」

 

 

「等等…」

 

 

「怎麼了？」

 

 

「所以，毛利軍真的跟長曾我部軍交戰了？」

 

 

「是啊。」

 

 

「那麼，毛利軍讓家康進關原的時候，他還活著嗎？不…不對……」三成痛苦的抱著頭，因為他想起了夢中元就的屍體是在他旁邊的：「如果他是在那時就被元親殺死了，那他的屍體不應該出現在那啊…我沒有看見你跟左近，所以那時你們可能已經死了，或者離我很遠……」

 

 

「德川進關原之後左近就死了，在那之前左近一直跟你在一起，而左近死的時候我在攻打松尾山的小早川，所以你如果看不見左近，那就是左近已經死了……我見到你的最後一次，是我前往松尾山之前。」

 

 

「所以…所以……毛利是在左近死了之後才死的…那麼當時他已經放家康進關原了？」三成大口大口的喘著氣，他的情緒有點激動，因為元就是西軍的第二個背叛者這件事情讓他有點難以接受。

 

 

「是的，德川能進關原就是因為毛利已經解決長曾我部了…於是西軍戰敗的消息一下子傳遍全軍。」

 

 

「那麼…是長曾我部殺了他，然後他又活過來，又在我面前死去嗎？」

 

 

「這……在我聽說的範圍內，應該是長曾我部先被毛利殺死。」吉繼很冷靜的說。

 

 

「所以，你並沒有看見他們的的屍體？」

 

 

「那是當然的，我根本沒有機會看到。」

 

 

「……那，動機呢！？為什麼他要放棄跟東軍交戰而且把家康放進關原！？他能得到什麼好處？」


	46. Chapter 46

至少，吉繼說元就帶著家康進關原這件事情應該是真的，也因為這樣所以西軍戰敗的消息一下子傳遍整個戰場，因此扭轉了戰局。

 

 

但是好處呢？在三成看來元就似乎沒有拿到好處，除了他自己說的他死了又活過來這件事情之外，可是就算元就真的是死了又活過來，那應該是在家康跟他會合的時候發生的？

 

 

「三成，我有個想法。」吉繼看著三成苦思半天的的表情說。

 

 

「什麼想法？」

 

 

「傭兵的消息可能更清楚，還有長曾我部跟雜賀看起來挺熟的……」

 

 

「…………………………」三成聽了吉繼這樣說之後，馬上就開始找孫市的電話，吉繼很明白三成的脾氣，有時他會想，如果三成掉了記憶是對三成那種急性子的考驗，那麼這個考驗的目標是不是想把三成的性情給徹底打磨到圓滑處世的程度？

 

 

三成耐著性子解釋半天然後問孫市的意見，吉繼一直看著三成，他真心覺得這件事情對三成最大的折磨就是很多時候要忍耐著不發脾氣，並且去做一個傾聽者，把對方說的話字字句句的聽完，這種情景真的不曾出現在過去的三成身上，那時的三成經常都是別人話還沒說完已經衝出去了。

 

 

家康以前常常想跟三成說點什麼，但是三成總是不聽，也就是因為這樣三成沒有發現家康的舉動日漸異常，一直天真的認為家康會永遠當他的畢生摯友，而現在的情況是，雖然三成很想聽家康說話，可是家康已經不給他機會了，回顧起來此情此景實在有點諷刺，於是吉繼嘆了口氣，站起來去泡了杯咖啡，他想等三成聽完孫市說話可能會需要喝點東西。

 

 

「………………」三成坐了下來，看起來像是又經歷了一場大戰似的，吉繼默默的把泡好的咖啡遞了過去：「怎麼樣了？」

 

 

「不對……這裡面一定有問題，她聽到的是長曾我部跟家康交戰然後戰死…」三成痛苦的抱著頭：「我越是問，情況就越是奇怪…到底哪個是真的？」

 

 

「……交戰的地點是？」

 

 

「長曾我部繞開了毛利軍，再繞過松尾山，最後在勝負已定的時候突襲家康。」

 

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰呢？

 

 

三成的腦海中再次響起了這句話。他何止想問家康背後的人是誰，他甚至想問家康那場仗到底怎麼打的，為什麼他問的這些人聽到的內容全都不一樣？

 

 

「但是至少，長曾我部跟毛利軍衝突之後可能還活著……假設獨眼龍跟孫市說的都是真的，而我當時聽到的戰報有錯…」吉繼瞇著眼睛，他想到的是毛利在醫院那使人印象深刻的冷笑，自那之後他一直在琢磨著元就到底跟他說了多少謊話跟多少真話。

 

 

「可是你在關原，而他們只是在遠處聽說的，他們聽到的消息真的有可能比你正確嗎？」雖然三成不願意這樣想，但是他仍然認為吉繼說的才是對的，最重要的是吉繼比他們更親近自己，所以不可能對他說謊。

 

 

「……你說你夢到毛利的屍體在你旁邊，而且毛利告訴你的是他受到長曾我部攻擊，如果毛利當時跟德川一起行動，那麼長曾我部突襲家康的時候他遭到長曾我部攻擊而戰死是合理的。當然……前提是你那個夢是真的，毛利的話也是真的。」

 

 

「………………………………」三成抬起頭看著吉繼，眼睛張得很大。

 

 

什麼是真的？什麼是假的？三成覺得自己陷入了困境，事實上他根本不知道他所看到的事物有哪些是真的哪些是假的，到目前為止他都只是憑自己看到聽到的情況來判斷，但是連他自己都不知道他感知到的這些到底是不是真的。


	47. Chapter 47

元就出院之後就換了手機，於是吉繼找不到他，但是從左近找勝家問的結果，元就也沒有聯繫信長，吉繼嘆了口氣，無論如何他只能接受事實，所以他盯著最後那段聊天紀錄很久之後，決定不再考慮元就這條線索。

 

 

說到底，元就在當時就叛變了，要是這件事情有什麼奚蹺，而且元就確實得到了好處，那要元就吐實簡直癡人說夢。

 

 

更重要的是元就並沒有聯繫信長，那就是說他並不打算跟家康有所牽扯，至少表面上不想讓人覺得他跟家康有任何往來，很明顯元就並不想洩漏任何線索，於是元就在醫院說的話看來可信度很低，吉繼看著自己掛在辦公位置上的那兩張卡片，一邊是籠中鳥，另一邊是一富士二鷹三茄子。

 

 

一定有什麼規則可以解開這兩個東西的聯繫，至少對元就來說只要知道鷹就是籠中鳥這個提示就足夠搞清楚了，而且這個線索是有人特地給三成的提示。

 

 

他想了想自己跟元就最大的差別就是當時元就肯定在現場，而自己已經死在別處，所以一定有什麼元就知道但是從來沒提過的事情，如果三成的夢是真的，那麼元就確實很有可能死了又活過來，至少這件事情上面並沒有欺騙三成。

 

 

元就在最關鍵的時候背叛了西軍，就像現在一樣突然就跟他們劃清界線，原因肯定出在家康身上，吉繼皺起了眉毛想著這件事情，他不記得戰前的元就有任何奇怪的舉動，如果元就一開始就想幫家康，那元就根本沒必要把元親給騙過來，至少戰前的元就看起來是幫著西軍的。

 

 

所以，關鍵還是動機。

 

 

家康給了元就怎樣的好處使得元就突然改變主意站到了家康那邊？如果元親繞道突襲的事情是真的，那麼元親跟家康當時並沒有和解，可是如果元就真的站在家康那邊，照理說他應該會解開元親對家康的誤會才對，畢竟沒有必要留著元親這個敵人來扯自己後腿甚至最後殺死自己。

 

 

是否元就以為元親死了，所以才跟家康一起進關原，然後被突襲？這樣的話他當時聽到的戰報就合理了，不，應該說三成找孫市跟政宗問來的內容都能連起來了。

 

 

假設真的是這樣，那麼為什麼元就要幫助家康卻沒有解開元親的誤會然後三個人一起進關原，而是先殺元親才又跟家康一起？或者是跟元親的衝突已經結束了才改變主意幫助家康？

 

 

所以，在他們離開元就前往松尾山之後，發生了什麼事情？

 

 

吉繼站了起來，他感覺自己一定漏掉了什麼東西，雖說三成沒辦法問秀秋什麼，但是他已經找了機會問，秀秋畏縮的說天海帶他去哪他就去哪所以當時什麼都不知道，確實以秀秋當時的情況看來，他對三成感到害怕，可是對元就也是很害怕，而且松尾山離毛利軍的距離非常的長，秀秋又是一進城就關上大門與他呈現對峙之勢，是真的沒有機會跟元就說話，就算真的有機會說話，大概也是他死了之後的事情了，但是秀秋告訴他的卻是天海要秀秋繼續待在松尾山，因為這個地方最安全能保護秀秋，至於天海，則默默的離開了松尾山不知去向，如果秀秋沒說謊，那麼那天根本沒機會跟元就講話。

 

 

對元就來說只要弄清楚籠中的鳥兒就是老鷹，一切都能迎刃而解。那麼，老鷹是什麼？

 

 

於是對吉繼來說問題又回到了原點，秀吉死了所以老鷹飛了出來。元就肯定知道老鷹是什麼，甚至很有可能當時正想告訴他老鷹的意思，只是後來發生了事情元就看起來像是被燒了，但是，在元親的眼中是家康被燒，可是實際上被元親拉去淋水的並不是家康而是元就。

 

 

等等…照孫市的說法，元親應該是去突襲家康的，可是死的人假設就像三成夢中的內容一樣的話，那麼死的人是元就而不是家康。而之前三成看到的也是家康被燒的景象……

 

 

吉繼匆匆忙忙的在自己的桌上翻找著藥盒，一邊手抖著一邊把藥掏出來，再去飲水機給自己倒了杯水，然後吃下了藥。

 

 

毛利，你跟德川交換了嗎？

 

 

這種想法太可笑了，吉繼吞下藥之後覺得身體舒暢許多才又坐了下來。


	48. Chapter 48

三成從外面搬器材進來的時候，看到吉繼隨意的躺著，他想吉繼可能是身體吃不消在休息，所以應該不要打擾對方比較好，但是當他經過的時候，吉繼卻拉住了他：「我有個可怕的想法。」

 

 

「怎麼了？」三成很訝異，因為吉繼看起來氣若游絲。

 

 

「我懷疑毛利跟德川在那天交換了。」

 

 

「啊？」

 

 

「你記不記得長曾我部說他看到的是德川被燒，可是其實他拉走的人是毛利。」吉繼眨了眨眼：「我知道我這個想法很瘋狂……」

 

 

「…………可是，這有可能做到嗎？」三成在吉繼旁邊坐了下來，摸了一下對方的額頭，覺得沒發燒。

 

 

「……不知道，我只是這麼覺得…」吉繼看著天花板：「我感覺這樣想的話事情會簡單點………」

 

 

「刑部，你是不是太累了？」

 

 

「大概是……要想這件事情的話，就必須回想那天發生的所有事情，於是當時那些情緒一下子就爆發了…」

 

 

「那麼你還是不要想這些了，多休息一下吧……」三成皺起了眉毛，雖然他並不記得關原之戰當天發生的所有事情，但是他想吉繼那天肯定不好過，畢竟一下子西軍戰敗的消息傳遍戰場，能投降的人都投降了，吉繼突然面對全軍眾叛親離的窘況然後悲憤的死去，這肯定是一段恐怖的回憶。

 

 

「…就是因為我不願意想起那天發生的事情，所以才會繼續跟毛利往來的……我太大意了。」

 

 

「……………………」三成沒有說話，他想著當時自己被家康背叛的時候，應該也是一樣的心情，只不過吉繼身體比較差，所以倒了下來。

 

 

而且，誰會想到過了這麼久，利害關係居然還存在？

 

 

 

========================================

 

竹千代又出院回到信長身邊，忠次簡單的報告了一下元就的事情，信長瞇著眼睛想了很久才開口：「啊，應該是的……確實是站在『這邊』的。」

 

 

「真的嗎？那樣的話我就放心了。」

 

 

「…………不過還是要小心他，雖然我覺得他如果改變主意的話一點好處都沒有，只有一堆壞處。」

 

 

「這是當然的……另外有件奇怪的事情，看『他們』的樣子，似乎看到『他』被燒的不只長曾我部。」

 

 

「我想應該是石田看到吧？因為他當時確實看到了，他們當時都在現場，就算是看見過去的亡靈也正常。」

 

 

「亡靈嗎？」忠次意味深長的問。

 

 

「是的，對他們來說就是亡靈而已，你回去吧，沒事的。」

 

 

「好的。」忠次轉身離開，很乾脆的不再詢問，因為信長的性情他還是能摸到個七八分的，要是信長覺得他應該知道什麼就會直接告訴他。

 

 

「……禿子…」

 

 

「怎麼了？」光秀皺了一下眉毛，並沒有放下手中的工作，他當然知道這個外號並不是因為他真的是禿子，只是因為信長喜歡說他是光禿，但是委實有點不雅，不過他更清楚抗議沒用，只要信長想這麼喊的話那就是全世界都不能阻止的。

 

 

「你找到石田上次燙傷的原因沒有？」

 

 

「…………這樣說吧，我覺得是他差點回到那個時間……然後家康公把他弄回來了，進出雖然只是瞬間，但是畢竟是真的接觸到了。」

 

 

「回到那個時間？這種事情真的做得到？」

 

 

「本來我不是很確定的，但是看毛利的樣子，恐怕真的有可能做到，但他沒跟酒井說這些，而且還說不會跟我們聯絡……所以我沒法知道更多。」光秀把手上的工作暫停之後回過頭來：「石田看到家康公兩次，一次他說是看到家康公跳樓，然後他情緒很激動，要不是有人拉著他，可能就真的無視周遭環境直接跳樓了，另外一次他說他燙傷了，這證明他可能真的有摸到家康公，當然你我都確定家康公絕對不會主動引他回到那個時間的。」

 

 

「是啊，糸竹不會做這種事情的……」信長若有所思的看著落地窗外竹千代跟忠勝玩耍的身影。


	49. Chapter 49

三成想替吉繼請個假，但是吉繼搖了搖頭說不用了，反正他這個樣子大概一個人沒辦法回家，不如繼續躺在辦公室等三成下班再搭三成的便車。

 

然後三成打開電腦繼續核對公司的帳目，因為太專心了所以他忘了左近放在桌上要給他喝的咖啡，直到他發現自己手肘有點灼熱感才發現咖啡被自己打翻了，於是慌慌張張的抽了幾張紙巾開始擦。

 

還好咖啡已經放了一段時間所以不至於燙傷。

 

他看了一下自己的袖子已經被咖啡染了色，雖然他拿著紙巾盡量把咖啡吸出來了，但是他仍然想著萬一洗不掉就只好再買一件襯衫。然後他看著自己的手看了半天，對，他想起來了，確實有件奇怪的事情。

 

於是三成馬上把他帶來公司的那堆書拿了出來，原本他想等到休息時間跟吉繼討論是否還有什麼可疑之處才把書帶來的，儘管現在吉繼沒法跟他討論什麼，但是這些書對於解答他現在想起來的事情應該還是綽綽有餘。

 

「怎麼了？」左近從外面進來看見三成用著一種很快的速度翻著書，而且一本接著一本的高速翻閱，顯然是想找什麼。

 

「左近！關原那天，有沒有人用火？」三成聽到左近回來，馬上轉頭過來問。

 

「火？如果是點火的話多少都會有一些火把的啊，畢竟我們是凌晨行軍……不過開戰的那個時候是白天，應該多數人都把火給熄了，毛利軍的話應該有生火煮東西，但這是聽說的我沒親眼看見。」

 

「我說的不是那種煮飯的火，是大規模的火災。」

 

「………應該沒有……就我記得的範圍並沒有發生火災。」

 

三成張大了眼睛，是啊，他發現了一件奇怪的事情，假設他被燙傷的那時看見的情景其實是關原當天發生的事情，那麼有很多人在四散奔逃，就應該是關原之戰那天有人用火，而且無論是看到家康被火吞噬的那天，還是他後來夢到光秀跟自己說話，天色都不像是中午，但是關原之戰的交戰時間確實是中午附近，天色應該是很亮。

 

即將天亮的夜裡，鶴跟龜跌倒了。

 

他仔細回想夢中光秀跟他說話的時候，天色其實並不是很亮，無論他怎麼看書本上的插圖照片，關原戰場上都應該是黃土，所以假設他真的在關原之戰當天因為各種可能的原因碰觸了地面導致手變得很髒，那也應該是沾染黃土才對，但他手套上的污垢全部都是黑的。

 

難道，我其實不在關原？

 

是的，不管他怎麼翻書，關原之戰當天並沒有火災，交戰時間是早上開始到中午之前，就算再怎麼向後拖也只能說是午後時分結束，天色肯定還沒黑，但是無論那個時間，還是那個戰場環境，感覺都跟他夢中的完全不一樣。

 

更重要的是，左近應該沒有說錯，那天並沒有大規模的火災，因為無論他翻了幾本書，完全沒有任何一本提到關原當天有人進行火攻，就算是毛利軍生火煮飯也沒有造成火燒山。

 

瞬間三成覺得自己大概也瘋了，居然認為自己當時可能並不在關原。

 

然後他看了一眼吉繼，突然覺得或許他也應該去躺一下。


	50. Chapter 50

三成很快的打消了也去旁邊躺一下的念頭，現在只是吉繼一個人躺在那邊，大概半兵衛看到還不會說什麼，但如果兩個人都躺在那邊真是成何體統。更重要的是他不想勞煩半兵衛任何事情，事實上從一開始到現在半兵衛也花了很多心思在他這件事情上面了。

 

但是，假設…當時他其實不在關原呢？然後如果不在關原，那麼會在哪裡？

 

三成努力的回想著當時他先聽到笛聲，然後自己著火了，接著家康把他推開，家康手上拿著乃可勢，如果當時他看見的景象是真正發生的事情，那麼他那時是在哪裡？

 

他想起很久以前吉繼說過江戶曾經有一場燒死了十萬人的大型火災，所以平將門的陣在白天與黑夜不分的天候下可能會失去作用，不過關原之戰的時候並沒有平將門的陣，那是在之後出現的。而且無論他怎麼翻書，關原當天的天氣似乎挺好，沒有那種日夜不分的情形，當然也沒有火災。

 

「…………天海……光秀…火…」三成喃喃的吐出了這幾個字，因為他在回想自己的夢境，夢中的天色似乎是晚上……還有他看到家康焚身的時候也是晚上。

 

「……本能寺？」半兵衛從秀吉的辦公室走出來正要倒點茶水，就聽到了三成說的話：「三成君，你在猜謎嗎？」

 

「………啊！」三成如夢初醒，是啊，有光秀又有火，任何人都會想到本能寺：「難道我在本能寺？」

 

「什麼？」這下連吉繼也坐了起來：「為什麼你會這麼想？」

 

「…我不知道……只是單就我看到家康著火的時候，還有之前夢到毛利屍體的時候，情景看起來都是晚上，而且…我看到家康著火的時候應該是發生了火災，天海跟我說話的時候，我手套上面的汙垢都是黑的………」

 

「……但是如果這是真的，你為什麼會在本能寺？」半兵衛很意外三成會有這樣的結論：「本能寺發生的時候，我跟秀吉都還活著呢…」

 

「不，等等……」吉繼的嘴唇有點發抖：「我覺得三成說的有可能發生，雖然這樣想很奇怪…非常奇怪…………」

 

「刑部，你想到什麼？」

 

「一富士二鷹三茄子……老鷹飛出來是因為秀吉大人死了，德川開始養老鷹是他當人質的時候…有人應該死了卻沒死，信長公稱德川為糸竹所以秀吉大人把乃可勢給他了……假設，毛利在醫院說的全是謊言的話………」

 

「啊……天啊，原來是這樣嗎？」半兵衛摀著嘴：「也就是說老鷹的意思是…」

 

 

========================================

元就懶散的坐在陽台，因為那裏能曬到太陽，他這個人習慣獨居，出院之後回到公寓看到散亂的環境就是一陣頭皮發麻，於是花了很久的時間整理。

 

因為只能一個人整理。

 

他所有的家電都很小巧精緻，都只是一人份到兩人份，還好他對拋棄東西的態度一直很果斷，所以唯一的問題只是一下子就拋棄了很多壞掉的東西或者不想再留住的東西，再上街去買一堆新的回來補上，但就算想買的東西再輕巧，一次買的多了也是很麻煩。

 

當然他會出現在陽台曬太陽，就是因為已經忙完了，然後他看著正在樓下跟自己的小弟們打鬧玩耍的元親一臉的若有所思：「…果然家康只能靠你了……」


	51. Chapter 51

「………………………啊……對了，是信長……」秀吉想了很久很久，儘管三成用著心焦如焚的熱切表情看著他，但是這種不清不楚的回憶他需要花很多時間確認。

 

「所以，籠中的鳥兒，是魔王。」半兵衛沉思了一下才開口：「因為魔王喜歡鷹獵，所以家康君是當人質的時候開始養老鷹的…」

 

「……………所以那個不應該出現的人…是魔王……」吉繼瞇著眼睛。

 

「還有…提到信長……我就想起來了…」秀吉緩緩的說：「其實我並不是家康殺的。」

 

「什麼！？」左近聽到這樣的話顯然很震驚：「那為什麼他要承認秀吉大人是他殺的？」

 

「可能是……因為信長…」秀吉皺著眉毛想著，因為他也記得在事情發生之前見到的家康，那個態度也確實像是認為自己殺了秀吉而不是替人頂罪：「我其實沒有看到殺我的人長什麼樣子……但是那天，家康確實約我見面，我記得他把自己的兜帽撥下，露出了頭髮的動作…我也記得他要求把軍隊從朝鮮撤回。」

 

「那麼…秀吉……你說家康君吹笛子，是在你死的時候？」

 

「是的，我沒有答應…所以他很失望，於是我叫他冷靜一下，別讓人知道我們爭吵過以免影響軍心。」秀吉盡可能的努力回想著當天的情形：「然後他拿出了乃可勢背對著我吹笛子掩飾我們剛剛發生過衝突這件事情。」

 

「背對著？」半兵衛想讓秀吉再想得清楚點，所以伸手示意三成別說話。

 

「對，一直到我倒下他都還在吹笛子，所以殺我的人不是他……」秀吉開始覺得自己有點暈眩，他想可能因為自己之前都沒有想過要回憶這些，更正確的說，是他之前都隱約的認為想起這些事情沒有好處，還有當時的回憶確實不太清楚，使得他必須先回憶然後再試圖去找原因，因為當時他死的時候已經沒有辦法思考：「然後我倒下來了，他大概聽到聲音就轉身過來看，我記得他當時的表情很吃驚，笛子掉了下來，滾到了信長的腳邊，於是信長彎下腰把笛子撿起來走向他，所以我有看到信長的臉……之後我就死了，但是…」

 

「但是？」

 

「………那個曲子可能真的只對信長有意義…」

 

「…為什麼？」

 

「就是那個曲子，或者是因為乃可勢本來就是信長的遺物，所以讓信長找到了正確的方向，脫離了鬼門…但是……」秀吉皺著眉毛，這使他原本就很威嚴的臉看上去更加威嚴了幾分：「只有信長一個人的話是做不到這種事情的，因為人死的時候鬼門會打開，瞬間又合上，所以我想他是在我死的那個瞬間脫離鬼門的，必須要有一個人殺我，或者是控制住阿市，才能打開鬼門，但是既然他是靠著家康的笛聲脫離鬼門的話，想必在場的人並不是阿市，如果能夠控制阿市，就不需要這麼麻煩的替信長指引方向並且殺死一個人來達到目標。」

 

「……鬼門？」吉繼陷入了沉思：「這就能解釋他找來平將門堵住鬼門…如果鬼門很容易就打開，會造成人世間的混亂……」

 

「啊…阿市公主……秀吉大人死了之後，我記得我也有見過她，可是她當時應該早就死了…」提到阿市之後，左近如夢初醒似的想起了這回事。

 

「因為她那個打開鬼門的能力，使得她可以一次又一次的來到人世…嗎？」半兵衛張大了眼睛，他記得阿市這個能力是在長政死了之後才出現的，但是當時他並沒有細想這個能力會帶來怎樣的問題。

 

「同時，也可以讓她一次又一次的，把該死的人拖回亡者的世界…可是，她並不會想把人從鬼門中拖出來，所以，我覺得這件事情不是她做的，而且她控制鬼門的能力並不穩定。」

 

「……平將門…」吉繼想起了那場燒死十萬人的火災，曾經有人說看見了一個武士，或許那個武士就是平將門，他想。

 

「那麼，『不死』可能真的是指死者回到了現世…」半兵衛托著腮想著：「然後老鷹是魔王……那麼茄子是什麼呢？老鷹對應的是籠中的鳥兒，那麼不死對應哪個？」

 

「會不會是，即將天亮的夜裡？」吉繼說：「鬼門在現世跟冥界的交點，就好像白天跟黑夜的交點，而且籠目就是六芒星，而六芒星本身就是兩種相反的屬性交會在一起。」

 

「………所以鳥在籠子裡面，意思是魔王死了，然後鳥飛出來，是說魔王復活了？」半兵衛皺起了眉毛，面色就跟秀吉一樣凝重，這個時候他不禁要恨自己太命薄，沒有辦法守著秀吉到最後。


	52. Chapter 52

秀吉回憶完之後臉色一直不好，半兵衛很擔心他的身體狀況，秀吉搖搖頭說他只是感到很暈眩，大概還是可以繼續辦公。 

 

三成拿出了手機接了耳機，調出了之前錄下的音樂，雖然連秀吉也告訴他這個曲子恐怕真的只對信長有意義，但他還是不死心，畢竟他兩次見到家康的時候，家康都著吹笛子。

 

他突然想到，他夢到自己掐死了家康，然後又看到家康跳樓，接著是家康身陷火場，一個人不可能死三次，所以是不是只有一個幻覺是真的？如果這些都是真的，難道家康死了三次以上？

 

沒有人能告訴他答案，信長不肯，光秀不肯，就連死在他面前的元就都不肯。

 

『東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰呢？』

 

三成腦中響起了這麼一句話，那是他聽到籠中鳥的時候一併回想起來的，他並不知道這是誰說的話，但肯定不是家康，而是有人詢問家康的，當時他肯定也在場所以聽過這樣的一句話，但是聽了秀吉說的話之後，他又有了不一樣的想法。

 

秀吉大人死的那天，家康當時是背對秀吉大人的。

所以家康的背後是秀吉大人，然後秀吉大人沒看見殺他的人是誰。

那麼殺死秀吉大人的人，當時應該是在秀吉大人的背後。

家康的背後是秀吉大人，秀吉大人的背後是殺死秀吉大人的人。

那也就是說，把脫離鬼門的魔王算進去的話，當時至少有三個人在家康的背後，因為秀吉大人認為魔王一個人做不到這件事情。

 

所以那張冷酷的臉，是秀吉大人、魔王、還有殺死秀吉大人的人…的其中一個？

 

想到這裡，三成瞬間面如死灰，左近看到情況不對，馬上翻出他準備的維他命飲料遞給了三成，因為這個營養吸收比較快，他想三成可能又忘了吃東西。

 

「……即將天亮的夜裡… 」三成啜飲了一口左近遞過來的飲料之後，喃喃自語著。

 

「即將天亮的夜裡？」左近覺得三成這個表情他很熟悉，這個時候的三成思維似乎總是很跳躍。

 

「左近，戰國三英傑…是信長、秀吉、家康，這三個人吧……」

 

「是啊。」

 

「秀吉大人…是太陽吧……」

 

「…是啊，所以秀吉大人的頭盔是太陽的形狀，他的妹妹也叫朝日姬………怎麼了？」

 

「本能寺，是夜裡發生的事情吧？」三成的眼睛睜得很大，但卻並不是驚訝之色。

 

「是啊…」左近皺了一下眉毛，遇到這樣的情況他也只能問一句答一句。

 

「本能寺發生之後，是秀吉大人的大返上…」

 

「……………」

 

「家康是…東照大權現，他也是太陽……」

 

「………………」由於不是很清楚三成在想些什麼，所以這時的左近果斷的閉嘴不說，他想讓三成理清楚自己腦中所想的事情。

 

「啊…對了，魔王的妹妹阿市，跟魔王一樣……就像秀吉大人的妹妹，跟秀吉大人一樣…」

 

「………………」

 

「…即將天亮的夜裡……原來就是本能寺啊…」三成把手上的飲料一飲而盡：「如果魔王是暗的，那麼秀吉大人便是光……因此魔王死去的時候秀吉大人成為天下人，就是天亮了…那麼即將天亮的夜裡，只能是本能寺那天晚上了……因為秀吉大人跟家康都是太陽，所以秀吉大人死了換成家康的時候，並不是『天亮』，因為本來就是亮的了…」

 

「啊……」左近如夢初醒：「那鶴跟龜跌倒呢？」

 

「不知道……」三成扶著自己的額頭，他感覺自己一下子想了很多東西，腦中一片凌亂：「假如天亮的意思就是指魔王死去，那麼鶴跟龜，是光秀跟家康嗎？」

 

三成想起了以前去東照宮的時候，曾經有個導遊說鶴跟龜都很長壽，所以一般人都認為鶴是天海，雖然他到現在還是不認為那真的是天海，但如果是光秀的話，看起來又好像能說得通。


	53. Chapter 53

三成看了一下手錶，清點了辦公室的文具庫存之後就用著他一貫的高速跑去了書店，把要買的文具都放到購物籃之後，他就跑到書籍區去把所有講到本能寺的書都從書架搬下來，然後拿到櫃台結帳。

 

在等待結帳的時候，他想大概已經不能指望信長了，既然信長有很大的可能性就是籠中鳥，那就絕不可能跟他說實話的。然後他不禁想起那天在遊樂園的時候，信長臉上那抹狡黠之色，好像在嘲笑他的愚蠢一樣。

 

半兵衛看著回到公司的三成無奈的笑了起來，他不是不想幫助三成，只是他隱隱約約的覺得元就在醫院說的話有可能是真的，他很擔心三成會不會因為這件事情毀了自己，如果三成真的會毀了自己，那麼不幫助他才是好的，可是三成天天鑽牛角尖食不知味完全無法享受人生的樣子其實也跟毀了自己沒差多少，只是還沒瘋掉或者死掉，如果真的有危險的話，或許真的應該阻止三成比較好。

 

最慘的地方是就算給三成請假強迫三成休息，三成大概也是不吃不睡到處找資料，就算強迫三成去睡覺，大概三成也是在床上躺半天翻來覆去的想這回事，所以半兵衛思來想去決定不要給三成請假，這樣三成至少還會把部分時間花在工作上面，一天內至少還有幾段時間能暫時忘掉這回事。

 

本能寺是個眾說紛紜的事件，各種猜測充斥在書裡，三成並不在乎那些學者的推測，就像他也不在乎那堆學者寫他啥時被斬首或者怎麼斬首的，他想要的只是確定的資料，儘管這些他真正想要的訊息只是零零散散的在書裏面充當學者們的推理材料而已。

 

『本能寺的最大得利者除了豐臣秀吉之外，就是長曾我部元親。』

 

三成盯著書上的這句話張大了眼睛，因為這提醒了他一件事情，其實不是只有他一個人失去記憶的，還有一個人就是元親。

 

『信長在本能寺前的的最後一個計畫，就是毀滅長曾我部。』

 

書上有一張照片，是光秀寫給元親的信，雖然信中並沒有提到信長的字樣，但是至少證明了本能寺事件發生之前光秀確實給元親寫過信。

 

難道，當時元親也在那裡？那麼…家康呢？家康在哪？

 

『家康原本想隨信長自盡，但被本多忠勝阻止，於是借道伊賀回到三河…』

 

他翻了幾本書，都差不多是這樣，所以他想家康回三河這件事情應該是真的，要是不這樣的話家康也不會落到秀吉的手上，更遑論之後與他的恩怨。另外一件重要的事情就是家康當時離本能寺很近，甚至可以說正在前往本能寺的路上，只是因為他知道信長死了而光秀下令捉拿自己所以才決定回三河。

 

那麼，本能寺有關的人物除了信長之外大約就是光秀、元親、家康、秀吉這些人物…

 

不，應該先排除秀吉大人，因為實際上秀吉大人的大返上是發生在本能寺之後的？所以，實際上真正有關的人是光秀、元親、家康？

 

三成皺著眉頭看著這些書，先別說有幾個學者推測這件事情是秀吉的陰謀讓他感到非常的不爽，最重點是除了那封光秀寫給元親的信是有實體照片佐證的之外，沒有人知道光秀的動機，更正確的說光秀就這麼消失了，沒有留下隻字片語，所有的根據都只是來自於秀吉跟家康留下的資料，最重要的是他記得秀吉其實跟光秀不是很熟，所以秀吉敘述給別人聽的內容幾乎都是猜的。

 

然後從吉繼跟左近的描述看來，天海當時給人的感覺就是瘋瘋癲癲的，所以也不見他提過本能寺的事情，加上當時他們都不太注意秀秋，所以根本不會有人去追問天海。

 

如果…他夢中的場景真的是本能寺，那麼相關人物大概還可以加上死在他視野範圍內的元就。

 

還有，家康自盡的動機是什麼？光秀下令追殺家康的動機又是什麼？他翻了這堆書之後大概可以肯定的是這兩件事情應該是相關的，或許可以解釋為因為家康面臨了被光秀追殺的困境，身邊的人又少得可憐所以才想自盡，但是為什麼光秀要追殺家康？他聽過半兵衛說光秀似乎是為了殺信長而活著，殺信長就像他的人生意義一樣，但這並不代表光秀就對信長不盡忠了，因為光秀為了信長甚至犧牲了自己的生母，他對信長的忠誠度之高也算是當時罕見的了，但這些事情應該跟家康無關，為什麼當時的光秀要殺死家康？

 

三成憤怒的從其中一本書上扯下了幾張紙扔進垃圾桶，因為那幾頁寫著本能寺是秀吉殺了信長再推給光秀，當然，只是作者毫無責任的猜測而已。


	54. Chapter 54

望著左近座位旁邊的營養品越來越多樣化，吉繼嘆了口氣，他在想著自己那天贊同三成關於本能寺的這個可能性到底對不對，三成本來就對於照顧自己的身體這方面有點無能，加上現在滿腦子都在想著那回事，所以左近現在就像個奶媽似的，於是他就默默的遞了點現金贊助左近買東西伺候三成，不是三成不會拿錢補貼左近的開銷，而是他很有信心現在的三成絕對不會想到生活費的問題。

 

還好三成到書店搬回來的只是書不是什麼貴重品，不然三成可能直到店家告訴他信用卡被刷爆才會注意到自己到底花了多少錢。

 

當然三成還是把秀吉放在第一位的，所以只要還在工作時段內就還是努力工作，但是一旦到了休息時間吉繼就會看到三成傻傻的端著咖啡站在窗邊，等左近告訴他休息時間結束，他就又會搖搖頭回到自己的位置上繼續核對報表。

 

「刑部，一個人…總不可能死三次吧？」三成想了很久，還是皺著眉毛從窗邊回頭過來，可能因為窗外的陽光所以看起來表情有點奇怪。

 

「一般的情況下，是不可能死三次的。」吉繼用著他一貫平穩的口氣回答。

 

「就算他跳下去的時候可能沒死，為什麼他會被燒死，又被我掐死呢？」

 

「…………是不是其中一個是假的？」雖然不願意，但吉繼想到的是他之前想過的，是不是元就跟家康交換了，或者其中一個是元就…當然，他到現在也沒想出來到底元就怎麼會突然就改變主意站到家康那邊去，根據他對元就的了解，沒有好處的話元就是不可能做出這種決定的。

 

「…………其中一個…是假的………嗎？」三成搖了搖頭，看著桌上其中一本用標籤紙做了好幾個記號的書突然想起了元親，然後他看了一下時間現在是下午，普通的公司職員都已經差不多開始收拾東西準備下班，當然也包括他們公司在內，他想不如打個電話給元親看看。

 

「三成，等等……」看著三成馬上回到座位去翻手機，吉繼嘆了口氣：「你還是先吃過飯再找長曾我部吧，這個時間多數的人都在回家路上，你不要那麼急…」

 

「好吧…」不知道為什麼三成想起了之前左近跟自己去吃麵的事情，那碗麵他也是沒有吃完就出去了，之後左近再也不敢帶他去那家店。

 

 

========================================

元親發現自己已經開始習慣回到家的時候偶爾會看到家康在自己的家裡。

 

有時家康會陪著自己看電視，或者就直接睡在他床上或者沙發上，他會問家康要不要喝點什麼吃點什麼，家康永遠都是搖頭表示什麼都不需要，只有一次他帶了瓶櫻花酒回來的時候，家康看著圓圓的玻璃瓶裡面有一朵櫻花飄在裡面好像很開心的樣子，所以那瓶酒他就這麼放了很多天，反正酒這種東西除非是遇到高溫變質不然就算過期了也一堆人搶著喝。

 

其實這不妨礙什麼，就是他一直耿耿於懷曾經有一次他不知道為什麼很怕家康，其他時候的家康都給他一種無害的親近感。

 

然後他發現手機響起來了，是三成的號碼。

 

『長曾我部？』

 

「啊，是我，怎麼了嗎？」元親剛回到家裡，把買來的晚餐放在玄關就把手機接了起來，然後伸出另外一隻手把脫下來的鞋子放好。

 

『我想問你有沒有空跟我見面，我有事情想問你。』

 

「如果你是想問你失去記憶的事情的話那我幫不了你，我自己也失憶……」元親把晚餐提了起來一邊講電話一邊放到了客廳的桌上，然後坐了下來，他想三成的電話大概不會很久，就不急著打開晚餐來吃。

 

『不是，我想問的是本能寺…』

 

「本能寺？」元親很訝異會出現這三個字。

 

『對，就是本能寺的事情，我會帶一些書過去問你……你什麼時候有空？』

 

「這個………」元親突然發現有人抓著自己的右手，所以轉頭過去看，就像他想的一樣，家康又出現了，而家康用著一種哀求的表情搖著頭，好像要他掛了手機或者是拒絕三成似的：「…家康？」

 

『……家康！？』三成發現元親脫口而出這個名字，覺得很奇怪。

 

「啊…石田，對不起，我要掛電話了。」為了避免三成又打來，元親索性直接把手機關了。


	55. Chapter 55

「……家康！？…長曾我部！你別掛電話啊！你……」三成看著手機螢幕，上面顯示的是通話結束，於是他不死心的繼續撥號，但是傳來的是對方已經關機的電腦錄音，所以只能失落的把手機往桌上一放，彷彿全身的力氣都被抽走似的。

 

「怎麼了？三成…」吉繼聽到三成對著手機說了家康的名字，很是意外。

 

「我剛剛聽到他喊家康的名字，要嘛是他看見了家康的幻影，不嘛就是家康現在就在他身邊……」

 

「這…有可能嗎？魔王應該不會把德川放出來的……」吉繼跟三成正在居酒屋的包廂，因為吉繼是個病人所以不會去那些便宜又大碗的店面，而是選擇量很少但是菜色比較好的地方，剛好三成也吃不多，所以為了快速的攝取營養，最好的選擇就是這種一碟只有幾口但是菜色比較高級點的地方，吉繼看了一眼桌上的幾碟小菜心想三成應該已經吃得差不多，要是等一下又為了家康急急忙忙衝出去了應該也不至於會餓昏。

 

「我是不是應該直接去找他？」三成抱著頭很痛苦的想著：「如果家康真的就在他旁邊的話…」

 

「………找他是比魔王容易點，但是……」吉繼想了很久才回答他。

 

「但是什麼？」

 

「…但是長曾我部跟毛利是住在同一棟公寓……」吉繼的神情有點黯淡，因為元就突然豹變的態度讓他有點介意：「我覺得如果德川真的在那裏，毛利可能會有別的行動。」

 

「…………可是就算是這樣，也有機會見到家康不是嗎？」

 

「……是啊，如果你一定要去的話。」吉繼沒有多說，他想著其實三成非常可能又一次白費力氣，有些時候他實在很想勸勸三成放下這些事情好好玩耍睡覺，因為從開始到現在他總覺得這件事情給他一種絕望的預感，就好像他自己生病就是病了，試過各種辦法也不會好起來，三成總想找答案，但是很可能找了半天也不會有答案。

 

「……………」三成站起來直接打開紙門，叫服務生進來結帳。

 

 

========================================

「我關掉手機了，你不要擔心。」元親看著家康，對方的樣子看起來情緒穩定了許多。

 

「…………………………」家康別過臉去，繼續皺著眉毛，表情看起來很苦惱。

 

「我們出去吧？石田那傢伙找不到我，說不定會跑來，他畢竟知道我住在這裡。」元親站了起來，又把自己的晚餐提了起來。

 

「……………」家康似乎沒想到元親會做得這麼徹底，看起來有點驚訝。

 

於是元親帶著家康去了公寓的停車場，其實他自己也不知道該去哪，但是要讓三成找不到的話，倒不是件難事。

 

然後他發動車子離開了公寓，起初他也是不知道自己該去哪裡，於是漫無目的在鬧區逛了一下，然後把車暫時停在某家百貨公司的停車場，先把他買了已經好一陣的晚餐打開來吃，他知道家康沒法跟他說話，所以也不勉強對方什麼，就只是把飯吃完然後再開車離開，走前把垃圾扔在停車場外的垃圾桶。

 

接下來就是打開手機給公司留言說自己明天不去公司，然後他想，這樣就有一天的時間可以自由行動不用擔心事情，仔細想想這樣的機會也很難得，不如看一下地圖可以開車去哪玩耍，然後他再拿出手機訂了旅館，一開始在兩間單人房還是雙人房的地方猶豫了一下，但是想到別人似乎看不見家康，就訂了雙人房。

 

晚上的櫻花很漂亮，雖然花期已經快要過了，元親開著車朝旅館走，一邊想著還好現在仍在賞花期間只是接近尾聲，就算之後小弟們問起來，他也能說自己就是去看風景而已。其實他忙了一天也已經很累了，說實在的沒多少力氣可以玩耍，只能在這個時候看看路邊的風景。

 

 

========================================

三成看著元親的公寓，燈是熄掉的，他按了門鈴也沒有人回應，問了管理員，對方說元親一個人開車出去了，還安慰他說可能是有急事先走了，讓他過幾天再來。

 

吉繼坐在三成的車裡沒有說話，他早就料到會是這樣的結果。看了一眼元就的公寓，燈是亮著的，但是元就絕對不會開門，也不會回答他們任何問題。

 

這個時候他不禁想起了關原之戰，其實開戰前他就知道不會贏，是元就加入他們一手製造了勢均力敵的局面，在那之前他總覺得三成這些努力都是白費的，可是他仍然站到了三成的身邊，不為什麼，只是因為即使全世界的人都背叛三成，至少還有他在。直到元就加入的時候他才覺得有打勝的希望，可是元就卻又一手砸掉了一切。

 

現在他看著三成的背影，總覺得三成再一次被這個世界給捨棄，沒有人肯給三成一點希望，但三成仍然一次次的抱著希望去奔走著。


	56. Chapter 56

「三成，管理員說長曾我部是一個人出去的嗎？」吉繼看著氣沖沖回到車上的三成。

 

「是啊。」三成努力的深呼吸著想平復一下心情，他很想殺人，但是他也知道管理員是無辜的。

 

「如果他看到的是長曾我部一個人，那你找他要德川也沒用。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「如果是只有他一個人能看見的話，他可以跟你說根本沒有這個人。因為你看見的德川，也只有你看見…」

 

「啊……」聽到了這裡，三成冷靜了下來，確實最早他看見的家康只有自己能看到，別人是看不見的。

 

「而且你根本不知道你能不能看見他眼中那個德川……如果都看不見，你找到長曾我部也沒用，只要他堅持沒有看見德川…」

 

「…………………………」三成突然長長的呼了一口氣，然後發動汽車準備離開，一邊打開GPS定位。

 

「三成？你想幹什麼！？」雖然吉繼知道三成大概不會死心，但是這個動作明顯代表著三成要去比較遠的地方，問題是…三成想去哪？總不可能沒有線索還到處亂找元親的下落吧？

 

「…去岡崎城，既然我見不到家康，總可以從他出生的地方找線索吧？既然這件事情跟魔王有關，那麼，可能跟他早期的人生有關。」

 

「………………」吉繼拿出了手機開始找岡崎城一帶的旅館，他想現在是晚上了，即使三成開車速度再快，也要花很多時間，一定要先訂旅館休息一下。

 

 

========================================

到了岡崎城附近的旅館，一如吉繼所想的，花了很多時間，只是他身體不好，所以到了旅館之後洗過澡馬上陷入昏睡。

 

至於三成則打了訊息給半兵衛，說他和吉繼跑到岡崎城了，他不敢直接打手機怕吵醒了半兵衛，而且他開始對於任意請假這事情感到有點內疚，他知道半兵衛不會責怪自己，但是一想起他現在把自己的私事看得比公司重要就總是開始懷疑自己對秀吉的忠誠心是不是出了問題。

 

打完了訊息之後他自己也去洗了個澡，換上了旅館準備的睡衣，然後就上床睡覺，大約是因為下班吃過飯就開車開了這麼遠的關係，他十分的勞累，就沒有做什麼特別的夢了。

 

旅館按照前一天晚上吉繼訂旅館的時候要求的，到了早上就把早餐送到門口然後按了鈴，三成開門之後問服務生最近的服裝店在哪，他實在不想穿著前一天上班的衣服去觀光，而且也還沒把衣服送洗，服務生簡短的跟他說了位置，於是他匆匆的用過早飯寫了張紙條就把吉繼留在旅館，自己一個出去買衣服。

 

出去買衣服的時候他稍微打聽了一下，岡崎城跟龍城神社都在岡崎公園裡面，龍城神社離岡崎城很近，那裏有一口水井，家康出生的時候是用那口井的水清洗的，這是因為家康的母親懷孕的時候，夢見了龍神降臨在天守，所以她便蓋了神社祭祀龍神。

 

三成想起了拉麵店的婆婆說過籠目的籠，其實是竹加上龍，之前他想過是不是東軍的意思，當時他認為竹是指竹千代，龍是獨眼龍，而目是龍之右目的小十郎，但是現在……如果這首童謠其實跟獨眼龍沒有關係，而是跟家康早期的經歷有關，那麼可能就是龍城神社，但如果是這樣的話，目是指什麼？

 

然後他回到旅館重新洗個澡出來換上新買的衣服，看了一下鏡中的自己總算有點觀光客的樣子，這個時候吉繼已經醒來了，正在慢悠悠的吃早飯。

 

「刑部，我買了些衣服，你等一下換上吧。」

 

「你真早。」吉繼無奈的笑著，其實他食量不大，這個時候已經吃得差不多了，所以直接換上三成新買的衣服，然後把換下來的旅館睡衣跟前一天洗澡前脫下的衣服都裝到旅館提供的洗衣袋，就跟三成一起走出了旅館，走前把洗衣袋拿給櫃檯請服務生送洗，服務生很快的寫了收據還有預定洗好的時間交給他們，然後吉繼把收據往口袋一塞就出去了，他想自己身體不好，就當去呼吸一下清新的空氣。

 

三成走得很快，吉繼在後面慢慢跟著，看三成在公園的各個角落繞來繞去，有時他會想欲速則不達可能就是在說三成，與其亂找一通，可能不如在岡崎公園找個地方靜下心來思考一下。

 

「三成，坐一下吧？」

 

「我不累。」

 

「我的意思是，有些時候太急了反而找不到，你不如坐下來好好想想該從哪邊開始找線索。」

 

「……………………」對於吉繼的忠告，三成總是會馬上接受，其實他也覺得自己看起來像是白忙一場，所以他馬上回到吉繼旁邊坐下，然後他看到幾個觀光客聚集過來了，有幾個掏出了手機，還有一個人架好了攝影機，顯然是有什麼東西要拍，大家都很安靜，屏氣凝神的等著。

 

「…………………………」雖然不知道原因，吉繼也站了起來，學他們掏出手機準備攝影，三成望了過去，那是一個時鐘塔。

 

然後大家看著時鐘走到了十一點整，時鐘打開了，出現了一個衣著高貴手上拿著金色扇子的老爺爺人偶，三成想這應該是家康，畢竟岡崎城所有的賣點都是集中在家康身上的，人偶很靈活的走來走去跳著舞，然後人偶的衣服打開了又跳出一個笑臉迎人的面具戴在人偶臉上，那之後人偶仍然跳著舞，直到衣服再度打開把面具收回去，然後人偶回到了原本的位置，時鐘塔又自動關上，總共演出了三分鐘。

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

「刑部，家康會演猿樂？」時鐘塔已經關上了，然而三成的眼睛還看著時鐘塔，那個人偶提醒了他這句話，如果說，家康背後那張冷酷的臉，其實是指家康藏在背後的面具呢？人偶因為是機器，面具只能藏在胸前的衣服底下，但是換成人的時候，應該可以藏在背後。

 

「當然會，就像魔王在桶狹間唱了敦盛一樣，陣前跳舞在當時很平常，秀吉大人也會。」

 

「你見過嗎？」

 

「說什麼見過沒見過呢…他這個人就算不演猿樂，也是天天在秀吉大人面前頂著一張笑臉面具不是嗎？」吉繼坐了下來，調出了剛剛的錄影拿給三成看：「我雖然沒見過，但他確實會跳。而且應該是他從很小的時候就會了，所以本能寺發生的前一天，魔王因為請來表演給家康看的人舞跳得不夠好而大發雷霆打了光秀，秀吉大人是這麼說的。」

 

「……所以本能寺大火發生之前的兩天，他都跟魔王在一起？」

 

「是啊，你買的書不是有一本有光秀留下的菜單？只有前兩天的內容，因為第三天光秀就沒有接待家康了。」

 

「………………………………」三成低下了頭，他總覺得好像快要想起什麼事情，或者是哪裡很奇怪，但卻又說不上來。


	57. Chapter 57

三成跑到停車場找到自己的車，然後翻找行李箱裡面的書，他記得自己有把那些本能寺的書籍放在車上，他當然記得秀吉非常的擅長猿樂，也見過秀吉表演這些。

 

童謠的最後一句很耐人尋味，意思雖然是背後的人是誰，但是按照字面來看，是說背後的正面是誰，而人類的正面不可能出現在自己的背後，所以一般的人都認為這句話是指在背後的另外一個人，但是猿樂的面具，現在被稱為能面，如果是面具的話，即使把面具的正面放在人的背後也不會有違和。

 

如果是這樣的話，那意思是家康有兩張臉嗎？

 

『我懷疑毛利跟德川在那天交換了。』

 

不，等等…難道家康背後的那張臉是元就？三成扶著自己的額頭想著，他回想起吉繼說的可能家康跟元就交換了，而其實烏龜跟鶴跌倒這句也有交換的意思在，如果說烏龜是家康，跟家康交換的人是元就，那麼後面的那張臉是元就嗎？

 

「三成，你說過當時你夢到毛利，對吧？」吉繼大約猜得出三成正在想什麼，於是開口問。

 

「是啊。」

 

「…既然你能看得出那是毛利的屍體，那麼他應該不是燒死的。」

 

「……………啊，是啊……」三成被這樣一提醒，馬上想起了其實他看到的元就屍體是很完整的。

 

「雖然我覺得他可能跟德川交換了，但是燒死的人應該是德川，所以…你說你沒看見德川，因為就算你能看見，你也看不出燒死的屍體是誰的。而且長曾我部當時說他看到著火的是德川……」

 

「等一下…歌詞裡面說鶴跟龜滑倒了……然後有的人認為滑倒是交換的意思。」三成又低下了頭：「所以，如果龜是家康，如果滑倒真的是指交換，那麼家康應該是鶴才對…」

 

「………這麼說也是有道理。」吉繼眨了一下眼睛：「東照宮的雕像，是鶴站在烏龜上面，而玄武是北方，朱雀是南方。家康是勝利者，如果鶴是家康，那麼他站在烏龜上面是合理的。」

 

「假設鶴跟龜交換了，那麼家康背後的臉，就是跟他交換的鶴嗎？」

 

「但是這樣有個問題，如果你夢到的情況是真的，很可能毛利和德川都死了，那他們兩個交換的話毛利怎麼能活過來？至少德川活著才能問他背後是誰。所以，我想…如果鶴跟德川交換，那麼鶴可能不是毛利，而且結果是他們都活下來了。」

 

『東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？』

 

「………是啊…」三成想了想，確實家康必須活著，這個問句才能成立，而且最後是家康活著沒錯。

 

「又或者是……這首童謠是在德川焚身之前，那個時候你活著，所以你才對這童謠有印象，我覺得這樣想比較合理。」

 

「那麼籠目是什麼？」三成皺著眉毛：「籠目是整個童謠最前面的字，所以成為童謠的名稱，很多人都說是六芒星，我覺得看起來也像，可是一富士二鷹三茄子並不像是能跟六芒星聯繫上去的。即使竹千代跟龍城神社能合成籠字，還是沒有辦法解釋目是什麼，而且籠跟魔王活過來明顯是有關係的。」

 

「現在的人真奇怪，寧願無視秀吉大人說的話，然後任意揣測。」吉繼隨手拿了一本翻閱之後笑了起來，因為作者認為光秀前面兩天招待家康的規模與招待天皇同等級，因此招致信長的不滿，但是信長不能在客人家康面前發脾氣，只能在人後毆打光秀：「秀吉大人明明在那時就已經說了，是因為光秀買的食材不夠新鮮，還有請來的人舞跳得不好。」

 

「秀吉大人是這樣說的嗎？」

 

「那幾天分明是魔王在炫富啊，要是真的認為對德川太過禮遇，應該是第一天就已經翻臉了，為什麼要等過了兩天才發脾氣，依我看還是秀吉大人說的比較靠譜，如果是第二天的食材不好，或者是第二天請來的人舞跳得不好，這樣第一天的時候沒有發脾氣就很自然了。」吉繼闔上了手上的書放回了原來的地方：「魔王的脾氣有點爆，我可不覺得他會忍到第二天晚上才打人。」

 

「不過這個規格也真的是很高，家康有這個價值？」

 

「當然有，就是他在義元死後直奔這裡，今川勢才會崩潰，今川死前，德川擔任的工作是運送兵糧，而且他確實騙過了魔王把兵糧送到了前線。」吉繼指著地面，因為他們正在岡崎城。

 

「啊！原來如此…」三成自己也幹過調度兵糧的工作，很清楚這個工作是整個戰場的樞紐：「然後他們結盟了…？」

 

「是的，而且他們這種狀態居然敢挑戰勢頭正旺的武田勢。魔王之所以和德川結盟，成為平起平坐的關係，而不是將德川收為部下，就是因為德川對他來說有很高的價值…不，不對………」吉繼說到了一半突然像想起了甚麼事情。

 

「什麼事情不對？」三成忍不住要追問，一切可能有關的資料他都想知道。

 

「籠中鳥……為什麼老鷹會在籠子裡，如果籠真的是指竹千代跟龍城神社，然後老鷹是魔王的話……照理說，德川雖然對魔王有很高的戰略價值，但是不至於能控制魔王的行動不是嗎？而且我們之前都認為籠是指鬼門…」

 

「………但是，家康吹了笛子，所以魔王才脫離了鬼門…」

 

「籠目跟籠，真的是一樣的意思嗎？如果是不一樣的話，就不該把竹千代跟龍城神社連在一起了，單從字面上來說，籠目是六芒星，而籠就是籠子，所以才能把鳥困在裡面。」

 

「…但是如果是這樣的話………」

 

「那麼問題又多了一個，從字面上來看，確實籠目跟籠是不一樣的東西，雖然我並不想摳字眼，巫女也說缺角的六芒星底下可能有東西，也就是說六芒星可能具備籠的功能，但其實……也有可能是不同的意思。」

 

「這樣的話……很可能要把籠跟籠目分開看？」三成抬起了頭：「刑部，雖然我還沒全想起來，但是…應該是要分開看的，我有這種預感。」


	58. Chapter 58

元親已經很久沒有過這種幾乎無人打擾的日子，除非是要上網查詢不然他一直關著手機，他看得出來家康常常欲言又止，但是也沒有辦法，似乎家康說了什麼話他就像根本聽不見一樣，就算聽懂了聽見了又瞬間就忘掉了，這個感覺很詭異。

 

在別人看來大概會覺得他這人習慣孤獨旅行，習慣一個人吃東西，他問家康吃不吃的時候家康總是搖頭，所以那些食物飲料他都只買了一人份。

 

他想過是不是要把問題寫下來然後問家康搖頭還是點頭，但問題是他不知道自己該問些什麼，曾經有一次他問家康想起掉了的記憶是不是會出事，家康點了點頭，於是他又問這會損害他自己嗎，家康想了很久，最後是搖頭的。

 

所以他想結論應該是他不想起這件事情的話只是影響別人，但不影響他自己，可是家康想了很久，可見這個問題讓家康感覺很猶豫。

 

然後現在，他泡在旅館的水療浴池裡面，家康坐在邊上看著他，這次的突發旅行絕對是家康出現在他視野範圍內最久的一次，平常家康可能到了早上就不見蹤影了，所以他想大概家康真的想陪他幾天，至於原因，問了也是白問。

 

等他覺得泡夠了從水療池出來，擦乾身體回到房間沒多久，客房服務就把他的晚餐端了進來，一碗白飯一碗味噌湯，一點點醬菜跟一盤煮物一盤煎蛋，邊上再放著一堆天婦羅，看起來是很傳統的菜色，然後元親盯著那堆天婦羅裡面的炸茄子突然想起了元就那時好像跟他說了什麼茄子。

 

「家康，茄子是什麼意思？」

 

『……………………………』

 

家康的表情似乎有點吃驚，張大著眼睛看著元親，有那麼一瞬間元親覺得時間好像停止了，他跟家康大眼瞪小眼一陣之後，決定繼續吃飯，他想家康肯定知道意思，但是沒有辦法跟他說，而且元就說不能想起來，很可能家康就算知道也不會告訴他，原因就是怕他想起來。

 

他跟三成不一樣的地方大概就是他不會追根究柢，雖然他還是很想知道這些是什麼意思，應該說至少讓他知道掉了記憶的原因跟理由是什麼，只要夠合理，他是不會計較這些的，但可惜家康沒有辦法跟他說。

 

他咬了一口茄子，炸得外酥裡嫩，配上加了柚子醋的沾醬大有開胃的效果，於是他看著切成了扇形的茄子好一會，把剩下的部分也放進嘴巴，心裡琢磨著茄子還有沒有其他相同讀音但是不同意思或者是不同字的寫法。

 

茄子…那須…為す…生す…成す……為了讓三成在那須生活？

 

因為腦中飄過了幾個漢字，元親忍不住笑了起來，他覺得自己絕對是無聊到了一個程度才會拿這幾個漢字造句子，可是當他試圖跟家康解釋自己在那邊傻笑的原因時，卻發現家康的表情越來越難看。

 

難道，這個句子猜中了什麼？

 

這時元親突然想起他會出來旅遊是因為三成打電話來，然後家康求他掛掉電話。

 

 

========================================

「駕籠也讀作籠…如果駕籠中的鳥兒是魔王，那是說得通的…」吉繼一邊用筷子夾起他眼前的蔬菜一邊若有所思：「不過……雖說以魔王的身份來說乘坐駕籠沒有什麼奇怪的，但我並不認為他喜歡坐這個，騎馬比較適合他的性情。」

 

「………………那麼，如果籠目的籠，是指駕籠，然後目是指女人…」三成想起了他之前找過有關這童謠的說法，其中一個解釋為懷孕的女人，因為懷孕寫作身籠，如果籠是指懷孕的話，後面跟目同音的字就該是女人。

 

「如果是在關原之戰乘坐駕籠的女人我倒是知道一個…」吉繼捂著嘴巴笑了起來，顯然別有意義：「就是德川。」

 

「等一下…他是男的啊！？」三成一臉的難以置信。

 

「他的妾室於奈津怕他在抵達戰場之前就被暗殺，所以她和德川交換了衣服，她騎上馬走在前面充當總大將，而德川則披上了於奈津的衣服……」吉繼倒了一點點酒在自己的杯子裡面：「可惜我們沒機會看到德川那個蠢樣…」

 

「………於奈津…長得很像家康嗎？」

 

「至少穿上了德川的衣服把臉蓋上的時候能騙過自己人…我後來查關原之戰的資料時才看到這種事情她幹了好幾次，當然臉是肯定不像的，畢竟她年紀小了很多。」

 

「………………………」三成實在難以想像有個女人穿上了家康的衣服之後能騙過三河武士，這到底是個怎樣的女人，不過如果把籠目解釋為駕籠女，而這個駕籠女是家康，看起來也有點意思。


	59. Chapter 59

第二天醒來之後元親就發現家康又不見了，但是又不能跟服務生詢問一個他們根本就看不見的人，所以他就只好翻箱倒櫃把整個房間都搜索過一遍之後嘆了口氣然後收拾東西回公寓。

 

這幾天感覺就好像夢一場似的。

 

「德川去哪裡了？」

 

「！」元親一直到他爬樓梯要回自己公寓的時候聽見了元就那熟悉卻又冷淡的語調，他才注意到元就跟他錯身而過，似乎是要出門。

 

「德川沒跟你在一起嗎？」看到元親張大著眼睛看著自己，元就大概猜到元親剛剛根本沒注意到自己，所以皺了一下眉毛重新問一次。

 

「……………我不知道。」

 

「…這樣啊……」元就恢復了平日面無表情的冷淡之色，打算繼續下樓。

 

「等等…你看得見他？」元親很訝異元就這麼問，因為這樣的問句就好像元就本來就看得到家康在自己身邊似的。

 

「…………看不見。」元就停了下來。

 

「你又在胡說了…」元親知道元就向來不喜歡直接說出很重要的事情，特別是面對他的時候：「茄子是什麼意思？」

 

「……你問了德川？」元就回頭看著正在上樓的元親，他還是一貫的面無表情，但是元親知道元就越是面無表情越是裝作輕描淡寫，就代表事情越是嚴重或者是越複雜。

 

「………嗯。」

 

「你不應該問，就如同我也不應該回答你……雖然你不記得為什麼了…」

 

「……會發生什麼？」

 

「你會死我會死…最糟糕的情況是這樣。」

 

「但是……家康的意思應該是不影響我啊？」

 

「……………」元就有點訝異元親會這樣說，倒不是他很意外元親會問家康這些事情，而是家康給元親的回應竟然是這樣，所以他思考了一下，然後笑了起來，為了不想在元親面前把臉給笑得太開，他把頭轉向樓下的方向一直笑著。

 

「你笑什麼？」

 

「…沒什麼，只是我想了一下才弄懂他的意思……」元就又把臉轉了回來看著元親：「確實不影響你，因為你當時死了。」

 

「……什麼？」

 

「意思就是，你的過去不會因此改變什麼。」元就不想再繼續這個話題，所以快步的向樓下走去。

 

「……………………」元親看著元就飛快走掉的背影，突然留意到樓梯間的監控設備，然後他瞬間明白了或許元就說的是真的，其實元就看不見家康，但是這東西可以看見，而對元就來說看一下自己公寓的錄影並不是什麼難事。

 

 

========================================

三成真心覺得吉繼告訴他有於奈津這個人的事情實在太毒了。

 

自從知道這件事情，他就是晚上睡覺都會夢到家康突然變成了女人然後把他按在地上打，然後他總是吃驚過度反應不過來，就算反應過來了也只能嘶吼著家康你出來不要躲在女人背後之類，當然他並不知道於奈津長什麼樣子，他也不想知道，當他跟吉繼抱怨這件事情，吉繼又笑得前仰後和，還說什麼這樣很好啊起碼輕鬆一下暫時忘掉他心裡那堆煩心事。

 

然後他翻起了於奈津這個人的資料，發現她是在本能寺事件發生前不久出生的，雖然有個於奈津的母親在家康逃亡途中把自己的衣服脫下來給家康穿上，然後赤身裸體抱著尚在襁褓中的於奈津跟追兵說這裡只有她跟孩子，沒有藏匿任何人的傳說，但這個故事已經被證明為捏造，而且如果籠中鳥是指本能寺發生那天晚上的話，他想基本可以排除掉這個人，看起來她跟本能寺沒有什麼關聯。

 

如果硬要說有什麼關聯，那就是她在家康死後繼續保管家康金庫的鑰匙，跟家康一樣，她非常的長壽，還有她因為力氣很大身體健康所以能頂替家康，三成翻了個白眼把書往旁邊一扔，看起來這個女人大概不是只有外表像家康，可能連性情都像，但是家康跟她交換衣服坐駕籠前往關原這件事情讓他感到非常的不齒。

 

先別說他跟吉繼有沒有機會看見家康的蠢樣了，他光是想像一下就覺得家康那個樣子看起來估計會很欠揍，所以他決定下班之後去一趟遊戲中心找一台街機發洩一下他內心想要砍人的衝動。


	60. Chapter 60

三成到了遊戲中心，映入他眼簾的是正在滑雪遊戲上面不亦樂乎的秀秋跟光秀。

 

他從來沒看過秀秋這麼開心的樣子，秀秋在辦公室的時候總是畏畏縮縮，同樣的他也沒看過光秀這麼開朗的樣子，所以他有點恍神，彷彿他看到了不應該存在的東西。

 

「別在那邊擺著一張臭臉，要是想玩的話我現在就讓給你。」光秀大概是玩了很久，所以臉頰很難得的染上了一絲血色，不像平日那麼蒼白，秀秋看見三成之後就跳下了滑雪板，又恢復成原本那個很膽小害怕的樣子，躲在光秀的背後，好像他自己是隻雛鳥，而光秀是能保護他的母鳥似的，光秀拍了拍秀秋表示安撫，然後就邁開腿準備離去。

 

「啊………」對現在的三成來說，大概是一看到光秀就有滿肚子的話想問，但是他又不知道要從何問起，而且就算問了，光秀也不會跟他說什麼，但是如果他不把握機會把想問的說出口，光秀馬上就會走掉，所以他總覺得他應該說點什麼：「即將天亮的夜裏，是本能寺對吧？」

 

「…………」光秀本來已經走了一段距離，聽到三成說了這句話之後眼睛睜得很大，但是他並沒有回頭，因為他不想讓三成看到自己的表情，他總覺得自己的臉現在肯定殺氣騰騰：「是不是本能寺很重要嗎？」

 

「……那天晚上發生了什麼？」

 

「………………第六天魔王葬身火海，所有人都知道。」光秀沉默了一陣子才回答，語氣多了一點淒涼之色，但仍然盡力維持平靜：「你中學沒讀完嗎？」

 

「……」三成這才想起了來玩耍的人很多，他問這種問題會讓路過的人都覺得他是個怪人，畢竟信長死在本能寺這件事情對一般人來說已經算是常識了。

 

「三成大人，我幫您換代幣來了……咦？」左近捧著他剛換的代幣走到三成身邊，發現情況不太對勁，當他順著三成的眼睛望過去看見了光秀那頭長髮，還有光秀旁邊的秀秋，心裡馬上明白了七八分。

 

「我應該警告過你了，再這樣下去我只能殺你。」光秀突然回頭，換上了他平日那種讓人看不透的笑臉，手指比出槍的姿勢揮了一下，戲謔的把指尖放到自己唇上做了個吹息硝煙的動作。

 

「三成大人……」左近不是不明白三成的心情，但是他知道遊樂場所出入的人不少，鬧事的情況很常見，要是他們吵起來了可能會有人報警，所以他有點七上八下，光秀或許看起來不正經，但怎麼說也是史上罕見的名槍手，要不是因為他打火銃的準頭簡直像開掛，信長當年也不會親自衝進本願寺把他救出來，所以光秀這個動作在左近的眼中是個很嚴重的威脅，要是光秀真的想殺三成，憑信長的財力買把狙擊槍讓他遠距離打死三成那是很容易的事情。

 

「………我想起這件事情會怎麼樣？」三成深吸了一口氣：「是不是因為你會有壞處所以才不肯說？」

 

「對我來說你想不想起這回事都沒所謂…你或許不相信，但是想不起來對你比較好。」光秀聳了聳肩：「我殺你只是因為這件事情是你自己拜託我這麼做的，至於我自己那是半點影響都沒有，更正確地說…要是你想起來但我卻沒有殺你，我會更高興，其實你恢復記憶對我來說是好事。」

 

「什麼？」三成聽到光秀這麼說，他非常的震驚，他之前只想過可能自己想起這回事的時候對光秀來說有什麼壞處，但是光秀這麼說明顯是光秀會有什麼別的好處，只是光秀選擇了幫助他。

 

啊……對了…三成突然想到他夢中的光秀仰天狂笑著，雖然他並不知道光秀在笑什麼，雖然光秀笑得有點悲傷，但很可能光秀真的得到了好處，所以才會笑成那樣。

 

「三成大人……」左近看著三成的手握得緊緊的拳頭直發抖，他知道三成正在壓抑自己的情緒，但是光秀看起來也不像說謊，所以他很擔心，畢竟三成以前很少壓抑自己，也沒有必要壓抑自己，可是現在卻不像以前那樣可以隨心所欲，更恐怖的是光秀不怕死，因為他知道三成想知道的謎底，如果殺了光秀，三成可能真的找不回自己的記憶，所以三成不能像以前那樣抽出刀子捅對方幾個窟窿。

 

所以他們只能看著光秀冷笑著離開，三成接過了左近換給他的代幣，隨便找了台遊戲機投進去，但是無論他怎麼玩就是不高興，於是三成只是把代幣用光了繼續佔著位置也不想叫左近再去多換幾個代幣。

 

他就這麼看著遊戲機的螢幕，時間彷彿停止一般的一動也不動，遊戲機為了吸引客人所以無人玩耍的時候也會自動播放一些動畫，然後三成就這麼一直專注的看著，這個行為弄得左近很擔心，但是他也跟著看了一陣子之後他就明白了三成。

 

畫面裡有黑魔術士在地上畫著六芒星召喚東西然後放出惡魔攻擊別人，當然，三成不覺得西方人的六芒星跟籠目能通用或者說是效果可能會一樣，但是這個六芒星卻提醒了他一件事情，東照宮是有六芒星的，正是因為東照宮有個缺角的六芒星，所以大家才說籠目是六芒星，因此乘坐駕籠的女性這類猜測應該是不必要的，本能寺發生的時候，於奈津剛出生沒多久，所以本能寺這個事件跟她無關，既然籠中鳥的童謠說的是本能寺，那麼家康前往關原的時候搭駕籠也就跟這首童謠沒有關係了，更重要的是家康不是女人，即使他穿上女裝搭乘駕籠應該也不叫做搭乘駕籠的女人。

 

想到這裡，三成突然覺得今天晚上可以睡個好覺了，至少不會再夢到於奈津。

 

「左近，我們去吃飯吧。」三成站了起來：「我突然有食慾了。」

 

「啊…好！」左近看見三成突然恢復精神，自己也跟著開心。


	61. Chapter 61

三成吃得少，所以左近帶著三成去了旋轉壽司店，這種一盤只有一顆到兩顆壽司想吃多少拿多少絕不浪費的店最適合吃得少的人。

 

看著台上轉來轉去的壽司，這個光景對於過去的人來說是難以想像的，三成隨手拿起桌上夾著的一張小菜單，後面寫著一些介紹給觀光客的話，大綱是江戶時代開始出現販售握壽司的路邊攤，當時江戶因為經濟繁榮人人忙碌，所以經過路邊攤的時候只買一兩塊小小的握壽司迅速的填一下肚子又繼續工作，演變到最後成為現在的旋轉壽司云云，他不禁要想著如果外國人看了這樣的介紹大概會覺得江戶時代的日本就已經充滿社畜氣息。

 

他不得不承認這種經營方式是偉大的發明，但問題是他看到江戶時代這幾個字就煩躁，於是又把菜單夾回去，隨手拿起一盤海膽壽司就吃。

 

放下菜單之後他一直在思考著光秀說要是他想起過去的記憶對光秀反而有好處這句話，除了他自己夢中光秀在狂笑這件事情之外，他突然想起光秀把家康葬在那裏其實違反了家康的意願，也就是說，某件對家康來說不利的事情，對光秀來說卻可能是有利的。

 

北斗七星陣是家康的意思，但是葬在北極星的位置卻不是家康的意願。

 

也就是說把家康葬在那裏對光秀可能有好處，還有這個陣本身被破壞了但是光秀絲毫不在乎，可能是光秀的目標已經達到了，或者是因為現在的情況對光秀有利，所以光秀不在乎。

 

如果他回想起這段記憶其實對光秀有利，而光秀只是因為自己當初拜託光秀所以才對他起殺機，那麼如果他對光秀撤回這個要求呢？

 

這個想法開始煎熬著三成，因為他並不知道自己回想起這件事情會怎麼樣，如果只是影響自己一個人那倒還無所謂，要是影響了秀吉大人怎麼辦呢？畢竟本能寺的最大得利者，就是豐臣秀吉。

 

 

========================================

信長睡到了半夜，突然覺得床變擠了，但濃姬今晚並沒有陪他睡，所以他只好張開眼睛看看怎麼回事，然後他發現…家康回來了。

 

因為本來是穿著竹千代的睡衣，所以現在家康正在很痛苦的脫衣服，信長笑了起來，想都沒想就起身去找了把剪刀幫家康把睡衣給剪了。

 

然後家康面臨了第二個問題，他現在是在信長的房間，剪開了睡衣之後他就沒有東西穿了，所以他有點臉紅，思考著是不是要光著身體回房間，但沒等他思考完，信長就打開衣櫥找了件深紅色的睡袍扔給他。

 

這段時間裡他跟信長都沒有說話，因為他們的默契夠好，信長也不問他發生什麼事情，因為信長知道家康大概什麼也不記得。家康苦笑了一下，接過睡袍就披上穿好繫上帶子，然後他看著信長想著自己該回房睡還是繼續跟信長睡，最後他還是收拾了一下地板上那堆剪爛的睡衣扔進垃圾桶，打著赤腳走回了房間。

 

信長躺回床上繼續睡覺，但是嘆了一口氣，他其實很喜歡竹千代那個樣子，因為會讓他想起以前最快樂的那段時光，那時他還沒有跟自己的兄弟翻臉，每天開開心心的當他的孩子王，想上街亂逛就亂逛，想騎馬就騎馬，竹千代就像他的跟屁蟲一樣頂著一張胖嘟嘟的臉在後面努力跟著，有一次竹千代扭傷了腳但他並沒有發現，還把竹千代拎起來放到馬鞍上讓他跟著自己跑了很久，回家的時候竹千代一下馬就摔倒，他才知道竹千代為了讓他玩得高興，忍了一天都沒喊痛。

 

家康回到了房間，信長一直有叫人打掃，而且信長不在家的時候他還是在自己房間玩耍的，所以大致上算是很乾淨，就是多了一些竹千代製造出來的小東西，他打開了竹千代的日記看了一下，上面沒寫多少東西，多半是畫圖，於是他默默的把這些對他來說已經沒有意義的東西扔進了廢紙箱等著明天讓人拿去回收。

 

然後他又拿起了竹千代的手機看了一下，裡面有模型的照片，還有跟元親的對話，之後他就關掉手機進浴室洗澡。


	62. Chapter 62

家康看著鏡中的自己，彷如隔世。熱水的蒸氣讓鏡子起了一層霧氣，他用手抹去，然後繼續看著。

 

他覺得自己就快要不認得自己了，這張臉都不知道還是不是他的，就好像義元以前教他演猿樂的時候總是自己拿張男面然後叫他拿個女面陪自己跳幾段，演到最後他都忘了自己是男是女，雖然義元跟他說能進入這個境界的話就沒錯了，但他總覺得跳到這種忘我的程度是很可怕的事情，雖然他從來也沒跟義元反映過，後來因為信長喜歡幸若舞遠勝猿樂，所以有一段時間他不用演這個，但秀吉特別鍾情猿樂，當秀吉成了天下人之後也是跟義元一樣自己拿個男面再扔給他一個女面叫他奉陪，當然義元也好秀吉也罷，他們偶爾也會不好意思的跟家康交換一下角色，不至於叫他永遠演女角，就是這麼多年折騰下來大家都說他演得很好，可誰也不知道其實他覺得鏡中的自己一天比一天陌生，當秀吉死去，就換成他把女面扔給別人，但這種時候他又覺得自己變成了義元變成了秀吉，然而他自己到底在哪裡？

 

沒有人知道他為什麼會這樣，就連他自己都不知道，他甚至也不知道為什麼自己的第一個反應是好好的洗個熱水澡，讓全身毛孔張開宛如重生的舒暢感充滿自己。

 

趁著身體還熱著，他想最好快點把水擦乾披上衣服，接著他坐在自己那久違的沙發上面發呆了很久，腦子裡面一片空白，只是痴痴的看著外面的天色逐漸隨著時間流逝亮起來，就好像這樣的情景他已經有無數年沒有見過一樣。

 

 

========================================

「三成大人！」左近一早衝進了辦公室直接找三成，他拿出手機把勝家剛剛傳給他的訊息拿給三成。

 

「……………家康他…恢復原狀了？」三成心裡產生了另外一種情緒，他說不上來，那並不是高興，可也不是悲傷，但無疑的是一種激動，他的手顫抖著接過左近的手機，上面有一張照片，是勝家偷偷拍的，家康穿著西裝，跟以前一樣順從的跟著信長：「那他…恢復記憶了沒有？如果他恢復了……那我的應該也可以恢復吧？」

 

「這個…要等勝家告訴我了……」左近把手機拿回來：「因為勝家還沒機會看到他開口說話…聽說他昨晚徹夜沒睡，所以一到辦公室就睡著了。」

 

「一夜沒睡…」

 

「還有件事……勝家說雖然很微妙，但是他確實注意到光秀看到家康出現的時候倒退了一步，當然光秀的表情很鎮定，大家看不出他的想法，所以他不確定是否只是湊巧，畢竟大家看到家康的反應都是很吃驚的，就算光秀覺得意外那也很正常，但是光秀從以前就不太容易把情緒表現出來…」

 

「………………」三成走到咖啡機旁邊按下泡咖啡的按鈕，倒也不是他想提神，而是他覺得哪裡很奇怪，直到吉繼聽了這事之後跟他說確實很奇怪，因為在吉繼印象裡面家康並不是那種晚上不睡覺的類型，而是天天早睡早起，但也有可能剛變回原狀一切還沒上軌道的關係。

 

他想見家康一面，儘管他跟之前一樣根本不知道該問什麼，但吉繼叫他穩住腳步不能急躁，因為現在只是勝家看在跟左近的交情上給了張照片證明家康恢復原狀而已，信長並沒有通知他們這些事情，輕舉妄動的話會讓勝家不想幫他們。

 

========================================

「現在感覺怎麼樣了？」信長到了中午吃飯時間搖了一下家康：「要是可以的話先吃個飯再繼續睡。」

 

「………我好累……」家康微弱的回答。

 

「好吧……禿子你去買飯回來，今天在這裡吃。」

 

「……………………」光秀無奈的站了起來，打開抽屜找錢包跟車鑰匙，他知道抗議多少次都沒用，信長就是要喊他禿子再不然就喊光禿：「信長公…我認為帶他去東照宮會恢復得快點……」

 

「……是嗎？」

 

「……您還記得我說過的話吧…」光秀看著信長：「我可不覺得您會忘掉。」

 

「…………那把下午的行程推掉。」信長抬起頭來看著光秀，光秀雖然面無表情，但是他很快就想起了光秀說過『因為他求死，而我求他生』。

 

「現在就去嗎？」

 

「是啊…這樣你也省得又買飯跑回來，直接在那邊用餐就可以了。」信長把家康從沙發上面拉起來。


	63. Chapter 63

「吃那麼多鹽對身體不好的。」家康看著信長把剛烤好的雞肉串放到自己盤子又伸手去拿胡椒鹽來撒，於是出聲提醒。

 

「你別管我吃多少鹽了，自己多吃點肉吧…這樣恢復疲勞會快點。」信長咬了一口雞肉串，嘆了口氣：「…這些大量飼養的肉雞咬起來彈性不好。」

 

「這也是沒辦法的事啊……」家康無奈的笑了一下：「你喜歡吃的雉雞現在只有動物園才有了…」

 

「…好多了沒？」

 

「好多了。」家康點了點頭。

 

「……你還記得多少事情？」信長不想拐彎抹角，所以直接詢問。

 

「………………」家康搖了搖頭：「其實我自己都不知道發生了什麼事情，只覺得…一切都變得很奇怪……」

 

「………這樣啊……」信長繼續咬著烤肉串：「…禿子說你等一下就會好起來的……不要擔心。」

 

 

========================================

「我想，德川是鶴沒有錯了。」吉繼指著一張照片，三成看過去，那是東京博物館前的一座雕像，家康站在烏龜的上面，左手上有一隻老鷹：「如果烏龜跟鶴交換了所以他是鶴，那麼籠中鳥裡面的三個動物都在這上面了。」

 

「鶴跟烏龜跌倒了………」三成看著那張照片。

 

「籠中鳥的動物也是三個，鳥、鶴跟烏龜，所以我在想一富士二鷹三茄子…有可能跟動物呼應。普通的情況下…德川應該是龜，他的大女兒也叫做龜姬。」

 

「…………………………」

 

「問題就是數字，如果是順序，第一個出現的動物是鳥，可是鷹的數字是二，如果是事件發生的順序看起來合理點，但我們現在把握的事件是秀吉大人死亡還有本能寺這兩個，可是按照發生的順序來說，本能寺顯然在前面，但童謠裡面，是秀吉大人死亡排在前面。」吉繼搖了搖頭：「就算德川恢復了，你想親口問他之前最好先弄清楚這些東西，而且還有另外一個問題，富士山是不死，而鶴跟龜都是長壽的意思，看起來兩個都可以對應富士山，並不像能對應茄子…也就是成功的意思。」

 

「…………左近，你有收到什麼消息嗎？」三成轉向左近。

 

「沒有，勝家說他還是沒看見家康開口…所以什麼都不能確定，因為魔王帶著家康出去了。」

 

「……………………」三成打開手機找到了家康的手機號，然後試著撥號看看，他之前打過很多次，總是傳來關機的語音，但是今天竟然通了，於是他很緊張的等待著有人把手機接起來。

 

『喂？』家康把手機接了起來。

 

「啊……家康？」

 

『你是哪位？』

 

「…………三成。」

 

『對不起，我對你沒有印象，請問你找我有什麼事情？』

 

「…………………………」三成一時語塞了，家康這麼說就代表他並沒有恢復記憶，那麼自己的肯定也不會恢復，接著他聽見手機另外一端傳來信長不太高興的聲音，所以他深吸了一口氣：「我有事情想問你。」

 

『嗯……那麼請你另外找別的時間，我有事情要先掛斷了。』

 

「啊…好吧……」三成艱難的同意了，然後他聽到家康掛斷了電話的聲音，自己的手機螢幕顯示著通話結束。

 

「怎麼樣？」吉繼問。

 

「他可能連……我之前去醫院找過他的事情都忘了吧…」三成這個時候才發現，他對於家康的感情早就已經從最早的憤怒跟怨恨轉變成了一種悲傷，他想起了之前去東照宮的時候，自己一層又一層的走上台階，卻什麼都說不出來，只想流淚，也只能流淚的感覺。

 

 

========================================

「好了，我們走吧。」家康按掉了手機，微笑的看著信長，就像以前一樣，不管信長要帶他去哪裡玩耍，他都一定笑著跟到最後。

 

「那是誰打來的？」其實信長在家康接電話的時候已經猜到了七八分，但他還是想確認一下。

 

「好像叫做三成。」

 

「這樣啊……」

 

「怎麼了嗎？」其實家康現在已經因為吃過飯稍微有了點精神，雖然眉間還帶著一點疲倦之色。

 

「……沒事。」信長看著家康的反應大概猜得出家康並沒想起三成這個人是誰，恐怕連之前三成去醫院找他的事情也都不記得，所以他想了想決定不要提起任何有關的事情：「我們走吧。」

 

光秀沉默的站了起來，拿起桌上的帳單直接去櫃台刷卡付帳，然後才一起跟著出去。


	64. Chapter 64

吉繼默默的看著三成，他知道家康接了手機之後三成肯定心不在焉了，因為三成就根本不是會把心事藏起來的人，所有的情緒全寫在臉上。

 

三成在休息時間默默的又拿出了他去書店買的那堆本能寺有關的書籍，一頁又一頁的翻著，他想著只要他當時真的在本能寺，這堆書應該會有什麼蛛絲馬跡是他沒有注意到的。

 

很多人都想要信長的命，就算光秀不把信長弄死，肯定也有人會把信長弄死，他在之前也已經翻過很多次，甚至做了個筆記寫下了所有可能想殺掉信長的人，然而他也知道這件事情是光秀幹的，無論內情如何。

 

我們不是在關原嗎？為什麼會突然去了本能寺？

 

先不管他自己是如何到達本能寺的，這種跨越時間空間的事情本來就難以理解，但問題是為什麼會去本能寺？有什麼必要去本能寺？

 

三成闔上了書，他甚至找出了之前整理的那張筆記，然後爽快的撕掉，因為他突然覺得其實用不到，關鍵不在於誰得到了好處，因為就算他從關原去到了本能寺，歷史也沒有改變，信長仍然是光秀殺的。

 

為什麼…我會去本能寺？

 

無論他手上這堆書說了多少廢話，其實把本能寺事件縮小的話，追根究柢那天就是只發生一件事情——也就是第六天魔王織田信長死亡。

 

他看著自己的手機，他很想問家康到底那天為什麼會去本能寺，但是恐怕家康自己也不知道，他翻了很多書，都說那天家康在抵達本能寺之前就接到信長死去的噩耗，所以那天家康應該沒有去本能寺，而是繞道逃回三河才對，而且他當時在夢裡也確實沒看見家康。

 

本能寺發生的那天，他自己肯定也不在那裏，因為當時的秀吉並不是天下人，正確的說，他在秀吉麾下得到那個地位是在千利休死後，而千利休是在信長死後依附在秀吉之下然後被秀吉賜死的。

 

…………等一下……千利休？

 

三成又開始翻閱手上的書籍，但是千利休切腹離本能寺有好幾年，應該也不會跟他有關係。

 

那個時候他看到元就死了，而且他自己身上穿的也不是平民的裝束，所以應該是關原那天發生的事情，只是不知道什麼原因，他們到了本能寺。

 

三成再次轉頭看著自己的手，他努力的回想著夢中他手套縫隙裡面都是黑色的汙垢那個畫面，至少那雙手套並不是本能寺發生時的自己能買得起的，而是在秀吉底下任官的時候買的，對於這點他還是很清楚，或許元就本來就出身上流社會，發生本能寺事件的時候元就應該穿得起好的裝備，但是自己並不是這樣，必須是先任官了才買得起。

 

雖然很不合理，但是他覺得當時他自己的打扮裝備應該是本能寺發生多年後的自己。

 

========================================

家康到了東照宮之後精神明顯轉好了，但他一直看著那個缺角的六芒星，好像他正在想這是什麼東西。

 

「………那是為了保護你的…」光秀安靜的看著家康。

 

「……………嗯…」家康繼續看著，沒有說話，但是即使是信長也看得出來家康的精神恢復了很多，給人一種容光煥發的感覺，好像整個臉亮了起來。

 

「………怎麼了？」

 

「我只是在想……這個東西有必要存在嗎？」

 

「至少信長公認為我沒錯。」光秀眨了一下眼睛，臉上的表情還是沒有什麼變動：「因為你本來就不應該死在那裏。」


	65. Chapter 65

「三成君，明天秀吉想要辦茶會，你先去張羅一下。」半兵衛說完之後並沒有馬上離去，而是想了想之後繼續說：「家康君說不定會來，你要冷靜點……」

 

「啊……好…」三成遲疑了一下，他大概猜得出半兵衛擔心自己一不小心又表現失常。

 

半兵衛走了之後，三成隨手拿起自己的西裝外套穿上，準備出去買東西，然後他看了一下自己的手機之後還是把手機直接塞進外套口袋，他原先想今天晚上是不是要找個時間打過去找家康，但既然明天就能見到的話，說不定還是暫時緩一下別打比較好，雖然他自己習慣晚睡，但是吉繼告訴過他如果記得沒錯的話家康總是很早就睡，加上家康可能剛恢復精神不見得很好，至少電話接通的那個時候家康的語氣腔調跟之前有點不太一樣，聽起來有點蒼白無力。

 

由於茶會用的點心很講求新鮮度，所以三成打算去店裡預約先把錢付了，然後讓店家第二天早上送到公司，至於抹茶粉就比較簡單，他自己平日就有儲存的習慣。

 

但是他沒想到會在店裡看見阿市跟長政坐在用餐區，阿市的盤子裏面放著一個櫻餅，長政說他看到櫻餅就想起阿市，因為阿市很喜歡粉紅色系的衣服，然後阿市害羞的笑著。

 

三成無視了他們，就算他再遲鈍也知道不應該打擾別人約會，所以他很快的跟店員拿了一張菜單，在上面勾選了種類跟數量，還寫下住址時間，就刷卡付帳出去了。

 

可是等到他踏出店門，他突然有了一種奇怪的感覺。

 

他仔細反芻著剛剛看到的情景到底是哪裡奇怪，明明一切看起來都很普通，到底是什麼地方有違和感？但他皺著眉毛想了很久也沒想出所以然來，只好開車回住處。

 

然後他把車停好之後打開後座行李箱，除了他自己的公事包之外，還有左近提前放進去給他當晚餐的餐盒，他打開看了一下，裡面放著生菜沙拉跟三角飯糰，還有一杯無糖飲料跟一片蒲燒鰻。

 

當他把餐盒拿出來的時候，他突然想到哪裡奇怪了。

 

『阿市公主你都不怕，居然怕這個……』

 

他記得，吉繼跟他一起去平將門的神社到處繞的時候，曾經這麼吐槽過左近，左近跟勝家很要好，所以還跟他說過勝家喜歡阿市，但是阿市只喜歡長政，所以勝家是單方面的愛慕。

 

三成提起餐盒就急急忙忙的掏出鑰匙打開自己住處的大門，進去之後馬上鎖門，暫時把餐盒放在客廳桌上，就回到房裡開始翻書。

 

其實左近不應該跟勝家那麼好的，如果要說原因……那就是…勝家跟阿市死在北之庄城，那之後秀吉才成為了天下人。

 

………所以，他們不應該會見到阿市。

 

他火速的翻了幾本書，全都是一樣的答案。

 

先別提他自己這種記憶缺失的情況，左近跟吉繼很明顯都見過阿市。但是他房間裡面所有相關的書都寫著阿市跟勝家死在北之庄城，無一例外。

 

………如果左近跟吉繼都見過阿市，那麼信長出現在關原也未嘗不可能？

 

他想起了吉繼說過阿市本身就是一個活動的鬼門。

 

不…不可能是阿市……三成扔下了手上的書痛苦的想著，如果有阿市就不需要殺死秀吉來打開鬼門了，所以應該不會是阿市把信長帶來的。

 

但是那個時候吉繼跟左近確實是見過阿市跟勝家的，所以他們就是見到了在那個時段不應該出現的人，就像秀吉見到了不應該出現的信長，那個時候某些人的出現是不合理的。

 

三成想要躺下來仔細想想，但他又想起自己從外面回到家還沒洗澡，只好先脫了衣服進浴室刷牙洗澡，然後開著蓮蓬頭不停的淋著自己的頭想讓自己清醒一點看看能不能從這些事情裡面找到什麼漏洞。

 

這種感覺太不好了。

 

明天就能見到家康了，但是……我能問他什麼？

 

『你就那麼恨我嗎？』

 

三成的腦中又一次的響起了家康問他的那句話，後來元就還冷冷的說忘掉了家康就是他所得到的好處。


	66. Chapter 66

三成很早就到了辦公室，當左近拿早餐給他的時候他拒絕了，然後他告訴左近昨天晚上他沒吃東西所以是到了早上才吃了左近買給他當晚餐的餐盒，於是左近把早餐收了回去，心裡想著等一下他自己吃掉好了，因為開完茶會之後三成一定又說不想吃了。

 

其實三成想了一個晚上到底見到家康的時候要問對方什麼，但是什麼都想不出來，畢竟他不認為信長會給他那麼多時間詳細的問家康那些問題，從頭到尾只有一種悲傷的情緒充塞在心裡揮之不去。

 

茶點按照三成前一天的吩咐送到了公司，三成檢查了一下就簽了收據讓送貨的人離開。他一直告訴自己要冷靜，可是心情還是持續煩躁著，尤其是他心裡很清楚即使見到家康也不一定有機會跟家康說上話。

 

家康的樣子比他想得更有精神，就像是人睡了很久之後會覺得神清氣爽那樣，整個人都很有光澤，吉繼告訴他說家康本來就都是這種樣子，大概是過了一天休息夠了。

 

三成把茶點遞給家康的時候，在放點心的懷紙跟盤子中間夾了一張紙條，家康瞇著眼睛笑了一下就接過去，從表情上面完全看不出有任何異常，彷彿他什麼都沒有收到，這使得三成想起了吉繼之前說過的：『說什麼見過沒見過呢…他這個人就算不演猿樂，也是天天在秀吉大人面前頂著一張笑臉面具不是嗎？』

 

吉繼的話果然是真的。

 

瞬間他產生了想把家康按倒在地痛打一頓的衝動，他本來就已經很煩躁了，再看到這樣的表情就更加無名火起，大概因為他不喜歡虛偽，然而在絕大多數人的眼中家康看起來肯定是很坦蕩沒有心機的，因為家康的外表非常的開朗，如果不是自己親手塞了一張紙條過去，恐怕他也會被家康騙過去吧。

 

當然，他也知道如果家康把收到紙條的反應寫在臉上，恐怕事情會變得很麻煩，所以他繼續若無其事的把點心分配好。

 

其實遞紙條是吉繼給他的提議，畢竟三成想問的東西不是三言兩語能解決的，可是當著大家的面問絕對不行，當時他也問了吉繼這樣真的沒問題吧，吉繼笑了起來，說家康絕對比他想的更冷靜。

 

整個茶會家康都像是沒有收到東西一樣，甚至連一次眼神觸碰都沒有，好像三成根本不存在，這讓三成七上八下的開始想著會不會家康其實沒有留意到紙條，說不定剛剛他覺得家康的表現很虛偽可能是他自己的胡思亂想，如果家康其實沒有留意到紙條於是被別人發現了怎麼辦，所以三成從一開始的煩躁到憤怒再到座如針氈，吉繼不禁搖了搖頭，找了個藉口讓三成出去，因為信長已經察覺了三成那些激烈的情緒起伏，偶爾會用著看熱鬧的眼神瞄一下三成。

 

「三成，你要對德川有信心…」吉繼壓低了聲音對著正在整理盤子的三成說。

 

「什麼信心？」

 

「他可是從小就當慣了人質，如果沒有一點欺敵的本事是活不下來的。」

 

「……………………」

 

「你要是真的很擔心的話，等一下我幫你看看紙條還在不在。」吉繼嘆了一口氣：「你別回茶會了，免得節外生枝…反正以我對他的了解，我不認為他會忽略那張紙條。」

 

秀吉拿了一盒香料給家康，說是慶祝他恢復原狀，家康苦笑著拿給了忠勝要忠勝幫他拿去車上，忠勝走了出去，但是很快就又回到家康的身邊坐著，彷彿這裡就是個狼窩一點都不能鬆懈。

 

三成豎起耳朵聽著他們聊天，但是聊天的內容感覺不出任何重點，不外乎最近過得如何，有沒有特別想去看看的地方，或者最近有什麼新奇好玩的科技產品，頂多讓家康診斷一下最近的身體狀況，一切異狀都沒有，在家康的世界裡就好像根本沒有三成這個人，他也不關心。

 

就連信長帶著家康告辭的時候，家康也是滿臉堆笑的跟秀吉揮手，看都不看三成一眼。

 

吉繼很快的進去茶室收拾東西，怕三成的紙條被別人發現，不過並沒有找到，然後他默默地用手機發了個訊息給三成：『德川應該把紙條拿走了。』


	67. Chapter 67

家康回到自己房間之後打開了秀吉給他的香料，發現裡面還放了個新型的香爐，說明書寫著要先把錐形的香點著了放進去，然後上面的龍頭就會把煙吐在水池裡面，於是他挑了一塊香出來找了半天發現邊上拿來插線香的香座是另外的裝飾，真正要用的香座有個小小的暗門，所以龍頭才會聚集燃燒起來的煙再吐出來。

 

然後他從袖子裡面掏出三成夾給他的紙條打開來看了一眼，拿起打火機就把紙條燒了，順便點燃香塊放進香座，看看那龍頭吐煙出來是怎樣的效果。

 

『可以耽誤你一點時間嗎？』

 

紙條上只有這麼一行娟秀精細的字體，底下附了日期時間地點，從字跡可以看出寫字的人性情一絲不苟。

 

信長聞到味道就直接打開房門進來，家康笑著把香爐拿起來給信長看，信長看著那吐煙的龍頭感嘆的說猴子這次買的東西看起來挺好的。

 

「啊…對了………」家康轉頭把自己放香料的箱子打開，找了一下拿出了個香包遞給信長：「以前蘭奢待貴為天下第一名香，只有天下人才能割取使用，但是現在想買多少都有。」

 

「………你還記得？」信長拿起了香包聞了一下。

 

「那是當然…我還記得你吩咐他們要切下與義政同等大小的香木立刻焚燒，因為足利的天下結束了，自那日起便是你的天下。」

 

「哈哈哈哈……現在呢？」信長把香包遞了回去，但家康搖搖頭表示他要給信長。

 

「現在貿易發達，品質好的的黃熟香只要有錢就能買到。」家康檢查了一下秀吉給他的香料，分類一下收進了自己的箱子：「我之前就想給你了，雖然現在有錢就能買，但是要找到跟蘭奢待味道差不多的也不容易，畢竟蘭奢待已有千年，與新木有差別，香木的熟成條件又各不相同，現在造假技術也發達，所以花了很多時間才找到味道相似的。」

 

「既然你做了香包，那就是說你有找到整塊的了？」信長坐了下來。

 

「是啊，你想燒燒看？」

 

「嗯。」信長點了點頭。

 

「好，那你等一下。」家康暫時把香爐的香拿出來弄熄，再次打開箱子找到他買的香木切了一小塊，先遞給信長聞了一下，然後拿出陶瓷做成的香爐把裡面的灰小心的整理平整，才把香木放在上面點燃了再遞給信長。

 

「那個時候，是勝家去面見主上求得敕許的。」信長閉上了眼睛專心的聞著香木的味道。

 

「…當時總共切了兩塊，一塊交給主上，一塊你自己燒。」家康微笑了一下。

 

「是啊……我們這等出身舉兵上洛，東宮要元服、朝廷要用錢都找我們，但竟然嫌棄我血緣不夠高與皇室不夠近，就連你想回復源姓領取三河都要刁難一番，所以我才割了那玩意兒燒給大家看，不這樣做的話那幫人都不知道到底誰才是老大。」

 

「………都過去了…」對於這件事情家康知道信長有很多話要說，封建社會一邊講求階級血統，但階級高的人又必須向自己看不起的對象伸手要錢，拿到錢之後還不會感謝對方，不但不會感謝而且還覺得這是應該的，所以信長才會直接帶兵進京當眾切了天下第一名香蘭奢待。

 

「是啊，過去了……」

 

「其實也不是特別珍稀的香木品種，只是這邊不產。」家康若有所思。

 

「就像犛牛毛其實也不貴，但是信玄沒港口只好讓你敲詐了…」

 

「哈哈哈……可是他的頭盔真的很好看…」家康笑了起來：「我可是拿頂級貨色賣給他的，貴一點是應該的嘛！」

 

「嗯…確實夠囂張的了……」信長張開了眼睛看著家康，當初信玄決定上洛，把家康打得很慘卻不急著殺對方，原因就是信玄不覺得看起來性情從順的家康能造成威脅，信長才是他真正的目標，但是因為三河尾張有港口引進了火銃，最後武田勢反而被清洲同盟消滅，信玄說家康有兩個至寶，一個是忠勝，另一個是犛牛毛，就是因為信玄其實已經預見了港口的重要之處，然而即使是信玄，也是壯志未酬身先死，沒能在自己死前先一步把港口搞到手。

 

 

========================================

「……………三成，你不要想那麼多。」吉繼冷靜的說：「時間到了你就去那邊等，要是等了很久他都沒出現，那就算了。」

 

「…………………算了…？」

 

「如果他不願意，你也沒辦法，他要真想避開你的話你怎樣都抓不到他的…」吉繼看著自己掛在辦公桌上寫著籠中鳥歌詞的卡片發呆著，滿腦子都是當年家康坐在忠勝身上然後三成在後面跑得要死也追不上只好沿路一直嘶吼家康名字的畫面：「你往好處想，他不會讓人知道有人給他遞紙條的，所以你也不用擔心魔王跑來痛毆你的問題。」


	68. Chapter 68

三成忐忑不安的照著自己紙條上寫的時間地點去了法式料理餐廳，經驗告訴他想約家康吃飯的話最好還是找高級一點的地方，所以在那裏訂了位置，然後他跟左近說如果他等了很久家康都沒有來的話，會發個訊息給左近叫他來這裡吃掉家康那份，左近也同意了。

 

但是一進門他就愣住了，家康跟忠勝已經坐在裡面用餐，而且已經吃到了主餐，當然，家康並沒有坐在他訂的位置，一切都跟他預先想的不一樣，於是他有點不知所措。

 

服務生問三成是否就是預約的客人，三成點了點頭，但是他要服務生等一下，就朝著家康走了過去。

 

「真巧啊…你也來這裡吃飯？」家康滿臉都是意外的表情，這次三成就真的能確定家康的演技非常不一般，再搭配他那張五官爽朗的臉蛋，別說是騙過他了，恐怕就是騙過秀吉都沒有問題：「我記得…你是豐臣的人？」

 

「是。」

 

「三成？」

 

「……………………」聽到家康喊自己的名字，三成有一種恍如隔世的感覺，於是他完全不知道該如何反應才好，一般情況下他應該會很討厭家康這麼虛偽的態度，最早發現自己失去記憶的時候尤其憤怒，但現在卻不是這樣，所以他楞了一下之後有點空虛的回應：「……是。」

 

「你在等人？」

 

「啊……對…」三成拿起了手機，連他自己都覺得自己的腔調語氣很乾澀吃力，他知道家康根本就是明知故問，但為了能跟家康說上話，他還是配合了一下打訊息給左近讓他來吃這份菜：「他大概遲到了，我催他一下就行了。」

 

「等人挺無聊的，不如跟我們併桌吧，你覺得如何？」

 

「………好…」三成點了點頭，讓服務生把桌子搬過來放好。

 

「………………………」家康若無其事的繼續一口一口吃著，但是可能因為他太早到，其實並不是那麼餓，於是把大約半盤的東西給了忠勝，用著一種非常慢的速度在進食。

 

「那個……」三成心想是自己約對方出來的，應該由他開始對話：「你還記得我嗎？」

 

「我只知道你是秀吉的人，其他的不知道了。」

 

「…………那……所以…你對我一點印象都沒有？」三成深吸了一口氣，這時服務生已經把他的前菜端上來了。

 

「…沒有，我們以前認識嗎？」

 

「如果我說認識呢？」由於已經見識到了家康的演技，三成不得不開始想著現在的家康到底是跟他說真話，還是騙他的，這讓他又開始心煩意亂，但是如果在這裡發脾氣的話，家康恐怕會跟之前一樣扭頭就走。

 

「那麼可能是沒見過幾次面吧？所以我沒有記住…」家康低頭翻找自己的口袋，拿出了名片想遞給三成。

 

「不。」三成按住了家康的手，然後小心的從西裝胸口的口袋拿出了跟家康手上一樣的名片：「你曾經給我一張名片的。」

 

「是嗎？」家康低頭想了想：「我不記得有這件事情。」

 

「……………你什麼…都不記得？」三成的心情跌到了谷底，雖然他可能分不太出來家康到底有沒有騙自己，但如果真的沒有騙他的話，該怎麼辦。

 

「………我之前似乎病了一陣子，所以我可能忘了。」

 

「…你病了……？」三成想著對家康來說或許真的叫做病倒，但為什麼家康會用這樣的方式來跟他見面：「不，我還是這樣說吧…你為什麼要假裝我並沒有找你？」

 

「……難道不是因為被別人知道你找我的話會有麻煩，你才要用這種方式的嗎？我不過就是做得更徹底一點。」家康抬起了手制止忠勝：「忠勝…先不要動手。」

 

「啊？」

 

「我不知道之前發生過什麼事情，但是既然你採取這樣的方式，我想你應該是有什麼原因不能讓當時在場的任何人知道這件事情，所以無法開口，我弄錯了嗎？」

 

「不……沒錯…」三成深吸了一口氣，在此之前他完全沒想過家康想得比他深遠很多，所以回想起吉繼要他對家康有點信心的事情：「那麼你介不介意我直接問重點，我實在不擅長你這套拐彎抹角。」

 

「如果你覺得這個環境夠安全不會有任何顧慮，那你問吧…我到現在也不知道你為什麼要找我。」家康放下了刀叉但並沒有擺到旁邊，因為還不想讓服務生把東西收走，可是他其實吃得差不多了。

 

「你聽過…籠中鳥嗎？」三成實在不知道這次的會面可以維持多久，他想問家康的問題有很多很多，但是餐廳有閉店時間，他也不能強留家康太久，所以還是把困擾他最久的籠中鳥放在最優先的位置。

 

「籠中鳥？」

 

「就是這個。」三成用手機把歌詞調了出來，然後推到了家康面前。

 

「網路上很多人都說這是解開德川埋藏金的關鍵…」

 

「………我從來沒聽過德川埋藏金這種東西。」家康瞇著眼睛看著歌詞。

 

「這沒所謂，你聽過這首歌嗎？我查了，很多人都說這是屬於你的童謠。」

 

「…看起來……可能是吧。」家康幽幽的說：「全天下的人都知道，我從三歲開始就沒有自由。」

 

「可能？……你完全沒聽過？還是印象不深？」三成的態度有點著急，這使得忠勝再次有所動作，家康又舉手制止了忠勝。

 

「…我聽過。」家康眨了一下眼睛：「雖然我不知道是什麼時候聽見的。」

 

「那麼，你知道這些歌詞的意思嗎？」

 

「………就如同字面上的意思…我連我自己是誰都不知道了……」家康淡淡的回答：「就連現在坐在這裡的我，我都不知道是不是真的我…」

 

餐廳的門被人推開了，所以門上的風鈴搖晃了一下，服務生很快的到門口接應剛進門的客人，左近張大了嘴巴一臉眼珠子都快要掉下來的表情，他原以為三成沒有等到人，結果卻不是這樣。


	69. Chapter 69

「別杵在那裏，快過來。」三成看了一眼左近，然後叫服務生給左近上菜。

 

「喔…喔……好。」左近有點尷尬的坐到了三成的對面，旁邊是忠勝所以他感覺如芒在背。

 

然後三成把自己盤子裡的東西多數都倒給了左近，因為三成沒有胃口，這讓服務生在心裡嘀咕著這桌的客人怎麼都把菜倒給對面那個吃，家康衝著服務生招手表示讓他們上甜點，然後他跟忠勝的盤子就被服務生給拿走了。

 

「還有什麼想問的嗎？」

 

「鶴跟烏龜跌倒了，是什麼意思？」

 

「…不知道。」家康簡潔的問：「我看起來鶴龜是長生殿的意思？」

 

「長生殿？」家康的口中出現了三成從來沒想過的可能性，所以他張大了眼睛：「為什麼是長生殿？」

 

「最後一句不是說背後的小面是誰嗎？鶴龜相舞的時候，演鶴的人用小面，演龜的人用的是邯鄲男面，每年的春節皇帝都要接見百官卿相接受萬民朝拜，這個時候獻舞是要祈求天下太平國家長久，因為丹頂千年綠毛萬歲，指的就是長生殿，長恨歌有一句『七月七日長生殿、夜半無人私語時』，最早鶴龜相舞就是獻給唐玄宗的，當然…也有人認為是大禹才對。」家康無視了三成吃驚的表情繼續說：「既然問的是小面，那麼背後的應該是鶴，前面的應該是龜吧。」

 

「那麼…一富士二鷹三茄子是？」

 

「身體健康、步步高升、心想事成？」家康理所當然的回應：「這不是每年春節都會用的嗎？」

 

「………如果你是龜，那麼誰是鶴？」三成不死心的再把問題拉回了籠中鳥。

 

「……如果我是龜，那我肯定不知道誰是鶴啊，不然為什麼要問我背後的鶴是誰？」

 

「………………………」三成想了一下，雖說家康只是照著字面回答，但是說的也不無道理：「那麼…為什麼是在即將天亮的夜裡跌倒？」

 

「我前面不是說了，春節的時候皇帝要接見百官萬民？我想是春節快到了所以鶴龜相舞啊？春節跨年的時候不睡覺有什麼好奇怪的？」

 

「……………………………」左近沒說話就是一直扒他盤子裡面的食物，因為他剛來然後三成把食物給他，可是家康看起來已經在吃甜點了，他想著自己是不是應該要吃快一點。

 

「…………………」到了這裡三成有點脫力的感覺，家康的理解和他之前想過的可能性都不一樣，他竟然不知道該怎麼問下去。

 

「………這個真好看啊…」家康拿起了手機給甜點拍照，送上來的是外殼覆蓋了一層鏡面巧克力的蘋果，蘋果蒂的葉子部分用金箔點綴，黑色跟金色的顏色搭配讓人感覺很高雅。

 

「……啊………」左近聽到家康感嘆那個蘋果好看的時候抬起了頭，然後又把頭低了下去繼續吃。

 

「左近？你想到了什麼？」三成並沒有忽略左近這個動作，剛好他現在也不知道自己該問些什麼，所以心想左近是不是有什麼點子。

 

「沒事，我只是想起了他從以前就很喜歡黑色跟金色的組合，所以總穿著黑色袖子上面有個金色三葉葵。」左近有點尷尬，因為這其實不是什麼重要的事情。

 

家康切開了蘋果，巧克力外殼底下是巧克力冰淇淋，最中間有一顆酒釀櫻桃，服務生提醒他這東西上桌之後就會融化，要快點吃掉，所以他點了點頭，大方的挖了一口放嘴裡仔細品嘗著味道。

 

「一直打擾你很不好意思，但是……這個是什麼意思？」三成用手機調出了一張六芒星的圖片：「我想這是歌詞最前面的籠目？」

 

「………那是烏龜。」家康理所當然的回答。

 

「！！！！」左近迅速的拿起餐巾堵住自己的嘴。

 

「烏龜！？」三成非常的憤怒：「這東西哪裡像烏龜！？」

 

「籠目是什麼我不管，但是在東照宮的六芒星肯定是烏龜。」家康皺起了眉毛看著三成：「……這是為了讓我…永生不死的詛咒。」

 

「…詛咒？」

 

「……千年鶴萬歲龜，還有不死山…」家康拿起了配餐的紅酒一飲而盡然後站了起來：「我不太舒服…先回去了。」

 

「…………等一下！家康！」三成也站了起來，但是忠勝伸出手橫在他前面不准他再向前。

 

家康拿出卡片在櫃台匆匆結帳了之後就出去了，然後三成看到家康一走出店門忠勝就把他抱了起來直奔轎車，看起來可能真的身體不適。

 

「………………到底……怎麼回事…」三成看著忠勝用很快的速度把車開走，一直到服務生拍了他肩膀問他是否還要繼續用餐，他才回到自己的座位坐好。

 

「……那個很好看的蘋果有毒嗎？」左近看著家康的盤子，那個蘋果家康只吃了一口，服務生苦笑著問他們如果對蘋果不放心，他們會送別的甜點上來，過了一會餐廳聘請的法國廚師很緊張的走了出來，用著法語不知道說些什麼，只見廚師氣急敗壞的把剩下的蘋果拿起來吃了，一點問題都沒有，三成點點頭要服務生告訴廚師說左近只是隨口說說而已，不是真的懷疑廚師下毒，也不會去報警，然後廚師看起來總算是放心了。


	70. Chapter 70

「………忠勝…忠勝……」家康坐在副駕駛座，伸手制止了忠勝：「先在路邊停一下…」

 

「…………………」忠勝沉默的找了個停車位就把車子停好，然後轉頭看著家康。

 

「……暫時…先這樣，不要動。」

 

「………………………」

 

家康閉上了眼睛像是睡著了，他剛剛離開餐廳的時候喝掉了整杯紅酒，所以現在臉頰有點紅潤，但忠勝知道這只是紅酒造成的假象，實際上可能真的很不舒服。

 

 

========================================

三成失魂落魄的看著自己眼前的盤子，現在他盤子裡面放的是主餐，雖然已經把大半都給了左近，但他還是覺得食不下嚥。

 

當然，絕對不是料理有問題，他也沒有懷疑廚師下毒，只是家康好不容易跟他見了一次面，卻這麼匆匆結束了，然而在服務生的眼中他的表情大約就像是盤子裡面躺了一隻蟑螂一樣。

 

「三成大人…」左近不是不知道三成的心情，而是法式料理一向不便宜，如果一直這樣只有盯著卻不吃，恐怕讓人覺得他們很難伺候。

 

「……我知道…」三成勉強打起精神吃著盤中的食物，其實煮得色香味俱全視覺上也鮮艷美麗，但他就是食不知味。

 

那是……詛咒嗎？

 

三成想起了自己第一次去到東照宮在那個缺了一角的六芒星前面昏過去的事情，確實他越是接近那個東西，他就感到越痛苦，就像是全身的活力都被吸走一樣，所以如果是因為提起了這個詛咒導致家康不太舒服的話他是可以理解的，然後現在家康告訴他只要是東照宮的六芒星就一定是烏龜…

 

那個缺了一角的六芒星也是烏龜嗎？

 

三成好不容易吃完主餐，服務生果然跟之前說的一樣端了不一樣的甜點上來，這次是半個煮熟的桃子躺在一堆覆盆子上面，最上面放了一球冰淇淋還撒了點杏仁片，服務生簡單的跟他們介紹這是Peach Melba，他想自己已經把大部分的東西都給了左近，那麼至少把甜點吃完免得讓人覺得他很失禮不給面子，然後拿起了甜點匙就開始吃。

 

跟甜點一起端上來的是黑咖啡，大概因為這個甜點的冰淇淋很香濃，覆盆子跟桃子又都是用糖水煮過的，所以搭著黑咖啡吃的話比較不那麼甜膩。

 

好不容易吃完了，三成起身想把餘款付清，服務生卻告訴他家康已經付完了，於是懷著一種失落的心情他沉重的走出了店門。

 

他想起了自己在岡崎城看到的時鐘，當時他以為歌詞的意思會不會是把面具放在背後，但家康的理解並不是正面而是小面，他查了一下，普通情況下小面並不會跟正面相同讀音，這也是他一開始並沒有注意到正面可能是指某種面具的原因。

 

雖然法式料理的份量都很少，但左近畢竟是多吃了點，所以他感覺有點撐，就跟三成說他打算晚上去一趟健身房，先分道揚鑣了。

 

回到公寓的時候，半兵衛打了手機過來，三成不敢怠慢，很迅速的接了起來：「半兵衛大人！有什麼事情嗎？」

 

『三成君，你今天…有跟家康君見面嗎？』

 

「這個…」三成有點狼狽，照理說這件事情只有吉繼跟左近知道，半兵衛會問的話就代表這兩人其中一個告訴了半兵衛，但是左近畢竟是跟他們一起用餐過的，如果問了左近就不用再打來問他，所以應該是吉繼告訴半兵衛的。

 

『家康君到現在都沒回去，大谷君告訴我說你今天約了他見面，那麼你有見到他嗎？』

 

「有，但是…他說身體不舒服先走了……啊，對了，本多忠勝跟他在一起的。」

 

『那就是說，他也沒跟你在一起…好，我知道了。』

 

「…………………………」半兵衛結束了通話，於是三成想了一下之後拿起了車鑰匙又再次上車，他也不知道家康在哪，而且有忠勝跟著，他並不覺得家康會出什麼大問題，但是如果家康真的不見了，身為最後一個看到家康的人，肯定要被很多人追問。

 

當然，他不覺得家康吃的那個蘋果有毒，畢竟廚師把剩下的都吃了也沒事。


	71. Chapter 71

三成開著車漫無目的尋找著家康的車子，那時他有看到忠勝把家康抱上車，所以知道是一台黑色的車子，於是他開始恨自己當時怎麼沒有想到要把車牌號碼記下來。

 

以家康的情況來說，信長肯定不會馬上報警，而是自己先派人去尋找，大概也是這個原因半兵衛才會打手機給他，在等紅燈的時候他打開了自己車上的GPS自己試著從地圖上面找出家康有可能去的地方。

 

不…等等。

 

『……這是為了讓我…永生不死的詛咒。』

 

家康是提到了東照宮的六芒星才突然出去的，所以…

 

後面的車子按喇叭打斷了三成的思考，因為這時燈號已經轉成了綠燈，所以三成還是只好先踩下油門繼續開車，然後伸出另外一隻手去調東照宮的地圖。

 

但是因為他太急了，在停車的時候差點撞上了別人，對方把大燈開到最大還按下喇叭表示怒氣，他只好急急忙忙的倒車找另外一個停車位，然後等他下車的時候，他才發現剛剛差點撞上的人就是光秀。

 

「你他媽現在就回去，不然就給我待在車上別下來！」平日很少把感情表露出來的光秀現在一臉的慍怒，看來是真的怒氣到了頂點。

 

「為什麼！？」

 

「你不想死的話就乖乖照做！少廢話！」光秀發完飆之後才去打開後車門，然後三成看到信長緩慢的下車，於是他瞬間明白了，要是剛剛真的撞上去，真的不知道要怎樣跟秀吉交代。

 

「……………………」看到了信長之後，三成只好坐回自己車上關好車門，但是他並不想離開，因為他心裡有個感覺，就是他真的猜中了，家康大概真的在這個地方，可能是半兵衛把他跟家康見面的事情告訴了信長，所以光秀才會開車來這裡。

 

所以沒有看到家康的話，他不想走，他想知道家康到底怎麼了。

 

 

========================================

「你終究…還是帶我來這裡了。」家康醒來的時候，正在忠勝的懷裡。

 

「…………………………」

 

「……什麼都別說了…你沒有錯。」家康落下了眼淚，此時此刻他什麼都不想思考，只是流淚：「…你那個時候沒有錯，現在也不會有錯的……」

 

「………………」

 

「……糸竹。」信長找到了家康，直直的朝著他走過來，把裝飾在外套口袋的手帕拿下來給他：「忠勝…你做得很好，我很感謝。」

 

「……………………」忠勝看家康並沒有去拿手帕，所以代替家康把手帕拿過來，給家康擦了擦臉。

 

「回去吧。」信長嘆了一口氣：「大家都很擔心你。」

 

「……好。」家康站了起來，準備跟信長回去，但是信長突然站住，所以他有點費解的看著信長。

 

「你不要再跟三成見面了。」信長回過頭來：「這種事情我不想再來一次。」

 

「……………但是……」

 

「就算他求你，你也不能理他，你或許忘了，但是他當時已經說了他恨你。」信長看著家康：「所以你才會跟他一刀兩斷的。」

 

「………………………………」家康張大了眼睛，因為他確實不記得這件事情。

 

「忠勝！別讓他用走的。」信長對忠勝下達了命令。

 

「………咦？」家康完全沒有想到信長會下達這樣的命令，因為他現在已經恢復了，而且信長應該知道才對。

 

「……………………」忠勝把家康抱了起來，跟著信長朝著停車場走。

 

當家康到了停車場的時候，他看到三成打開了自己的車門走出來看著他，一臉欲言又止，所以他馬上理解為什麼信長不讓他走路，因為信長不想讓他跟三成說上話，即使只是走過去打個招呼都不想。

 

光秀掏出了手槍指著三成，一直到忠勝把家康安置在車上然後把車開走，他才收起了手槍，打開信長座車的後車門讓信長上車。

 

「…………………………」三成只能沉默的看著家康把手放在車窗回頭看著他，而他只能這樣看著家康又一次的從自己的視野範圍內消失，於是他想著他還能有第二次機會跟家康這樣單獨見面嗎？所以剛剛光秀那麼憤怒，應該是因為家康跟他見面這件事情不在信長跟光秀的掌控之內，而不僅僅是差點出車禍的問題。

 

『全天下的人都知道，我從三歲開始就沒有自由。』三成想起了自己把籠中鳥歌詞遞給家康看的時候家康說的話，那時的家康，恐怕認為自己就是籠中鳥。


	72. Chapter 72

由於折騰到很晚，所以三成並沒有睡好，但是他很在意家康的說法，於是他就上網開始找家康提到的小面還有邯鄲男面。

 

小面是年輕女性，秀吉委託龍右工門打造了所謂的天下三面雪月花就是三張小面，其中秀吉特別鍾情於花面，因此提到天下三面的時候，很多人不寫作雪月花，而是寫成了花月雪。後來雪面被送給了秀吉的老師金春大夫，花面送給了當時非常有名的金剛大夫，但是月面則送給了家康，然後就沒有人知道月面去了何處，至於花面與雪面還被保存著。

 

邯鄲男面是皺著眉毛一臉憂傷的年輕男子，對人生尚有迷惘，演出相貌年輕的神明角色時也會使用，最早的由來是中國有一位叫做廬生的青年在旅途中投宿的時候，那戶人家的主人在炊煮粟飯的期間，他作了一場夢，夢中是極其富貴榮華的一生，醒來之後他便大徹大悟，這個故事是從現實中的迷惘到夢醒覺悟的過程，稱為廬生一夢，所以這個面的意思十分複雜。

 

龜是邯鄲男面，鶴是小面。

 

換句話說，龜是年輕男子的相貌，鶴是年輕女子的外表，但是龜的眉目之間凝重悲苦，鶴的內心波動則不表現在臉上，因為小面要表現的年輕女子原本的妝面就是用粉蓋掉眉毛，在額頭另外上了眉墨，這樣無論喜怒哀樂都不會眉飛色舞，看起來高雅寧靜，過去的社會就是這麼要求女子的。

 

三成嘆了一口氣，他突然理解了家康說那首童謠大概真的是在說他吧，家康自己的人生看起來就好像廬生的那場夢，從一個看似人生毫無希望的人質變成了榮華至極位高權重的天下人，一路上都心事重重，但是他給人的感覺卻又像小面一樣，光只是看臉的話很討人喜歡不會有人防備他，可是內心真正的想法則無人知曉。

 

一富士二鷹三茄子，是過年時使用的吉祥語，如果童謠中的鶴龜相舞真的是指長生殿，那麼也同樣是用在過年的時候，所以兩者之間互相呼應是很正常的。

 

月面…嗎？如果家康成為了鶴，那應該會使用這個面？然而月面已經從這個世界上消失了。金春大夫是指導秀吉學習猿樂的老師，金剛大夫則是當時演出猿樂的佼佼者，唯獨家康不是這種專職的表演者，會收到這樣的禮物…恐怕秀吉非常滿意他的演出吧？

 

「當然滿意了，指導德川跳這個的可是今川本人哪…還是從小練起的，又聘了名師觀世十郎大夫教他，所以他幾乎每年春節都獻舞給今川，如果你是要問為什麼把月面給他，那是因為鶴龜相舞的地點正確來說是月宮殿，所謂的霓裳羽衣也是指月宮殿的音樂，跳完了皇帝才起駕回長生殿。」吉繼瞇著眼睛：「不過德川看起來比較喜歡幸若舞，大概因為魔王喜歡……畢竟，幸若舞是武士舞，而且魔王在桶狹間大敗今川的時候，跳了幸若舞『敦盛』。」

 

「……………但是…秀吉大人喜歡猿樂，他也應該……」三成聽了不太高興，因為他覺得既然秀吉喜歡家康的表演，家康就不應該老想著幸若舞。

 

「三成………每個人都有喜歡吃的東西跟不喜歡吃的東西，即使秀吉大人喜歡看他跳，也不代表他就一定要特別喜歡跳這個，幹活才是正事啊，這只是娛樂…」吉繼眨了一下眼睛，他不想跟三成解釋比較複雜的政治層面，因為三成的思考方式不太會轉彎，家康當初是獻舞給義元的，而義元是海道第一弓取，當時可謂權傾天下，雖然同為源氏，但他在血統方面比家康高階許多，而且還是足利氏的親族，要不是發生了桶狹間之戰這場意外，朝廷原本是屬意讓義元成為天下人的，如果家康也獻舞給秀吉，就會讓人覺得秀吉爬到了義元的位置，然而家康難免產生抗拒心理。

 

「……………好吧……」三成勉為其難的接受了，畢竟吉繼說的沒錯唱歌跳舞之類的真的只是娛樂活動，然後他去咖啡機倒了一杯咖啡，雖說昨晚睡不好，工作還是要幹的。

 

義元出身高貴沉醉於貴族嗜好，所以喜歡猿樂，但信長身為武士所以熱中幸若舞，秀吉出身平民，乍看外表堅強，但內心始終在意自己的出身，於是追求上流社會的事物，很自然的愛上了猿樂，像家康這種受到義元優待而學習了各種貴族活動的人，對秀吉來說當然很稀罕，讓家康臣服於自己在一旁伺候著就好像自己真的成為了貴族一樣，這就類似信長之所以帶兵進京切下一塊蘭奢待其實是因為要昭告天下他與足利義政同等地位，只是秀吉的作風比較和緩一點，選擇了跟義元還有信長都很親暱的家康來開刀，這樣既可以給自己做足面子，又不用像信長那樣落個對天皇大不敬的評價。

 

但是三成在那段時間一直以為家康跟自己是一樣的，所以他不能理解家康在奉陪秀吉這些活動的時候其實是帶著政治意圖的，是秀吉在昭告天下表示自己成為了義元，因此家康的內心並不像他那樣能毫無猶豫並且純粹的崇拜秀吉，這些活動一直在提醒家康那段身為人質只能任人擺布的過去。

 

所以一樣是奉陪著秀吉進行各種活動，三成發自內心覺得很光榮，但是家康感受到的只有屈辱，一樣是在秀吉旁邊笑著，三成那是真心實意的笑臉，家康的卻正好相反，其實要是能理解那些活動的政治意義，就能理解後來家康的一連串舉動，但是三成太過單純，無法預測到後來的情勢發展，所以才會那麼恨家康。

 

「刑部，我有跟他一起跳過鶴龜嗎？」三成突然回頭。

 

「當然沒有了，你又沒學這個，那是春節的時候跳給大家看的，要是你跳壞了秀吉大人的臉就丟大了……不可能逼你上去跳的，要是秀吉大人自己下去跟他跳的話倒是有過，只是我不想出去露臉所以沒看。」吉繼笑了起來。

 

「…說得也是……我又想多了。」三成再次把頭轉了回去，繼續整理他的文件。

 

 

========================================

「現在覺得怎麼樣？」信長問。

 

「……好多了。」家康的表情跟之前並無兩樣，仍然光彩照人，一點都看不出昨天一度陷入昏迷。

 

「…………糸竹…」信長想了想：「你偶爾…也該把真正的想法說出來，我可不像猴子那樣一點都不了解你。」

 

「嗯。」家康順從的點了點頭。

 

「……唉…」信長嘆了口氣：「才剛說完呢，你就又這樣了……」

 

「沒辦法，我習慣了…一時半刻改不了……」


	73. Chapter 73

「刑部…那麼家康演出鶴龜的話，他是鶴還是龜？」三成好不容易整理資料到了一個段落，就又開始想著這件事情。

 

「對方是秀吉大人的話，他是鶴。」吉繼給自己倒了杯熱開水，雖然天氣已經逐漸熱起來了，但他畢竟身體不好，而且公司都開著空調，所以都喝熱的：「畢竟鶴是女面，秀吉大人的體型那麼大，演龜比較洽當。」

 

「………秀吉大人為什麼要自己上去跳呢？」

 

「這個……因為他喜歡猿樂…」吉繼完全不想跟三成解釋這是因為秀吉知道家康心裡面有點抗拒的情緒，一起跳的話可以稍微降低一點遭到他人強迫而產生的不愉快，再者既然帶著政治意圖，那就是有求於家康，設法讓家康心理上好過點也有利於日後差遣家康做事，但是對三成來說效忠秀吉就是天經地義的，怎麼能讓秀吉紆尊降貴。

 

當然，吉繼有時也會想他不跟三成解釋這些對不對，主要是三成容易鑽牛角尖，而且過度天真單純，對他解釋這些很費力，可是也就是因為三成周圍的人都不跟他解釋這些，導致他後來對家康的怒氣跟怨恨都加倍。

 

「那如果這樣的話，他可能不是龜而是鶴了……」三成拿起歌詞琢磨著。

 

「那你認為秀吉大人是龜嗎？」吉繼問。

 

「這個………」三成想了想：「這三個動物會不會是三個天下人呢？」

 

「這也不是不可能，如果演出鶴龜是給魔王看的話，算是比較合理的解釋……而且他跟秀吉大人演過這種項目，只不過，魔王活著的時候他們並沒有同台演出過，這個地方不合理。」

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

三成想起了這個問句，如果那張臉就是演鶴的時候用的小面，而且家康就是鶴的話，這個問句就不成立了，倒是家康說了如果他是龜的話，他應該不知道鶴是誰，要是知道的話又何必問這個問題，所以他想家康是烏龜的可能性還是比較大的，而且家康說了，只要是東照宮的六芒星都是烏龜。

 

只是，那個缺了一角的六芒星也能算是烏龜嗎？

 

 

========================================

「你今天想去哪？」信長看家康帶著忠勝想要外出，就順口問了一下。

 

「去看政宗，我很久沒見到他了…這個時間去的話剛好可以喝下午茶。」對於信長的指令，一般情況下家康並不會有所懷疑，儘管他並不是很理解為什麼要遠離三成，也就是因為他習慣遵守信長的命令，雖然他跟信長其實是雙方平等的同盟關係，但因為這個原因經常讓人以為他是信長的家臣。於是當秀吉想要比照信長的時候，他的不滿情緒就湧上來了，即使他還是習慣性的擺出一張溫順的笑臉暫時切斷了自己的情感。

 

「那麼下班之前趕回來。」信長臉上是他一貫狡黠的笑臉，普通人看到了通常很害怕，然而家康從小就習慣他這樣的表情所以沒所謂：「我也不想給你設門禁，不過阿濃說她買了你喜歡的鯛魚，所以不要耽誤太多時間。」

 

「好。」家康點了點頭，就帶著忠勝出去了。

 

「………………」信長站在窗口看著忠勝開車離開：「…禿子……」

 

「……您不會是要我去跟蹤吧？」光秀放下了手上的工作。

 

「不，他從來不會違抗我…你不用麻煩了。」

 

「所以？」光秀看著信長。

 

「我要問的是他昨天為什麼會倒下去…」

 

「…………他們兩個只能活一個。」光秀很簡潔的說：「所以凶王進了東照宮必死無疑。」

 

「……那既然有東照宮為什麼倒下來的是他？」

 

「因為他求死…您應該知道原因。」

 

「…太不值得了……」信長皺起了眉毛。

 

「不，我能理解他的想法。」光秀斬釘截鐵的說：「換成我是他，我也會這麼做的。」

 

「……那你又為什麼要求他活？」

 

「…因為他活下來的價值顯然遠高於讓凶王活下來……畢竟『東照權現』這四個字就是天照大御神現身於世以武力統一日之本的意思，但是君子就只能殉凶了。」光秀攤了一下手表示無奈：「…當然這樣做是很過分。」

 

「……………………是啊……」信長又轉頭看著大樓外面的風景，櫻花已經凋零得差不多了，天氣逐漸轉熱。


	74. Chapter 74

「Oh對了對了，石田那傢伙…問了好多你的事情。」政宗在一陣好久不見的熱情擁抱之後，給家康倒了杯麥茶。

 

「我？」家康一臉疑惑的看著政宗。

 

「什麼他當時怎麼死的、還有什麼童謠籠中鳥…嗯……還有忠輝。」

 

「…忠輝……？」家康想了想：「昨天他也問了我籠中鳥。」

 

「Ha？他問你了？那麼……那玩意兒到底是啥？我跟小十郎都聽不懂。」

 

「不知道啊…我覺得我可能有聽過但是沒有印象了……然後他又拿了一個六芒星問我這是什麼…之後我不太舒服就先走了。」

 

「…你真的不記得他了？你們以前掐得很厲害的。」政宗一臉訝異。

 

「真的？」

 

「真的。」

 

「……信長公說他恨我…」家康捧起了麥茶喝了一口看看味道。

 

「是恨你啊，全天下的人都知道他恨你……」

 

「…這樣嗎？」家康笑了起來：「那麼忘掉就忘掉吧……」

 

「………那這廝如果又跑來問我奇怪的問題怎麼辦？」政宗轉頭去拿小十郎遞過來的點心：「他還是跟以前一樣是那種打破砂鍋問到底的性格，我覺得他不會善罷甘休的。」

 

「那麼就說不知道啊…又不是故意騙他的，是真的不知道。」家康理所當然的回答。

 

「話又說回來了…那你還記得為什麼你死的時候不見忠輝嗎？」政宗簡單的切了塊蛋糕遞給了家康，看到家康瞪大眼睛，政宗開心的笑了：「這叫隱形蛋糕，全都是用蘋果切片堆出來的，麵粉只有一點點，也沒放糖，很健康的。」

 

「…忠輝嗎……」家康陷入了思考：「…我不能見他……因為我把乃可勢給他了。」

 

「What？就這樣？為了一支笛子！？」政宗臉上頓時掛出了『我到底都在跟什麼人往來』的表情，三成問他的問題他已經覺得莫名其妙了，可是家康的回答讓他覺得可能真的有病。

 

「……乃可勢離我越遠越好，尤其我死的瞬間鬼門會打開，那東西很有可能會成為極凶之物…」家康轉頭問小十郎：「可以給我這個的食譜嗎？」

 

 

========================================

「……………………為什麼這個東西是烏龜呢？」三成結束了一天的工作，卻沒有馬上收拾東西準備下班，而是看著電腦螢幕上的六芒星。

 

「德川確實是說千年鶴萬年龜…還說是永生不死的詛咒嗎？」吉繼問。

 

「是啊。」

 

「那樣的話看起來有點道理。」吉繼知道三成大約不想馬上回去，因為他整個人的心思都掛在那裏。

 

「怎麼說？」

 

「…六芒星的意思是很多，但如果是指永生不死的話，想必是採用了兩個三角形交疊的意思，『人』跟『神』，於是……德川成為了神，永生不死。」吉繼想了想：「所有的神獸裡面龍是最高的，只有天子能用，其次就是龜，因為龜是龍的眷族，六芒星的中間是個六角形，應該就是龜殼，其他六個角分別是頭尾四肢。」

 

「啊…」三成突然覺得恍然大悟：「其實這個東西可能比我們之前想過的都簡單……那麼，籠中鳥的第一個動物就不是鳥，而是烏龜了…」

 

「所以我想富士山對應的應該就是龜…富士山頂終年積雪所以屬水，而龜能冬眠，等到天氣溫暖又醒過來，古人便以為龜不會死，而且…」吉繼皺著眉毛思索著：「我不知道這個有沒有關係……」

 

「沒關係，不管你推測了什麼，我都想知道。」三成其實也有自覺，他越來越靜不下心，他在想這首童謠似乎已經猜得七七八八，說不定就快要解開真正的意思了。

 

「龜也屬水，過去的房子都是木造很怕火燒，所以蓋房子的時候某些人會放置烏龜鎮宅，希望烏龜帶來的水氣能使房子長久使用，原則上…龜是討厭火的。而富士山的山頂有火山口，我在想……如果德川死於焚身，想必是因為龜討厭火……然後殺他的人故意為之？」

 

「…………………………」

 

「但是……我不知道這些跟你的記憶有沒有關係。」吉繼看著三成：「還有，德川之前病倒在醫院，症狀是不明原因的高燒，我在想是否跟火有關……」

 

「…………………」說起家康高燒發作的事情，三成大概也有點印象，還有他想起元親看到了家康燒起來，雖然被拉去淋水的是元就。

 

「說起來……你好像跟我說過獨眼龍提到在關原之後德川的身體就一直不好，後來藥石罔效。」

 

「是啊…」

 

「真可惜我沒活到那個時候，看不出德川現在這個樣子是否就是獨眼龍所說的身體一直不好的那個狀態……」吉繼現在的神色很平靜，但是不可否認的，他的內心對過去的家康是有那麼一點情緒：「他從以前就健康得過分，讓人看了很嫉妒…我總想知道他生病的時候是什麼樣子……」


	75. Chapter 75

『為什麼秀吉大人要演龜！？像秀吉大人這麼偉大的人理應扮演皇帝啊！』三成第一次看到秀吉自己提出要演龜而不是像以前那樣演出皇帝一角感到忿忿不平。

 

『三成君，這只是一個娛樂節目而已。』半兵衛苦笑著：『只不過是換金春大夫演皇帝罷了，不要那麼介意角色。』

 

『但是像秀吉大人這麼偉大的人演皇帝才適合啊！』

 

『你是說秀吉的老師不可以演嗎？』

 

『啊…不……不不…我沒有這種意思…』三成很惶恐的低下了頭：『非常抱歉，我好像說了不應該說的話。』

 

那好像是很久以前信長剛死不久的時候，在那之前秀吉過年的時候是自己演皇帝，然後找兩個童子來演鶴龜，普通情況下這種節目是找兩個臉蛋特別圓潤可愛的兒童，用著稚拙的步伐跳舞，因為兒童那種不成熟的舞步其實比成人戴上面具之後的繁雜演出更受歡迎，畢竟人類就是喜歡可愛的事物，三成從小就非常的瘦，所以一般這種節目不會找他。

 

三成知道自己在作夢，似乎他回想起了什麼東西，非常不合常理的，他希望自己多睡一點，看看能想起什麼，在今天之前他完全不記得曾經發生過這樣的事情，所以他想，這段回憶一定是跟家康有關，所以他才會毫無印象。

 

『你還沒睡？』那之後三成忙到很晚，因為要過年了，所以他忙進忙出的一直採買搬東西熱心的整理物品，因為他希望明天秀吉主持過年的節目能風風光光的。

 

『…我還不想睡。』家康坐著不動，旁邊是三成在之前就已經搬給他的木箱，可是家康看起來並不想打開。

 

『真奇怪，你平常都那麼早睡，而且我今天一整天都沒看到你，你去哪偷懶了！？』三成轉頭看了一眼木箱，發現上面的封條還在：『我今天那麼早就拿給你了，你為什麼還沒有打開！？』

 

『…………三成……』家康皺著眉毛看著三成：『…那是女裝……』

 

『…是嗎？』三成直接拆了封條，把箱子打開，他記得這是半兵衛讓他拿給家康的：『………………………』

 

三成打開之後發現何止是女裝，還放了假髮跟異常華麗的純金髮飾，加上一副面具跟一把扇子，全都是秀吉讓人訂做的新品，因為家康畢竟是男性，如果不用訂做的根本買不到那麼大的女裝，衣服的花紋甚至用了金色的摺箔，一看就是秀吉那種金碧輝煌的品味。

 

三成惦了一下髮飾的重量，心知這個髮飾非常的昂貴，他想這大概是秀吉要給家康的酬勞。

 

『看完了你就蓋上吧。』家康面無表情。

 

『你不試穿嗎？這可是秀吉大人給的！』

 

『那種衣服都很寬鬆，長度夠就可以了，到了早上自然會有人來伺候我穿的。』

 

『你不高興？』

 

『你怎麼會認為我不高興呢？』家康一臉微笑的看著三成。

 

『不知道，我就是覺得你不太高興。』

 

『三成……我再說一次，那是女裝。』家康的眼中多了一絲無奈，因為他很明白三成根本不可能理解他的感受。

 

『那又怎樣？秀吉大人要我穿什麼我都穿啊！那是我不會跳而已，我要是能跳我早就毛遂自薦了！』

 

『哈哈哈哈…三成果然是三成……』家康一陣乾笑：『你穿這個說不定會比我好看很多，要不這樣吧…我現在教你跳，然後明天你上去跳……』

 

『不行！』三成大怒：『這是秀吉大人的命令！你怎麼能開玩笑！？』

 

『可惡…果然不行嗎？』家康露出了一種差點騙到傻子頂替自己的失望表情。

 

『當然不行！！』

 

『……那箱子裝的如果是落在富士山麓的羽衣就好了，穿上跳個舞就天下太平國泰民安，還可以飛回月亮…』

 

『別說傻話了！快點睡覺！要是你明天沒精神怎麼辦？』

 

『唉……』家康嘆了一口氣：『真想回月亮去啊…』

 

 

========================================

鬧鐘把三成拉回了現實，他從床上坐了起來，找到了床頭櫃上的手機，打開就上網開始找富士山麓的羽衣是什麼東西。

 

看起來是能的其中一個項目『羽衣』，有幾個不同的版本，地點也不盡相同，大綱就是一個人類男子找到了一件很漂亮的衣服，正想帶回去的時候被天女叫住，說這是天上的物品不能給人類，男子說如果是天上的東西那就更不能還給天女了，但是天女說如果將羽衣還給我，我便讓你一睹天人舞樂，男子很懷疑的問如果我還你了，你卻沒有遵守約定跳舞給我看呢？天女回答天人不像人類會有所懷疑，約定必然會遵守，於是男子將羽衣交給了天女，天女穿上了羽衣之後翩然起舞然後回到天上。

 

除了羽衣這個項目以羽衣為主敘述故事之外，竹取這個項目也有羽衣的蹤影，迎接竹取姬的天人，帶了兩個箱子，分別裝了羽衣跟不死藥，竹取姬請求天人稍等，因為穿上羽衣之後，她便會心異，所以先寫了一封信，把不死藥給了天皇，然後才穿上羽衣回到天上。

 

穿上了羽衣之後便會心異。

 

心異二字，一般都解作竹取姬穿上羽衣之後便會忘掉在凡間的一切，徹底的變成另外一個人，就連父母的養育之恩都會忘卻，更不要提那些愛慕自己的人姓誰名啥。

 

竹取姬是在富士山頂離開人間的，也是在那裏將不死藥送給天皇的，所以天皇又遣人把不死藥投進了富士山頂的火山口，富士山的火吞食了不死藥之後瞬間天地變色，大量的雲霞遮蓋了月亮星辰，還有一股異香繚繞在山頂，正是因為吃了不死藥，所以才被稱為富士山。

 

三成的手機從他的手上滑落，掉到了棉被上，他當時肯定不知道家康的意思，現在他懂了，恐怕家康在當時已經對秀吉有異心了，而他卻不能明白。


	76. Chapter 76

穿上了羽衣之後便會心異。

 

天人送來兩樣東西，一是羽衣，二是不死藥，所以竹取姬只能給天皇不死藥，因為她沒有其他東西可以給天皇了，可是天皇拒絕吃下不死藥，而將不死藥投進了富士山的火山口。

 

但這也就代表，竹取姬並沒有吃下不死藥，其實竹取姬求死。

 

然而穿上羽衣的竹取姬會忘掉所有的一切變成另外一個人，等她回到天上，還會有人將不死藥交給她服下，所以竹取姬不會死。

 

『………就如同字面上的意思…我連我自己是誰都不知道了……就連現在坐在這裡的我，我都不知道是不是真的我…』

 

『……這是為了讓我…永生不死的詛咒。』

 

跟竹取姬…一樣……嗎？三成又躺回床上看著天花板，直到拿著早餐的左近來按鈴，他才如夢初醒的起床開門。

 

「左近，你記得家康跟秀吉大人過年的時候演過鶴龜嗎？」

 

「如果是說那個戴面具的活動，我是有點印象，不過前一天的準備工作很多，我應該是只看過一點點而已……這種事情也不只一次，反正看的人很多，我一個人不看也不會怎樣…」左近把早餐遞給了三成。

 

「那……我有沒有看過？」

 

「這個…肯定有啊！畢竟是秀吉大人跳的舞……」

 

「………………可惡！」三成匆匆的穿好衣服拿起早餐就往外衝，左近雖然不是很明白，但只好跟著關上門前往公司。

 

 

========================================

「刑部！」三成一衝進辦公室就把早餐往桌上一扔，直接跑去找吉繼：「天人羽衣是做什麼的！？」

 

「……啥？」吉繼對著三成那沒頭沒腦的問題腦中一片空白。

 

「我夢見家康了，他說箱子裡要是富士山麓的羽衣就好了，這是什麼意思？」

 

「…你能不能詳細的解釋一下你的問題？」

 

「我應該是夢到秀吉大人跟家康演出鶴龜的前一天晚上，家康不想打開秀吉大人給的箱子，裡面是鶴的衣服髮飾之類，然後他就說這裡面要是富士山麓的羽衣就好了……還說跳完舞就國泰民安天下太平又可以回去月亮，這是什麼意思？」

 

「他是這麼說的？」吉繼的頭稍微歪了一點角度，因為他也在琢磨這些話。

 

「是這樣說的…」

 

「他這麼說也沒錯……鶴龜這個舞主要是給朝廷看的…就是為了國泰民安天下太平沒錯。」

 

「給朝廷看？這是什麼意思？」

 

「代表他認同秀吉大人是真正的天下人…因為天下人是聯名制，而他是當時唯一一個不答應聯名還跟秀吉大人對戰的國主，只有他也同意聯名，秀吉大人才能成為天下人。至少…對朝廷來說就差他一個而已。」吉繼嘆了口氣，他本來不想跟三成解釋這些：「而落在駿河國富士山麓的羽衣，天女穿上之後表演了天人舞樂給那個撿到羽衣的伯龍看，龍是指天子，伯是指長者，也就是說這羽衣是天皇撿到，天女其實是跳舞給天皇看，所以天女跳完舞回到天上之後這個天人舞樂使得國泰民安天下太平。」

 

「意思是……」

 

「就是你聽到的意思，他這個舞確實就是跳給天皇看的…表示他願意認同秀吉大人成為天下人，希望天下就此太平，所以他把那件衣服比喻為羽衣。至於秀吉大人不選擇演皇帝而是演龜，是為了表示他與德川情同兄弟，就如同魔王與德川一般。」

 

「那不是娛樂活動而已嗎！？秀吉大人怎麼會變成家康的兄弟呢！？」三成痛苦的抱著頭，一下子吸收了太多的資訊他有點反應不過來。

 

竹取姬穿上了羽衣之後忘記了凡世的一切翩然離開，在飛升歸月之前，她在富士山頂也跳了一段絕美出塵的天人舞樂，祈望能以這段舞蹈祝福所有與她相遇過的人，雖然她在穿上羽衣的瞬間就已經忘記了她在人世的過去，甚至也忘記了她其實求死。

 

原來對德川來說，那段舞等於是他被逼著親手把信長的天下交給了秀吉大人嗎？吉繼半閉著眼思索著這件事情，家康當時的心情恐怕比他們想的都還要複雜許多，可能不是只有屈辱跟抵抗而已，而是以他自己的犧牲，換取了天下太平，就像竹取姬犧牲了自己的記憶，只求天皇在位之時能夠河清海晏，所有人幸福度日。

 

但是天皇…把不死藥扔進了富士山，因為他沒有辦法再見到竹取姬，即使不願意接受，也無法退還不死藥，而富士山是全天下最接近月亮的地方，也是竹取姬離開人世的地方。


	77. Chapter 77

「那為什麼…家康的聯名那麼重要？」等到情緒稍微平復之後，三成盡可能冷靜的繼續問。

 

「這不明擺著嗎？因為他是魔王的盟友…在魔王眼中唯一一個可以跟他平起平坐的國主。」吉繼不喜歡跟三成解釋這個，但是三成問起來了他就只好耐心的解釋：「魔王是天下人，那麼秀吉大人也想成為天下人的話，自然要把德川搞到手並且兄弟相稱。」

 

「……………………」三成無力的坐了下來，有一半是因為他還沒吃早飯精神不濟，另一半就是他的精神打擊有點大。

 

「所以……你們本來就不應該是朋友的…」吉繼非常不想這樣說，因為他從來都不想傷害三成，當時的三成把家康當成朋友，以為家康是跟自己一樣效忠秀吉的，沒有人告訴三成這些事情，包括家康在內也隻字不提，就因為家康什麼都不說，所以別人也就跟著沉默以對。

 

三成想起了他之前找本能寺事件的資料時，裡面有一段是家康原本要自殺，卻被忠勝阻止，並且回到了三河。

 

竹取姬其實求死。

 

也就是說…家康笑著跟他說真想回月亮的時候，其實是因為求死，然而當家康披上了所謂的羽衣跳起祈求國家祥和萬民安樂的天人舞樂之時，也就跟竹取姬一樣，雖然求死但是不得死了。

 

而當時的自己，只當家康是在開玩笑，事實上家康看起來也像開玩笑。

 

因為至悲無淚，至痛無聲。

 

 

========================================

雖然可能性不太高，吉繼還是開了個小差自己出去，他沒記錯的話，天氣轉熱的時候，元就喜歡在上午十點左右去一家咖啡廳坐著打電腦，仗著冷氣多曬點太陽，他會知道這件事情是因為元就之前有幾次都是在那裏上網跟他聊天的。

 

當然，價錢不太親民，所以客人也就很少，對於元就這種喜歡一個人行動的人來說比較舒爽，吉繼看了一下錢包，要是現金不夠應該還可以刷卡，他想。

 

想知道元就有沒有在店裡也很簡單，因為元就喜歡曬太陽，肯定找個靠窗的位置，所以吉繼在咖啡廳外面來來回回踱了兩三趟確定元就在裡面之後，才打開門進去店裡。

 

「你來做什麼？」元就的鞋子放在桌下，他自己的雙腿則放在沙發上面舒服的伸展著，看起來大有把咖啡廳當成自己家的感覺。

 

「…來問你為什麼背叛了，還有那個時候你跟德川交換了嗎？」

 

「沒為什麼，我高興…而且我有好處。」元就面無表情的看著吉繼，跟往常一樣讓人看不出想法：「我們都不是第一天認識了，需要問原因嗎？」

 

「…………」吉繼接過了服務生遞給他的菜單，上面的價格貴得嚇人，他簡單的點了一份焗烤蔬菜跟一杯果汁，然後掏出鈔票遞給服務生：「你給德川送了藤花，是因為你知道籠中鳥的意思？」

 

「這不是顯而易見的嗎？」元就換了個姿勢，因為他知道吉繼不會馬上走。

 

「……你是怎麼去到本能寺的？」吉繼想了想，讓元就一下子解開籠中鳥的關鍵大概就是信長，所以他決定直接問重點。

 

「有東照在，還有什麼事情做不到？」元就笑了起來。

 

「所以，你陣前倒戈…是因為打不贏嗎？」雖然吉繼並不願意回想，但他覺得元就臨時倒向家康一定有原因。

 

「不……我們一定會贏的，他也打算讓我們贏…」元就端起了他自己那杯完全不加奶也不加糖的黑咖啡喝了一口：「以你的聰明才智，看一眼布陣圖也該明白他是故意讓我們的，他跟魔王混了這麼久，你覺得他會蠢到什麼都不準備就直接衝進這個陣？」

 

「難道不是因為你帶他進陣的嗎？」吉繼曾經想了很多種理由，但卻沒想過會是這樣。

 

「…沒有好處的話你認為我會幫他嗎？他給的好處就是我們一定會贏，這不是很明顯嗎？」元就看到服務生把吉繼的菜端過來，就叫對方把自己用過的盤子都收走，只剩咖啡。

 

「………那為什麼最後是他贏了？」

 

「沒辦法…有傻子跑出來惹事生非，我就說這麼多。」元就冷笑著：「於是東照死不去…我們也輸定了……」

 

「你的意思是原本…東照求死嗎？」吉繼看著元就，因為他想起了竹取姬。

 

「哦？」元就眼睛微張：「你弄懂了多少？」

 

「………………………」看到元就這個表情，吉繼不得不開始警戒，因為就他對元就的了解，這種時候言多必失。

 

「算了…」元就繼續冷笑：「你們自己逼人求死的，還問別人怎麼回事嗎？」

 

「……………我們逼的？」

 

「…難道不是嗎？」元就再次端起自己那杯咖啡：「騙人說想求天下太平，但其實還想出兵海外……鶴龜這舞根本就沒有跳成，還真當別人是傻子，不知道你們的心思？」

 

「！！！！」吉繼張大了眼睛看著元就，沒有說話。

 

「一開始鶴就不是鶴，龜也不是龜，甚至還沒有天亮就已經註定跳不成，那麼…在還沒有天亮的夜晚跳舞的小面是誰？」元就微笑著看著吉繼：「這個問題，我覺得你應該比我清楚啊？」


	78. Chapter 78

元就的話一向是不能盡信的。

 

吉繼在心裡估算著這次元就說的話到底有幾成的可信度，聽起來整個邏輯是通順的，但他不認為元就會那麼簡單就吐實，說不定又是騙他的。

 

要嘛童謠中的鶴跟烏龜跌倒了真的就是指猿樂的鶴龜，不嘛就是元就還在監視他們，然後根據他們討論的結果來擾亂他的思考。

 

跟元就來往就是這個地方麻煩，誰也看不出他在說真話還是假話，所以吉繼只能不發一語的慢慢吃著自己點的那盤焗烤蔬菜，然後元就因為無聊所以繼續開著電腦上網，他們以前也曾經有過雙方都不發一語大眼瞪小眼雙方憋了半天的情況，但是現在有了電腦，不至於兩個人都枯坐不動。

 

「…………我能不能，再問你幾個問題？」吉繼吃完了那盤蔬菜之後，又再次開口。

 

「如果你是想問為什麼我們輸掉了但我還幫著德川…那也很簡單，反正輸定了，可是活著總比死了好。」元就把視線從電腦移回到吉繼臉上：「這個生意是有點賠本，但是不幫他的話顯然更賠本。」

 

「不……我想問的是三成的事。」吉繼用著一貫沉穩的聲調詢問：「如果三成一直追究下去，真的會毀了他嗎？」

 

「…………………至少在我看來不值得……你覺得他一個人活得下來嗎？」元就看著吉繼：「我當然知道你關心他才會問這個問題，但我不覺得他一個人能活得下來，他是怎樣的性格你應該很清楚。」

 

「………………………………………」吉繼眨了一下眼睛，他不得不承認，在三成認為自己被家康背叛之前，大致上三成過得很幸福，心裡沒有什麼雜念，只是很天真單純的崇拜著秀吉，雖然他的童年過得很困窘也沒有什麼朋友，但也就是因為這樣，給了他全新生活的秀吉在他心裡就像神一樣的存在，這也是為什麼他會很天真的無條件接納家康，他認為只要是秀吉帶回來的就一定是大好人，會跟自己一樣的崇拜秀吉，所以家康的背叛對他造成的是接近毀滅性質的重大打擊，家康那時什麼都不說，大概也是因為知道三成那種毫無雜質的心性，所以三成想起這些過去的話確實不是一件好事。

 

當三成一早衝進辦公室詢問鶴龜的時候，僅只是解說這些，三成的情緒就已經很激動，如果把三成全部的記憶都找回來然後重新整理一遍，三成很有可能整個人都崩潰，元就的話其實不無道理。

 

而且，元就的語氣看起來是…如果三成找回了記憶的時候，可能所有跟三成關係比較好的人都死了………

 

「想通了就回去吧……」元就再次把視線移回了電腦：「看在我們過去的情份上，麻煩你勸那傻子想開點…」

 

 

========================================

竹取姬跳舞的時間點確實是深夜接近破曉時分，符合『即將天亮的夜裡』這個條件，因為天皇派了兩千人企圖與月宮殿爭奪竹取姬，但還是戰敗了，所以竹取姬歸月是臨近天亮的時候。

 

吉繼在回去的路上都在想元就的話，但如果小面是竹取姬，三成印象中的那句『東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？』，就不會是問小面了，而是接下去問那個跟小面共舞的人是誰。

 

但跳鶴龜的是家康跟秀吉，假設家康對應竹取姬，皇帝對應天皇，那麼龜應該是誰？又是對應誰？在那個故事裡面，除了天皇之外，還有五個貴公子，以及竹取翁夫妻。

 

竹取姬現身於竹節之中，讓竹子包覆，竹子在古代被認為具有咒力，而竹編的籠目又稱鬼之目，但事實上是具備神聖力量的屏障，當籠目裡面是神聖的人，則具有保護作用，但如果裡面是罪人，則具有封印的力量。

 

那麼，籠裡的信長，是神聖的，還是罪人？

 

但家康又說六芒星應該是烏龜。

 

竹取姬又稱輝夜姬，因為是竹取翁的女兒，所以寫作竹取姬，但實際上名字是輝夜姬，因為即使是在夜晚她的美貌仍然光耀璀璨。

 

邯鄲男面是年輕男子，應該不會是竹取翁，五個求婚者死了一個，但只有這些資訊沒有辦法判斷是哪個求婚者…當然，也有可能因為無法判斷是哪一個貴公子，所以才會問到底是誰。

 

如果那個缺角的六芒星的意思是…中間的六角形指的是竹取姬，五個三角形是求婚者……上面那個缺掉的三角形是天皇，那麼看起來說得通。

 

最直接的就是……跟家康一起演出鶴龜的是秀吉，所以另外一個人是秀吉。

 

所以，秀吉大人是那個死去的求婚者嗎？

 

當然，不排除元就故意誤導自己的可能性。

 

吉繼嘆了口氣，回到辦公室就立刻坐下來，外面的天氣已經頗熱了，去外面繞一圈回來他已經滿身都是汗。


	79. Chapter 79

竹取姬是個冷如冰霜的女子。

 

她出了很可怕的難題，撕破了求婚者的謊言，甚至讓求婚者送了命。而這些求婚者全都是位高權重財勢兩全的貴公子。

 

整體來說圍繞在竹取姬身邊的，盡是權勢金錢跟各種欺騙，她一個個的將之擊破，但是當天皇以真心相許的時候，她反而什麼都不要求。

 

東照，你背後那張冷酷的臉是誰？

 

會不會…是指秀吉給他的月面？當時所有的人都以為他是跟秀吉一起跳鶴龜，但是家康意識到秀吉並非真心想求天下太平，於是鶴不是鶴龜不是龜，在上面跳舞真心祈求天下太平的只有一個人，所以那個舞對家康來說其實是輝夜奔月，那麼他拿來跳舞的那張月面，其實是無情的竹取姬而不是鶴。

 

求婚者以謊言回應竹取姬的要求，正如秀吉其實只是想要天下人，但卻以天下太平作為交換條件讓家康屈服。

 

不一樣的地方是，家康明知道那些全是騙他的，但他卻不能像竹取姬一樣直接把假的火鼠之裘扔進火裡，而是戴上面具奉陪秀吉。

 

吉繼敲著鍵盤，看起來邏輯是通順的，甚至『輝夜姬』這個名字看起來也像是『即將天亮的夜裡』，但三成一遇到跟秀吉有關的事情往往喪失理智，而且竹取姬的求婚者確實死了一個，秀吉死的時候家康也直接把責任給攬下來完全不想辯解，於是三成憤怒到非常難以溝通的程度，所以他想了想，還是不要跟三成說這些了。

 

但是，就算他不跟三成說這些，恐怕有朝一日三成還是會想到的。

 

 

========================================

「左近，我當時有去看秀吉大人演鶴龜嗎？」到了中午休息時間三成就又開始不死心的詢問。

 

「這……肯定有啊，而且還看得如癡如醉叫我不要打擾您，畢竟是秀吉大人親自表演。」左近看著天花板努力的回想：「那時候我通常忙進忙出，因為客人真的很多，所以我都沒有仔細看。」

 

「那你有沒有…記得什麼特別的事情？」

 

「………特別的事情嗎？」左近繼續努力的想著：「家康上台之前跟謝幕下台之後那兩段時間都非常的沉默，那時跟他說話好像都聽不見一樣，我那時認為上台之前他很緊張，畢竟觀眾很多，下台之後應該是累了，那套衣服跟髮飾好像都很重，可是…家康平日都有鍛鍊體能，我實在不覺得他會累。」

 

「……那我呢？我通常是什麼樣子？」

 

「三成大人通常是一直誇讚秀吉大人啊，而家康通常是沒有說話就走開了，三成大人如果看到他走開卻沒說話往往會生氣的說他怎麼沒有跟秀吉大人打招呼就走，但這個是過年的時候表演的，所以沒有人會計較這些小事，而且大家都覺得應該是累了想休息吧。」

 

「……………………」聽到這些，三成不禁要想著自己當時對家康可能真的太過放心，所以很多事情都沒有注意到。

 

「啊，對了……利休對衣服有意見，但是只有他第一次看的時候說過…」

 

「怎樣的意見？我覺得秀吉大人選的衣服很好看啊？」三成想起夢中自己打開了箱子看到的衣服跟髮飾全都是非常堂皇富麗的風格。

 

「他說家康應當穿黑色底的衣服再用金色摺箔裝飾，這樣看起來比較高雅，也比較合乎他自己的喜好，秀吉大人也應該穿他自己喜歡的紅色底的衣服加上金色摺箔，這樣看著比較鮮豔大氣…不過秀吉大人說過年應該要喜慶點全用金色的，然後他就沒有再多說了，等秀吉大人演出的時候我聽到他小聲的說皇帝已經用金色了，鶴龜也穿金色，眼睛不好的人肯定分不出誰是誰……不過這種事情他只說過一次而已。」

 

「……………………」三成想了一下，確實利休說的也不無道理，遠看可能真的就是三坨金色在表演，雖然這三坨的尺寸不太一樣，他自己肯定坐在前面看得很清楚所以沒所謂，但是對後排的觀眾來說有可能分不出來。

 

「他對顏色本來就意見比較多，不過他提這意見的時候是在表演前，就算要換掉衣服也來不及，所以被駁回很正常，他自己應該也知道，但是家康經過他前面的時候，我看到他的表情很困惑。」

 

「……為什麼困惑？」

 

「我也不知道，但是家康謝幕下台的時候他好像想說什麼，但是家康沒有理他，別人問他想做什麼他又說沒事，只說應該是家康大人沒錯，他剛剛大概是想多了。」

 

「……你剛剛說的，是真的嗎？」半兵衛突然詢問。

 

「啊…半兵衛大人……」三成跟左近沒想到半兵衛會在這時離開秀吉的辦公室，連忙打招呼。

 

「是呀…但是利休這些舉動都是第一次演出的時候，之後他一直很正常。」

 

「也就是說他可能懷疑…面具底下的不是家康君……我等一下找他詢問。」半兵衛想了想：「他是在魔王成為天下人的時候就已經伺候魔王了，所以在之前就已經認識家康君，應該他當時發現了什麼事情。」


	80. Chapter 80

『家康大人？』利休接了半兵衛的電話，因為是很久以前的事情，他花了點力氣回想：『………是這樣的，我當時一度以為在台上的不是家康大人。』

 

「為什麼你會這麼想呢？」半兵衛很清楚利休的體質，照理說他擁有那種天賦即使家康戴上面具應該也不會認錯人，所以這件事情很微妙。

 

『…因為我感受不到家康大人平日的感情波動，面具底下感覺是空無一物，雖然他平日的情緒都很複雜，但是那個時候真的空空如也……還有…』

 

「還有？」

 

『對這件事情我有點難以啟齒……其實我感受到了一陣殺氣…』

 

「殺氣？」半兵衛內心有點不好的預感，因為利休用難以啟齒來形容：「對誰的殺氣？」

 

『………對秀吉大人。』利休深呼吸了一下：『我從來沒有看過他那個樣子…等演出結束之後，那個殺氣好像消失了，他經過的時候，我想確認是不是他本人，他沒有理我，但我還是覺得就像一個空蕩蕩的人偶從我面前走過去，後來我看到他為了拿扇子所以露出袖子的手指，確實是家康大人沒錯。』

 

「…………………」

 

『後來他把戲服假髮都給脫了，那種感覺就消失了…所以我就想，他可能是為了演出把整個情緒都放空了吧？可是……鶴不應該會對龜有殺氣的，所以我覺得很奇怪，因為這個演出應該是很喜慶的，就算他為了演出讓自己進入另外一種狀態，也應該是喜慶的才對，所以我就想是不是因為整個台上都是金色，讓他定不下心，一時之間產生了煩躁的心理。』

 

然後利休忍不住開始了他那套茶道的理論，因為茶道的中心思想就是讓自己的情緒沉靜下來，所以他布置茶室的時候都會盡量選用沉穩的顏色而避免華麗，就是因為景色或者茶室的布置越是華麗炫目，人就越靜不下來，但是他這套對秀吉來說總是行不通，秀吉因為出身平民，所以品味偏向華麗氣派，這樣才能讓他覺得自己成為了上流社會的一份子，於是跟利休那種崇尚極簡素淨來澄澈身心的主張是嚴重衝突的，這也是為什麼利休跟秀吉的相處總是會有點問題。

 

「家康君以前在魔王那裡的時候…出現過這種情況嗎？」

 

『……沒有，應該說…魔王不曾命他表演這個，所以我在那之前沒見過他表演猿樂，沒有辦法對比。』

 

「好的…謝謝你。」

 

『秀吉那種弱者，動不動遷怒別人，有人想殺他很正常啊哈哈哈……住口！寂助！』

 

「…………………」半兵衛面無表情的按掉了電話，他知道利休又發作了。

 

「那個……我有事想跟您說。」吉繼看秀吉不在，就走進了辦公室找半兵衛：「我今天…去找毛利了，所以……」

 

 

========================================

家康自從上次跟元親去玩耍之後，就沒有再出現了，雖然這樣不太合理，元親有點想問元就這到底是怎麼回事，但元就總是一副三緘其口的樣子不願意跟他多說。

 

然後元親發了個羈絆戰士新上市的模型資訊給竹千代，平日他發給竹千代的時候，竹千代總是馬上就回應，這件事他一直覺得有點怪怪的，照理說竹千代這個年齡的孩子應該是有上下課時間的，通常只有下課休息的時候才能回應，可是竹千代總是能馬上回他，好像不用上課似的。

 

但今天過了很久竹千代也沒有反應。

 

『你是哪位？』差不多到了晚上，元親才收到訊息。

 

「你不記得我了嗎？我是元親。」元親覺得很奇怪，照理說竹千代不會問他這種問題的。

 

『我確實不記得，對不起。』

 

「啥？你沒毛病吧？」

 

『有很多事情我都不記得…但是，好像你跟我說了很多話……我剛剛花了點時間看完對話紀錄。』

 

「這是怎麼回事？你是竹千代嗎？」

 

『我確實是竹千代。』

 

「那你為什麼…會這麼說話？」

 

『因為我現在是家康。』

 

「……………………你給我幾分鐘……」元親陷入了思考，他第一次看到竹千代的時候，濃姬跟竹千代正在逛街，他還記得最早的時候，他去醫院找過家康，但是幾次之後就放棄了，然後就一直沒有關注過家康的事情，倒是跟竹千代聊了不少東西，就是這個孩子總給他一種很奇怪的感覺，好像都不用上課但是看起來也很健康並不像是休學療養的，也不曾跟他說過有什麼同年齡的同學或者朋友，頂多會說到蘭丸，而且似乎非常的博學，至少是那個年齡的孩子不應該有的知識水準，原來是因為那個孩子是家康嗎？

 

『……………』

 

「所以…你為什麼要跟我坦白這件事情？」

 

『因為這個手機是臨時的，你好像跟我說了很多話，我想讓你知道這個手機不會再用了，要給你別的號碼……』

 

「好像？……也就是說…你沒有印象了？」

 

『嗯，我確實沒有印象了……啊，不過之前做到一半的模型我還是會繼續做完的。』

 

「……………這些都沒有關係了，我可以跟你見個面嗎？」元親看著桌上那罐圓形玻璃瓶裡面飄著一朵櫻花的酒，他想起之前家康在他這裡的時候曾經盯著那個酒看了好一陣。

 

『可以吧…我想……』家康只知道三成恨他，但是並沒有人跟他說元親是不是恨他，而且帶著忠勝的話應該沒有問題，上次回去之後信長只有跟他說過不要再跟三成見面，沒有提過元親，而且從聊天紀錄看起來不管信長還是濃姬應該都不反對他跟元親說話。

 

「那麼…明天可以嗎？」元親一字字的敲著手機，他想知道家康有沒有之前陪他去玩的印象。

 

『嗯，你想約在哪裡？』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面的章節遺失了，我必須重新寫，應該也沒人備份，只能這樣。


	81. Chapter 81

聽完了吉繼的話，半兵衛也陷入了沉思。

 

他想起利休說的，當時在家康身上感到一股衝著秀吉的殺氣，但是當表演結束之後殺氣就消失了。

 

竹取姬再怎樣冷酷，都不會真的動手的。

 

中納言是病死的，並不是被她殺害的，而且斷氣之後，她還是憐憫了中納言，並以和歌相贈。所以家康即使有殺氣應該也不會真的殺了秀吉。

 

當然這些都是以竹取姬來解釋兒歌的推論。

 

但如果用這個來解釋的話信長是籠中的鳥兒就不對了，籠目如果解做籠跟女人，那麼被竹子包圍的只能是竹取姬，因為竹取姬是從竹子裡面冒出來的，怎麼會出現籠中鳥是信長這種事情？

 

如果元就並沒有騙他們的意思，那麼…這首兒歌可能有兩種以上的解釋，而元就並不在乎告訴他們竹取姬這個解釋。

 

如果說元就死了又活過來是因為他對應的是收到不死藥的天皇，但問題是天皇並沒有吃下不死藥而是把不死藥扔進了富士山，照理說對應天皇的人不應該活著。

 

當然，他不認為應該跟秀吉商量這件事情，雖然秀吉應該不至於追究這件事情，因為如果追究了，豈不是連『秀吉與家康情同兄弟』這句話都是謊言了嗎？即使家康當時再怎樣憤怒，也沒有做出傷害秀吉的舉動，那麼就不應該追究家康當時的想法了。

 

即使是尋常百姓家的兄弟，吵架翻臉都是常有的事情，何況這種建立在政治關係上面的兄弟。

 

一切只能恨自己死得太早了…

 

 

========================================

三成記得之前看見家康被火吞噬的時候拿著乃可勢，但是乃可勢其實好好的被保存下來了，倒是那張月面已經從這個世界上消失了。

 

火那麼大，乃可勢即使不焚毀，也應該會燒焦的，但是他看著網路上找來的乃可勢照片應該是完好無損的。

 

他自己上網找了雪面跟花面的照片，秀吉之所以特別鍾情於花面，是因為這些面具都是手工雕刻而成，再怎麼相似，每一張多少都有點不同，而且也不會完全對稱，但是花面卻做到了非常完美的對稱。

 

鼻子是這三張面具最大的區別方式，花面是完美對稱的，雪面的鼻尖稍微往左邊傾斜，右側臉稱為神佛，表現的是領悟，左側臉是人類，表現的是迷惘。

 

如果用鼻尖傾斜的角度來區分，那麼雪面是人類的臉，月面是神佛的臉。

 

所謂的天下三面花月雪，花代表春天，月代表夏天跟秋天，雪代表冬天。

 

雖然秀吉喜歡的是完美對稱的花面，但是從意義來說，毫無疑問月面其實是最貴重的。

 

鶴龜是來自月宮殿的天人，所以鶴所使用的小面理應使用傾向神佛的臉，也就是月面。

 

三成不發一語的看著雪面跟花面的照片，乍看這些面具都很相似，但是仔細看就會明白，完美對稱的花面是個臉蛋精緻的傾國美女，雪面的下半臉型比較圓潤，讓人覺得十分親切。

 

那麼，跟雪面相反的月面，恐怕……真的是家康背後那張冷酷的臉。

 

月面可能是在那場著名的江戶大火中被燒為灰燼，看到這幾個字，三成想起了吉繼當時跟他說的一件振袖引起的火災，那天的天氣很奇怪，白天看起來就像晚上一樣。

 

三成凝視著雪面跟花面的照片，他很希望能藉著這兩張面具回想起那張月面到底是什麼樣子，當然他上次夢到自己打開箱子的時候，應該是有看到的，而且就算這三張面具長得不同，但畢竟是一起訂做的，乍看非常相似，必須細看才能看出差別。


	82. Chapter 82

『家康！家康！你怎麼可以不經過秀吉大人的許可就休息！？』

 

『請不要這樣！家康大人正在更衣，有什麼事情請等他更衣完再說。』忠次擋在門口不讓三成進去：『你這樣子會嚇壞那些女官的。』

 

『怕什麼！？他又不是女人！』三成伸手就把忠次給推開，忠次完全沒有想到對方那麼瘦可是臂力竟然很驚人，於是一個踉蹌就被三成給推到牆角去了。

 

三成唰的一聲打開了門，但就在他一打開門的瞬間額頭就被什麼東西給戳了，而且還很痛，他不得不退了一步，這才抬起頭仔細看到底裡面是什麼樣子。

 

『………退下！』剛剛戳了三成額頭的是家康手上的扇子，他的臉上還頂著面具，旁邊想伺候他更衣的女官嚇得花容失色，一個女官手上拿著那個剛被取下來的豪華髮飾。

 

『你這是什麼態度！？你不經過允許就自己走掉了，還要叫我退下？你憑什麼？』三成伸手摸了一下額頭，他想應該沒受傷也沒流血，雖然他被家康撞頭都不是一次兩次，但這次並不是頭撞頭而是拿扇子把他戳出去。

 

『………你出去。』

 

『你先跟秀吉大人打個招呼拜個年，然後你要怎樣休息都可以。』三成伸手拉住家康拿著扇子的手，就想拉他出去，但是對方動也不動。

 

『你好大膽子敢強迫我去。』

 

『有什麼不敢的？這是你分內的事情。』

 

『那你試試看啊，我現在全身上下都是秀吉買的東西，要是弄髒了你擔待得起嗎？』家康甩開了三成的手：『我再說一次，你出去。』

 

這個時候忠次有點狼狽的走進房間然後把三成往外推，他也不跟三成多加解釋，只要求三成等家康更衣完再說。

 

於是三成被家康的逐客令給弄出去了，並不是他怕了家康，而是家康說的是實情，現在的家康確實渾身上下所有物品都是秀吉請人訂做的，要是吵得太厲害弄髒了或者是弄破了，三成都會非常的惶恐。

 

『家康大人比較入戲，你多擔待些。』忠次看三成那悻悻然的表情，只好打點圓場。

 

『戲已經演完了！』

 

『………但是還沒換完衣服啊！』忠次苦笑著：『在那之前最好不要跟他說話…』

 

『為什麼？』

 

『那身衣服畢竟是女裝，誰都不想讓別人看到自己穿女裝吧？』忠次簡單的解釋了一下：『啊…換完衣服了。』

 

三成低下頭想了一下，確實家康之前就跟他強調過這是女裝，應該是真的不太樂意穿，不過還好有面具隔著臉蛋，視覺上不至於令人髮指，這麼一想三成覺得自己大概能理解一下，於是沒繼續發脾氣。

 

家康把門推開，只見女官把他脫下來的衣服髮飾都整理好了放進箱子，幾個人抬起箱子要拿去放好，但是其中一個抱著月面往不同的方向去。

 

『等等！為什麼面具不一起放進箱子？』三成見狀覺得很奇怪。

 

『因為那是秀吉的呀，花月雪是三姐妹，拆散了不好吧？至於衣服那些他反正也不能穿，所以就是給我的了。』家康看起來跟往常一樣。

 

『大過年的，你跟我去見秀吉大人，好好給他拜個年再去休息。』

 

『唉……三成你實在太計較這些了。』家康嘆了一口氣：『我等一下跟秀吉還有一堆活動，有的是機會好嗎？』

 

『……我怎麼沒有聽說？』三成皺了皺眉毛，然後他看著家康伸出手跟遠方的女官招手。

 

『三成，你好好休息吧，不要煩這些小事了。』家康看著三成：『你一整年都忙進忙出的，這個時候豐臣又要招待那麼多人，你還是有機會就休息吧，雖然你覺得秀吉很重要，但是如果你過勞的話，秀吉也會很困擾的。』

 

『家康大人，主上召見您跟秀吉大人。』女官簡單的跟三成還有忠次點了點頭：『請隨我來。』

 

『……好，走吧。』家康跟在女官的背後離開了。

 

『是這樣的，家康大人表演完之後陛下會召見嘉獎，所以急著換掉戲服，而且面具的眼洞很小，演出的人視野受到限制，很多東西都看不清楚所以很容易摔倒，最好還是趕快拿掉面具，我相信秀吉大人那邊也是一樣的，請不要放心上。』忠次繼續苦笑著，他看著家康長大，對這些活動習以為常，大概猜得出接下來的行程有哪些。

 

 

========================================

或許是看了一天面具的結果，三成又回想起了一點。

 

…………當時，家康並沒有收走月面？

 

三成努力回想著一打開門的時候家康臉上戴著的月面，那張面具無論是跟花面還是雪面都非常的相似，神情幾乎完全一樣，完全看得出是出自同一個作者，但是演出的時候他自己應該是在台下並不是近看，可能看不出差別，真正近距離看到月面只是他打開門要拉家康出去的那個時候。

 

但是，月面跟雪面是不對稱的，而且就是故意不對稱的，因為不對稱的能面在舞台上的不同角度會讓人產生表情變化的錯覺，只不過，沒有仔細看的話是看不出來的。

 

所以就算月面如何的冷酷，他覺得很可能觀眾席的自己根本看不出來。

 

三成決定問半兵衛這件事情，半兵衛想了想，有點遲疑的開口：「家康君一開始並沒有收下月面，原因就像你夢到的那樣，花月雪是三姊妹。」

 

「那…是之後才給他的嗎？」

 

「嗯，因為他也不只陪秀吉跳一次而已，是跳了好幾次，後來秀吉先把雪面送給了他的老師金春善勝，然後才把月面給了家康君的，花面是最後送出去的。」半兵衛沉吟了一下，才又開口：「三成，我覺得…你還是不要再追查了。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「你以前……對家康君好到有點盲目，我跟秀吉也沒有很注意這些事情，因為我們覺得相處得融洽就可以了，所以…你每次回想一點點的時候，就等於是用另外一個角度來探討過去，但是這麼一來，你可能會推翻以前你深信不疑的事物。」

 

「但是…推翻了又怎麼樣呢？」三成也隱隱約約的覺得他現在回想起有關月面的事情，似乎都是用另外一個角度看家康的，而且是當時的自己根本不可能注意到的細節。

 

「大谷君說……你在家康背叛之後近乎瘋狂，我實在不想你…瘋掉第二次。」

 

「…………………」

 

「所以你還是……放下這件事情，好好的休息一下吧。」半兵衛看著三成，眼中滿是擔心，其實他也不想講這種話，但是，事實就是誰都不能阻止輝夜奔月，哪怕天皇派了兩千精兵，都沒有辦法挽回。

 

「………是…」


	83. Chapter 83

一見到家康，元親就把他帶來的那瓶酒遞給對方了，家康有點出乎意料的伸出手接過來，當元親問他還記不記得這個的時候，他搖了搖頭說沒有印象。

 

其實元親之前就想過家康可能會不記得，但是從反應看起來跟之前遇到的家康沒有兩樣，所以也不算非常的失望。

 

然後因為突然下起大雨，所以他們找了間店躲雨，衣服有點濕潤，加上店裡都開了冷氣，於是隨意的點了一壺熱紅茶分著喝。

 

「看到衣服濕了就想起一件事情。」元親倒了一杯茶推過去給忠勝：「有一次我聽到毛利的房子有聲響，然後看到你燒起來了，我把你拉去浴室淋水，但是後來你卻變成了毛利……」

 

「咦？」

 

「後來我把毛利送去醫院了，還跟忠次借了衣服…我還記得，你那時也住院，我去還衣服的時候看到你了。」

 

「……………………」

 

「你記不記得……有這件事？」

 

「………不記得…我甚至不記得我有去醫院。」家康搖了搖頭：「事實上，我甚至都不知道之前發生過什麼事情。」

 

「……………………」元親早就猜到家康會忘掉之前的事情，因為家康如果沒有忘掉的話，就不需要看手機的對話紀錄：「對了…有一次，石田打電話給我，然後你要我掛了電話……」

 

「………雖然我對這件事情沒有印象，但是信長公說他恨我，叫我不要跟他見面，所以應該是這個原因吧？」

 

「…他恨你？」元親思考著確實看起來三成是恨家康的，至少從周遭所有人的反應看來是這樣沒錯，只是三成自己沒了記憶，所以沒有那種憎恨家康的氣息，但是那個來找自己的家康看起來像是有記憶的，只是沒有辦法說話。

 

「別說那麼多，喝酒吧。」家康毫不客氣的打開了元親給他的酒，然後倒在元親的茶杯裡面：「只有這點應該不會醉的吧？」

 

「你現在就打開？」

 

「當然了…酒就是要跟人喝才有意義。」家康笑了起來：「這場雨看起來沒有那麼快就停，不如小酌一下等它停了再說。」

 

元親當初買酒是在櫻花盛開的時節，普通情況買這種酒都是因為想要一邊賞花一邊喝，現在櫻花季已經過了，所以不那麼應景，那個時候家康沒辦法陪他喝一杯，雖然現在晚了一點，但是在寧靜的下雨天喝其實又有另外一種風情。

 

店家大約是覺得難得遇到這種大雨，所以把音樂給關了，雨打在窗邊的闊葉植物還有玻璃上，發出了啪啦啪啦的聲音，給屋裡的人一種非常寧靜的感覺，茶壺裡的紅茶冒著熱煙，在微寒的氣溫增添了一股暖和，大約是感受到家康的體溫偏高的關係，店裡養的貓主動的跳上家康的膝蓋磨蹭一番想要取暖。

 

如果時間能夠停留在這一刻就好了，元親拿起自己的茶杯喝下了酒，櫻花的鹹味還有香氣在他口中飄散，還帶了一點梅干的酸甜，因為是薄酒所以不刺激喉嚨，只有帶來一點微醺的暖意而不燥熱。

 

然後家康看了一下菜單又點了起士蛋糕，服務生看到他們自己打開酒來喝於是瞪大了眼睛，家康眨了下眼睛表示抱歉，然後服務生看在多點了幾塊起士蛋糕的份上就沒有說話了。

 

貓一點一點的從蛋糕匙上舔掉家康挖給牠的起士蛋糕，吃了兩匙之後，貓就跳下椅子走開了，看起來應該是吃夠了，家康苦笑了一下，說貓果然比較任性，然後換了一把點心叉慢慢的吃蛋糕。

 

 

========================================

三成看著窗外的大雨在地面上濺起了像皇冠一樣的水花，左近默默的遞了一杯熱呼呼的麥片給他，因為左近很清楚三成的手腳現在應該是冷的，三成接過那杯麥片，溫度很正好落在偏熱但是不燙口的程度。

 

「左近…半兵衛大人要我放棄去想這件事情，我該怎麼辦呢？」

 

「這個……您平常都會毫不猶豫的答應…」左近有點不知所措，他知道三成心情很沉悶，但是也想不出好辦法。

 

「可是…我好不容易想起了一些東西，要是現在放棄了……」三成把麥片放在窗台上，掏出了手機，又一次的調出花面跟雪面的照片：「半兵衛大人說，我現在是用另外一個角度來看當時的家康，所以他怕我…又瘋掉……」

 

「那麼……」左近想了想：「您看到了什麼？」

 

「其實家康在跳鶴龜的時候已經有異心了，而我當時渾然不覺。」三成皺著眉毛把手機又放回了口袋。

 

「這不能怪您啊！」左近苦笑了起來：「不是只有您一個，是我們都沒有人注意過……因為他從來都沒有說過。」

 

「……………所以那張冷酷的月面……是誰呢？」三成又一次捧起了左近給的那一杯麥片，繼續看著窗外那看起來一點都不想停歇的大雨：「所以他是在那個時候，就已經變成冷酷的天女了。」

 

當然三成知道這只是一種比喻，而不是家康真的變成了女人，在過去…整個舞台上都是男性的情況很常見，總要有幾個人扮成女角的，吉繼告訴過他家康曾經跟於奈津交換衣服，所以家康對於穿女裝這件事情應該習以為常，畢竟家康是從很小的時候就學習這些東西，應該不會有抗拒女裝的心理，因此那時的家康不太高興，大概不是因為要穿女裝，而是別的原因，看起來最有可能的大概就是那個角色的意義。

 

他自己查了一下有關天女羽衣跟小面的項目，竹取、羽衣、鶴龜這三個佔了很大的比例，所謂穿上羽衣的小面，無論是竹取姬還是富士山的天女，甚至是鶴龜的鶴，她們全都是來自月宮殿的天女，而天女一向是無情的，至少從人類的角度來看天女的時候是這樣。


	84. Chapter 84

家康跟服務生多要了一雙筷子，他想在倒出最後一杯櫻花酒的時候把櫻花拿出來，雖然不合規矩，但服務生還是去廚房找了筷子給他。

 

櫻花只有一朵，所以家康把櫻花放進了元親的茶杯，元親搖了搖頭，拿了叉子就把櫻花給一分為二，把一半給了家康，看著家康有點意外的表情，元親笑了起來：「既然是兩個人一起喝這瓶酒的，那分著吃才有意思…」

 

「…………………」

 

「怎麼了？」看著家康好像有點發呆的樣子，元親覺得很奇怪。

 

「好像……曾經有過類似的事情…？」

 

「是嗎？」元親也低下頭開始努力回想：「………啊，是不是秀吉給我饅頭的時候，我包起來想帶回去分我那些小弟吃，然後秀吉把剩下的饅頭都給我了，那件事情？」

 

「……………我不知道，我對你沒有印象……」家康有點痛苦的想著。

 

「那個時候……所有的大名都在場，你應該也在場吧？雖然我沒辦法確定你在不在…」元親話猶未畢，自己似乎也想起了什麼：「不對…在那之前……好像發生了什麼很重要的事情？」

 

是不是…石田要問我的事情？

 

元親突然想到三成打電話來的時候家康要他掛了電話，但是問現在的家康應該是沒有用的，所以他還是把話吞了回去。

 

木花咲耶姬為了證明自己腹中胎兒是天津神所生而非國津神之子，所以在產房放火，於火中產子，在火最大的時候產下的孩子是火照命，火勢稍微小一點的時候生下的孩子是火須勢理命，等到火熄滅的時候出生的孩子是火遠理命，既然瓊瓊杵尊出自天火，也就是天照大御神的孫子，那麼他的兒子理應能承受猛火，當時的產房就是富士山，為了能在生產之後鎮壓富士山以免傷及無辜，所以木花咲耶姬在生產結束之後在富士山頂灑下櫻花，所以櫻花成為了木花咲耶姬的象徵被視為國母。

 

聽聞女兒生下三個孩子，木花咲耶姬的父親大山津見神非常的高興，用狹名田的水稻釀造了天甜酒以饗諸神，這便是用穀物釀酒的由來，因此大山津見神又稱為酒解神，由於這個酒是為了木花咲耶姬釀造的，所以木花咲耶姬又稱為酒解子神。

 

所以用穀物釀造的酒加入了以鹽巴和梅醋醃漬的櫻花做出來的櫻花酒，會讓人聯想到木花咲耶姬。

 

但是想這些東西有什麼用呢？元親看著家康把半朵櫻花給吃了，所以自己也就跟著吃了，櫻花並不是香氣特別強烈的植物，所以適合薄酒，吃下櫻花的一瞬間大概就是櫻花氣味最強烈的時候了，確實他在吃下櫻花的時候也感覺這並不是第一次，而且當時共吃一朵櫻花的時候是因為發生了什麼事情。

 

應該很重要，但是他卻忘掉了。

 

那時家康看著櫻花酒好像很高興的樣子，應該是因為有愉快的回憶吧？

 

「對了…你為什麼會喜歡櫻花酒？」元親想著說不定自己還是想太多了，萬一只是家康特別喜歡這種酒。

 

「難道你不喜歡？」家康一臉奇怪的看著元親。

 

「怎麼可能不喜歡，我的意思是你為什麼看到這種酒就開心？」

 

「嗯……每年春天富士山櫻花盛開的時候大家都在那裏唱歌跳舞的…雖然我是不太喜歡跳舞，畢竟一邊喝酒一邊跳舞的時候有些人容易鬧事，而且因為喝了酒常常鬧得不可收拾…」家康仔細想了想：「不過那種活動大家通常很高興就是了……可能因為這樣？」

 

「啊……富士山嗎？」元親也努力的思索了一下：「確實那是在你的領地…」

 

「嗯…」家康笑了起來：「因為木花咲耶姬是國母，只要是為了天下太平向她祈求庇佑，必定會取勝。」

 

木花咲耶姬……元親努力想著，應該真的跟木花咲耶姬有關，所以他自己也是想起了那個典故，更正確的說，可能跟富士山有關。

 

木花咲耶姬與姐姐磐長姬一同嫁給了瓊瓊杵尊，雖然磐長姬並非不堪入目，但因為木花咲耶姬天姿絕世，於是相較之下姿色較為平庸的磐長姬遭到退婚而前往雲見山。

 

娶了木花咲耶姬能夠富貴榮華，娶了磐長姬則能長生不老，瓊瓊杵尊因為退回磐長姬，所以皇室代代短命。

 

然而木花咲耶姬因為豔冠群芳，所以瓊瓊杵尊懷疑她腹中胎兒並非自己的孩子，她就好比櫻花，因為美麗而受到喜愛，但同時也會招來猜疑與嫉妒，也因為美麗所以很快就凋零，富貴榮華與美貌都是不長久的。

 

被退婚的磐長姬並沒有怨恨妹妹，原因就是她所在的雲見山是唯一與富士山高度相當，同時也是觀望富士山最好的地點，所以姊妹同時登上山頂的時候可以遙相對望，像她這樣胸懷如海謹守本份從不羨慕也不忌妒，道德高尚而又堅忍不拔的心性才是能夠維持長久幸福的優良本質，可惜世人卻難以明白，只會短視近利並且以外表評價別人，又輕易的猜忌彼此。

 

磐石看似平凡無奇，然而堅定不移；櫻花雖然燦爛奪目，但是淒美易逝。

 

富士山就像木花咲耶姬一樣，山形十分美麗，每年櫻花盛開的時候，都讓人讚嘆此景天下無雙可惜美景不常，但是象徵木花咲耶姬短暫榮華的富士山，後來卻吃下了不死藥，變成了不死山。


	85. Chapter 85

一直到雨停，元親都沒有想起那件重要的事情是什麼，然而到雨停的時候也已經很晚了，所以他們各自回家。

 

回公寓之前元親跟往常一樣打算買晚餐回家，雖然季節剛過，但是酒並不受季節影響，所以他又再買了一瓶一樣的酒，還有一盒鰻魚飯之後才回公寓。

 

回到家後，他找了酒盃出來，他想如果是跟家康一起喝，用酒盃的可能性可能比較大，應該用這個裝了再喝喝看。

 

當然，應該像下午那個時候一樣把瓶子裡面的花掏出來，然後分成兩半。

 

會喝這種東西肯定是春天櫻花盛開的時候，所以元親端了那杯酒，在自己的客廳席地坐下來，假裝是賞花，然後閉上眼睛喝下酒再吃掉櫻花。

 

「………………………」他發現自己流淚了。

 

『木花咲耶姬是國母，只要是為了天下太平向她祈求庇佑，必定會取勝。』

 

很久以前，家康也說過一樣的話，而且地點是富士山，櫻花盛開的時候。

 

「…………雖然木花咲耶姬是女神，但是只有她敢跳入火山口鎮壓富士山，所以她必定能給我們勇氣……」元親扶著自己的額頭，一字一句慢慢的複述了家康當時的話：「啊…天啊……」

 

這種話肯定是打仗前說的，但到底是哪場仗？

 

元親想了一下，會有這種回憶一定是跟家康聯軍的時候，這種大事應該很好查，所以他拿起手機就上網查詢。

 

天正十年三月，清州同盟征伐甲州，武田勝賴兵敗自殺，武田嫡流徹底斷絕，織田信長凱旋回安土，路經駿河，德川家康傾盡私蓄招待，織田信長畢生第一次欣賞富士山，當時觀賞風景所靠的石頭，稱為富士見石。

 

天正十年五月，織田信長轉而對長曾我部元親發動攻擊，總大將是織田信長的三男織田信孝，三好氏舊臣認為長曾我部軍必敗，於是倒戈投誠，長曾我部元親透過正妻的兄長齋藤利三向織田信長表示恭順投誠之意，但織田信長不接受，準備在六月二日渡海。

 

天正十年六月，織田信長招待德川家康，舉辦聞名於世的安土大饗宴作為回禮，但是二日發生本能寺事變，織田信長與其長子死亡，享年四十九，於是織田信孝軍勢瞬間崩潰。四日德川家康借道伊賀回到三河，十三日以豐臣秀吉為首展開山崎之戰，明智光秀兵敗失蹤，二十七日舉行清州會議，豐臣秀吉成功奪取織田勢。

 

天正十一年四月，雖然長曾我部擊破豐臣秀吉麾下的小西行長，但是柴田勝家被豐臣秀吉消滅，與柴田勝家聯手的織田信孝被迫切腹，所以豐臣秀吉在五月正式將矛頭轉向長曾我部元親。

 

天正十二年三月，織田信長次子織田信雄與德川家康、長曾我部元親聯手，爆發小牧長久手之戰，德川家康發動奇襲以一萬六千人的兵力大勝豐臣秀吉的十萬大軍，取得了奇蹟般的大勝利，將豐臣秀吉逼入絕境，但因為豐臣秀吉採用迂迴作戰，取得織田信雄的議和，導致長曾我部軍陷入孤立無援的困境，德川家康只好屈服。

 

但家康也因為小牧長久手之戰成為了唯一一個打贏秀吉的大名，膽敢以五百寡兵拖延豐臣秀吉八萬人的本多忠勝也因此被稱為戰國第一，秀吉終其一生武名都未能超越家康，這就是為何有許多人預測秀吉死後，天下人必定是家康。

 

因為天下人制度並非世襲而是以武力決定。

 

正是因為不是世襲，所以當時大多數的人都選擇臣服在秀吉腳下。

 

小牧長久手……原來家康真的打贏了…但是他不能殺秀吉，因為………

 

元親把剩下的酒再倒進酒盃，那確實是櫻花盛開的時候，這場仗從三月一路打到了十一月。

 

所以，當秀吉宴請全部大名的時候，他實在吃不下那個饅頭…

 

全天下都臣服於豐臣秀吉，明知劣勢但仍對信長的兒子伸出援手的只有勝家跟家康，在勝家兵敗自殺之後，只剩下家康一個，而自己是當時唯一對家康伸出援手的大名，所以家康不會拋棄他。

 

但是信雄卻跟秀吉議和，而且為了保命把他孤立了，所以家康明明打贏了，卻不能殺秀吉……不但不能殺，而且還要委曲求全卑躬屈膝。

 

那盃酒，大概是戰前去祈求木花咲耶姬庇佑的時候吧？

 

元親把鰻魚飯放進了冰箱，因為他現在沒有胃口。

 

 

========================================

家康回家的時候，也買了一瓶酒，然後拿給了信長。

 

「………………………」信長有點意外的打開了酒瓶外面的絨布袋子，露出了裡面的櫻酒，然後笑了起來。

 

「真可惜外面的櫻花已經沒了，但我還是想跟你喝。」家康知道信長想起了什麼事情，所以也笑了起來。

 

「…甲州征伐結束的時候，你說無論如何凱旋歸來路過駿河就應該在淺間大社住一晚……那時櫻花怒放，富士山簡直美得不像凡間之物。」

 

「所有第一次在春天見到富士山的人，都會讚嘆此景無與倫比…」家康伸手把酒瓶給打開，把酒倒進酒杯再遞給信長。

 

「謙信說四十九年睡一夢，一期榮華一盃酒，當時我讚嘆富士山的榮華燦爛，轉眼之間我也跟他一樣夢醒了……」

 

「……………」家康皺了皺眉毛，按住信長的手：「我買酒不是為了讓你回憶後來發生的事情……」

 

「啊……」信長如夢初醒的拿起了酒杯一口喝下：「確實是不應該想起。」

 

「你們為什麼就只會記得櫻花的短暫榮華，而不會記得櫻花能夠生而復死，死而復生呢？」家康也給自己倒了一杯然後一口氣吞下：「無論是怎樣的絕境，櫻花總有再次綻放的時候。」

 

「因為只有你記得，所以你才能生而復死，死而復生的……平定天下了…」

 

「……………」家康看著信長沒有說話，因為他知道信長總是喜歡開一些奇怪的玩笑，雖然不是每一個玩笑都是淺顯易懂的。

 

信長知道家康沒能理解自己在說什麼，於是掛著一種勝利般的表情笑開了。


	86. Chapter 86

「刑部，你也覺得……我應該聽半兵衛大人說的，不要再追查下去嗎？」

 

「…………」吉繼點了點頭，沒有說話。

 

「………為什麼呢？」

 

「我們懷疑……這件事情是沒有辦法挽回的。」吉繼跟往常一樣盡可能平穩的回答他：「因為輝夜歸月是沒有辦法阻止的。」

 

「…輝夜歸月……」

 

「我現在仔細回想了一下，他的外表確實像竹取姬那樣，很迅速的長大了…那段時間他長得很快，快到有點不正常……你如果看了竹取物語就該知道，竹取翁只養了三個月，這個女嬰就長到成人大小。」

 

「………………他長得很快……？」

 

「是，秀吉大人帶他回來的時候他看起來還很小，但是很快就變成你現在看到的樣子，所以…我才覺得毛利那麼說是有道理的。」吉繼嘆了一口氣。

 

「…………………………」三成沉默了，這幾天他也看完了竹取物語的原文，當然對這個描述有印象，然後他想了很久很久，久到吉繼開始整理手邊的報表，才又開口詢問：「既然…是秀吉大人帶回來之後突然迅速長大的，會不會……秀吉大人對應的是竹取翁？」

 

「！」吉繼猛然回頭看著三成：「……你說的不無可能，但是………秀吉大人用的是年輕的邯鄲男面。」

 

「這樣嗎？」三成低下了頭開始工作，雖然他知道半兵衛是為了他好的，但讓他放棄去想這件事情還是很痛苦，秀吉也好，半兵衛也好，甚至是左近跟吉繼全都是死在他前面的，沒有人可以告訴他到底發生了什麼事情，就連家康都沒辦法。

 

吉繼把頭轉了回去，他仔細想了一下，竹取翁是因為撿回了女嬰，才能收到王公貴族們致贈的黃金珠寶，過上榮華富貴的生活，那時秀吉把家康弄到手了才能成為天下人，三成這個解釋看起來其實很合理，先把秀吉的邯鄲男面給排除的話。

 

『…………………至少在我看來不值得……你覺得他一個人活得下來嗎？』

 

元就的意思看起來，是因為三成一個人肯定活不下去，所以才不贊成去追究這件事情，吉繼想了想，當時他們確實都死了，所以沒有人知道三成是怎麼死的，元就很有可能看到三成無法一個人活下去的慘狀才會這麼說？

 

 

========================================

元親打開冰箱把前一天的鰻魚飯拿去加熱，他想了一個晚上也沒想明白為什麼自己會忘掉這些重要的事情，他甚至翻來覆去的查那段時間發生了多少事情，但這些看起來都跟三成沒有關係，為什麼三成要找他。

 

從微波爐裡面把鰻魚飯拿出來吃了一口之後，元親皺了一下眉毛，這種東西放了一個晚上果然就不好吃了，所以他又打開冰箱拿了雞蛋還有培根下鍋煎了一下，再用剩下的油炒了點蔬菜。

 

然後他感覺自己好像聽到元就上樓的腳步聲，他並不是很確定，因為元就的腳步聲一向很輕，雖然元就本人的蠻力跟外觀有點不相當。

 

幾經思考之後，他決定還是不要開門確認自己到底有沒有聽錯，反正元就看起來不像會告訴他真話的樣子。

 

倒是這麼一想，他發現自己並不知道自己是怎麼死的，他對元就當時是死是活也根本沒有印象，只是從別人說的話看起來元就是勝利的一方。

 

茄子按照字面是指成功的意思嗎？

 

他想起了元就說過什麼茄子，可是到了第二天元就馬上否認了這事情，直接從茄子代表的意思來說，應該是指什麼事情成功了，看起來元就也是勝利者之一，然後元就當時的意思好像是要他別想起這件事情。

 

有什麼事情成功了……而且是不能想起來的事情。

 

元親腦中浮現了他跟家康出去玩的時候正在吃茄子，當時還隨便鬼扯了什麼胡話，然後家康的臉色變得很難看，之後他就再也沒有看過那個不會說話的家康了。

 

 

========================================

「怎麼了？家康公……」光秀微笑著看著家康，但他並沒有因此停下正在打字的手。

 

「…告訴我，發生什麼事了。」

 

「………有些事情，不記得比較好…」光秀把視線轉回電腦。

 

「那只是你們認為比較好吧…」

 

「你要這麼想也行，我不反對。」


	87. Chapter 87

秀吉最愛的花面，被送給了當時非常有名的金剛大夫，而雪面則送給了秀吉的老師金春大夫。

所以現在三成能看到花面跟雪面的照片，因為這兩個面具被當成了傳家寶保留至今，三成痴痴的看著網路上可以找到的照片，因為他發現了一件奇怪的事情，照理說除了家康之外的事情他大致上都記得，卻不記得這兩張面具，也不記得上面的資料提到過的二人靜。

他看了一下這個二人靜的演目，秀吉很想看這個劇，不過金春大夫一直拒絕演出，因為能劇有所謂的主角跟配角，但是二人靜有個大問題，那就是雙主角，因為這個劇情是每年七月菜摘女要在山麓上採集野菜然後供奉給吉野勝手明神，有個菜摘女在採野菜的時候遇到了一個美女，這個美女自稱罪孽深重，煩請菜摘女回吉野的時候抄寫經文憑弔她，當菜摘女問美女是誰的時候，美女就消失了，之後菜摘女將此事告知神官，但她突然變了臉色，神官知道菜摘女被這個美麗的女鬼附身，於是詢問你是何人，菜摘女回答『靜』，神官瞬間便明白這個美女是靜御前，命人從寶物庫取出當年靜御前用過的舞衣給菜摘女穿上，讓靜御前再一次在吉野勝手明神的面前獻舞，菜摘女穿上衣服之後便開始跳舞，但是跳著跳著變成了兩個人，因為一個是菜摘女，另外一個是靜御前。

金春大夫說這個劇的配角，也就是另外一個主角不能是普通人，必須是跟主角實力相當的人才能擔任，一般來說都是老師加上最得意的那位弟子來演出，而且二人靜是十分困難的演目，初學的人無法充任配角，因此拒絕了秀吉的要求，但秀吉並不死心，正因為是十分困難的演目，所以他總想親眼見識一次，在當時金春大夫是七大夫中的其中一位，因為是秀吉的老師所以被選為第一人，稱作大大夫，秀吉心想，跟主角實力相當的配角自然是要從七大夫裡面再選出一位，所以便找來宮王大夫，但是宮王大夫與金春大夫不睦，兩人都不願意演出，因為他們之間沒有默契，無法協調共演，秀吉便懇求他們無論如何同台演出一次，如果沒有辦法共演，那便索性改為競演，於是在演出神之宮瀧的時候，其中一個往上走，另外一個便往下走，演出西河之瀧的時候，其中一個人抬頭，另外一個便低頭，由於是競演，於是兩人從原本的動作一致變成了動作相反的演出，兩人絕不協調絕不妥協，就連呼吸都是一吸一吐，可以說，兩人把自己平日的不滿都發洩出來了，最後秀吉看了一場跟他原本想的不同但確實是精采絕倫的表演。

「刑部，秀吉大人那麼喜歡二人靜，為什麼我沒有印象呢？」三成看著雪面的照片，一邊不解的問。

「……………這個………」吉繼努力的思考著到底該不該說，所以並沒有馬上回答。

「你不回答我，是不是因為家康當時也在？」

「你也知道德川這方面是佼佼者，他肯定在場啊…所有的能劇演出他都在的。」

「那……」

「………………」吉繼嘆了一口氣：「他不但在場，他還跟秀吉大人一起演了，一開始他也很為難，因為這是難度很高的演目，但是秀吉大人想提升自己的實力，一定要找個人奉陪…」

「他以前演過嗎？」

「在今川麾下的時候，他跟氏真演過，因為他們年齡相仿。」吉繼垂著眼睛說：「今川疼愛他勝過自己的兒子氏真，因為氏真與他相較顯然是個凡才，秀吉大人知道他跳過，所以找他……你沒有印象就是因為…秀吉大人喜歡找他奉陪自己。」

「這二人靜……也是跳給朝廷看的嗎？」三成皺著眉毛，想起之前的鶴龜。

「不，是在酒宴跳的，在座的都是大名，沒有朝廷派來的文官。」

「那麼就是跳給大名看的了…」

「正確的說……跳給氏真看的。」吉繼深吸一口氣：「過去氏真是主，德川是從，而後秀吉大人是主，德川是從。」

「…………家康有沒有…反抗的樣子？」

「沒有，因為氏真說好……他也就說好。」

「那……他跟秀吉大人是競演，還是共演？」

「當然是共演…如果是競演的話，就等於是當眾表示他對秀吉大人不滿了……」

「那麼，他跟秀吉大人分別演誰？」

「靜御前是史上第一的白拍子，當然是秀吉大人演靜御前……啊…」吉繼想了想：「靜御前是死人，而菜摘女是活人……他們一生一死…」

「……一生一死…」不用吉繼說完，三成自己也想了起來，六芒星是兩個三角形組合起來的，也就是生死交疊。

「靜御前罪孽深重……我想起來了。」吉繼張大了眼睛：「德川後來怒氣消了…因為秀吉大人表示自己罪孽深重，還一起演出女角……所以他那時確實沒有殺秀吉大人的意圖了，他們是共演而不是競演。」

「但……這是演給氏真看的？」這件事情對三成來說訊息量偏大，所以他皺著眉毛思考著。

「是演給氏真看的，德川在今川那裡的時候年紀還小，他每年跳的鶴龜必須是兩個童子，另外那個童子就是氏真……不過…演出鶴龜的童子是不用戴面具的。」


	88. Chapter 88

「那……當時氏真的反應是…？」

 

「當然是很高興……那種場合他也不能不高興…」吉繼眨了一下眼睛之後又瞪大雙眼：「你這麼一問我想起來了…他不但很高興，而且高興得有點異常。」

 

「異常？」

 

「…………是，但是……為什麼呢？」吉繼陷入了沉思：「照理說，他淪落到讓家康保護的地步，應該是很屈辱的，再怎樣努力假裝高興也會有點勉強才對……對了，氏真活到了最後。」

 

「是嗎？」三成回頭把自己買的那堆書再次拿出來，努力的翻閱著，如果書上寫得沒錯，氏真確實是善終，雖然他在桶狹間之戰的時候被家康給背叛了，但家康終其一生都對他很好，甚至有個說法是本能寺事件是因為家康想保護氏真而對信長痛下殺手的，因為信長對氏真沒有好臉色。

 

「等一下…鶴跟龜……滑倒了…」吉繼看著自己之前在座位上綁的幾張小紙片：「如果滑倒是交換的意思……那麼，龜從氏真換成了秀吉大人…鶴是勝利者，所以站在龜身上………」

 

「但這樣的話歌詞就不合理了，只有龜交換了…鶴還是家康？」

 

「除非家康跟氏真跳的時候是龜，這樣才是鶴跟龜都換人了…但這不可能，因為氏真比他年長，所以氏真肯定是龜…畢竟丹頂千年綠毛萬歲，而且龜是男性，鶴是女性，一般都是地位高的那方演龜。」

 

「但是…在氏真面前的時候，秀吉大人跳的是二人靜……氏真當初應該也是靜御前？」

 

「是啊……靜御前是史上第一白拍子，地位自然比菜摘女高…」這時吉繼突然想起了元就的警告，臉色沉了下來，雖然從一開始他就對這件事情很好奇，但看起來追究這件事情並不是什麼好事：「活人跟死人……還有鎮壓生死交界鬼門的平將門…」

 

========================================

「…平將門……」家康站在平將門的首塚若有所思。

 

「……………………」

 

「原來…首塚曾經拆掉一次……委屈你了。」家康看著自己手上的青蛙，過了很久才蹲下去把青蛙放在首塚旁邊：「請你再一次把『歸還』的力量借給我。」

 

「……………………」

 

「…………果然還是不行嗎？」家康嘆了口氣：「我就知道沒這麼便宜的事……」

 

「……………………」

 

「忠勝，我們回去吧。」家康笑得有點勉強：「看來就連平將門也覺得不應該把記憶送還給我的樣子。」

 

「……………………」

 

「嗯，我知道……或許是我問的方法不對，或者我把事情想得太天真了，也有可能是我強人所難了。」

 

 

 

========================================

雖然應該沒幾個人看，我還是說一下好了，事情是這樣的，因為這個文有點燒腦，然後之前掉了一些章節，然後我很久沒更，所以我非常華麗的.........忘掉了本來要寫啥(從來不記大綱的下場||||)，這種事情很久以前也發生過一次(不是BASARA的文是別的，但真的忘了很久)，所以我現在需要一點時間回想一下|||||||


	89. Chapter 89

『勝家，你當時…是跟阿市公主一起死在北之庄城嗎？』左近一字一字的敲著鍵盤問勝家。

 

『是啊，怎麼了？』

 

『那你為什麼會認識我？』

 

勝家沒有再回應，久到左近以為勝家是不是臨時被喊出去辦事了，勝家才又回應：『我不知道。』

 

『不知道？』

 

『是的，不知道……你這麼一說我才發現，我應該對你沒有印象才對。』

 

「…………………」左近看到這樣的回答，不禁倒抽了一口冷氣，確實這件事情是非常不正常的，無論三成怎麼查，勝家確實是死在北之庄城，而且勝家也是這麼認為的：『那你記不記得…你死的時候是什麼樣子？』

 

『………我不想這樣說但是…我殺了阿市公主再自殺的……那個時候，一起死的人大概八十個。』

 

左近沉默了。

 

三成確實發現了不合理的事情，而且連左近跟勝家都沒有辦法解釋這種不合理，那個時候不應該出現的人是信長，但是一定要有人打開鬼門才能把信長放出來，阿市能打開鬼門，不過鬼門在有人死的時候也會打開，當時秀吉死了所以鬼門打開了，如果是阿市的話，根本不用殺秀吉就能開鬼門，所以這件事情顯然不是阿市做的，而且阿市也沒有把信長放出來的動機，因為她所有的不幸都是信長造成的。

 

現在封鎖鬼門的是平將門，而且因為他鎖住了鬼門，所以迎來了盛世。

 

但是鬼門明顯有失效的時候，至少在振袖大火那天沒用，還有在平將門首塚崩壞期間美軍確實是從那個陣的缺口進來空襲。

 

平將門雖然深恨天皇，但他總垂憐女人小孩，因此讓他鎮守鬼門的話他顯然是願意的，無論他有多恨天皇，老百姓都是沒有罪的，只是除了天皇之外唯獨恨桔梗，因為他的愛妾桔梗御前背叛了他，在他被殺之後，還帶著孩子自盡，所以平將門作祟之處是長不出桔梗花的。

 

等一下…桔梗？

 

左近思考著自己是在哪邊看到桔梗的，安倍晴明的五芒星被稱為桔梗紋，這也是陰陽師常用的東西，因為陰陽師總效命皇室，為了除去平將門，當時的陰陽師可謂渾身解數，所以桔梗背後的意義是皇室，桔梗御前的娘家自然是效命天皇的，所以桔梗御前出賣了平將門，她當然知道平將門死了之後她跟孩子肯定活不成，只好帶著孩子自盡，於是平將門無論如何都不原諒她，但籠目是六芒星，並不是桔梗紋，這也是當然的，要是家康用了五芒星，平將門肯定不高興。

 

所以，他到底是在什麼時候看到桔梗的？

 

五芒星跟六芒星背後的意義差別是很大的，雖然一樣都是星星。

 

『勝家，你知道什麼人跟桔梗有關嗎？』左近知道自己的問題非常的跳躍，勝家肯定莫名其妙，但是他總覺得自己看過桔梗，既然平將門站在家康那邊，那麼家康的敵人很可能跟桔梗有關。

 

『桔梗？你是說光秀嗎？』

 

「！！！！！！」左近張大了眼睛：『光秀？』

 

『是啊，他的家紋就是水色桔梗啊，因為是桔梗紋代表的是清和源氏，也就是源賴光，後來源賴朝的家臣土歧光衡把一朵水色桔梗花插在自己的頭盔上，並且大獲全勝，光秀是土歧氏，所以信長大人非常的羨慕……』

 

『光秀…』

 

『怎麼了？但其實桔梗並沒有那麼好的，因為使用桔梗紋的人容易兇死。』勝家並不知道左近在想什麼，只是把自己知道的告訴左近，其實信長感到羨慕只是因為源賴光，但經常兇死這個代價使他覺得沒有羨慕的價值。

 

『兇死？』左近皺了一下眉毛，他總覺得有不好的預感。

 

『是啊，平將門憎恨桔梗御前，所以使用桔梗紋的人容易兇死，當然…陰陽師應該都不怕平將門，更何況陰陽師這個職業本身就是與平將門為敵，所以他們肯定覺得沒所謂。』

 

果然這件事情跟光秀有關嗎？左近努力的想著，雖然他並沒有頭緒，但如果三成不知道為什麼出現在本能寺，顯然也不是毫無關係，因為本能寺大火那天，附近的人看見了水色桔梗旗，所以大家都認為這個火是光秀放的。

 

只是，平將門是萬萬不可能幫助光秀的，就憑光秀身上的桔梗紋。


	90. Chapter 90

平將門恨天皇，這是眾所周知的事情。

 

他與菅原道真以及崇德天皇並稱日本三大怨靈。

 

若非桔梗御前背叛他，將他的弱點告訴敵人，所有的陰陽師都對他束手無策，他是一個活著的時候就已經所向披靡的強將，即使首級被掛出來示眾了幾個月，那個頭還是繼續在城牆上嘶吼著快還他身體他要再戰，看守的小兵們非常害怕，便幫他解開頭髮，於是他的頭飛向關東落在首塚的位置。

 

所以他有『回歸』的神力，即使客死他鄉都能落葉歸根。

 

由於桔梗御前帶著他的孩子自盡，所以他非常理解失去孩子的痛苦，如果有兒童走丟了，焦急的父母往往會向他尋求幫助，希望他把孩子平安的送回家。

 

所謂的德川造神，造的便是東照權現德川家康還有神田明神平將門，而天海就是這個造神運動的主角。

 

吉繼在圖書館翻著東照宮的資料，一開始他只是覺得很有意思，但沒想過疑點比他想的還多。現在最困擾他的，就是北極星降臨之處的陽明門，上面刻有織田木瓜的紋樣，這點讓他更加肯定信長跟這事情有關。

 

雖然外面謠傳東照宮有桔梗紋，但仔細查證就知道這是不可能的事情，因為平將門非常恨桔梗，既然東照宮就是北極星，斷然是一朵桔梗花也不可能出現的，只不過是因為織田木瓜與土歧桔梗極其相似，加上東照宮是天海的傑作，所以許多人以為陽明門上面的紋樣是土歧桔梗。

 

桔梗？

 

吉繼從書架上拿下一本平將門的書籍開始翻閱，其實他對這段歷史有點印象，並不需要翻閱太多，他只是想看看現代的人都會說些什麼。

 

桔梗御前的故事有很多種版本，甚至是不是真的存在過都有人存疑，有些人說她是因為顧慮娘家的關係，還有些人說她是被騙的，有些人說她是自殺的，還有些人說她是在平將門被斬首之後被藤原秀鄉滅口的，因此有人說她是藤原秀鄉派出來的間諜，真實身分就是藤原秀鄉庶出的女兒，也有人說她是平將門殺叔父的時候奪回來的戰利品，不管怎麼說，那個年代的女人被認為沒有記載價值，是死是活都不重要，橫豎都不會被寫入史冊，甚至連她出賣平將門的經過都被抹消殆盡，所以給了後人更多的想像空間。

 

關於桔梗御前的說法，可以說是各式各樣，江戶時代是這些平將門文學的高峰期，原因當然是平將門終於受到了祭祀從怨靈升格為御靈。

 

當然這些文學其實還挺有趣的，所以吉繼忍不住花了很多時間看文，差點忘記了他的目的到底是啥，等他回神過來發現自己浪費了很多時間看小說，圖書館已經快要關門，所以他抱起了幾本書去櫃台打算借回家繼續看。

 

五芒星就是桔梗紋，所以東照宮裡面只有六芒星，當然，五芒星跟六芒星的意義肯定是不一樣的，而這個五芒星對陰陽師來說很常用，大多數的陰陽師都是效忠皇室的，但是桔梗紋跟五芒星有時候並不會被注意到他們其實是一樣的東西，這很可能就是為什麼平將門沒有立刻想起陰陽師進而提防桔梗御前。

 

但是桔梗御前是藤原秀鄉派來的，換言之，這個桔梗紋其實隱含著效忠天皇的意思，如果要找尋桔梗跟本能寺的關係，就是桔梗御前為了天皇除掉了平將門，因此桔梗御前的背後是天皇，如果光秀也是為了天皇除掉了信長，那麼光秀的背後也是天皇。

 

而且光秀殺了信長之後，並沒有得到任何好處，他也不像是會短視到認為只要殺了信長就可以成為天下人的傻子。

 

天下布武。

 

信長的朱印狀用了這四個字，就字面上來說，是打算用武力統一天下，但是如果天皇要除去信長，除非…天下布武的意思是打算殺了天皇取而代之，如果是這樣，那麼，天皇是因為什麼原因認定信長是朝敵呢？至少，平將門是因為自稱新皇所以有嫌疑…

 

難道是……天下第一名香蘭奢待？

 

吉繼走出圖書館的時候突然想起了勝家，這個蘭奢待，是勝家帶兵進京砍下來的，換言之，當時天皇在信長面前權威掃地…

 

可是，光秀會是天皇的人嗎？


	91. Chapter 91

愛宕百韻。

 

吉繼尋思著是不是應該研究一下光秀在本能寺發生之前跟幾個人一起創作的和歌，有些人認為這是光秀奪取天下的預兆，但問題是…即使信長提出了天下布武，但天皇對信長大致上是滿意的，至少表面上非常滿意。

 

在本能寺事變發生之前，信長剛勸天皇退位不久。

 

可能有些人會認為信長這個舉動大逆不道因此招來了殺機，但情況完全不是大家想像的那樣，日本的天皇與中國的皇帝不同，通常是讓出皇位退居上皇的時候才握有實權，最有名的例子當屬鳥羽天皇與後白河天皇，前者任意傳位於崇德天皇並強迫崇德天皇收養寵妃所生的近衛天皇作為太子，然後再廢掉崇德天皇，後者扶持平清盛消滅源義朝一家，但在平清盛改立自己的外孫作為天皇企圖逼迫他退位之時傳旨源氏，除掉了年僅八歲的安德天皇，崇德天皇成為日本三大怨靈之一，安德天皇則成為歷史上唯一一個被人逼死卻討不回公道的天皇，甚至逼死他的源義經還受到天下歌頌，就是因為天皇根本沒有實權，上皇才是真正掌握權力的那方。

 

在本能寺事變發生之前，信長才剛要求天皇退位成為上皇，也就是說要讓天皇掌握朝廷。由於源賴朝的祖父與父兄甚至平清盛一家全都死於後白河天皇中央集權大殺功臣的策略，因此源賴朝為了自保奪取了任官權與徵稅權，自此以後，天皇凡是要舉行重要祭典、立太子、登基退位等需要用錢的事情，皆需大將軍同意，所以信長主動請求天皇退位此舉其實是在表示自己的忠誠，因為天皇退位另立新皇的時候必須舉行大嘗祭，花費的金錢非常驚人，在兵荒馬亂的戰國時代想要湊到足夠銀兩絕非易事，但信長硬是湊到錢證明自己一諾千金所言不虛。

 

而主持這個大嘗祭的人，就是光秀。

 

為了這個大嘗祭，家康同樣也騎馬到場，為信長做足了面子，在這之後，家康就留下來接受信長的招待，而非直接回三河，然後就發生了震驚世人的本能寺之變。

 

無論桔梗御前有什麼苦衷，是受迫情勢也好，被威脅被欺騙也罷，甚至只是單純的因為愚蠢，什麼都好，反正她終究除掉了平將門，沒有人知道原因，也沒有人知道真相，光秀除掉了信長這事，也同樣沒有人知道箇中緣由。桔梗御前無論是被藤原秀鄉所殺，還是她的長子頂替平將門戰死於是她被敵軍殺害，或者是她帶著三個孩子一起自盡，總而言之後人可以得知的，就是她除掉平將門之後必須死，所以光秀肯定也是要死的，因為死人才能永遠的保守秘密。

 

愛宕百韻的全文自然是很艱澀的，不客氣的說，艱澀到目前為止都沒有學者可以看懂，大部分的人唯一能看懂的只是光秀開頭的第一句「時は今　天が下しる五月哉」，時這個字指的就是光秀的土岐氏，從字面上來說，土歧氏應該在五月取得天下，但問題是光秀發動本能寺之變的時候已經是六月，因此這句話似乎是不成立的，但是天這個字讀音與雨相同，五月也確實是雨季，加上古人喜歡以風雨來解釋苦難，如果改成「時は今、雨の下にある五月だ」，意思就會變成土歧氏現在正處於陰雨連綿的苦境。

 

第二句是行祐接著光秀的開頭唱下去的「水上まさる庭の夏山」，第三句則是紹巴的「花落つる流れの末をせきとめて」，紹巴在本能寺之變後遭到秀吉逼問愛宕百韻的事情，好不容易才招認他自己的第三句裡面的花指的是桔梗，落つる指的是取下信長的首級，但這件事情有個問題，就是愛宕百韻是在和歌寫完之後就奉納在愛宕山的威德院裡面，雖然這是光秀去開連歌會的作品，但有許多複寫本，如果真有反意，信長應該看到就會提防的，當然，不排除信長也沒能看懂的可能性。

 

第二句的夏山也能寫成松山，まさる則是勝仗之意，問題就在於第二句與第一句的語意似乎是不通順的，畢竟五月並不是夏天，而且愛宕百韻的創作日期也確實是在五月底，唯一能得知意思的只是紹巴招認的第三句，而且愛宕百韻就如其名，總共有一百句，看得吉繼把臉一抹就把書放到旁邊去了。

 

看到這種東西，是個人都知道光秀絕非凡人，如果紹巴所言不假，而且光秀開頭也只是嘆息土歧氏遭逢苦難，那麼紹巴的意思，恐怕就是要他如同桔梗御前除掉平將門一般有所行動。

 

難就難在……愛宕百韻光明正大的放在愛宕山威德院裡面，很多人都看過了，但是誰也不懂光秀的意思，包括信長在內，那麼…光秀很可能就像桔梗御前那樣處於一種不得不殺死信長的絕望狀態，然後紹巴還因為招認第三句指證光秀殺信長而保住了自己那條小命，但是想要再知道更多的話就沒有辦法了。

 

只是看表面文意的話，光秀只是在向上天祈求自己武運昌隆而已，但如果將開頭第一句的時字解作土歧氏，那麼光秀就如同桔梗御前深陷苦境不得不背叛平將門一樣，明知道殺了信長自己也會死，卻還是不得不這麼做。  
  
  
如果光秀就如同桔梗御前，那麼他的背後肯定是天皇，這愛宕百韻非常有可能要搭配別的暗號才能解開，就如同平將門看到桔梗沒想起五芒星一樣，信長看到了愛宕百韻也以為光秀只是普通的祈願一樣……當然，如果背後是天皇，要解讀愛宕百韻，可能有另外一組暗號，就像籠中鳥搭配了一富士二鷹三茄子。  
  
  
時至今日，吉繼還是覺得三成把鷹跟籠中鳥的鳥結合起來真是走了大運才能發現。


	92. Chapter 92

如果要問為什麼紹巴只是招認一句秀吉就放過他，大概因為紹巴明顯是個負責傳旨的。

 

他的身分是不可能唆使光秀的，但是，天皇的密旨很多都是由出家人傳遞，當初後白河天皇傳旨源賴朝的時候，源行家雖然沒有出家，仍然扮成了山伏把密旨傳到走湯權現。

 

時は今、雨の下にある五月だ  
水上まさる庭の夏山  
花落つる流れの末をせきとめて

 

土歧氏面臨了苦難  
如何戰勝這樣的困境  
殺了信長事情就結束了

 

恐怕是這樣的內容吧？

 

這麼一來，信長放火還有光秀追殺家康就很正常了。如果是天皇傳旨，光秀沒拿到信長的首級就無法覆命，沒有辦法跟天皇交代的話，朝廷就不能像當初平將門的時候安個自立新皇必須處死的罪名，一旦師出無名，便會成為天下公敵，所以信長絕不能讓光秀拿到自己的頭，他要光秀給自己陪葬，光秀在拿不到信長首級的情況下，他必須抓一個證人指證信長是朝敵，在當時最好的人選就是家康。

 

但即使師出有名，光秀恐怕還是要死的，就像桔梗御前跟她的孩子都必須死，家康對他來說很可能只是一根救命稻草而已，最好的情況頂多就是拉家康當替死鬼。

 

而且天皇認了秀吉接手當天下人，秀吉自然是不好全盤追問甚至擅自揣摩聖意，要知道，這可是封建社會，一個平民接受天皇賜姓成為天下人已經是史無前例，如果還不給天皇行方便未免說不過去。

 

所以這件事情當初就這麼懸著了。

 

政治這玩意兒就是很麻煩，吉繼決定不跟三成討論這些事情，因為三成沒什麼政治頭腦，討論之前恐怕要解釋半天，諸如什麼天皇退位的意思還有大嘗祭到底是怎麼回事，為什麼大嘗祭會選定光秀來主持，還有……等一下。

 

事情發生的順序應該是信長消滅武田氏，凱旋回尾張的時候接受家康招待，應該是在這個時候跟家康商量好讓天皇退位，之後選定光秀主持大嘗祭，然後信長作為平氏代表而家康作為源氏代表出席大嘗祭，為了征討下一個目標毛利氏，所以光秀出席連歌會寫了愛宕百韻祭天，接著家康留在安土接受信長招待作為凱旋那時家康祝賀他的回禮，但是光秀招待家康到第二天的時候就被解除了招待人的職務，在那之前大嘗祭還有連歌會這類祭祀類的政治活動都是交給光秀處理的…

 

毛利氏。

 

吉繼突然想起三成說過他夢到了元就的屍體，而愛宕百韻原本是為了出兵攻打毛利氏的時候拿來祭天的。

 

看起來或許不合理，但就憑愛宕百韻，元就確實跟本能寺之變脫不了關係，正確說，他也有殺信長的動機，雖然理論上當時的元就遠在千里之外。

 

吉繼有點動搖，萬一…元就讓他不要查這事，還說這是為了三成好……其實都是騙他的？因為元就跟這事很可能是有關連的，當然就他對元就的了解，那時要求他不要管這事的元就應該是很誠懇的。

 

如果只是把光秀說的部份抽出來的話，除了第一句之外剩下的是…

 

尾上の朝け夕ぐれの空  
月は秋秋はもなかの夜はの月  
深く尋ぬる山ほととぎす  
葛のはのみだるる露や玉ならん  
みだれふしたる菖蒲菅原  
おもひに永き夜は明石がた  
秋の色を花の春迄移しきて  
おもひなれたる妻もへだつる  
心ありけり釣のいとなみ  
旅なるをけふはあすはの神もしれ  
朝霞薄きがうへに重なりて  
たちさわぎては鴫の羽がき  
しづまらば更けてこんとの契りにて  
縄手の行衛ただちとはしれ

 

雖然吉繼覺得解讀愛宕百韻不容易，但如果只是把光秀的部份抽出來看，秋夜的月亮、永夜這些字讓他想起了竹取姬，竹取姬是在中秋那天奔月，她歸月之後才天亮的。

 

難道信長不死，便是永夜？

 

當然一句句解釋起來都不容易，而且肯定有別的東西來對照這些暗號，但是…元就也是光，要是信長死了而元就活了，或者元就成為天下人，那也是天亮了…雖然元就是失敗收場。

 

桔梗是夏天開花秋天結果，春天的花是藤花或者櫻花？藤花是豐臣氏，櫻花是…德川？不，德川應該是三葉葵，而且三葉葵不存在於世上，因為真正的葵是雙葉的。菅原如果是指三大怨靈之一的菅原道真，也就是說明明是忠臣，但被栽贓謀反，因為他是冤枉的，所以現身清涼殿，落雷死傷無數，天皇受驚而駕崩。

 

吉繼抱著頭苦苦思考著，他甚至覺得只是看光秀那幾句都夠他想很多天，雖然他不知道要去哪邊找東西來解讀這些暗號，但是一些比較簡單的字他還是看得出來這裡面有問題，雖然信長當時很可能沒看懂，又或者是信長看懂了，所以才不讓光秀繼續招待家康。


End file.
